Uncharted Territory
by Halfthebattle23
Summary: In a world full of zombies, two frenemies reunite and team up to fend off the undead creatures together. When they encounter a group of survivors and see some old faces, will they be able to get back what they lost? Faberry/Brittana, Pezberry friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. I know there are a lot of zombie ones out there but I decided that I wanted to do one that was loosely, very loosely based on Zombieland and maybe a little bit of Resident Evil. It's from Rachel's point of view unless otherwise specified and it has a lot of humour in it. Or what I think is funny lol and no, Rachel is not like Alice in Resident Evil. She doesn't have the T-Virus in her or anything. But she is pretty badass in this fic. More badass then Santana even! It is Faberry all the way! Quinn won't be in it for a little bit though, but she will be soon. Lots of Pezberry and Samchel friendships, and some new characters as well! Anyways hope you enjoy and give it a shot!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

LIMA, OHIO

You know, I really wasn't surprised. The world already sucked, it was only natural that something was going to actually fuck it up more. However, with that being said, I didn't count on that particular thing to be the start of a zombie apocolypse. I mean, who would of thought, right? I guess I kind of saw it coming though. I mean, people started acting weird long before the virus reached Lima, Ohio. It was to assume that our town would get hit with the virus causing the most stupid people to become deadly killers. Of course. Ironic much?

Anyways, forget those assholes. Let's start with the actual story. The zombies started marking themselves in our small town about 5 months ago. Yep, that's right. I, Rachel Barbara Berry, am still alive and kicking. Those bastards don't stand a chance against me. You would think that my shy, and social outcast demeanor at school would have gotten me killed the moment people starting biting other people, but nope. However, I will admit that the only reason I am currently alive is the fact that I have a list of rules to abide by in the zombie world. A long list of rules, I might add. No. I didn't write them down. But I do remember them. Cause I basically have to follow them all. _Every day. _It isn't easy, ya know? It seems to me that sometimes, these bastards get smarter or something. Either that or the people alive just get dumber.

I remember sitting on my porch about 5 months ago, just basking in the sun. Enjoying my tea and watching some of the neighbours kids' play on the street. I remember smiling and thinking that this was a nice moment. Peace. I didn't have to worry about bullies or the fact that 3 outfits had gotten ruined this week by slushies. Damn. I also remember seeing a small child go over to another small child, and bite them. I remember the screaming. I remember my fathers' shoving me into a car. I remember watching-

No, I won't go there. Not now. Maybe not ever. The memory of that day will forever haunt me. It was the moment of clarity I needed to survive. To kick my ass into gear and continue to live. Now here I am. Leaning against an old abandonned diner, a shotgun in my left hand, a cigarette in my right. I didn't really like smoking, never had, but lately I decided that it helped calm my nerves. Which were currently in a jumble. Something just wasn't right. I looked around the lot, only seeing my suped up Hummer H2, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

That was when I heard it. A string of spanish curses. I _knew _that voice and it almost made me roll my eyes. Of course she would still be alive. There was no way that Santana Lopez would have let some nasty ass, flesh diseased prick take a bite outta her. I scoff. I can't believe I came back to this hick town. I should have continued down the coast but nooooooooo, I just had to check this lame town one more time to see if anyone I knew would be alive. All I get is Santana _fucking _Lopez. Bitch extrodinaire. I sigh as I stand up, heading towards the sound. However, I could let them bite her, then I could shoot her? How badass is that for revenge on my old high school tormenter?

I shake my head to clear such thoughts as I round the corner of the building, and what I see honestly amuses me. There is Santana Lopez facing off with what looks to be a zombified Dave Karofsky. I had to laugh. She's got a bat in her hand and although she looks fierce, I can see the apprehension on her face as she stares him down. I look behind her and can see three more zombies heading towards her. I shake my head.

**RULE NUMBER 27: ALWAYS CHECK BEHIND YOU.**

I roll my eyes, i'm not only gonna have to save her, but i'm gonna have to tell her my rules before I leave too. I, at least, can give her that. I take a drag out of my cigarette and raise my shotgun, aiming it at Karofsky's temple from about 20 feet away. I smirked. Serves you right, you dumb asshole. I shoot. His brains splat all over the pavement like it was fucking art. I watch as Santana whips her head to me and her eyes widen and her jaw drops in shock. She's still the same Santana that I always remembered. I continue to smirk and point my gun at her head, indicating to look behind her which she does. Her head whips back around and I sigh. I nod, telling her to follow me, which she does. Quickly.

I know for a fact that I don't exactly look like I used to anymore. Gone are the argyle sweaters, skirts, and knee high socks, and in their place was black leather pants, a black tank top, and a slightly torn leather jacket complimented with my military styled boots. My hair was still long and curly, but it lacked it's usual bounce, therefore I had it up in ponytail, a slight bump at the top where my bangs are located. I also knew that my appearance was even more ragged because of the scars. Nothing serious. She couldn't see the worst one and that was all that mattered to me.

We head for my Hummer, and I tell her to get in before flicking the remains of my cigarette on the ground. I hop up in the doorway of the vehicle and peer over it to see that the three zombies I saw earlier were headed our way with two more of their brothers...er, sisters...er, whatever the _hell _that thing was. A drag, maybe? I dunno. I shake my head and slide in the driver's seat, starting the engine up, and peeling out of the lot.

It was silent in the vehicle for a bit and I was thankful for that. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to the Latina and I knew that she wasn't sure what to say to me either. Although, a thank you would have been nice. I did save her ass.

"How are you still alive, Rachel?" She asks softly, and my eyes almost widened at the use of my actual name and the softness in which it was expressed. Wow. I was shocked, then again though, I was a little offended. Why wouldn't I be alive?

"How are you still alive, Lopez?" I retort and I almost winced at my harshness. Although she deserved it, I know that now was not the time, nor the place.

"Look, hobbit, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, ok?" She says, and it lacked that biting tone she once carried. I felt like the old nickname was actually said, _affectionately. _God forbid. "I just...I haven't seen anyone alive in _weeks_, " She expresses emotionally, then cleared her throat, trying to reign in her emotional side. I knew it was hard. It had been for me too, at first. Now, I didn't really care. Ok. I did. A little. " For a little while, I thought I was all that was left here."

I took my eyes off the road for a minute to study her. She looked like the same old Santana on the outside, albeit a little ragged in sweats and a hoodie. I knew she wasn't the same on the inside though. The whole thing had physically drained her of all that is bitch. I shook my head, putting my eyes back to the road. I sighed.

"There's not much left here, to be honest. This is the third time i've been here since I left 5 months ago, and you are the only survivor that i've found." I say, a disappointed tone apparent. I kept my voice strong but I felt for the girl. I did. You can't have emotions. Not weak ones. That's what gets you killed.

**RULE NUMBER 10: NO EMOTIONS, SURVIVAL ONLY**

"Have you seen, " She pauses, taking in a breath, before her voice went strong. That's it, Santana. "Have you seen any of the other gleeks?" She finishes and I knew that my face betrayed me a moment, before it turned indifferent again and I sighed, before nodding.

"We've lost 5 that I know of. Or that i've seen, rather." I state, and I see a look of panic cross her face and I instantly knew what she was thinking. I shook my head, " I haven't seen Brit. I don't know where she is." I finish and she has a relieved look on her face that almost makes me smile. Almost. " Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, and Blaine." Is all that I say and I see the pained look on her face for a moment before it disappears and she nods.

I look over at her briefly and I have a question dying to leave my mouth to inquire about a blonde that's been on my mind continually for the past 5 months. I don't want to ask, because i'm afraid of getting an answer that I won't like. I know that Santana is smart, and if I ask what I really wanted, she would know instantly about my adoration for the blonde. So I veil my question.

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Just Mr. Schue and Lauren." She answers and I sigh in relief. My heart slowed down from the rabid beating that it had been moments before. I was glad to hear that she could still be alive. That I could see her beautiful face again. That I could- my thoughts stopped when suddenly her answer actually caught up to me, I looked at her slight shock.

"Mr. Schue's dead?" I couldn't help but ask. I know it was stupid of me to and I will scold myself later for it, but I couldn't believe that our Glee instructer was dead. Instead of some snappy retort like I expected, she just nodded. Huh. I don't know if I like this Santana. I needed that bitchittude that I know she possessed. Guess it's time to find out if she's still got it. I stop the car and get out, causing her to shoot a confused glance my way before following suit.

"What are you doing?" She asks and I had to hide my smirk. I simply looked at her, impassively and shrugged.

"This is where you get off." I say and I watched as her expression went from confusion to disbelief and then to anger.

"You are not leaving me here." She says, her tone quickly rising. I smirk, causing her to actually glare at me this time. Almost there.

"The hell i'm not. It's my vehicle. My weapons. You have no claim to any of this so, adios!" I say with my smirk still in place. I begin to climb back into my car when I feel a hand grab my arm, whirl me around, and slam me up aginst the door, an arm instantly going around my throat. Ahhh...there she is!

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Here. Manhands!" She growls and that's when I smirk again. This is the Santana I needed by my side. I decided that I would take her with me the moment I saw the fierce look to she gave to Karofsky. If there was anyone in this world that could match me in fighting skills against the undead. It would be her. I nodded but suddenly kneed her in the stomach causing her to loosen her grip enough for me to grab the arm that was around my throat and twist it around so that it went behind her back and before you know it, her face was against my door and I had both arms behind her back in a hold that rivaled a police officer's.

"Now that I have the old you back, I want you to listen carefully. I'm going to take you with me. You will throw your emotions out the back window when we leave here. I need an ally, not some wuss that can't handle her emotions." I growl into her ear, pushing the slightest bit harder. "I know you are worried about Brittany, I know that. But standing around here, being a mope isn't going to help, it will get you killed. Understand?" I finish and I can feel her let out an angry breath before nodding. I let go and back away slightly. She turns around and does the unexpected. She smirks.

"Damn Tinkerbell, I didn't know you had it in you. Where the hell did you learn that shit?" She asked and I smirked back.

"I took kickboxing for years." I say and then shrug. I scoff. "That and i've been dealing with these undead bastards for five months now." I then proceed to pull out a smoke from my pocket. I needed a stress reliever so bad. She looked at it in disgust. "I needed a hobby."

"That's fucking disgusting, dwarf. I honestly think these flesheaters like their meat smoked, more." She quipped and I let out a laugh. Not my usual laugh but one none-the-less. She continues to smirk as my eyes drift behind her. I sigh. Fuck.

She sees my eyes wander and turns around, a curse leaving her lips as well. She turns to me and I shrug, going to the back of my Hummer. I opened the trunk, as Santana came to stand beside me. I grabbed a baseball bat and examined it. I turned to her and smiled.

"Target practice? Most kills win?" I question and her confusion instantly morphes into a devious smirk. I knew she liked challenges. She picks up the only other bat that I have and nods.

"Bring it bitch." She says and my lips curl into a smirk as well. This was gonne be fun. I turned to the undead creepers that were making their way towards us.

"Game on motherfuckers." I say and we both head over to the group of zombies, both of us creating wonderful creations of art by splattering blood all over the ground. Oh what fun. I ended up winning by one zombie. I soaked in my victory.

A WEEK LATER

"Are you fucking insane, midget?" She yells and I sigh once again. Why the hell did I agree to take her with me again? All she does is drive me insane. She honestly believes that I still don't know what i'm doing. After all the crap we have been through in the last week. I shook my head and counted to ten, slowly. I look at the grocery store with fascination. Although the rest of this nameless place was pretty much empty, this store seemed to be in pretty good shape, despite everything.

"Look, we're running out of supplies, _Lopez, _" I growl, watching as she folds her arms, sparing another glance at the store. "We need to restock. Besides, "I pause and let a smirk cross my face, " What's a bat to the face between friends?" She lets out a laugh and then sighs.

"Alright, Rach but if some zombie tries to take a bite outta me, then imma gonna endz him with _your_ gun." She states and I nod. It's funny. Since we started our journey together, she has been alternating between insulting me and calling me by my given name. Mostly just the shortened version of my name. It's odd and it honestly freaks me out more so then the undead nasties that roam the world, but it does kinda feel nice. My old school tormenter was actually becoming a close friend. It had been awhile since I had a friend.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. No time to get all mushy and shit. I had zombies to kill, and food to collect. My stomach growled at the thought. I had been a couple of days since I really ate anything. Sure, I had like, a bag of chips, but that only gets you so far. Plus, they were chili flavored. Gross. The thought that there would be some real food in there was exciting. I was looking forward to finding a can of Spaghetti-o's. Ya. So I like Spaghetti-o's, so what? They are fuckin' delicious and are always gonna stay their deliciousness no matter what year.

"Alright, let's do this." Santana says and I nod, grabbing my favorite bat and examining it a moment before nodding at her.

We slowly head into the grocery store, and I will admit that I was a little hesitant. I knew that eventhough a place may seem safe. It usually never was.

**RULE NUMBER 5: NO PLACE IS SAFE, SHIT POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE**

I knew that particular rule was very important because let's face it. We've all seen horror movies, and honestly, when people think they are safe, they never are. They always get their ass sliced, stabbed, shot, or in our case, bitten. Therefore, I had to be on my game. I had more experience in this area. I knew what these undead suckers thought most of the time. Besides brains. They thought they were fucking clever. They think that just because they come around the corner the same time as us that they are a fucking genius. Dumbasses. We know better. Well..._now _we know better.

"It's quiet in here." She says, looking around the store with hesitancy. Too quiet, I think. " Maybe it's empty in here." I can see her guarded stance loosen a bit and I decided right then that she had made a mistake, because the moment she dropped her gun, I saw a zombie headed in our direction. Sneaky fucker. I instantly grab her arm, pulling her out of the way and take a batter's stance. Swinging hard the moment the bastard was right in front of me. HOMERUN! The crowd goes wild! I feel the impact of my bat as it smashes across his skull sending him flying. Santana's shocked look makes me smile, eventhough I now have zombie juice on my arm.

"Never let your guard down." I say and I look around, trying to indicate if there are anymore. I didn't see anything but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything here. I smirk and open my mouth.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

I sing the song with no music but I know I sound good. It's been awhile since I really sang but it felt incredible like nothing was really wrong with the world. I smirk when I see Santana's look of shock but she suddenly smiles and joins in.

_You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
But that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

After her verses end I smile as I see what I was looking for. Three zombies make their way towards us after hearing the noise and that's when I turn to Santana and nod towards them. She smiles, raising her gun and blows the head off a fat woman. Nice shot. I give her a wink, winding up my bat and I allow it crack against an old man's head, sending his head rolling across the floor, hitting some display and knocking it down. Score!

I turn to Santana giving her a nod, indicating that the last one is hers. She looks excited and she holds her hand out, wanting my bat. I furrow my eyebrows and then sigh, reluctantly handing over my lucky bat to her. She drops the gun and winds up, sending the last one to the ground, with a sickening crack. She looks proud and gives the thing another kick before handing my bat back to me and picking up her gun.

"Damn, Tiny. That was pretty easy. Wasn't aware that these bastards were fans of ours." She says and I feel like laughing. Her amusing jokes, were part of the reason I kept her with me. "Although, I guess they aren't too fan worthy now..."

"No, they certainly aren't. " I say and grimace at the sight of one of the zombies head's. Gross. "Let's go grab what we can and get the hell outta here." I state and she nods, and we both go our seperate ways, finding food and water.

AN HOUR LATER

Once we gathered what we could and packed it in the Hummer, we stood outside the store for a moment, contemplating our next move. I put the cigarette I had in my hand to my mouth and took a long drag, almost sighing in content as it hit me, putting me at ease as I leaned against the outer wall of the store. Santana continued to look at me in disgust as I smoked. I knew she hated it, but it was the only thing that seemed to calm me these days.

"I still can't believe you are putting that nasty thing to your mouth." Santana grimaced out, glaring at me. I shrug. "What the hell happened to you, Berry?"

I look at her, taking in her question. She had asked me many times in the last week what had changed with me. What had made me into this uncaring, angry individual. I mean, the answer seemed obvious. I lost everything. My family, my friends, just everything. Why wouldn't I be the way I am? Eventhough I knew that that was what I answered everytime, I also knew that Santana knew that I was lying. Sure. I was upset that I lost everything but it was more then that. I saw people die. I was unable to stop it and it killed me.

"I lo-"

"You lost everything, blah blah blah, " She states in a mocking tone, her anger getting the best of her. I guess she wasn't going to let it go this time. "We all have, you know that's not the only reason. So spill. Why the sudden badassness?" I sigh.

"I used to think that my life was wrapped in this bubble. A happy, nothing-can-go-wrong bubble." I start and then take a deep breath. Santana watched me, with curiosity. "I always looked on the positive side, and sometimes that got me hurt more then other people. Yet, I pushed through it and took the singing world by storm. Everything was going right for me. Except one thing."

"Quinn."

I gasp quietly. It was the first time that I had heard her name spoke aloud in so long. I hadn't dared to even think of the name. It was a foreign concept and my heart started to beat faster just thinking about her. She was and has been the only thing on my mind since the virus started to spread. The one day I decided not to go to school had been the one moment in my life that I regretted more then anything. It was the day that I lost her, and had no clue where to look. It was day that I lost everything, my family, my friends...my _everything. _The one person in my life that I loved despite the odds.

"Ya." I spoke, my voice cracking slightly. "How did-"

"Oh please, Rach. Everyone knew about your crush on Malibu Barbie." Santana states, yet her tone is soft. Almost sympathetic. I know that she felt the same things I did, and maybe that was why I decided that having her with me was a good idea.

"To me, she was everything. " I whisper, clearing my throat and sighing before throwing my cigarette on the ground. " Of course, she never knew that. But she was."

"Hey, you don't know if she's gone." Santana whispers and meets my eyes. I nod. It's true. I have no way of knowing for certain that...Quinn, was de-gone. _Gone_, not dead. "I mean..."

"I know, San." I say quietly, nodding my head. I cleared my throat once again to clear myself of any emotions. I sigh and then nod to the Hummer, pushing away from the wall. "Let's go. What do you say we make our way down to Hollywood, huh?" I ask with a smirk on my face. She looks up at me after a minute and nods. I see her struggling with something and I let out a scoff. "Besides, if Britt is anywhere, she's gonna be at the most amazing place in the States." Santana instantly brightens and she nods again. We both smile and hop in the Hummer, continuing our journey to the Sunshine state.

**What did you guys think? Hopefully you like the beginning so far! I really love writing from Rachel's point of view and my Rachel is definitely OOC but I like her this way and in future chapters it will explain why she is the way she is. Anyways, hope to hear from you guys! :) Let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and to all those who gave me some alerts! There were quite a few! :):) I'm glad that people like badass Rachel :) Oh and in my story, Sam never came to McKinley so no one knows him here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's got some action in it! Yay! **

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

CALIFORNIA/TWO MONTHS LATER

"Wow." Santana says, as we both exit the vehicle.

I look around us and couldn't help but agree with Santana's statement. This place was just horrible. I thought Lima, Ohio was a disaster, but this just took the fucking cake. Not only was it as if somebody set off a zombie bomb that blew up the city, but it also looked like it had hobos living in it as well. Cali was supposed to be bright and beautiful, but it wasn't, it was dark and gray. Well, it _was _sunny, technically, yet there was no warmth at this place. None at all.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath. I had nothing else to say really. Where were we gonna head now? If this was what Cali looked like, what gave any other place any hope? I sigh. Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

"What do you propose we do now, bitch? There ain't nothing here anymore." She states, underlying with anger. I knew she wasn't necessarily angry _at _me. She was merely angry at our situation. I sigh again and run a hand through my hair before absentmindedly reaching for my back pocket which contained my cigarettes. I can see Santana unpatiently waiting for my response, but I was angry and unsettled at the moment and I needed to calm down so I pulled a cigarette out and lit it, taking a long drag. She stared at me, disgusted and angry but I didn't care. She wasn't my main concern right now. I was my own main concern, and right now, I had a sense that something wasn't right about this town.

"Something's not adding up." I say and Santana instantly contorts into confusion, which I knew she would. "This place is dark and hollow, unlike the rest. Sure, it's got zombies and stuff but it is different. " I explain, looking through the windsheild to examine the part of town I could see. "Something is different and although it doesn't look like much, I think we should scan it, just in case." I finish and turn to look at her, blowing some smoke in her face before smirking. She coughs and gives me a death glare. "Besides, i'm gonna do it anyways, you don't really have a choice, Sanny." I tease and watch as her glare deepens a moment before she finally rolls her eyes and lets out a growl.

"Fine, hobbit. We best be doing this quick though, this place gives me the heebie jeebie's. " She says and I snort. Heebie jeebie's? That is freakin' hilarious to hear the almighty Santana Lopez say that. Ha! "Fuck you, gremlin." She mutters and I let out another laugh before hopping back into the Hummer, Santana following suit. I put it into gear and we begin to drive, albeit slowly.

Once we're in the heart of the town, all we can see is zombies and empty cars, stores and whatever else there is. I speed up a little and hit a fat man with my hummer, mentally calculating some points for the hit. Santana lets out a laugh.

"Meh. A 5 at most." I gape at her.

"That was at least a 9! His head exploded, whorebot! Just...boom!" I say and she scoffs. I guess I should have left out the whorebot, but whatever. She deserves it. She called my a fucking gremlin! I do not look like those nasty bastards! She shakes her head.

"Kay, i'll give you a 7 and that's because it didn't fully blow up. It just sort of melted out, didn't splatter." She says and I gave up. It's true. No splatter, just melt-y brains. What? Melt-y is a word, ok?

"Fine. " I grumble, stopping at a rather large store. I looked up at it and for some reason, I felt compelled to go in there. Why? I don't know. But I did. I looked at Santana who looks at me and as if she read my mind she shakes her head wildly.

"No fucking way, Rach! Look at this place! It's crawling with undead filth! We can't go in there!" She huffs out, her eyes widen. I turn to look at the building and pull the Hummer out back. She growls in protest but I ignore it. As I turn the car off, I turn to look at her.

"You can gladly stay here, Lo-puss, "I tease, with a smirk on my face. She glares, "but i'm checking this out. Something is compelling me to check in here. Sorry, but i'm going with or without you. " I finish, opening the door and getting out, but not before looking in all directions and beneath me.

**RULE 32: WHEN EXITING A VEHICLE, ALWAYS LOOK**

Once out, I continue to look around before making my way to the back of the Hum. I pop the trunk open and as I heard footsteps around the side of the vehicle I smile. When Santana appears next to me with a scowl I give her a wink, handing her her favorite baseball bat, instantly lighting her up. I also hand her a shotgun that had a strap. She swings the strap over her shoulder as I grab my two Desert Eagles and stick them in the holsters on my legs. I know, very Resident Evil of me, right? I pull out another shotgun and sling it across my back as well. Never can be too sure right? I finally pull out my lucky bat and smile at it. Damn thing saved my ass more times then I can count.

I look towards Santana and when she nods we start to walk towards the front door of the large, cement building. Here we go. When we get to the front door, I frown when I realize that it's boarded shut. No way in. Hmmm. I knew that I was gonna get a quip from the damn peanut gallery. Before she even opened her mouth I headed towards the other side of the building and apparently lady luck was on my side. There was a large window about 6 feet high that was open. I looked up at it and smiled.

"Give me a boost." I say, turning to look at the Latina. She scoffs and rolls her eyes before holding both hands out for me to step on.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to reach it, gremlin? I've seen mice bigger then you." She teases, and I can't help but really dig my heel into her hand, causing her to wince. Good, you bitch. "I can't believe we are going into an unknown building that we can't even make a fast escape out of, this is ridiculous." She mutters but I hear her.

Once I stand on her hands, she hoists me up, allowing me to grab onto the windowsill. I pull myself up through it, with little effort and a baseball bat in my hand, I note, and sit on the ledge in triumph. I quickly scan the area outside, and reach down to pull the Latina up. She grabs my hand and I pull her up until she grabs onto the windowsill and pulls herself up as well. When we're both sitting there, we both look inside the building. It was dark but not overly so. There were a few security lights on. Hmmm, odd.

I shake my head and jump down, making a louder sound then I wanted to. Great. That's right Rachel, alert all the undead creatures that you are here. Fuck. I look up to Santana who follows my lead, jumping down quieter then I managed to. She smirks and I roll my eyes, and nod towards a door on our right.

As soon as we step in, I feel something change within me. I don't know what. But I know that it _felt _both wrong and right. Santana and I make our way into the lobby of what i'm sure used to be a local bank. It was a large area, yet there didn't seem to be any zombies in here, and that confused me. I shook off the odd feeling I had as we continued to walk through the large area.

"It's fuckin' cold in here, _puta._" Santana says, shivering a little. I almost want to make fun of her because she had a sweater on, yet all I had was a tank top and I didn't feel cold. I nod as we start to head down a long hallway. "This place is creepy."

"Something isn't right." I say, and I can feel Santana start to panic beside me, as my own panic starts to rise. Something was definitly wrong. I turn to her. "Maybe we should..." And that's when my sentence died in my throat as I see my friend get hit hard over the head. She falls to the floor and I was about to go to her when I stopped, frozen. I felt the cold metal of a gun, against my temple. I close my eyes in anger. Damn it.

I watch as the person who hit Santana, a tall black man with brown eyes, hoists her up over his shoulder. I open my mouth to scream at him but the gun that was at my temple pressed harder, causing me to keep my mouth shut. I was so angry right now. I should have known that i'd find Straglers here. Fuck sakes. I clench my fists in anger as I feel my guns being removed from their holsters and the shotgun being taken off of my back. I see the black man grab my things and look at me a moment. I smirk.

"I'll be getting my things back later." I say and he simply lets out a chuckle before walking off down the long hallway. I want to struggle, to go after him and save Santana but the gun at my temple made me pause.

"Not so smart to head into a building with only two people." I hear the person behind me say. The voice was velvety smooth and it was definitely a female. I bite my lip but couldn't help but open my mouth.

"Not so smart to put a gun to someone's head who can certainly kick your ass." I growl and I almost regret it when the girl grabs my hair roughly, pulling me back against her and sticking the gun under my chin. Oops. I poked the lion. I couldn't help but smirk though. "I guess you don't like being challenged." She laughs then, pushing me away roughly causing me to stumble and land on my knees. I groan quietly and turn to face my attacker.

She was a tall, red headed god. That was the only way I could describe her. She was slender and had nice tanned legs to boot. Her blue eyes were as blue as they were cold. Her icy gaze didn't bother me much. Truth be told, if the whore didn't attack me just now, and piss me off, I probably would have hit on her. Yes. Even in the zombie apocolypse, I had game.

I stay on my knees as she continues to point her gun at me and although I know I should stay quiet and wait for her to speak. I couldn't help but open my mouth. It was a bad habit, I suppose.

"So what now? Are you gonna get on with this anytime soon, carrot top? I don't have all day." I taunt and I know it's pissing her off, cause her gaze hardens and her grip on her gun tightens so much that I can see her knuckles turn white. "Or you could actually act like a man and take me on. Mono a mono. You know, skin against skin." I say with what I knew was flirty gaze. Her glare deepens for a moment before a smirk crosses her face. She tosses her gun across the floor and walks over to me. I smirk. Game on, whore.

I stand up quickly and narrowly miss the fist she drives at my face. I, however, didn't miss the knee she sent up, hitting me in the stomach. I bend slightly as the air leaves my lungs but I recooperate quickly and swing my fist around, hitting her in the jaw. She stumbles back but it doesn't last long. She lunges at me again and knocks us both to the ground. She straddles me, trying to throw some punches and she manages to hit me, splitting my lip.

I look up at her a moment and that's when I had enough. I buck her off just enough to get one leg out and I throw it against her chest, roughly and kick her off, sending her flying a couple of feet. I throw my hands behind my head and kick my feet up in the air, landing on my feet. Oh ya, totally just pulled a Buffy Summers move! I look at her and she seems to still be slightly dazed and I had to smile. Perfect. I go over to her, and kick her in the face. KO, bitch! I smile triumphantly and unfortunately, that's where my world goes black. Fuck. I forgot about Rule number 27.

SOME TIME LATER

When I wake up, I realize that i'm tied to chair and i'm in a well lit room. I open my eyes, which were still blurry and can see that there is a figure sitting in front of me. I blink my eyes again, my vision starting to become clearer. What the fuck? Where the hell was I and where was Santana?

"Where..." I mutter, finding it hard to form a full sentence as my throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. It only took moments, but I can feel a cup in front of my mouth and I greedily drink the water that was offered to me. Once finished, I blinked my eyes again and can see that there is a tall, and admittingly handsome man sitting before me. "Who are you?" I ask as I look around the room. It was a small room, with four white walls and a door. Oh. I feel so lucky. Five star treatment, I tell you.

"My name's Sam. I'm sorry about the whole, tied-up-in-a-chair thing but you did break my friend's nose. " He says, with a soft smile. I blink my eyes again and then scowl. Pffft, that bitch started it.

"You mean that red headed whore who, just so you know, laid her hands on me first? Ya, well she deserved it." I bark, testing to see how tight my binds are. Hmmm not to tight, but not really loose either. Crap. He laughs and nods.

"Ya, she does have quite a temper but that's just how Carly is. She's a hot head but she's very protective. That's all." He says and I scoff. Protective, my ass.

"Where's my friend? What did you do to her? If you hurt her, I swear..." I threaten, knowing that it was pretty much an empty threat at this point but still. His face softens.

"She's ok. I promise. We had to put her in a chair as well. She was giving our guys some trouble. Bit one of our guys and kicked another one in the nads. She's got bite and a highly vulgar mouth." He says and I let out a laugh. Typical Santana. Leave it to her to put up a stink at the most inappropriate times.

"What is this place? Who are you people?"

"This is our safe haven. No zombies can get in. We're just a group of survivors." He says, standing up and moving to lean against a wall. I follow his movements. "Normally we are very open to new people coming in but we've had a couple come in recently who said they were infection free, but weren't." He whispers, and I can see a sad look appear in his eyes. It only lasts a moment before his eyes lift to meet mine again. "We lost quite a few, so now we make sure to check and question people before anything."

"That's understandable. But was our greeting really necessary? I had a gun to my head, and my friend was knocked unconscious." I hiss and he nods.

"That's not how we do it, ususally, " He pauses and stares at me before continuing, "but with all the weapons you guys had, we couldn't help but think you were Straglers." He finishes and I nod in understanding. Fucking Straglers.

Ok, so you might not know what Straglers are. They are people who usually travel alone or in twos and threes. They are those people that, if given the chance, will take you for all your worth and leave you to die. They rob everything you have, give you a good beat down and continue on their way. Some, however, will string you along and keep you as bait to lure zombies in or save themselves when the going gets tough. I only encountered a few in the seven months but they weren't friendly.

"I understand that." I say and then sigh. "So when can I get out of these binds?" I ask and he hesitates a moment and before he can open his mouth the door opens and that stupid red headed whore from before walks in, shooting me a death glare. I couldn't help but smirk at seeing her nose, bruised and bandaged. Ha! Take that, skank!

"Team A has just come back. We're expected to be at CC in about ten minutes." She says and Sam nods in approval. He glances at me.

"What about her and her friend?" He asks and I can hear her sigh. She turns to me and glares again.

"When the meeting has commenced, take them to get inspected, then we can take them both in, see what the bosses want us to do with them." She says causing me to snort. Who says commenced? Ok. I probably would have like 9 months ago but still.

With that, she leaves the room, slamming the door a little harder then she should have, and I am once again left alone with Sam. He smiles at me and then sits down.

"I'm sorry about her. By the way, what's your name?" He asks and for a moment, I wanted to tell him some fake name or tell him to fuck off but the look in his eyes made him sincere. It made him real, and I knew for sure that if the zombie apocolypse hadn't happened, and I was straight, I could actually like this guy. I sigh. Fucking zombies, ruining everything.

"Rachel." I answer and he nods, a large smile appearing on his face. His blonde shaggy hair and green were actually quite beautiful. He reminded me of...no. I wouldn't go there. My heart wasn't prepared to start thinking about _her. _

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel." He says in a friendly tone and I nod in approval. He suddenly stands up and looks at me. "So, Rachel, if I let you out of this chair, will you promise not to do to me what you did to Carly?" He asks with a hesitant smile. He says it in a joking manner but I can hear the hesitancy in his voice. I smirk but it falls and I nod.

"I won't." I promise. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts my binds. Once free I rub my wrists lightly and continue to sit in the chair. He smiles at me and sits back down. "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem, Rachel." He says and I shoot him a small smile. "Wow, a smile. I thought you only had two faces. Pissed off and triumphant. " He jokes and I smile a little wider.

"Ya, well I guess you're lucky to see me smile. I don't do it with anyone other then Santana. Count your blessings." I say and he laughs.

"Will do."

"So what happens now? What did bitchface mean when she said you had to get us inspected?"

"Well, this group only exists beacause four people created it and brought us all together. They're who we call the bosses. They call the shots and the number one thing is that every new possible member had to get inspected for wounds." He says and then sighs. The door opens and I can see a figure being thrown in and I breath a sigh of relief when I hear...

"Ya that's right you nasty ass bastard! You best be walking away, 'efore I endz you!" The Latina yells and glares at the man that tossed her in. The same man that had hit her over the head, earlier. He looks at Sam.

"I can't fuckin' stand her anymore, you deal with her while I go ice my balls." He squeaks out and slams the door. I smirk. Santana does to but then suddenly turns around to face me. Her face softens.

"You ok, Rach?" She asks, shooting a glare in Sam's direction. He shrinks back slightly. I stand up and pull the girl up, who still had her hands binded behind her back. "How the fuck did you get free?" She questions and I laugh.

"Cause i'm not a raging bitch, and I manage to keep my ball kicking tendencies to a minimum." I say and watch and she shrugs, not ashamed. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't be either. I turn to Sam. "Can you cut her loose?" I ask and when he hesitates I smile sweetly at him. Ok charm, let's do this. "Please? I'll keep her under wraps." He still looks hesitant but nods. He walks over to her, careful to cover his man parts, and cuts her binds free, allowing her to rub at her wrists.

"Thanks a lot trouty mouth." She says and then tilts her head, seemingly to inspect his mouth. I shake my head. What a woman, seriously? She can't insult people who are actually assholes? "Wow, I couldn't probably fit my whole b-"

"Ok enough, San. Leave the nice boy, who let your skanky ass go back into the wild, alone." I say and earn myself a glare from her. "Are you alright? How's your head?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Fine. That old prick hits like a baby." She scoffs and then smiles at me. "I'm alright though, they didn't do anything to you, did they? You got a busted lip and a cut above your eye, tiny." She says and leans closer to inspect it. I shrug. It didn't really hurt, none of it did.

"Nah, no need to worry, San. " I say, sending her a smile.

Just then the door opens and the same guy that threw Santana in walks in, avoiding Santana. He looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Are you fucking crazy? Why the hell would you take their binds off? " He shouts and Sam opens his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, shooting the black man a glare.

"Relax, asshole. Santana and I will go willingly, alright?" I say and he looks at me, his stare turning slightly fearful. I smirk. Ya, I remember you buddy. You took my fucking babies and my friend. "And remember, I want my things back pronto once we're both clear of this inspection." He sighs and looks at Sam.

"We have to go to the inspection room." He says and Sam turns to me, somewhat apologetically. I sigh, turning around with my hands behind my back. I glare at Santana when she fails to do the same. She glares back and then sighs as well. She mirrors my image and the two men begin to lead us down a long hallway.

"This is ridiculous. " She mutters, beginning to curse in spanish. I understand some words and if I was still the same girl from a year ago, I might have cringed and blushed. But now I just smirk and shake my head in amusement.

INSPECTION ROOM/10 MINUTES LATER

"Fuck you, frog lips! I am _not _stripping so either of you can see my goodies." Santana growls and I couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous that we both had to strip but in all fairness, they did have to check for any incfection wounds. I shake my head, pulling my tank over my head. Santana's head whips around and she stares at me incredulously. "What the-? What are you doing, Frodo?"

"I'm stripping, JLo, " I say, letting out a laugh when she scoffs at the nickname, "they just need to check for infection. Calm your bird down." I say and she continues to stare at me in disbelief just as I peel my leather pants off, leaving me in my black lacy underwear and bra. Ok, so I had lingerie on, so what? They are comfty. Sue me. Her eyes roam up my body, quickly but not quick enough. "See something you like, Lopez?" She glares and shakes her head, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she tears her sweater and t-shirt off. She pulls her sweats off and all but throws them at Sam and the black man. I look her over and smirk. "Damn, if I had of known your body was tha-" I didn't get to finish because she punches me. "Ow."

"Serves you right, ya big lesbian perv." She mutters and I just laugh.

So here we are standing here in our underwear and the two men standing before us were, not so subtley, checking us out. I had to roll my eyes, cause as cute as he was, trying not to look to much, Sam's eyes were raking over my body like it was the most delicious thing he's ever seen. Ya. I got a slammin' body, I know this. The black man clears his throat, his eyes hungrily roaming over Santana's body, and I almost want to clock him for looking at her like a piece of meat. Stupid, pervy bastard.

"We good, trouty mouth?" Sanatan snarks as she catches him oogling my goodies. I smile. Despite our old relationship at school, Santana has turned out to be not to bad of a friend I guess.

"Uh, " Sam clears his throat, nodding as a blush crept up his neck. "Ya. You two are clear, no wounds, right Dick?" He asks and that's when Santana and I both laugh. Dick? His name was Dick?

"Oh that's rich! So I _have_ been calling you your name this whole time!" Santana says with a large, half innocent smile. Dick glares at us and snorts.

"You're clear. Put your clothes back on and take them down to CC, Evans." He barks and opens the door, slamming it on the way out. I shake my head with a smile, pulling my pants on. Santana does the same.

Once we're both dressed, Sam takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say what I can only assume is some sort of apology so I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. It had to be done." I say and he lets out a breath of relief and nods.

"Speak for yourself, Midg! I had to undress for these nast-" I cut her off by cupping a hand over her mouth, and I sent a shy smile towards Sam who look afraid.

I was having a hard time trying to make this whole situation seem good in my head. In here, we were safe, somewhat. No zombies, food, water an-

"Ow! Fuck Santana! Did you have to fucking bite me?" I yell at her, shaking my hand to try and ease the sting. She simply smirks and then shrugs. I move towards her in a threatening manner and she doesn't back down.

"Uh. Ladies?" Sam's hesitant voice breaks through my fog and I sigh, rolling my eyes and giving Santana a shove.

"You're a bitch." I mutter to which she only smiles.

"Takes one to know one, tiny." I smile at that. I turn to Sam. " Lead the way." Sam pauses and gives me another apologetic smile as he hold up some rope and two sacks. Fuck sakes. I sigh. Could this day get any better?

**Well there you have it! Chapter two is up! :) I know there wasn't any Quinn in this chapter but she's coming soon. Promise! We will get our Faberry! Anyways, hope you can leave a review, even if it's just a smiley! Till next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the alerts and for those who reviewed! Glad you like it! Finally, the wait is over. Quinn will be appearing in this chapter...yay! There is also a confrontation happening and some good ole mouthy, badass Rachel. :):) We all love her lol Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

C.C A.K.A COMMAND CENTRAL

Right before we enter the door, we are joined by Dick and the red headed skank, known as Carly. I only know this because I hear both of their annoying voices cause, ya know, I have a freaking sack over my fuckin' head. Dick, apparently, goes behind Santana who sneers at him, and grabs her hands as to keep them in place eventhough both of us have our hands already tied behind our backs. Carrot top goes behind me and laughs in my ear, pissing me off even more, leaving Sam, I assume, to stand ahead of us. She grips my wrists tight and I had to stop myself from wincing. The rope was now digging even more into my skin.

The three of them lead Santana and I into what I can only assume is Command Central. Bitchface and Dick pushed along until we were standing in front of the bosses, I suppose. I can hear them both talk amonst themselves for a second before addressing the 'bosses'.

"These two broke into our place and then proceeded to attack u-" Bitchface starts but I wasn't gonna keep quiet about that shit.

"The fuck we did! I had a fuckin' gun at my temple before I even had time to have a sm-" I was cut off when bitchface forced me to the ground, rather roughy, I might add, and kicked me in the back. I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of hearing my pain so I snap my mouth shut and grit my teeh. I can feel Santana move next to me and I can only assume that she is struggling to get out of his grip.

However, before she can say anything I hear a gasp and suddenly I felt bitchface let go of my hands and step away from me. I'm still in a little pain but I stand as tall as I can while still on my knees and that's when I hear a voice that shocked me.

"Rach?" I freeze and in that moment my whole body starts to soften in the slightest. I knew that voice. It was a voice that my friend had wanted to hear for so long. However, before I could say anything I hear Santana speak.

"Britt?" She asks softly and that's when it was revealed that the person currently in front of me was Brittany Pierce. I feel the sack being taken off my head and i'm met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen, filled with warmth and tears. I watch as she smiles before hugging me tightly, and then I watch as she stands up, walks over to Santana and lifts the sack off her head before smiling even brighter.

"Sanny!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around the Latina, who looks desperate to hold the blonde. Brittany shifts her head up and nods at Dick, who cuts off Santana's binds, immediately allowing the Latina to wrap her arms around Brittany, hugging her with everything she's worth. I smile. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"Rachel?" I hear and my body literally freezes. My heart stops, and all I can feel is an icy wave crash through my body. I slam my eyes shut, not believing what I am hearing. It couldn't be. She...couldn't be here, right? This was just another stupid dream, right? "Rachel?" She whispers again, and that's when I feel a hand on my cheek, causing me to open my eyes and look into the swirling hazels of one Quinn Fabray. I gulp loudly and couldn't help but stare into those gorgeous orbs and at that moment, I wanted to get lost in them.

"Holy shit! Jewbabe! Lopez! You bitches are still alive?" A voice calls down to us and I tear my eyes away to see Noah Puckerman stroll down the steps with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. I turn back to the blonde goddess before me as she takes her hand away from my cheek, looking up to bitchface behind me.

"Cut the binds." She says and I hear the bitch mutter a few colorful words before cutting my binds off. I pull my hands around to my front and rub them, taking a moment to glare at the bitch behind me when I notice they're bleeding slightly. I stand up, albeit slowly, and kink my neck to the side, hearing a crack. I turn to watch as Santana and Brittany stand up as well. Both with happy smiles on their faces.

My joy for them is short lived when I am suddenly lifted off the ground and twirled around. I hug Noah tightly, glad that he is alright. He laughs and sets me down, beaming a bright smile at me. He then turns to Santana and does the same to her, although she pinches him hard, causing him to yelp and set her down. I let out a small laugh.

"Easy, S." I say to the Latina who simply shrugs and sends me a wink. I shake my head and turn my attention back to the girl who I have been having dreams of since I could remember. She looks at me, and for a moment I thought I saw something in her eyes but I quickly passed it off, thinking that the lighting in the place is weird. She sends me a soft smile, which I return.

"Wow. Rach." A new voice says and I turn and I couldn't help but smile at Finn. He smiles his dopey smile and seven months ago, it would have drove me insane but as of right now, I was just glad that he was ok too. "I can't believe it." I nod and before I could turn back to Quinn, Noah speaks loudly.

"This calls for a lil celebration! We now have my Jewbabe and Lopez back! Wooooo!" He yells in excitement and I smirk, shooting a glance at Santana who shakes her head with a smile as Quinn walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. Ya, let the party freakin' begin.

TWO HOURS LATER/RACHEL'S ROOM

I sigh as I take my leather jacket and recently returned weapons off and set them on a chair. I look around the room briefly, noting that it was small, but it had a bed and a desk and that was all I needed. I wanted desperately to take a shower but I didn't really trust many people here yet. I let out a sigh and I hope for the first time in seven months that I could actually get a full night's sleep without having to worry about zombies.

"Hey." A soft voice whispers and I literally almost jump out of my skin. However, as I recognize the voice immediately, my heartbeat quickens and I need to take a deep breath before turning to face her. "I'm sorry for interupting, your door was open."

"No, it's ok, Quinn." I say and give her a smile. She returns it and I motion for her to come in, to which she complies.

"How come you're not at the party?' She asks and I swallow thickly as she tilts her head in the most adorable way, I..._Fuck Berry! Get yourself together! You're not supposed to be that weak little girl anymore! _

"I had enough of it. I'm not much for being around groups of people anymore, undead or not." I joke halfheartedly, causing her to smile. _Oh god. STOP IT. Damn that smile. Damn it to hell!_

I take a quick moment to look at the blonde beauty standing before me. She was still as beautiful as ever, she had let her hair grow out again so it was cascading down her back like a golden waterfall. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and always seemed to take my breath away, even now. Her body was no longer covered in a sundress and cardigan but covered in ripped jeans and a light green v-neck top. All in all, she was just beautiful.

I snap back into attention and my throat constricts when I notice her getting closer to me. My whole body froze. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was wrong with me? Holy shit, she's walking right up to me! Crap, crap, crap..

My thoughts are suddenly cut off when I feel slender arms encircle around my neck and blonde hair is covering my view. I stiffen immediately, not knowing what to do. However, as her hold tightens and she buries her head into the back of my shoulder, I hesitantly move my arms around her waist and wrap them around her. It takes me a minute before I relax, but when I do, my arms tighten and I bury my head into her neck. Oh god. Yep. I've died and went to freakin' heaven.

I never wanted to let go of her. I missed her so much and I honeslty thought that she was dead and just the thought of her in trouble makes me sick to my stomach. I close my eyes, basking in her warmth and it took everything in me not to place a kiss on her neck, where my lips were. It would be weird. She would freak out and probably kick me out on my ass to fend for myself. I sigh at the thought and reluctantly pull away from her. I take a step back and watch as she stares at me with...hurt? However, before I could make sure that what I had seen was right, she smiles softly at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." I reply, taking a seat on my bed, looking up into her beautiful eyes. She stares down at me a moment, in silence, and honestly, I was starting to feel uncomfortable under her stare. I shift and it seems to startle her a bit.

"How did you survive, Rachel? Santana mentioned that you were by yourself for like five months before you guys found eachother." She asks and I honestly don't know what to say to her. I survived because I was smart and stayed away from people heavy places. I went through a lot of crap in those five months. More then any 17 year old should have to go through. I sigh and shrug.

"I don't know, Quinn. I just did. I kept away from places like the mall and any stores that usually were filled with people and I moved around a lot. Never stayed in one place for more then two nights." I reply and I see her nod.

"Weren't you lonely?" She quietly asks, and I look down at the ground a moment. Ya. Of course I was, it really sucked being on my own, not having anyone to talk to. Plus, I had to see people I knew. Reanimated. It was tough, but I didn't have any other choice then to deal with it.

"Of course. However, "I say, pausing briefly to look back into her amazing hazel eyes, "..you learn to live with the lonlieness."

"You shouldn't have to." She whispers, taking a seat next to me, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of us. I keep my eyes trained on her suddenly slumped form. She continues to stare straight ahead as she speaks to me, " I wish you had of went to school that day."

Her eyes suddenly find mine again and my heart thuds loudly in my chest. I really wish I had of went too. It would have made things a hell of a lot easier. However, if I had of went to school that day, one of two things would of probably happened. Either I would be dead right now, or I would of gotten someone else killed. At least this way, I can now protect myself against the undead bastards.

"Ya, sometimes I wish I had of went to." I say, taking a deep breath. "Then again, I know that if I had of went, I probably wouldn't be here right now." I say and I watch as her eyes instantly turn fiery. What the fuck did I just say to piss her off?

"Of course you would still be here! I wouldn't of let _anything _happen to you." She growls and I actually feel the HBIC in her rear its ugly head. Wow. I didn't know she cares so much. I know the shock is apparent on my face because she suddenly looks down at her lap and picks at an invisible piece of lint. "I mean, we would have all protected you, Rachel. We're a family."

I stare at her a moment and I wish that I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. I wish that I knew how she felt about me, cause from what I just heard her say, it sounded like she cares a lot about me. Maybe more then she let on in High School. I mean, sure, we were friends for about three months before the whole zombie apocolypse thing, but I honestly hadn't thought that she would return any of my feelings. Hmmmm...

"I know, Quinn." I whisper, hesitating slightly before resting my hand on the one that was picking at the lint. She freezes, as do I. I was about to remove it when she relaxes, exhaling the breath I knew she had been holding.

"You've changed." She states and I scoff. Well isn't that the biggest understatement of the freakin' world. I'm a shell of the person I used to be, and the only thing that makes me...no the the only _person_ who makes me feel alive is standing right in front of me. I stare at her a moment and then shrug.

"I'm not the same overbearing, loud mouthed, diva I was seven months ago. I don't talk a lot, and I don't take anyone's shit." I say and for a moment, her eyes look sad. "I'm not that girl that everyone hates anymore." I whisper and stand up, taking my hand off of hers. I turn to face the wall, no longer being able to look her her hazel orbs.

"I never hated you." She whispers, but I hear it. My heart picks up at her confession. I close my eyes tight and will myself not to cry. I didn't do that anymore. It was weak. "Rachel..."

"Can I go take a shower?" I interupt, turning around to face her, but I avoid her eyes. "It's just, it's been awhile since i've had a decent shower and I could really use it." I say to her, finally chancing a look into her eyes. I see them deflate slightly as she nods.

"Of course. They're down the hall to the left. " She says softly and I nod, gratefully.

"Great. Thanks. I'll...uh...see you later?" I say with a small smile and before she even responds I head past her and walk down the hall, slipping into the doorway where the showers were.

God i'm stupid. I just ran away from the love of my life. Idiot. I lean against the wall for a moment with my eyes closed. I don't know how she does it, but Quinn changed me back into that insecure little girl at McKinley again and I really hated that girl. I open my eyes, sighing before starting to strip.

When i'm fully undressed, I step into a stall and turn the shower on, instantly feeling the heat. I almost moan at the feeling. It had been so long since I have had a hot shower and it felt so good, especially with all the strain my muscles go through these days. I close my eyes and put my head under the steamy spray, running my fingers through my soaked hair.

I grab a bar of soap that rested on a ledge and began to scrubbed at the filth that seemed to be on every part of my body. The old Rachel Berry would have cowarded away from the offending item, especially if she knew that more then 10 people used it. The new Rachel Berry didn't give two sweet fucks.

After about 10 minutes, I decide that I should be nice and save some hot water for others, so I shut the shower off and get out, grabbing a towel that was sitting next to the stall. I wrap it around myself and begin to walk out of the room, however, I pause when I hear a sound. My eyes scan the rest of the room and i'm instantly on alert. Shit. I don't have any weapons or anything with me. I notice that my clothes are missing and I silently curse. Great. Just fucking great.

Suddenly I hear another sound but before I could react, I feel a hand enclose over my throat and i'm thrown against a wall, slamming into the tile hard. I couldn't help but wince slightly. However, I hardly notice the pain when I look up to see bitchface. She's baring her teeth at me which I find hilarious so I smirk.

"Can I help you, pumpkin?" I manage to croak out, strong enough for her to get the snark in my voice. Her glare darkens.

"You stay AWAY from Quinn! She's mine." She growls and it takes everything in me not to pound the bitch to the ground. Her Quinn? Who the _hell _does she think she is? Despite my pissed off state, I simply laugh, as best as I can with her hand slowly tightening around my throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on her." I sneer, and her hand tightens again, making me wince just slightly.

"You're nothing but a dirtbag from her past. Nobody wants you hear, white trash. So why don't you make yourself useful and just go outside and throw yourself to the zombies." She growls, and although i'm pissed, I can't help but think about High School. This is what this was. Well. Almost. Minus the zombies.

"Why don't you take your own advice, hotshot?" I hiss, the pain in my throat getting worse. This bitch was strong, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Quinn doesn't want you, and she never will. She wants someone strong and dependable, not some weakling like you." And that's the last straw. I growl and kick my leg up and knee the mouthy bitch in the stomach, causing her to let go of my throat just slightly and there's my in. I grab both of her forearms and give her a giant shove, sending her flying back a couple of feet and falling on her ass. She stares up at me in masked shock.

"I am _not _weak." I bark, glaring at the red head with everything that I had. "My advice to you, Ronald MacDonald, is to stay the fuck away from me," I pause, my tone turning icy cold, "and from Quinn. She is better then both of us and if I don't deserve her then you sure as hell don't, bitchface. " I finish and my jaw sets, and my fists clench in anger. "Now get up."

She looks at me and for the first time since I met her, I can see that she's slightly afraid. If you weren't looking for it, you would have never noticed, but I did. The thought alone caused me to smirk. Which, in turn, causes her to glare at me, yet she does stand up. She dusts herself off and looks at me with an innocent smile. Uh oh. I don't like that look.

"Fair enough. However, "She says, striding up towards me, she leans in and whispers in my ear, "you're not the one that has her in your bed at night." She finishes and lets out a laugh before exiting the bathroom. My eyes close and I start to count to ten in order to control my rising temper, oh no. One, two, three, four, CRACK!

I stare at the broken tile of the wall that my fist just collided with and I felt nothing. No pain, just anger. About everything. I take a few calming breaths, but I realize that it wasn't helping. I need my smokes. Badly. I sigh and look down at my hand, it was covered in blood and I knew that my side would most likely be bruised tomorrow too. Fuck sakes. Now I have to go find Santana, who is still at the party, and I have to go find her in just a towel. Great.

However, my modesty left the moment zombies started chomping down on people sized happy meals so I pick my head up and march out of the room, headed directly for the party.

MESS HALL

I sigh before walking in through the door to the mess hall where the party was still in full swing. People were drinking, some were dancing with no music, and others were chatting quietly. The moment I walk in, I can feel almost everybody's eyes on me. Including Quinn's. Who just so happened to be sitting right beside Santana, Brittany, and bitchface. Fuck. As if my day couldn't get any better. I shake my head and start to walk over there, getting stopped by Noah.

"Hey Jewbabe, I love your outfit. " He flirts, his eyes raking over my towel clad body, stopping at my bloody hand. His eyes grow concerned, but I didn't care. I growl at him, causing his eyes to shoot up towards mine.

"Haul your ass out of my way, Puckerman. _Now._" I bark, shooting him an icy glare, one in which he immediately cowers from. He nods and scampers away and I continue to make my way over to the Latina who is currently looking at me. She quirks an eyebrow at me in amusement but it quickly morphs into concern as she shoots up as I reach the four of them.

"What happened to your hand?" She asks, her tone somewhat soft. That's when Quinn and Brittany's eyes are drawn to my hand, which was now dripping blood. I wince. Crap. Maybe I should have waited.

"Forget about it." I say and she opens her mouth to protest but I wave a hand, cutting her off. "Look, I need something to wear. I seemed to have _misplaced, _" I emphasize, shooting a subtle glare the pumpkin haired bitch who simply smirks and puts an arm around my-...I mean, Quinn's shoulders. "my clothes. You've got a pair of jeans and a tank right?" I ask, and she shoots me a look before slowly nodding.

"Ya, I got a pair of jeans but no shirt though, Ray." She says and I sigh. Oh crap. "B, do you have a shi-?" She asks but gets interupted by Quinn.

"I have a tank top you can wear, Rach." She whispers, and I turn, not being able to help myself when my eyes meet hers. I can see bitchface glaring at me from the corner of my eye but...fuck her. I smile at Quinn.

"Ohhhh! I have some underwear that you can wear too!" Brittany speaks up, a bright smile on her face. I turn to her and can't help but smile back.

"Alright good. B, why don't you go grab the clothes with Quinn, and we can all meet back at Rachel's room, k?" She asks and Brittany nods enthusiastically. Quinn hesitates before agreeing as well. Brittany leans over and gives Santana a peck on the lips before dragging Quinn off towards their rooms.

I turn to the Latina getting ready to thank her when I feel her guide me away from the red head, shooting her a glare. As we head back to my room, I couldn't help but think that eventhough this place seemed like a safe haven, I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't really pinpoint the exact reason why I felt like this but i'm sure that i'll come across it sooner or later.

**Awwww the Faberry. Love them. I hope that you all found this chapter satisfactory! It will flashback to the earlier Faberry times and explain how they became friends and I might do a chapter in Quinn's POV to show how she's feeling. Anyways, hope to hear some comments from you guys! I love reading and hearing what you guys think! Till next time folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! You guys are aweeeesssssssommmmmmmme! Love all the reviews and story alerts! It's incredible and makes me happy, which in return makes me write more! Hehe I love that you guys love Badass Rachel. I love writing from her point of view and I enjoy inserting humor. That being said, there is some major Pezberry friendship in the chapter and we find out a sliver of what happened to our resident diva. Plus, FABERRY :) of course. I also promise that either next chapter or the one after will have Rachel, Santana, and the rest of the gang kicking some undead ass! :) Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

RACHEL'S ROOM

When we arrive, I instantly plop down on the bed, closing my eyes for a moment. I know what's coming and I really didn't want to deal with it right now. When I hear the Latina clear her throat, I sigh and look up into her eyes, which are full of masked concern.

"What the fuck, tiny? What happened?" She asks and I shrug, knowing that it would anger her. Which it did. "That's not a fucking answer, Rachel! Why are you bleeding and why are your clothes gone? I mean, you would rather sell your body on the streets then give away those damn leather pants!" She yells and I laugh. It's true. I did love those pants. They were my favorite.

"I got pissed, and punched a wall. End of story." I answer and give her another shrug. She rolls her eyes and snorts. She knows there's more to the story.

"Why, or rather _who _pissed you off enough that you decided to be a dumbass and punch a wall?" She asks and narrows her eyes at me. I sigh. If I told her, she would go after bitchface and as much as I would love to see Santana beat the fuck out of that girl...I couldn't allow her too. Quinn was..._with_ this girl. I wouldn't do that to Quinn. Plus, if anyone was gonna kick the great pumpkin's ass, it would be me.

"Can you just let it go this once? Please, San?" I beg her and it's the first time since we've ran the earth together that i've ever sounded this pathetic. My tone even surprises her. She sighs heavily and then nods.

"Alright. Don't think I won't find out sooner or later though, Gremlin." She warns and I roll my eyes but end up nodding. As long as she left it alone now. Fuck I need a smoke. I was about to reach for my jacket when Sam gives a knock on the door, my attention quickly drawn to him. He smiles hesitantly and holds up the first aid kit.

"Here ya go, Rach!" He says, smiling brightly. I smile and just before I can thank him, Santana grabs the kit and smiles fakely at the boy. She really has a damn problem with being polite. "Uhhh..."

"Thanks Guppie mouth, now run along and go meet the other fishies." She growls and he looks to me, only gaining a halfhearted shrug. I was in no mood to talk anymore. In fact, my head was starting to ache. He quickly runs away and I can hear Santana snicker.

I really do feel bad for the guy, cause in all honesty, he's getting treated poorly because he was basically everyone's bitch. He did whatever they wanted and that didn't sit well with me. Where the hell was this boys backbone?

"Hey guys!" Brittany's bright voice cuts through the silence like a knife. I smile softly at her joyous expression. Brittany was always the calm and collected one. It was a perfect balance for Santana's abrasive and abusive side. Of course, I knew there was a lot more to Santana then that, but still.

I watch as Quinn comes in behind her and once again, my trecherous heart betrays me. Damn her and her effect on me! She smiles softly at me and sets the clothes down on the bed. I nod and give her a somewhat strained smile. I notice Santana's smirk immediately and I want to punch her in the mouth. Stupid, smart bitch. Knowing shit about me. However, I settle for a discreet glare, as to which her smirk widens. Fuck. What is she up to?

"Well tiny, why don't you put your clothes on?" Santana says and although to the two blondes in the room, it sounded innocent enough, I knew for a fact that it wasn't. I glare once more, but then I start to smile. Causing hers to drop. Haha. Two can play at this game. I wasn't the same Rachel Berry anymore. I could play her game, win it, AND make her uncomfortable at the same time! Score one for Berry!

"Alrighty San, will do." I say, unwrapping the towel from around me causing three sets of eyes to widen. I smirk in Santana's direction and couldn't help but notice that all three were checking me out. Ha. "Do you guys want a picture, or something?" I tease, and laugh when all three sets of eyes turn in other directions.

I slip the underwear on and then throw on the jeans. It was the shirt that I was having trouble with. Not because my hand was throbbing, although it was, but because this shirt was Quinn's. Would it smell like her? I...oh god, i'm so pathetic. If Santana knew what I was thinking, she wouldn't let me live this down. I throw on the tank top and then clear my throat causing them all to look. I smile at them.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" I joke and watch as Quinn blushes, Santana rolls her eyes, and Brittany just nods. Oh Brittany, always so honest.

"Yep! You got a slammin' body, Rach!" Brittany says and gives me a wink. I laugh.

"Thanks Brit. San, help me with my hand would you?" I ask and Santana scoffs and then nods, reaching for the first aid kit.

"Uh, no! I'll...uh...i'll do it!" Quinn suddenly says, almost startling us. I look to her and gulp. Oh no. I can't let her touch me, she'll...no, i'll act like an idiot and I shouldn't be feeling these things for her. I know she's straight and not interested in me like that, right? Well...bitchface _did _look kind of cozy with her...hmmmmm. However, my eyes shoot to Santana's almost pleading for her to help me out. At first, she looks at me sympathetically but then it shifts to devionsness. Fuck me. I shouldn't have done the naked strip tease.

"Alright, well, looks like Q has it handled. Me and Britts are going to bed, night Q, adios mighty mouse!" Santana exclaims and I can hear the 'take that, bitch' in her tone. I sigh and nod. I give a wave to them before the two girls walk out and it's just Quinn and I.

She looks at me silently, before picking up the first aid kit, pulling the chair so that it was right in front of me, and taking a seat in it. I avoid her eyes, knowing that i'm going to look like an idiot if I look into those swirling hazel orbs and because I am avoiding her eyes, it startles me when her unusually smooth hands grab mine. I jump slightly and swallow thickly.

"It looks bad." She whispers, ghosting her fingers across my knuckles, causing me to involunterily shiver. "What happened to your thigh?" She asks and that's when I do look into her eyes. They look sad and curious and I can't help but let a sigh out. She must have seen the scar on my thigh. Damn. I don't want to lie to her, but I also don't want to bring up my past. I shrug and answer, almost honestly.

"I made an error in judgement and paid for it." I say, and then I sigh again. "I'm not that stupid little girl anymore." I say softly, my eyes getting lost in hers. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"You were never stupid. Never." She whispers, and at that exact moment, I become hyper aware that her thumb is rubbing soothing circles around my bloody and bruised knuckles and it feels good. I sigh in content and nod in agreement. She smiles and looks down at me hand.

She pulls out some peroxide and dabs a cottonball in it and swipes it across my knuckles. I didn't even notice the pain anymore, to be honest with you. I watch as she cleans it gently and then wraps some gauze around it, finishing the task off with some medical tape. Once she's finishes, I pull my hand up to examine her job and turn to her with a smile.

"You're a pro." I say and she smiles again, letting out a laugh.

"Ya, well, you get good at it after awhile." She says and I watch as her expression turns into one of sadness and I really hate seeing her sad, so I reach my hand out and hesitantly place it on her arm. Her eyes lock with mine and I feel my heart pick up once again.

"It must have been really hard for you, to start a something this big and having to call all the shots. To decide things that a normal teenager shouldn't have to." I say softly, and I can notice the tears in her eyes as she looks away. "To make decisions that would not only affect you but others as well. You guys have not only made others feel accepted but you have created a home that is good enough for everyone here. You're absolutely incredible Quinn." I finish and I wanted to slap myself across the face, when her eyes shoot back to mine in shock. I retract my hand and clear my throat, giving her a small smile.

"I...no one's ever...thank you." She whispers, a few tears fall down her face and I have to stop myself from wiping them away from her. I smile and turn to my left only to wince. What the fuck? Why was my side sore? Oh yes, bitchface did that shit. Stupid bitch. Quinn notices my reaction and furrows her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Ya, i'm fine. Just...stiff." I answer and attempt a smile but I know it's halfhearted. Honeslty, i'm just so exhausted. "Quinn..."

"No need, Rach. You go to bed and get some rest. You look exhausted." She says softly and it creeps me out just a little bit. The woman can already read my mind? God, if possible, it made me fall even deeper for her. Damn...that was not suppose to happen. At all. I sigh and nod.

"I'm sorry, i'm just drained. I do want to catch up and stuff but..."I pause, trying to find the right words but failing significantly and end up shrugging. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I offer and she smiles at me and then nods.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow, meet us all in the Mess Hall when you wake up." She says and stands up, and heads towards the door. I stand up behind her, going to shut my door when she suddenly stops in the doorway and turns to face me. I pause and open my mouth to see what the problem was when she wraps me in another hug.

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, squeezing slightly as I did so. I thought that within 10 seconds she would have let go but, nope. She's still holding on, and in my head, that a silent victory over bitchface. Whoop! That's when I decide to make a bold move and I start to run my hands up and down her back and I couldn't help but smirk when I hear her breath hitch slightly. Bingo. Unfortunately, that's when she decides to pull away and look down sheepishly.

"Goodnight Rach." She mumbles and before I can reply, she's gone. I sigh and run a hand through my locks, which were still wet. I close the door to my room and walk over to my bed, silently slipping in under the covers, instantly drifting off into a sleep.

LIMA, OHIO/SEVEN MONTHS AGO

_ My eyes search around the street, not understanding what was going on. Why was that kid biting the other kid? Why did he look so pale? Why were people suddenly screaming? My heart started to pound when I saw my fathers' come rushing out of the house in a panic. What the hell?_

_ "Rachel, honey, we have to go." My daddy says, his eyes searching everywhere and landing on the kids across the yard and the parents over there that were now screaming bloody murder. I look up at them both confused for a moment and before I have a chance to ask, I can feel myself being lifted off the chair and i'm suddenly being pushed down the porch towards a car that had just pulled up. _

_ "Dad, daddy, what is going on?" I ask quickly, watching as people started to bite eachother. As we stop in front of the car, i'm now aware that my fathers' were looking at me with sorrowful eyes. _

_ "Sorry baby girl, but we have no choice. You have to go with Liam, he'll get you somewhere safe." My dad rushes out, looking over his shoulder. I open my mouth to ask why I needed to go to a safe place but i'm cut off when my dad opens the door to the car, and gently shoves me inside. "No time to explain right now, Rachie. Go with Liam. We love you baby. "He says and shuts the door. I look out the window in confusion, and then scream..._

RACHEL'S ROOM

I wrench up in my bed, covered in sweat and breathing eratically. It was the same thing every night. I sigh, and run a hand over my sweaty face in exhaustion. I was so tired of constantly waking up after having the same damn nightmare every fuckin' night. It didn't matter where I was or who I was with. It was always the same.

I was always brought back to the day where this whole thing started. I was brought back to the moment where Rachel Barbara Berry became Rachel 'badass-I-don't-give-a-fuck Berry. I was brought back to the day that I officially lost everything that was important to me. Or so I thought. It kills me to have to live through my greatest regret, over and over again. Knowing that, I could have done something. Anything. But I didn't. It just kills me.

The worst part of it all is the fact that no matter what, I was never able to sleep anymore then two hours before my nightmares took affect. I was never allowed a moment's peace in my mind. It was as if my subconcious decided that it hated me and wanted to be a bitch and make me feel guiltier. I felt so guilty. All the time. My heart was shattered that day, and it hasn't worked since. It was as if my heart was black, I just didn't care anymore. Sure, I cared about Santana, and now about all the others, especially Quinn, but that didn't stop the horrible thoughts that form in my mind. Would I care enough to save them? The logical answer would be yes, but with my evergrowing anger and my recklessness, who would really know?

I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and get up, grabbing my smokes as I trudge to the door, opening it and exiting through it. I need a smoke, very badly. My nerves were shot through the roof and although I could feel anger coursing through my veins, I push it down and continue my walk throughout the long hallway.

ROOF

I sigh a breath of relief when the cold air hits me. It felt good. So good. I took a cigarette out of my pack of smokes and lit it, immediately enhaling the god afwul smoke greedily into my lungs. I feel my whole body sag in some relief. Thank fuck. I take another drag and decide to peer over the ledge and what I see makes that suspicious feeling in me resurface. I hop up on the ledge to get a better look.

About 20 feet below on a balcony, stood bitchface, Dick, and someone that surprises me, Finn. All three look like they are in a deep discussion and I strain to hear but fail. I watch as the three of them speak in hushed voices, their expressions going from anger to disbelief, to fear and all that is in between. They're plotting something. I just know it.

"Fancy meeting you up here, dwarf." A voice says, causing me to nearly fall of the ledge. I quickly grab onto the cement to steady myself, glaring over at the intruder. I hop down and my glare disappears, knowing that she didn't mean it.

"What are you doing up here, San?" I ask tiredly, sitting on the ground, leaning against a large cement square that was on the roof. Santana stood in front of me a moment before sitting down beside me, her face softens immediately.

"I know that you have nightmares, and figured you would be up here smoking." She says and I nod, running a hand through my still damp hair. "How far did it get this time?" She asks and I look at her a moment before shrugging.

"The part where i'm in the car and can see..."I stop, knowing that I didn't need to go farther. Santana nods. I laugh humorlessly. "It's like, everytime I think i've made progress, the past slams back into me and fucks me up even more then I already am, ya know?" I say, leaning my head back against the wall and I take a drag from my cigarette.

"Ya. I know, Rach." She whispers, taking my free hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. I give her a small, halfhearted smile. "However, " She starts, letting go of my hand and throwing both of hers in the air, "we're all fucked up. We're all hanging with your crazy ass and sticking around." She jokes and turns to give me a wink. I let out a laugh and nod.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe that i'm actually friends with your mouthy ass. I mean, what has the world come to?" I tease and we both look at eachother before laughing together. When we calm down, I look at her again, my expression softened considerably. "Thank you."

"No prob, half-pint, it's what friends do." She replies and then gives me another smile. "So, can I ask what had you mad enough to punch a tile wall, dumbass?" I sigh, cause now I have to tell her.

"Fine. However, you can't tell anyone and you can't laugh." I growl, and she nods enthusiastically. "I was taking a shower and..."

"This isn't gonna be anything sexual, is it? Cause, that would just be weird." She interupts, making a disgusted face. I punch her lightly and then shake my head.

"As I was saying, I was taking a shower and when I finished I heard a strange noise and before I knew it, I had a hand around my throat and was pushed up against the tile." I recall, watching as Santana seems to be taken aback. "It was bitchface, the redheaded whore, she then proceeded to warn me to stay away from Quinn, who is apparently _hers, _" I say, disgust lacing my voice, " to which I told her to kindly fuck off." I pause, knowing that the next part might really piss Santana off. I knew she cares about Quinn as much as I do.

"Pffft, that bitch best know who she's dealing with. " She mumbles, before looking into my eyes. "That's not what set you off though, was it?" Damn, she knows me to well. I shake my head.

"No, what set me off is when she told me that, " I pause, taking a deep breath to calm the sudden surge of anger that ran through my viens. " she, she told me that I wasn't the one who had Quinn in her bed." I finish and I stare straight ahead, my fists clenching tightly. I can hear Santana snort beside me.

"That bitch." She mutters angrily, and although I know she wants to go beat bitchface's ass, she doesn't. "Do you want me to endz her? Cause I will." She threathens, continuing to sit next to me as I breath deeply and try to calm myself down. "Don't believe a word that that _thing _says, Ray. Quinn wouldn't do that." Santana says, and I really want to believe her. I do. I just...

"I can't stop picturing it, ya know?" I shut my eyes tight and softly bang my head against the wall. Damn that readheaded slut. Damn her! I feel Santana put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you, don't let what she said get you down, _mija._ " Santana says softly and I nod, knowing that I was taking what the bitch said to heart. Quinn is a lot better then that and she deserves so much more.

I look up to the sky and for the first time in awhile, I let a tear slide down my face. It wasn't necessarily because of Quinn, although she had a factor in it, but it was because everything was so screwed up. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to turn to into this shell of a person that I am now. I was supposed to be on broadway, living the dream. I never and will never, get that chance. Not now.

I let out a bitter chuckle and wipe at the lone tear when I feel Santana lean her head on my shoulder. I chance a look at her and smile. In the past two and half months, she's always been there for me. Always having my back and for a long while, it was weird. I _hated _her in high school and I know the feeling was mutual. However, we bonded and now, I am more then willing to admit that she has become my best friend. A girl who stood up for me, even risking her life for me when I was in one of my reckless, uncaring moods. I owe her a lot.

"Thank you, San." I whisper, leaning my head on top of hers. She's silent for a minute before I hear a soft sigh.

"No thanks necessary, Rach. You're the one that saved my ass that day." She says softly, and I let out a laugh.

"Ya, you were pretty screwed that day." I tease, and just like that, the heavy moment is gone and we are back to ourselves. She instantly lifts her head and glares at me.

"Fuck you, midget. I totts had that bitch." She barks and I roll my eyes, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"You may have had him but the two behind you were gonna chomp down on you're ass like airplane peanuts." I reply, a smirk on my face. She continues to glare a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Prob. Those bastards are sneaky! Didn't even realize they were trailing my delicious, incredible, fantastic,"

"Delerious."

"..delerious, ton-_hey_!" She pauses, giving me another glare before slapping my arm, as I howl in laughter, clutching my stomach. I can't believe that actually worked! Haha. Berry-1. Lopez-0. "Bitch."

"Aww, you love me though." I smile, sending her a wink, causing her to roll her eyes with a small smile. She threw an arm around me neck and pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Meh. I could do better." She jokes and I scoff. "Buttttttttt...I guess I do." We both smile before she stands up, dusting herself off. "Well, as much as your pity party out here is, midget, i'm gonna go get back to Britts, it's been too long since..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Lopez." I say, standing up myself. I give her look of disgust. "What you and Brittany do behind closed doors is where it is going to _stay_." I emphasize, widening my eyes and giving her a pointed look. She simply laughs and gives me a wink.

"Ahh, you just wish you could join, baby. You know me and B have got it goin' on..." She trails off and I shake my head, giving her a tiny shove. She laughs and then her face softens a moment. "Just make sure to let me know if you need anything though, alright?" She says, and I nod.

"I will, now go. Be gross and sexual." I reply, giving her a smile. She opens her mouth but I interupt, "..just don't tell me about it." I finish and she closes her mouth in mock disappointment. "Go."

When Santana leaves the roof I sigh and take another look at the sky. It's still pretty dark out and most likely pretty early in the morning but I knew that after my nightmare, I wasn't going to be able to sleep. There was no way. Hmmmm...Quinn had mentioned earlier on the tour that they had some sort of a training area. Maybe a workout? Definitley. I smile to myself and leave the roof.

TRAINING ROOM

It isn't as big as I had hoped, but it would do. I look around the room and notice that they have weights, a rope, a yoga mat and...AH HA! Just what I was looking for! I eye a pair of gloves sitting beside the boxing bag and put them on. It wasn't a good idea, especially considering how messed up one of my hands was, but...fuck it. I put the gloves on and although they're a little big, I use them anyways. I turn to look at the bag and that's when I just fuckin' lost it.

I relentlessly punch and kick the bag in pure rage. I let out all the emotions I was feeling since coming here. I let out everything that I had been feeling since this whole zombie thing started. I let out every feeling i've felt since I lost everyone that I ever cared for, in both death and figuratively. I just let it all out. I wasn't even in control of myself anymore. The rage I felt bubbling beneath the surface, since arriving in this stupid ass city, was unleashed. Oh this poor punching bag.

I could feel the sweat pour off me in waves, but I didn't care. I want to feel _something, _anything other then anger. I don't want to feel numb anymore. I hate it. It consumes me daily, along with the rage and helplessness. And the guilt. Oh god, the guilt. I can't stand it. I don't want to feel like this anymore, I don't want to feel like i'm nothing, like i'm just a hollow shell. I can't feel like this anymore. I just can't.

I stop for a moment and before I can continue to beat the bag senseless, I feel two arms spin me around and hug me tightly around the waist. I know these arms. It's been awhile since i've felt them, but they're here. Around me. I struggle for a moment, but then I just sag against the warm body.

"It's ok, Jewbabe. I got you." Puck says, continuing to hold up me up. I don't cry. I never do anymore. "I got you, Rach, don't worry." He whispers and I tiredly nod against his chest.

Noah had always been there for me. He defended me in High School when not many would, and he bet up anyone that would throw a slushie in my face. He was a brother to me in many ways and it was just one of the many reasons why I loved him.

I pull away from him and let out a deep sigh, closing my eyes briefly before opening them and looking at his handsome face. He smiles sincerely at me and I take off the gloves before grabbing his hand, giving it a squeeze and wordlessly walking out of the door. I just didn't have it in me to have another emotional conversation, let alone with Noah, who could see through me like he was looking right into my soul. Nope. I couldn't handle that shit right now. Well, I _wouldn't._

MORNING/RACHEL'S ROOM

I had been awake for an hour already, but I continue to lay in my bed, looking at the ceiling in wonder. It pained me to realize that this place was down one person that I had become friends with before the apocolypse. The one person who had matched me in divaness and took it to a whole new level. Kurt Hummel wasn't present in this place and just the thought of something bad happening to him made me incredibly sad. He was the one person, beside Puck that I had really connected with. Gay or not, that man was my damn soulmate in so many ways.

BANG, BANG BANG!

I shoot my head up at the intrusion and roll my eyes, slowly getting up, wincing when my bloody, bandaged hand, grazed the side of the bed. Oh fuck. I guess going all out on a punching bag with a bloody hand wasn't the best idea that i've ever had. Fuck.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Gremlin! Get your skank ass out of that bed and let's go have some breakfast! I'm starving after all of the se-" Santana's rant is cut short when I throw the door open, irritated beyond belief. I glare at her menacingly and she actually has the decency to look intimidated for a second. Smart girl. "What the fuck happened to your hand?" She asks, reaching down and pulling it up to eye level. I wince and rip it away from her.

"Nothing, whorebot. I just hit it by accident and it bled everywhere. I'll fix it later. " I snap, and although I do feel bad for snapping at her, I wasn't in a good mood and didn't have time to play nice with anyone.

I stomp out of my room and slam the door behind me. She raises her eyebrow but I ignore it and walk down the hallway towards the mess hall, Santana hot on my heels. Fuck me sideways, I forgot my smokes.

MESS HALL

By the time Santana and I enter the mess hall, i'm pretty much calm. Thank god. When we enter I stop and take a look around. Everyone is here, yet something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure what was making me feel this way, but it felt as if I was missing something. I continue to eye the place before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over to Santana's confused face and I sigh.

"Sorry 'bout earlier, San. Just a lot on my mind." I apologize, and she nods, tilting her head to the side a bit. Haha, cute, that sneaky bitch.

**RULE NUMBER 38 (NEWEST RULE): NEVER TRUST SANTANA'S HEAD TILT**

"Like..."She trails off as innocently as she can. I scoff. Ya, right.

"Do you feel like there's something off about this place? Like something isn't right?" I whisper, leaning in. My eyes stay glued to the scenery around us.

"Kind of. I don't know. I think this place is ok. Why? You think something is up?" She asks, and I finally turn to look at her. Her eyes are serious and for a moment, I think of telling her of what I saw on the roof last night, but I couldn't bring myself too. Not until I had more evidence. I wouldn't ruin this for her.

"Nah, just wondering." I say, and she narrows her eyes at me and I know she doesn't believe me, but she surprisingly lets it go.

"Hey." I hear a quiet voice say, causing my heart to thump loudly in my chest. God, is this going to happen _every _time i'm around her? I turn my eyes to the beautiful blonde before me. Oh god, she looks good. I quickly eye her up and down before smiling.

"Hi." I say, and I can feel Santana smirking withouth even having to look at her. Stupid bitch. I turn to her and smile sweetly. "Hey satan, why don't you go see Britt." I offer and send her a subtle glare that i'm sure Quinn doesn't see. She simply widens her smirk and shrugs.

"Alright, see you two kids later." She says, in a sickingly sweet voice that I _know _means trouble. Ah fuck. What does that bitch have planned now? The last time she planned anything, I nearly got mistaken for a happy meal. Oh crap sakes.

"Your hand." Quinn whispers, gently taking my hand into hers, instantly causing electric shocks to run through my body. I have to literally widen my eyes a bit to keep them from closing in appreciation. "Come on, let's get these bandages changed."

I only nod. She grabs my other hand and begins to lead me out of the mess hall. She doesn't let go either, and I consider that a huge victory. I smile as she leads me down a different long hallway. Seriously, how many freaking hallways does this place have?

**Yay! Faberry and Pezberry goodness :) Hope you all enjoyed it! I am in the midst of completing the next chapter and as of right now, i'm close to the ass kicking section lol don't know if it'll make it in the chapter but it's coming. There will be more Faberry in the next chapter for sure, and our fav couple are gonna get a little rowdy. But not in the sense that you think...hmmmm lol as always, till next time folks :) keep reviewing! :):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Loving the reviews guys! They always make me smile :):) Here's a little longer of a chapter for you as a treat! lol hehe It's got Faberry and a little bit of kickass Rachel and Santana! Whoop! Well...more so then they already are! I know I said that there was gonna be a Samchel friendship and maybe there still will be, but i'm thinking of doing either a strong Puckleberry friendship or maybe a Brittberry friendship. Hmm what do you guys think? Pezberry will be main friendship for sure, but I think I need another bond for our resident badass diva. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

RECOVERY ROOM

"So we dubbed this the recovery room, cause it's the place that has all the couchs and stuff. I'm assuming it used to be a lounge for workers or something." She says, sitting me down on a couch as she goes over to the cupboards. I look around and notice that there are plenty of chairs and things, a fridge, a microwave and slight decoration.

"Neat." _What the flying hell, Berry? Neat? Who the fuck says that anymore? Get yourself together, Rachel!_

"Neat, huh?" Quinn's amused voice floats through the air and I blush slightly, thanking god that her back is to me and she couldn't see it.

"Uh, ya. My vocabulary isn't what it used to be." I offer her, a small smile on my face as she looks at me over her shoulder.

I sigh when she turns back to the cupboards and for the life of me I can't help but stare at her. She was amazing. Her clothes were ratty and torn, just like mine, but damn she looks fucktastic. I mean, _fan_tastic. _God damn it, Berry, mind out of the freakin' gutter. It will never happen! _

"So this is the second time that I have to fix that bloody hand of yours. Mind telling me what exactly happened to make your hand look like that?" Quinn's voice broke through my inner monologue and I look up into her eyes as she takes a seat in front of me. I gulp. I obviously can't tell her what actually happened.

"Uh...the tile wall started it?" I offer and she shakes her head, not accepting my answer. I think a moment. "I slipped?" Once again, she shakes her head and then I sigh.

"Try again, Rocky."

"I got very angry and I took it out on the wall." I confess. It wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough. I knew what was going to be asked next but I honestly don't think i'm ready for it. "Please don't ask why." I whisper and for a moment, Quinn's eyes narrow. She stares at me for a good minute before grabbing my hand and unwrapping it from the bloody bandage. Doing this all while staying silent. It was a little unnerving. These days, I didn't let anything intimidate me, but with her silence and the look in her eyes...I don't know.

"So you and Santana are close." She says and for a moment, I swear I heard an undertone of jealousy. No, I honestly swear that I do. Her eyes flick up to mine and I realize I haven't said anything in the last minute or so. I clear my throat, watching her hands work on my bloody one. Fuckin' gross. It looked diseased. Great.

"Yes we are." I say, a small smile on my face, thinking about my best friend. "We've really bonded. She gets me." I finish with a shrug and I watch as Quinn nods her head, not removing her eyes from my hand. "She understands what I go through and helps me out at night, whenever I need her." I regret the words that come out of my mouth as Quinn's head shoots up, her eyes immediately meeting mine. Did that sound sexual? No. Ok, maybe.

"What do you mean she _helps _you out at night?" Quinn asks, her movements on my hand halt. I let out a nervous laugh. _Fuck Rachel, be strong! You can do this. _

"I mean, she helps me cope with certain things. She makes me deal with things. She takes me to the edge and then shoves me off." I say and I want to mentally slap myself. Ok. _That _sounded sexual. Quinn's look darkens for a moment. Fuck. "I mean, not like that, cause gross, she's my friend. B-but, " I pause, mentally berating myself for stuttering. I DO NOT stutter. Damn it. "...she helps me out, makes me finish what I start, and she makes sure I get there, instead of leaving me hanging, ya know?" FUCK!

"Oh." Quinn's tone is clipped and it is actually a surprise to me. Why would she care if Santana and I were involved anyway? Hmmm. Interesting.

"What about you and bi-" I pause, clearing my throat. Can't call her that in front of Quinn. "Carly. You two seem close as well." I say, and i'm pretty sure that Quinn can hear the bitter tone accompanying my voice. Neutral, Rachel. Keep your face and voice neutral.

Quinn looks at me in what seems to be shock for a moment before letting out a laugh. I kink an eyebrow in confusion. I didn't particularly find this conversation funny but apparently she did.

"Carly and I are friends. She was the first person Puck, Brittany, Finn and I found when we created this group. She saved my ass from a zombie awhile back. I owe her a lot." She says, her eyes drifing back to my hand.

"Well i'm glad that she was there to save you." I say, and I am actually grateful that bitchface was there to help Quinn. "You're too important to m-" I pause and want to staple my fucking mouth shut. Why don't I seem to have a damn filter when i'm with this woman? "Uh, " I clear my throat, "..important to everyone here. They all love you, Quinn. I can tell." I finish and mentally pat myself on the back for my quick thinking. Not that I really expect her to believe me, but whatever.

As she finishes my hand up for the second time, we both stay silent. Honesltly, I don't know what to say to her. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say to Quinn Fabray. Fuck me.

"And you?" She suddenly asks and my eyes shoot up to hers. Was she asking...was she asking if-? Oh god, how the fuck do I respond to _that_! Shit. "Rach?"

I open my mouth to say something when a head suddenly pops in the door and I thank my lucky stars as I take a deep sigh of relief. I am going to have sex with this person for saving my ass...ok, I wouldn't but still.

"Hey Quinn, we found another hotspot." Sam says seriously, and when he recieves a nod from Quinn, he turns his head to me with a smile. "Hey Rachel." He greets in a friendly manner. I smile at him. "Hope your hand feels better."

"Hey Sam." I greet, "Thanks, it feels a lot better." I say, chancing a look at the beautiful blonde in front of me. The female blonde. _Not _the male. She stares at me a moment before my eyes turn back to his. "What's a hotspot?"

MESSHALL

When Quinn, Sam, and I walk into the messhall, I notice that everyone is here. A couple of people I don't recognize are in the room as well. When we walk in, the room goes silent immediately and I watch as Quinn and Sam head over to Noah, Finn, and Brittany who were at the front of the room. Bitchface and Dick are close by. What the flying fuck is going on?

I look over and can see Santana leaning against a wall by herself and I make my way over to her. She turns her head slightly, most likely to tell me or any person off but when she sees that it's me, she gives me a nod, which I return as I lean next to her.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask, keeping my voice low. Santana shrugs, leaning towards me slightly.

"Don't know. Brit said that the Alpha team or some shit like that, found something called a hotspot." She replies and I nod. What the fuck was a hotspot? Neither Sam, nor Quinn had told me directly what it was.

I was about to respond when I notice that Noah has walked to the middle of the room and everyone has now gathered around him and the others. I turn to look at Santana who continues to lean against the wall, seemingly not concerned about going over there and honestly, neither am I.

"This just in everyone. Another hotspot has been found, "Noah states loudly, and I hear a couple of cheers before it quiets down again, "it's about an hour outside of Hollywood, but we are sending a team out to retrieve what we can so please be patient. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." He finishes and then steps in a circle, quietly talking to Quinn, Finn, and Brittany. I turn to Santana, with a smile.

"You hear that? They're gonna send a team out, San. Care to play a game of Resident Evil with me?" I ask and I can see her face light up in excitement.

"Fuck ya!" She exclaims, giving me a smirk, "Free-for-all or Battle Royale?" I think for a moment and then return her smirk. "Let's do a Battle Royale." I say, before pushing off the wall. "It's been awhile since we've played that one." She follows my movements and gets an excited look on her face.

We both send eachother a smile as Puck, Finn, Brittany, and Quinn walk over to us. My eyes linger on Finn a moment, remembering the meeting that I had seen last night between him, bitchface and Dick. I didn't know if I trusted him too much anymore. Finn and I had a complicated past, but we were friends at one point, and I just couldn't believe that he was a bad guy. Why can't I, you ask? I'm not really sure. I knew he was as smart as a donkey's ass but he was still a sweet guy, somewhat. Sure, his diva storm outs had rivaled mine back then, but he still was my real first friend, and that had to mean something, right?

"So guys.." Puck starts but my over eager best friend interupts him.

"When do we leave, Puckerman?" She asks, and I smirk at her use of his name instead of the usual 'man whore'. Wow, she was really craving some zombie killing. I smirk but it abruptly starts to fade when Noah's eyes turn into ones of confusion. Uh oh.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" He asks, looking at her and then briefly looks to me. I sigh. Fuck sakes. "Lopez, you aren't going out, it's too dangerous for you." He states and out of pure instinct, I stick my arms out, grabbing the latina around the waist to hold her back as she pounces on Noah. Oh how I know this girl. She struggles against my grip but I am now much stronger then her, despite my small frame.

"Calm down, 'tana." I say, and almost immediately she visibly calms. I notice the shock written on everyone's face as my words instantly calm the beast but I ignore them, instead opting to whisper in the latina's ear. "Let me handle this." I feel her nod and I let go, also ignoring the slight hurt look from the two blondes standing about two feet away from us.

"Look, I didn't mean that you aren't capable of looking after yourself or anything, " Noah starts with a sincere tone, "I just meant that we have a specialized team that's trained for outings like this." He finishes and I nod, slowly. He had a point, but that didn't mean that I was going to listen to him.

"We appreciate the sincerity of it all, Noah, we do." I say with a small smile in his direction. "However, Santana and I are more then capable of protecting ourselves from the undead pricks, as we have proven time and time again in the last two months, considering we're still alive and breathing." I say, and although I don't want to sound smug, it kind of creeps into my next words, "That being said, we're not prisoners here, if we want to go, we will, " I pause, a smirk taking over my face, "and you certainly won't be able to stop us. Got it, Puckerman?" I growl the last bit and I cheer internally when he looks slightly intimidated.

"Rach, we know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but it's just that...it's dangerous and someone won't always be there to help you if you get your-" Finn starts and I immediately want to punch him in his cocky ass face. Ok. I retract my earlier statement. First real friend be damned, he's an ass.

"Listen here, Pilsbury dough boy, " Santana interupts, and I look down at the ground, stifling my laughter, "just cause we're girls, don't mean nothing. Ray and I got dis shit, ok? We've been endin' their undead asses for months now and we got game, so shut your big ass, flipper mouth, and move out ma way." Santana growls in her classic Lima Heights Adjacent talk that I will forever love. I actually let out an amused chuckle as she storms past Hudson, presumably heading to her room for her things, with Brittany hot on her trail. I look up at his shocked expression and smirk, shrugging my shoulders at Noah, who's eyes are wide.

"We'll meet you at the door in 20 minutes. Adios, dough boy." I laugh, turning around and walking towards my room. Wow. That was hilarious and I swear that if I wasn't so in love with a certain blonde, Santana would be my soulmate. I've grown to be just as much of a bitch as she is.

RACHEL'S ROOM

I sit on the bed as I strap my holsters on both of my legs. I miss my leather pants, greatly. It held the holster's so much better and although the jeans would do the job just as well, it felt odd, strapping them onto the foreign material. Before I came here, I hadn't wore jeans since the day before the apocolypse. It was so odd now. I shake my head of the silly thought and as I finish stapping the last one to my thigh, I hear a light knock on the door. I look up and smile, standing up to greet her.

"I don't want you to go." I instantly frown, and let out a sigh. "I know you can handle it but it doesn't make me less worried."

"You're part of the Team A, though. Aren't you?" I ask, slightly bitter. "Quinn..."

"Look I know I don't have the right, but i've been properly trained, Rachel!" Quinn argues, stepping into the room. Her eyes are full of fury and it somehow makes me angry as well. She _didn't _have any right to tell me what to do.

"Oh please, i'm pretty sure i've proven myself enough considering I was alone for five months and I survived. I don't want to hear your high and mighty talk, Quinn. I'm just as good as yo-" Before I have time to finish my sentence, I feel her weight bare down on me and shove me against the wall, her arm going around my throat, and her other hand encasing my hands above my head. Wow. I wasn't sure if I was impressed, angry, or incredibly turned on. Ok. Maybe all three. More so the latter. I smirk as she leans her angry face closer to mine.

"You don't know what i'm capable of anymore, Rachel. Your not the only one who has changed." She whispers, and I feel shivers race up my spine at her breathy tone. Fuck me sideways. I realize after saying that it wasn't going to magically transfer into her mind, but god do I wish it would. "We've all went through rough times, and had to face things that we shouldn't of had too."

When I feel her arm loosen a little, I smile internally. Grave mistake, baby. Quickly, with a speed that i'm even surprised with, I hook my leg around hers and send her backwards, her arms falling from my body. I grab her forearms before she falls completely though, and spin her around and push her body against the wall, her front colliding with it. I grab her arms and grip them in mine behind her back. She may be damn good, but i'm better. I lean into her body, making sure to press my full length into hers as she struggles slightly.

"You are definitly good, " I whisper seductively, feeling goosebumps starting to form on her arms. "But don't forget that I am a lot better at this then you, Quinn. I've had more kills in a day then you've had in a week. So don't, for one second, think that i'm not trained enough to go grab some supplies and fend off some stupid zombies." I finish, biting back the urge to stick my tongue out and run it along the shell of her ear. Fuck, now i'm really turned on. Great. Just. Great.

Although I am aware that our position is fairly intimate, as my body is pressed flush against her back, I am also aware that it may be uncomfortable for her, and I hate the thought of making her feel like that, so I let go, stepping away from her in the process. She doesn't move at first, but when she does, my breath catches in my throat. As her eyes turn to mine, I realize that they are incredibly dark. I feel my body heat up, immediately. Oh god. Is that...is that _lust _in her eyes? No...ok, ya that's what i'm seeing. Her eyes run over my body and I think I actually feel a little violated. Wow. Intense much? My eyes stay glued to hers however, and I honestly think that I should just...I don't know, lick her or something? _Oh god. STOP, Berry, just stop_. I...oh, there go her eyes again. Is it possible to get molested without actually being touched?

Oh god, I really, _really _want her. So much. Bitchface be damned. Quinn was always mine, in one way or another. This woman was freakin' mine, and by the look i'm getting from her, I think she whole heartedly agrees with me. I-

"Hey guys, they're leaving in five." I hear and my eyes glance over to Sam's eyes and I can't help but shoot him a glare, regretting it when I see him flinch slightly. I soften my gaze and nod. I turn back to look at Quinn but she simply stalks past me, mumbling _don't get killed, _before leaving me alone in my room. I stare at the wall a moment and there is currently only one thought in my head. _Fuck you, trouty mouth, fucking fuck you. _

MAIN LOBBY OF BANK

As I approach the front lobby of the bank, with my guns in their holsters, my bat slung over my shoulders, and my leather jacket in place, I can't help but get a little excited. I find that killing zombies is very therapeutic. Beside the fact that you tend to get brain or blood splattered on every surface of your body. _That _was fuckin' disgusting.

I slowly pull out a smoke from my pocket and light it, taking a long drag from it. I close my eyes in relief. To be honest with you, my body was actually pretty sore, maybe stiffer then I realized. I hate smoking, I do, but it instantly calms me in some way, makes me less angry at life, I suppose.

"Gross, I wish you would just break that disgusting habit, gremlin." I hear a voice sneer from my left. I smirk, turning to face the latina who was weilding a shotgun over her shoulder and her lucky bat of course. I glance at Brittany who was beside her, her face filled with worry. My insides turn. I really didn't like seeing that look on Brit's face.

"It calms me." I state, with a shrug and give Brittany a wink. "I'll protect her, Brit. I promise." I say and she instantly lights up, giving me a bone crushing hug. My eyes widen slightly as i'm lifted in the air briefly. I almost drop my cigarette.

"B you're gonna kill her with kindness if you don't let go, sweetie." Santana interupts, a soft smile on her face as she looks at Brittany. Although my ribs feel more sore now, when Brittany puts me down and lets go, I can't help send her another wink and give her shoulder a squeeze. " And fuck you, hobbit. I can take care of myself." She says playfully and gives me a tiny shove. I laugh.

"Please take care of Sanny, Rach." Brittany pleads, and my heart breaks at the desperate look on her face. "You both make sure to look after eachother. And Quinn too." She says and Santana and I both nod. She turns to Santana and wraps her arms around the latina's waist. I watch and suddenly feel like i'm interupting a moment between them. I slowly back away and make my way closer to the meeting spot, groaning as I see the people i'll be traveling with. Just fucking great.

There, sitting beside the girl of my dreams, is bitchface. She's got an aggravating smirk on her face as she spots me and I honestly want to boot fuck her face. Terribly. Quinn gives me a look that I can't really decipher and it makes my stomach do a strange flip. Fuck off stomach. I don't have time for your shit. I take another drag off my cigarette as I approach Noah, who is leaning against the wall. When he spots me, he looks shocked a moment before smirking at me.

"Hey there, jewbabe. Smoking, really?" He inquires and I shrug, now in earshot of everyone else, who seem to be paying attention to us. I smirk.

"Meh, it's the only thing that doesn't try to bite me before it kills me." I say and he lets out a laugh, followed by a few others who chuckle around me, inlcuding Quinn. Her laughter is beautiful. I smirk and shrug my shoulders, taking another drag before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "So, what's the plan exactly?" Puck pulls out a map from his back pocket and rolls it out, showing me a route of Hollywood that has a blue line drawn across it.

"Basically we follow the blue line to the place the others saw across town. We get in, get what we can, and get out. No harm, no foul." He says and I nod, my eyebrows furrow slightly when a sudden thought crosses my mind, "Why do they have stun guns with them?" I ask, pointing to a Dick and another boy beside him. Much smaller and less scary looking.

"Have you and Santana ever heard of a Zog?" He asks and I let out a laugh, shaking my head. He sighs and my expression instantly goes serious. I'm about to ask what it is when Santana walks over, Brittany behind her.

"What the fuck is a Zog?" She asks and I turn to Noah who crinkles his eyebrow, running a hand over his slightly grown out mohawk.

"A Zog is a zombie dog." He says and before he can continue, Santana lets out an amused laugh. "It's not funny, Lopez. The things are dangerous. Much faster then a zombie and much smarter."

I look at Noah and suddenly I flashback to a moment in time where I have seen one of those creatures. The thing reminded me of a fucked up version of Cujo and I remember barely escaping from it with my life. It wasn't like a zombie, you couldn't just shoot and kill, the things were fuckin' smart and cunning. Sneaky too.

_FLASHBACK- SIX MONTHS AGO_

_ I sighed as I walk across an abandonned street. I was tired, I had nowhere to go, and I needed to find food and shelter before night fell upon me. I searched around the street and I really wanted to cry. I haven't been able to get the gruesome death of a family out of my mind. It haunted me. _

_ I looked up and suddenly, I smiled. There it was. Finally. A store. With food. I walked over to the place and hop through a window, low enough for me to climb through. I land on the cold, wooden floor a little harder then I thought and I winced at the pain. I stood up I swear my heart swelled at the sight. Right there in front of me was a bag of chips. Not just any bag of chips. But Ketchup chips, my favorite. _

_ "Thank god. " I whispered, reaching out to grab the bag. When my hand reached the edge of the bag, barely ruffling it, I paused, fear striking through me when I heard a low growl from behind me. _

_ As slowly as I can, I turned around and the sight I was met with, shook me to my core, fear sprouting all over me. The thing before me was easily known as a Rottweiler, however, it looked nothing like it was supposed to, no, this thing was a zombie. A very fucked up zombie. It's skin was ripped apart and it was oozing blood, everywhere, and it seemed to have teeth on every surface of its body. It growled again and I stared at it, fear running through my veins and I instantly told myself to run, to get our of here. However, as I briefly look around, I realize that my only escape route is the way I came in. My hands started to shake as a bead of sweat cascaded down the back of my neck. _

_ The thing looked at me, growling once again and before I even had a chance to contemplate on what to do, it sprung in to action. I narrowly dodge the 50 pound beast as it barrels towards me. I try desperately to get to the window so that I can escape the creature, but it's quicker then I am and stands in my way as it gets back up rather quickly. How the fuck did it know where I was going?_

_ It growls even louder this time and a yellowish foam drips from its mouth. It glares at me, through it's white eyes and I swear that it's something akeen to the devil. It lunges again, yet i'm not quick enough this time and it pounces on me. Well. I'm dead now, I think. However, luck seems to be on my side, because when the creature lands on me, I happen to see a large pot sitting next to me and before the thing has time to bite me, I grab the pot and swing hard at the creature, sending it toppling off me. I quickly stand up and barely get out the window before the thing howls in anger. _

_FLASHBACK END_

That was back in my fearful days, when I wasn't as tough as I am now. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts, and i'm brought back to the conversation as Noah attempts to explain to Santana the dangers of the things.

"Noah's right, San. I've dealt with one. They're fuckin' evil geniuses." I say and they both turn to me. "They are incredibly fast and their anger rivals mine." I say and Santana's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. "They've got major talons and sharp teeth, more sharp then a regular dog."

"Well the stun guns are the only thing that can hold them off for a few minutes. They're too fast and most of the time it's really hard to kill them. It's almost like they mutate and just don't die." Puck says and I nod in understanding.

"Alright, so beware of the fuckin' Zogs. Got it. When do we leave?" Santana asks and just as Puck is about to reply, another voice cuts in.

"You can't take this lightly, S." I look at the beautiful blonde, who is no longer the Quinn who wrapped my hand. No. This was leader Quinn. The girl who helped build a convent. My eyes rake over her form and I smile, despite myself. "You guys don't understand how dangerous it is in Hollywood. There are far more many dangers here, then anywhere else." She says and although she is most likely right, it makes my blood boil a little.

"How would you know?" I cut in, and everyone's eyes turn to me. Fuck. I _hate _being center of attention. "I mean, you guy probably haven't been to too many places. Santana and I have been all around this country practically. We've faced a lot of shit, and we're still alive and kicking." I counter, folding my arms across my chest. I watch as Quinn's face darkens slightly and it makes my skin hot. Fuck she's hot when she's angry.

"I have no doubt that you and Santana are fantastic at what you do, Rachel." She says and I can hear the biting tone in her voice. "But I also know that my team is highly trained to know what to do. We have two army trainers to prove it." She pauses, motioning over to Dick and another guy sitting next to him. I scoff. "We've been properly trained."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a certain way to blow a zombie's fuckin' head off. And here I thought it was simple. Shucks!" I mock, snapping my fingers. Her eyes narrow at me and I probably shouldn't piss her off anymore then she is, but I know what i'm doing when i'm out there. I don't need her to tell me i'm no good. I had that feeling enough in High School.

"Alright, imma stop you two right here." Santana says, stepping in between the two of us. I glare at her, in which she returns it. "Let's get this show on the road and just agree to disagree, ya?"

"You can say all you want, but Quinn is right. You two shouldn't even be going with us. How about you just stay here and keep guard?" My blood definitely boils when I hear bitchface speak up. Oh fuck no. I glare at her and i'm pretty sure I actually growl a little.

"How about you kiss my ass and go fuckin' stand guard yourself, carrot top?" I growl and take a step forward. Bitchface takes one towards me but is instantly stopped by Quinn putting a hand out.

"Just leave it, Car." She says softly, and I feel a quick jolt of hurt before it passes. I take another step forward but Santana wraps an arm around my waist, stopping me.

"I know she's a bitch, _mija_, but just let it go and let's go kill some undead creatures." She says and my glare shifts from bitchface to her for a moment before my features soften slightly. I close my eyes, calming myself down before giving her a nod. She lets go of my waist and crack my neck. "Fuck that's gross."

"You love it, satan." I say and throw her a smirk, to which she returns. My eyes land on Quinn's for a brief moment, who is facing away from me and talking to Noah. I just didn't understand her. Why was she so hard on me now? Why couldn't she just have some faith in my ability? Fuck, life is still complicated. Zombies or not.

A LITTLE OUTSIDE HOLLYWOOD/AN HOUR LATER

I lean back against the seat as we drive across a desert like place. I swear that it didn't look like this seven months ago. I swear. I look out the window and honestly I was pretty bored. I had only gotten to kill one zombie and my hand was just itching. I look over my shoulder behind me to Santana who is passed out. I smile. She probably didn't get a lick of sleep last night. Probably only some licks. Ok gross. I just grossed myself out with that one. Fuck.

"We're almost there." Noah says from beside me. I was sittng in the passenger seat and I was a little peeved that I didn't get to drive but oh well. The worst part of the trip was that I was stuck in a vehicle with bitchface and Quinn. I had originally wanted to sit beside Quinn but thought better of it when the redheaded skank decided to come with us in our vehicle so I was made to sit up front with Noah. I love Noah, I do, but he was boring. At least when Santana and I drove together we played pin the bullet on the brain. Ok, it may be a fucked up version of pin the tail on the donkey, but it worked. I always won, but it was still fun to see Santana try.

As we hit a particularly large bump I can hear a loud bang and then a string of spanish curses, half of what I understand. I laugh out loud then, causing the latina to glare at me.

"Fuck you midget." She mumbles and I continue to laugh at her. She rubs her head and turns to glare at Quinn too as she also lets out a laugh. "You too, Q. Piss off."

"Sorry S. It was funny to watch." Quinn teases, a smile on her face. She was too cute. I smile as I watch their interaction but it falls when my eyes catch Ronald MacDonald glaring at me. I roll my eyes and sit back in my seat.

I look out the window again and I can see a large warehouse about two miles down the road. It looks like one that would belong in a horror movie. Tall and creaky looking. My eyes narrow as the other vehicle ahead of us pulled into the lot. I watch quietly as Dick, Mark, Kaydence, and Trina get out before I feel our car stop behind them. I hesitate briefly before hopping out of the car, stretching my legs a bit, and checking to make sure my holsters were still in place. I grab my bat out of the car and walk a couple feet away, towards the building.

I feel Santana come stand next to me and as we look up at the tall buiding before us, I can't help but feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. This place looked creepy, old and well...creepy.

"We gots this, tiny." Santana says with a smile and I nod, watching as Quinn, Noah and Bitchface head over to the other guys, most likely to form out a plan. I look around us and I notice, not for the first time, that there seemed to be no zombies around here which was odd. Hmmm... "Rach!" I turn my head and see that Santana is over with the others and no longer beside me. I look at the group who seemed to be waiting on me, so with one last look around I head over in their direction, stopping right beside Quinn and Noah.

"Alright, so we should split up into teams of three and cover all of the exits. This building is pretty big and I figure we can cover more ground if we split up. There's an entrance here, " Dick explains, spreading the map out and pointing to a side entrance, " there's one on the west side about here, " he again, points to another place on the map, " and the last one is at the back, through some bushes." He points to the last place and we all nod. "Now i'm going to warn you all that there are dead spots in the floors so watch where you step."

"Ok, so we'll put Dick, myself, and Trina together and we'll take the back entrance, " Noah says, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Quinn, you, Carly and Mark can go together through the west side entrance, " He offers, Quinn nods in approval, taking a quick look at me. "Then San, Rach and Kaydence can go together through the other side entrance." He finishes, gathering nods from the rest of us. "We have six packs in total. Two per team. We fill them with what we can and then take them back to our vehicles. Easy touch, easy go folks!"

"Grab what you can, leave anything we don't need and look out for eachother. Safety is our main priority, we protect eachother _first_." Quinn emphasizes, and I can't help but feel proud of her. The authoritive tone in her voice is also freakin' hot. Damn. If only...

"You ready to rock it, munchkin?" Santana says, interupting my thoughts. I turn to her and nod.

"So, uh...i'm Kaydence." A boy says, walking up to us with a pack on his back and one in his hand. I turn and look at him, noticing that he had to be at least a year younger then us. Santana gives him a nod and I stick my hand out. He smiles and shakes it. "I'm kind of new to the whole thing too. I only arrived on our base about two months ago." He says shyly. I give him a smile.

"I'm Rachel, and the bitch with the attitude beside me is Santana, "I say, earning me a scoff and a glare. "...you don't need to be shy around us, we don't bite." I say and earn a chuckle from both him and Santana. I notice that for the first time in a long while that i'm nice to someone new. Polite even. I look at this kid and honestly, I can't see anything special about him. He's got short, slicked back light brown hair. Green eyes and a shy boy smile. He's cute but totally not my type. Ha. Still, I have the strangest urge to pull this kid under my wing. Don't know why though. I smile again and take the pack out of his hand, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Alright guys, stay safe and let's head out. If anything goes down, your team each has a walkie talkie to communicate with the rest. Channel 3 and keep them on the lowest volume." Dick says, giving me the walkie talkie for our team. I smirk at him and he gives Santana and I a sneer. What a dick. Haha. Ya, i'm hilarious. I turn to Kaydence and hold out the walkie talkie to him. He looks at me in shock.

"Here, why don't you hold on to that. I lose shit all the time." I say with a smile. He nods enthusiastically and clips it to his belt. What? So I felt nice. I'm allowed to.

I look at Santana and give her a nod, so that we can get going. She nods back and the three of us head towards our entrance. All three of us were pretty geared up too. I had my lucky bat, my two baby's on either side of my legs, and a couple of hidden treats all around my body. Never can be too careful. Santana had her shotgun slung around her shoulder, _her _lucky bat, and I could also see a pretty sharp looking knife at her side. Kaydence had an axe in his hand, and a gun holstered at his belt. I didn't-

"Rachel!"

I stop and spin around to see Noah and Quinn walking over to us. My heart races at seeing the blonde, as usual, and I stand up straighter. When they reach us, I watch as Quinn's eyes took on an emotion I knew to well. Nervousness.

"What up, Q?" Santana asks, eyeing our blonde friend, curiously.

"I just want to tell you guys to be careful. Like we said before, it's dangerous in this building. There are dead spots everywhere and god knows how many zombies there are." Noah says, sticking out a hand and resting it on my shoulder. He gives it a squeeze and does the same to Santana, before giving Kaydence a fist bump.

"Don't worry, Noah. We'll be fine." I say, my stance taking that of a protector. I wasn't scared of going in here, not at all. It didn't bother me because I knew I could take anything thrown my way. I've encountered too many of these creatures to be scared. It was much worse when I was alone though. Much, much worse. "You guys be careful too."

"Always am, doll." He replies, giving Santana and I a wink. We both roll our eyes. My eyes turn to Quinn who has yet to say anything. She keeps looking at me with slight worry in her eyes. I sigh. I step up to her and grasp her elbow, causing jolts electricity to shoot up my arm, and I pull her a couple of feet away.

"Look, i'm sorry that you don't want me to be here, Quinn. But i'll be fine, I promise." I whisper, trying to give her an encouraging smile. She continues to stare at me. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I open my mouth but she interupts me.

"Just...please be careful, Rachel. _Please. _" She stresses and I can see something else in her eyes for a moment. It quickly disappears but I know I saw it. I look into her eyes and I know that if I don't go, I was either going to get lost in them or kiss her and although I would of loved for the latter to happen, I knew it was an inappropriate time. So I make a safer option and offer her a smile.

"I will. But that goes for you too, Fabray. Stay safe." I tease, sending her a wink. It takes a moment before she smiles back. It's fake but it will do. I glance over her shoulder briefly at a very pissed off bitchface. Ha! Take that, whore!

As Quinn and Noah turn around to go to their respective teams I send bitchface the finger and smirk at her. She glares at me and turns around before stalking off.

"Ha. She looked _pissed._" Santana laughs, giving me a pat on the back. I continue to smirk. I hear Kaydence let out a laugh as well. I turn to him and he smiles.

"You seem to be the only one that angers, Carly." He says, looking at both of us. "Probably cause Quinn pays more attention to you then her now." He finishes as we make our way to the side entrance.

"I knew it! Q does want you! She always has, tiny!" Santana chimes with a smirk. I roll my eyes but can't help but think that maybe it was true. She acts very concerned with my well being. Hmmm.

"Whatever, Satan. Let's get this shit done, ya?" I say and she glares before nodding. Kaydence smiles at us. I take lead as we approach the door. I rear my bat up in a obvious batter's stance as I reach out to open the door.

I fling it open and immediately take a step back, expecting those bastards to pop out. They don't though and it's a little confusing. I share a glance with Santana and she instantly knows that something isn't right with this place. I hesitantly take a step in and peek around. It's dark inside, but not overly so. The light from the many windows provides some light, but certainly not enough to guide us through.

"Here, Rach." Santana offers, handing me a flashlight. I smile and grab it, turning it on in the process. I shine the light ahead and notice that there was a large staircase to the right and a big open area with doors all around. There didn't seem to be any zombies kicking around but you never know.

I walk into the large area, Santana and Kaydence behind me. I hold the bat to my side as I shine the light around. Nothing. I continue to walk ahead, taking cautious steps, trying to avoid any dead spots in the wooden floor. As we head begin to head towards one of the many doors that's when I hear it. I smile.

"Heads up on your right, S. Yours or mine?' I say, hearing the moan get closer. I hear her snicker and then I hear a resounding 'splat!" I turn to face my best friend who has a smile on her face. I look at a head rolling in the distance.

"Mine." She simply says with a smile. I shake my head. "Lopez-1, Berry-0" She brags with a smirk. Kaydence looks at us both like we're crazy so I fill him in.

"Santana and I like to play Battle Royale: A la zombie. Whoever gets most kills, wins bragging rights for an hour. Killing a zombie is one point. Saving someone's ass is three points, close calls are five points, and ripping off a guy zombie's junk is like a hundred." I say, smirking when he unconciously puts his hands around his treasure. "Oh, and if you die, you automatically lose." I finish and Santana and I let out a laugh. He nervously laughs and shakes his head.

"You guys are crazy. You treat this like it's a game." He states and we nod.

"Ya, but you kind of have to after awhile or it just gets boring." Santana says and then shrugs. When another moan tears through our ears, it's much closer then I anticipate and before Santana can warn me, I swing around and raise my bat, taking a hard swing. When I hear a sudden crack and then a thud on the floor, I sigh quietly.

Kaydence's eyes are wide and as he looks at the dead zombie before us. I look to him and he looks as if he is in shock. Normally people aren't really good with things like this. A close call usually scares people cause they think about what would happen if they hadn't of escaped and shit. I don't think about it like that. I figure that i'm still alive for a reason, that I have an inkling when one of these bastards try to eat me because i'm meant to do something great, or whatever.

"You...it..."

"Damn, Berry. That's a close call. Five points." Santana remarks, letting out a low whistle. I smirk and send her a wink.

"It...bite..." Kaydence continues to stutter and I lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm nobody's fuckin' happy meal. " I say with a smirk. He looks up at me and I almost groan at the look. Mooney eyes. Fuck no.

I don't say anymore as we get to the first door. I open it much like I opened the side entrance and when nothing pops out at us, I send Kaydence and Santana in, throwing her the pack.

"I'll keep guard. Only take important stuff." I command, and normally Santana would tell me to shove my authoritive voice up my ass and then kiss hers, but oddly she doesn't say anything. Just starts looking through things. Odd. Brittany must be rubbing off on her.

As I stand there looking around, I can't help but let my mind wander. My fathers' pop into my mind momentarily and I feel like I want to shoot myself just to get the image of them out. I didn't want to relive the past, I didn't want to return to the nights where I would cry myself to sleep and wonder why my life turned out like this. I didn't want to relive the guilt of what I had seen that day, to what I hadn't done to prevent it. The horrors that had followed afterwards. Liam. I shook my head, not wanting to think about that man. Not at all.

"You good, Ray?" A soft voice says beside me. I turn to look at Santana who has a concerned look on her face. I smile at her and thank god she's in my life. I don't know where i'd be if she wasn't here to ground me slightly. I nod.

"Well, we got some things, but not much." Kaydence says, walking up beside us. I nod again. I walk ahead of them again and we make our way to the next door. When we reach it, I hear another moan from behind us. All three of us whirl around and my jaw drops, as does Santana's. Holy sweet mother of fuck.

Standing before us is the biggest fuckin' zombie i've ever seen in my life. It was almost as if it was like, inhuman or something. Holy shit. I glance at Santana with wide eyes and she returns my look. Then I smirk. Alright, just another zombie.

"I'm thinking, ten for this one. He's a big motherfucker." I say as I twirl my bat around in my hands. Santana nods, watching as the zombie moans again, slowly walking towards us. She pulls out her shotgun. I nod. Oh ya, definitely needed.

Santana lets a shot ring out and it hits him directly in the head, yet he doesn't fall, he just stops and stands there. I look at her and she looks at me a moment before both of our eyes return to him. I shrug, and pull out one of my Desert Eagles and aim it, smirking as I did so and let my finger pull the trigger, effectively blowing off his man bits. Kaydence and Santana cringe as the zombie howls out before falling to the ground, completely done for. I smirk and twirl the gun around in my hand, blowing on it, before putting it back in its holster.

"Fuck." Santana mutters. "You fuckin' win..._again._" She growls and I throw my hands up in mock victory.

"Holy crap. He was huge." Kaydence says in amazement as he looks at the two of us. "You guys are freakin' awesome!"

Santana smiles proudly and I let out a laugh. The girl loves being praised for her abilities. I honestly couldn't care less but that was just me, I suppose. I roll my eyes and shake my head at her craziness. I take a step backwards to turn around and that's when I hear it.

CREAK

Before I even have a chance to react, I feel the weight beneath me disappear and I fall through the floor. I feel myself free falling before hitting the floor, hard. Then, my world goes black.

**Oh no! What will happen to our badass? Guess you will just have to wait to find out ;) hehe. I did a long chapter this time cause you guys deserve it after all the great reviews :):):) lovvvvvve them! Much more action in the next chapter, have most of it written already and am looking forward to hearing from you guys! :):) I love all your opinions and comments, they make my day! Until next time folks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay reviews and alerts! :):) Happy times all around folks! Finally the chapter of action is happening! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it! I've decided to have a Puckleberry friendship in this as well as Pezberry because I love the banter! In future chapters I will make sure to go over the two and a half months that the girls had spent together and explain why they are close. Anyways, onwards to awesomeness!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

When I come to, I open my eyes when I hear my name being called. My vision is blurry and I cough a little as a bunch of dust floats around me. I cough again, my throat suddenly feeling very hoarse, and blink my eyes repeatedly, trying to clear my vision. When it finally does clear, I realize i'm looking up through a large hole at a worried Santana and a nervous Kaydence, who is talking lowly into the walkie talkie. I can't really make out what he's saying, but he's alerting the others. Great. I try to fuckin' prove myself and this shit happnes?

I attempt to get up and can't help but let out a small cry of pain as my leg burns in protest. I look down at it and mentally curse whatever god was able to hear me. Sticking out of my leg was a piece of...metal? I don't know, but it fuckin' hurt though. I shift my leg and am relived that it was a loose piece and not something that was rooted to the ground.

"Rachel! Are you ok?" Santana's worried tone yells down at me. I clear my throat and cough once again, due to all the dust.

"I think so!" I yell up, moving both of my hands, once again relieved that they didn't seem to be injured. "Throw down your lucky tie!"

"What? Why? Are you hurt?" She yells down, and I figure she can't see me very well, considering it is pretty damn dark down here.

"Ya, I need something to stop the blood flow. I'm fine, just throw it down!" I yell up again and not even seconds later I feel a soft tie landing on my head. I take it off and sigh as I look at the metal sticking out of my leg. I grab a handful of my leather jacket and shove it my mouth, before reaching down to the metal in my leg, yanking it out. My groan is fortunately muffled by the leather and I quickly tie the band around my wound, quickly knotting it tight. I sigh in relief, letting the leather drop from my mouth.

"Everybody's on their way, Rach! They have stuff to pull you out of there!" Santana yells down and I groan. Great. Fuck me, this is just what I need. I'm gonna have to listen to bitchface and her snarky comments, and I jus-oh fuck.

My eyes dart out quickly to my left as I hear a low growl. Oh fuck no. This can't be happening to me. I look around me and when I see no bat, I close my eyes. Oh no, no, no. As I slowly reach a hand to my holster, I curse when I don't feel my gun there. I look to the side and sure enough, about ten feet away is one of my Desert Eagles, the second lay about fifteen feet to its right. Oh great.

"San?" I say, trying to keep my voice as low as possible. "My bat up there?" I wait for her response and watch as two bright yellow eyes appear through the shadows. Oh fuck me. No freakin' way. "San!" I say impatiently.

"Ya, it's here. Why?'

"Throw it the fuck down. Now!" I growl, attempting to stand on my feet. My leg instantly begins to burn, but I ignore it. I simply stare at the two yellow eyes.

"What's happ-"

"NOW!" I growl again and that's when a large growling sound is heard and I know by the sudden gasp above that she knows. I hear a large thud two seconds later but my eyes don't leave the two bright, yellow ones. "Light, San!" Two seconds later, the room lights up but what I see makes my blood run cold.

As I look around me, i'm surrounded by not one, but three of the Zogs. Or whatever the fuck you want to call them. Not one of them have moved, yet neither have I. I glance around and can hear Santana talking angrily into the walkie talkie. I look to my right and about a foot away is the bat. I can reach it, I know I can but i'm not sure how my fate will be if I make any sudden movements. My leg is injured and i'm not sure how fast I can move with it. It burns, but i'm sure I can ignore it. Fighting one of these things I can handle. Three however? I just don't know.

The next few moments would be the ones that would determine my life. It would determine my strength and how quickly i've adapted to the zombie environment. It would demonstrate my abilities. I look at the bat and then back at the creatures surrounding me and I make my decision. I look at the three Zogs and instantly decide to name them. Why you ask? Meh. I was feeling sentimental, I suppose. The one with the bright, yellow eyes is Tweetie. The one next to it, the fat one, is Bully and the one next to him, a dopey eyed one, i'll name Finn. Heh.

"Let me go kid! I gotta go down there!" I hear from above me and I sigh. Thank god Kaydence has a brain and isn't letting her come down here.

Not really thinking my whole plan through, I dive for my bat, effortlessly rolling and picking it up, narrowly missing Bully's teeth as he races after me. I ignore the burning in my leg as I take a swing, clunking him on the side of the head. He falls down but almost instantly, Tweetie hops up behind him and takes a jump at me. I duck down and can hear a faint thud as he crashes into the wall behind me. I turn to watch as Finn simply growls, standing his ground. He doesn't move but he's also blocking my way to my guns, which I so desperately need right now. I take a chance and go right. He lunges for me, but I dodge, taking a well aimed hit towards the Zog's gut. The body gets thrown a couple of feet, allowing me a chance to go towards my guns.

However, my journey is cut short when Bully jumps in front of my, teeth baring and foam dripping from its mouth. Fuck sakes. Can't I get a break? I wind up my bat and swing it, missing the creature as it ducks back. What the fuck? Smart little bastard! I take another swing, but it misses again. I quickly turn on my heel, ducking as Tweetie sails over me, landing directly on Bully, who isn't happy. He shows it by chomping down on Tweetie's hind leg, who let's out an ear piercing howl at the pain. That's right you bastards! Turn on yourselves!

I watch as the two roll around on the ground, biting and scratching before I make another grab for one of my Desert Eagles.

"Rachel!" I hear a voice say from above, but I ignore it. I grab one of my guns and aim it at Tweetie who pulls free from Bully and heads right for my face. I pull the trigger and it goes right in between the eyes. The creature drops down instantly and before I can let out a sigh of relief, I see Bully make a jump towards me. He lands on me before I can let a shot ring out, effectively knocking my gun out of my hand. It slides a couple feet away and the only thing that is gonna save my life right now is the piece of wood beside me which I grab and yank up to my face, instantly holding back the hundred pound creature back. Its mouth chomps down on air as the wood is around it's throat, holding it back.

I notice, however, that my strength is starting to fade as the creature tries to push forward. Ah fuck. I can't die here! No fuckin' way am I gonna let this thing take away all the hard work I put into my fuckin' life! I instantly stick my foot up and push as hard as I can, kicking the creature back long enough for me to grab my gun and place a well aimed shot right between its' eyes. It drops to the ground. Fuck you!

"Rachel! Oh my god! We're coming, Rach! Hold on!" I hear Quinn yell and I smile, also hearing Santana yell at them to hurry up. My attention shoots up to the hole, in which I can see Noah, Quinn, Santana, Kaydence, and Bitchface all looking down. Bitchface has the rope and I roll my eyes. "We're gonna get you out!"

I see the rope being lowered and I turn around and grab my other Desert Eagle quickly, stuffing them both in their holsters before grabbing my bat off the ground. The damn thing was lucky. When the rope is lowered enough, I grab onto it tightly and can feel myself being lifted. I look up and can now see Bitchface looking down at me, distress on her face as she pulls me up. Wow, i'm surprised she's helping. I can tell that everyone is behind her pulling the rope and I sigh in relief. I fucking hate being down here.

As i'm being lifted, I happen to look up again and my face pales and my anger grows. The red head looks at me with a smirk before cutting the rope, sending me crashing back to the ground. You stupid bitch. No fucking way. I get sent crashing to the ground once again, causing me to let out another cry in pain.

"Oh my god! The rope broke guys, we have to get her out of there." I hear the stupid whore say and it makes my blood boil. You stupid-Ah fuck. Fuckin' Finn.

My eyes turn to the last creature who I forgot about. It growls at me and i'm frozen for a moment. The look in its eyes actually frightens me. Just a moment though. I'm sick of these bastards. Finn growls at me and I stare him down.

"We need to get her up! Where's another fuckin' rope, Puckerman!" I hear Santana yell and I take a deep breath, pulling a Desert Eagle out of my left holster. However, before I get a chance to aim, Finn leaps on me, getting ready to chomp down on my face.

I stick a hand up under its jaw, pushing his face away from me, but I knew that if I didn't do somthing quickly, he was going to think of my hand as bacon a la Rachel. I push hard and, with my other hand, I reach down to my ankle and pull out a knife. Ahhh my back up knife. Always important. I pull it up, just as the creature manages to turn towards my hand and I stick it deep into its throat causing blood to splatter everywhere. As its body goes limp, I push it off beside me, pulling my knife out, and just lay there in exhaustion.

**RULE NUMBER 21: ALWAYS KNOW WHERE THE JUGULAR IS.**

"Ray?" I hear, yet it's a lot closer to me. I look up and can see Quinn standing in a door about ten feet away. Well fuck me sideways. That would have been great to have known about ten minutes ago. I sit up and she runs over to me, kneeling down beside me. "Oh god, are you ok?" She whispers, not giving me a chance to reply before pulling me into a hug. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"Quinn? Are you ok down there?" Bitchface yells down and my blood boils. Stupid, crazy, killer bitch.

"Oh ya, don't worry about me! I'm fine too! " I yell up, scoffing afterwards when I hear silence. I lower my voice."Ya. I'm fine, Quinn. Let's get the hell out of here." I say and I can feel her nod, but she doesn't let go immediately. Her arms tighten momentarily before she lets go, helping me up. I groan as the pain in my leg increases. She looks down at it and her face contorts into concern and anger. I'm about to ask her what that was about when I hear a growl behind us. No. Fuckin'. Way. It isn't possible. It's just not. We both turn and our eyes widen. Ok, it is possible.

There standing before us, are two of the three bastards, that I _just _killed. Both looking extremely pissed off. More so then before too. How is that even possible? Well, at least Finn is down for the count. For now, I suppose. I slowly walk backwards, closer to Quinn but I make sure to stay in front of her. Her protection is more important then mine.

"Don't take your eyes off them. Just walk backwards towards the door. Dont' make any sudden movements either. Nice and slow." I whisper, walking into her slightly, so that our bodies are touching. I grab her hand and give her a shove to start moving, which she does. We slowly back our way closer to the door and I almost smile in victory when we reach it but it's short lived when Bully decides to move first.

I grab my bat, which lay a foot away from me and take a swing, literally seconds before he chomps on my face. His body flies to the right of us and I watch as Tweetie takes a run too, only to serve the same fate as Bully. I turn around to face Quinn who is slightly wide eyed, before I can ask what's wrong, however, she shoves me, sending me crashing back, just as Finn hops on her, knocking her down.

"No!" I yell, jumping up and body tackling the dog off of Quinn. I wrestle with it a moment before kicking it off and shooting it between the eyes. Take that Finn, you bastard. I turn to Quinn who is on the ground, and by the blood pooling around her head, I can see that she hit it against a rock or something. Without thinking I put an arm under her legs and one around the back of her neck and haul her up into my arms. God only knows where this sudden strength came from. But i'm damn glad that I have it as I go through the door, and make my way up the staircase, thinking only one thing: She saved me.

HOME BASE

I sit outside her room, nervously fidgeting with my hands. Lilah, the base's resident nurse and 40 year old woman, was currently inside Quinn's room, checking on her condition. I look towards the door, which is closed, and then look back at my hands.

"You need to get that leg checked out, shorty." Santana says from beside me but I ignore her, which is what i've been doing for the past hour. I don't care about me. I care about her and that's it. "Rachel!"

"Fuck off, I don't care about my stupid leg, alright?" I growl, turning a threatening glare her way. "Mind your own fuckin' business!" Brittany, who's sitting beside her, flinches and I almost feel bad. Santana can feel her girl flinch and she sends me a real glare, the same one I sent her mere seconds ago.

"Don't get all pissy with me, bitch. I'm just trying to help. If you don't want it, then fine! Be a stupid ass and get yourself killed!" She yells, standing up and storming down the hall in a fit of rage. I sigh. I'm a bitch, I know she's just worried about me. Brittany looks at me and I lean my head back against the wall, closing my eyes in the process.

"I know you care about Q, Ray. But you have to get checked out too. You look real sore." She says softly, grazing a bruise on my left arm, causing me to wince slighty. "She will be fine."

"I just. I can't leave her, Britt. Not until I know..." I trail off, opening my eyes to look into her blue ones. She nods, grabbing my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm gonna go calm Sanny down with some lady kisses, but you make sure you say sorry and be friends with her again. " Brittany scolds and I smile. She's just so cute. "She loves you too, she tells me that she doesn't wanna see you so sad anymore." Brittany whispers and I nod.

"Thanks Britt. Tell her i'll talk to her later?" I say and she nods, smiling before heading down the hallway. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I hadn't realized throughout the whole ordeal that my previously bandaged hand was torn to shreds. I tear off the shredded bandage and take a look at my hand. It wasn't too bad. There was some dried blood, and light bruising and it was really sore, now that I think about it, but it wasn't horrible. My leg, however, was pretty nasty looking. Nothing severe, but Santana's lucky white tie, wasn't white anymore. It was a deep crimson. Oh well.

"Rachel?" A voice questions and I shoot up, looking eagerly at Lilah, who steps outside the door, shutting it quietly. "Quinn is fine, just a bonk to the head." She says, a small smile on her face. I instantly sigh in relief, letting a smile peek through. "She's probably gonna be out for the night, but i'm gonna forgo visitors until later on, cause she needs complete silence in there, ok?" She says and although I want to tell her to go kiss my ass, I nod. "I say we should get you fixed up, though. You need that leg looked at. You should of let.."

"I had to make sure she was alright first." I interupt her, and she smiles softly. "I have to go talk to the others in the Messhall so can I meet you in the recovery room in like 10 minutes?" I ask and she hesitates before nodding reluctantly. I turn to go but her voice stops me.

"I don't know how you did it, but you managed to stay alive through that. Not many people would of been able to. And not many people would of body tackled a creature that had fangs and an infection." She states and I slowly turn to her.

"Not many people would have saved me first before themselves. It's Quinn. She's cares about everyone else first before herself." I say and she smiles adoringly at me.

"I'll come get you first when she's allowed visitors." She says with a smile. "I'm not exactly fond of Carly." She confesses and I jump for joy in my head. Ha! One more on my side bitchface! "She doesn't...fit with Quinn."

"Well your secret is safe with me." I say and smile. I turn around and head off towards the Messhall. Speaking of red headed whores, that one was going to get it. That stupid bitch cut that rope, and if you think for one minute that i'm letting her get away with that, then..oh hell no. She's gonna get a piece of my mind.

MESSHALL

I stomp in angrily, my eyes zoning in on that stupid bitch and before anyone can say anything I walk straight up to her. She turns slightly when I reach her but I pay no attention as both of my hands stick out and I shove her hard, causing her to fall on her ass. Noah and Sam hold me back as I struggle to get to the little bitch. She looks up at me in shock and I can't help but think that she's a good actress.

"You fuckin' whore! You cut that fuckin' rope!" I yell, struggling hard against Noah and Sam's grip but it's no use. My body was already exhausted and my strength was draining quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about, Berry? I didn't cut nothing!" She growls, standing up with the help of Finn and Dick who, surprisingly, both glare at me. Finn that stupid bastard. Wish I could shoot _him _between the eyes.

"What's going on here, Rach?' Noah asks, gripping both of my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I glare past him at that red headed slut.

"That bitch cut the rope when you guys were pulling me up, Noah! She fuckin' cut it! I watched her do it!" I yell, trying to move out of his grip but he's stronger then me. His eyes are disbelieving and I feel my blood boil even more.

"Rach, Carly had both hands on the rope, it snapped..."Noah starts to say but i'm not taking that crap. I can't believe he is on her side after everything we've been through! I give him a look of disgust before kicking him in the shin and shoving him away from me. He winces and backs away farther. I turn my head to Sam, who instantly lets go.

"Carly wouldn't do something like that, Rachel. She's been with us from the very start and she's always protected everyone that's ever been here!' Finn defends, shooting me another glare. I roll my eyes, channeling my inner Santana. I usually wasn't one for insults on anyone, except Santana, but I had had it.

"Fuck you, lumber jack, you weren't there so how the fuck would you have _any _clue!" I growl, enjoying it when he hesitantly takes a step back. Oh ya. I'm deathly intimidating when i'm pissed off. That's right.

"Rach.."

"You know what? Fuck you too, Noah! I can't believe you are taking her side after all the shit we've been through over the years! I _never _lie, and you know it!" I bark, shooting my glare towards him. He sighs heavily. "You don't want to believe me? Fine! See if I care when she throws her knife in your back without a second thought!" I finish and I begin to storm off but immediately stop and turn back around. "Oh and by the way whore? Quinn is fine, no thanks to you!" I growl and then complete my storm out. Now _that _is how you do an official Rachel Berry storm out. Wow. I haven't done that in months! It felt damn good even if I was extremely pissed off.

RACHEL'S ROOM/THREE HOURS LATER

I sigh as I continue to lay in my bed. People have come to my door, but I have yet to answer any of them. I'm sick of feeling worried and i'm sick of listening to people defend that bitch. Something had to be done, yet I had no idea what. All I know, is that I need my best friend on my side. I really hope that she believes me. Although she usually does, she likes this place and because Brittany runs it with the others, I don't know if she will. I close my eyes in frustration and pound my fist against the bed. It just wasn't fair. That bitch tried to kill me, feed me to the wolves, so to speak. She was gonna let those things eat my ass.

Quinn was my biggest fear though. Would she believe me? Or would she stick to bitchface's side and put me down? Questions float through my head at warpspeed and I start to get a headache. I rub my temples to try and relieve the pressure, but no suck luck.

KNOCK KNOCK

I sigh and keep my mouth shut. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody at the moment. I will still waiting for Lilah to come get me so that I could go see Quinn. Lilah was gonna be pissed though, seeing as I didn't exactly get my leg looked at yet. Oops. It slipped my mind.

"Rach?" I sigh heavily. Fuck. I really can't ignore Brittany. She's too nice to ignore. I don't really think she has a mean bone in her body. "Please answer me." She says, and her voice sounds sad and it almost breaks my heart. Fuckin' heart. You bastard! You're supposed to have no feeling! Damn you Quinn for restarting that shit! I get up and open the door, instantly seeing Brittany smile. I give her a half hearted one and lean against the frame of the door.

"What's up, Britt?"

"Everyone says you won't answer your door, and I thought that maybe you would cause it was me and you did!" She answers, smiling brightly. I can't help but actually smile at her. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't sad and that you got your leg looked at. " She pauses, looking at my leg which was still in the same state as it was before and she frowns, "Which you didn't. I kind of figured, so I brought you your own nurse!" She says enthusiastically and before I can ask who, I get plowed into my room and thrown on the bed. Fuck sakes. I see a bucket of water and a first aid kit thrown somewhere next to me.

"Sit down and take your jeans off hobbit, and don't move, you ungrateful and stupid bitch." I hear my best friend growl as I look up at her. I sit up and wince before untying her lucky tie and slowly peeling off the jeans. Once they're off, she grabs my leg to keep it still. "I said don't move, dumbass." She cringes slightly at the look of my leg. Gross. Ok, so I should of gotten it looked at earlier. She grabs a cloth and soaks it in the water she brought in.

"San..."

"Don't talk to me, dwarf, i'm still mad at your unappreciative ass for being a bitch earlier." She growls and continues to work on my leg, cleaning off the blood. I can't help but wince as the water stings at my open wound. Oh well. Another battle scare to add to the collection.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, causing her to look up into my eyes. My tone is low and slightly vulnerable and I know that I got her. She sighs heavily and then rolls her eyes.

"Britt, honey, will you go grab my shorts from our room for me?" Santana asks, turning to face Brittany who nods, grateful for the distraction from all the blood. She leaves and Santana turns back to me. "Look, I know you're worried about Q, hell, so am I." She pauses, looking up at me as she continues to clean. "However, it doesn't mean that you get to yell at everyone and get pissy with your best friend."

"I know. I'm just worried and I...you know how I feel about her." I whisper, and she nods. "San, I have to tell you something." I say and she stops to look up at me fully again. I gulp. "Meet me on the roof tomorrow morning. I need to make sure we have complete privacy." I say and her eyes narrow.

"What's this about, Rachel?" She asks, continuing to work on my leg. I cringe when she puts peroxide on the wound. It bubbles and fizzes and makes me want to rub scratch it the hell off but I don't. "About how bitchface cut the rope on you at the warehouse?"

My eyes shoot to hers and I so desperately want to believe that she's being serious right now. Cause I honestly think that she believes what I told the others. I look into her eyes and I see exactly what I was hoping. I see anger and understanding. I sigh in relief and nod.

"You believe me, right?" I say and she waits a moment and then nods.

"Of course, Rach. You don't lie about shit like that." She says and I thank the heavens that I have this woman. "However, Brittany believes Carly." She scowls and I feel guilty.

"You guys are ok though, right? You and Britt?" I ask, worry lacing my tone. I didn't want Santana to lose Brittany over this. She nods.

"We are, but she is a little angry with me for accusing the big slut. Although I can see her point, " Santana pauses, grabbing for the gauze that lay beside us. I raise my eyebrows. "Her, Quinn, Puck, and Finn found Skanktron lying in a ditch about six and a half months ago and she saved Quinn from becoming a human quesadilla, and she continued to protect all the newbies of the group." Santana says and then sighs. "Her and Q quickly became besties, and Carly takes Brittany out to the stores to get duck things, which is why she likes Carly so much." I nod, understanding Brittany's love for all that is ducks.

"Then why is she such a bitch to me? I don't understand." I say, frustrated beyond belief. "She tried to feed me to those bastards, some protector she is." I growl, and then wince when Santana pulls the gauze tight before tying it.

"I don't know, shortie, but all I do know is that they won't go against her." She says, standing up and sitting beside me. I do realize that i'm still sitting in my underwear but I don't really care. Santana has seen me naked, plenty of times. Ok, that didn't sound right but it's not what you think. Honest. Besides, my jeans are done for. They're torn even worse and bloody and gross. "They have too many reasons to trust her."

"You think that bitch won't throw them under the bus when she gets the first chance? That she won't save herself before anyone else?" I growl, staring at the wall ahead of me. My fists clench, and I ignore the throbbing in my injured hand. "I just don't understand it! We've known them longer then anyone, San! We should have seniority over that slut!" I finish and pound a fist into my bed.

"We should. But we don't. Not in the zombie world, _mija_." She says and I calm down at the nickname. She onlys says it to get me to calm down. I turn to her and can see that she has anger in her eyes, yet they're also calm and collected. I sigh.

"Here Sanny." Brittany says, walking in the door, a smile on her face. She hands Santana a pair of black short, to which she hands to me. I smile gratefully and throw them on. My legs are not what they used to be. They now have tiny cuts and a couple of bruises along them but they're still tanned and fantastic in my opinion. Ok. Probably everyone's opinion. Ha.

"Thanks you guys." I say sending them both a smile. "I'm gonna go see if Lilah will let me see Quinn yet." I say and they nod. I put a hand on the latina's shoulder and give it a squeeze. "We'll talk later, k?" She nods and I give her a wink before walking towards the door. I pause to give Brittany a large smile. "You're the best, Britt." I say and she instantly beams. She pulls me into a hug and I suppress a large grimace as my body protests at her tight squeeze. She pulls away and I head out the door.

QUINN'S ROOM

I walk up to her door and can see Noah standing in front of it. I sigh. Just fucking great. This is all that I need. I was honestly about to turn around and head the out the way I came but he sees me and gives me an apologetic look. I scowl and walk towards him.

"I'm here to see Quinn, move." I command and when he doesn't move, my anger increases. Your treading thin ice, Puckerman. "_Move._" I say again, attempting to get past him and he still doesn't move.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He says sincerely and it gets me to pause. I look at his face and can see that he truely is and I soften. Just a smidge. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want all of us to fight."

"Well, you should boot her out on her ass if she's gonna try and _kill _people." I growl, turning my angry scowl to him. He sighs. "Then we wouldn't be fighting."

"Look, I know that you and I have a lot of history and all, but i've been around Carly for about seven months and she's been nothing but protective of everyone." He says and I know it's true but I can't help but argue.

"Ya, everyone _except _me!" I hiss, trying to keep my voice down because we are outside of Quinn's room, who is sleeping. "She hates my guts, Noah, and solidified that fact by cutting the fuckin' rope, almost getting my ass chewed by Cujo's minions!" I give him a glare and he once again lets out a sigh. Is that all he knows how to do?

"I'll admit, she isn't exactly fond of you because she has a crush on Quinn, who is paying attention to you an awful lot as of late." He says and I can see a hint of a smirk on his face and it makes me want to smile but I don't. I keep my scowl. "But she wouldn't try to kill you purposely." I let out a frustrated groan and roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Noah. Think what you want, but don't expect me to play nice with her, cause I won't." I growl and he hesitates before nodding. "I, however, will not try to kill the whore, as much as it pains me not to, " I smile sweetly, "but I swear, if she tries anything else against me again I will, as Santana says, "I pause, taking on a very Santana look, "_endz _her. Got that?" He nods and then smiles at me.

"God, Santana has soooooo rubbed off on you, " He teases, his eyes glassing over a bit, a smirk taking over his face, "I wish she would rub off on you in front of me though. " He trails off and my jaw drops before I reach out and slap the back of his head. He frowns and holds his hands up in defense. "I really do miss you though, Rach. I think I like the new you. You with a backbone is hot." He says, wiggling his eyebrows and I honestly can't help but let out a small laugh. "Tell me off again. Do it." I give him a shove and he lets out a laugh.

"Get out of my way, Puckerman." I say and let a small smile peek through. He gives me a wink.

"So you can see your woman?" I open my mouth to protest but, honestly, who am I kidding? I shake my head and push the door to her room open, stepping inside and closing it

**Well there you have it :) Badass Rachel kicks some ass and Quinn the savior! I know people want to bash Carly's face with something heavy and frightening but I can't help but enjoy her evilness. Rachel has a lot on her hands, but don't worry! Santana and her will figure out a way to beat her! Will Quinn believe her? Hmmm only time will tell! Until next time folks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Few! Here is a lonnnnng chapter :):) There is some Faberry goodness :) and some more badass Rachel! Yay! I believe there is even some jealous Rachel hehe! Thank you guys for your ever awesome reviews! I lovvvvvve them! Incredible and i'm happy that you guys like the story still! It is a blast to write and I thought, for a moment, that I might have writer's block but nope! I have plenty more ideas for this story! Yay!...onwards to Faberry! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

QUINN'S ROOM

It's dark in here, as far as I can't see. Ha. Joke. I'm good. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I can make out a figure on the bed and my heart leaps into my throat. There she is. I walk over to her bed, and can make out the features of her face and can see a bandage wrapped around her head. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I supress the urge to trace her face with my hands. God do I want to. Instead, I pull the chair that's sitting by the wall over and sit in front of her, turning on a lantern beside her bed, providing a little light. Enough to see her beautiful face.

I hesitate slightly before grabbing the hand closest to me. It's so soft and warm. I intertwine our fingers and it just feels right. I feel her move slightly and it makes me jump, but I don't take my hand away from hers. She stops moving and I don't hear any noises so I relax again. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to her? Would she hear me? Then it hits me. I know what to do, but I haven't done it in months. However, I would do anything for her, especially if it would help with her recovery.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  


I sing softly, my voice is a little rusty but it's still pretty good. I feel the emotion build up in my voice as I realize how true these words are. I keep our hands molded together, and squeeze them slightly.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

I feel her fingers move ever the slightest and it makes me smile, while singing. I don't stop, hoping that my voice would somehow wake her. I know it was stupid to think that my voice would do that but it was a silly dream of mine, so piss off.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

As I finish the song, I close my eyes, feeling emotion and feeling the familiar feeling of tears start to form. I blink them away. Not allowing them to fall. When I open my eyes I look at Quinn's face and almost cower back when I see two pair of hazels looking at me. I don't move, breath, or speak as I stare into those swirling pools of eternal bliss. Ok, so that was a little cheesy, but it's how I felt.

"That was beautiful." She whispers, her throat obviously dry. I grab the glass of water beside her bed and hand it to her. She takes it, sending me a grateful smile before taking sip. She winces slightly and hands it back to me. I set it on the desk and look back at her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly, and she sighs.

"Better. My head kills, but better." She says and I smile. She looks down to our hands and I almost blush, realizing that I still have our hand intertwined. I go to pull away but she holds on tight. I look up at her and she simply smiles. "I missed hearing your voice."

"I haven't sung in awhile." I confess, looking away from her eyes. "Not like that."

"I love that song. It's always been one of my favorites. How did you know?" She asks and that's when I feel my cheeks heat up. Fuck. I never blush anymore.

"I...uh...I listen when you talk, ya know?" I say, and then shrug. "I heard you say that you loved that song when we were in Glee one day." I look at her and can see, I don't know, adoration in her eyes? Fuck, i'm not good at reading her anymore. She should have a fuckin' neon sign over her head with the certain emotion that she's feeling at the time.

"Thank you. " She whispers and I nod, feeling her squeeze my hand in appreciation. She frowns suddenly and reaches up with her other hand to brush over my eyebrow which has a cut on it. I sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say quickly, with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. She doesn't buy it, however, and continues to frown at me. "My leg is alright, a little sore but it's fine. Promise." I say and it takes a couple of seconds of her looking me over before she smiles. "You're a hero, you know? You saved my ass." I say, giving her hand another squeeze. She rolls her eyes.

"Ya, not so much. I only managed to nearly kill myself and probably get you hurt worse." She says, frowing deeply. Oh god, I want to soothe those frown lines, so bad. I shake my head.

"No Quinn." I say, seriousness lacing my tone. She turns her eyes to me. "You _saved _me." I emphasize, recieving a small smile and a blush from her. Ha. Score! Making the blonde blush. I smile at her and then sigh. "Well, i'm glad that you're alright. You had me worried, blondie." I tease, giving a playful smile and a wink. She lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

"You had _me _worried, Berry. What were you thinking getting yourself into that situation, huh?" She scolds with a playful glare. I shrug.

"I like the thrill of danger?" I say with a hopeful smile. She scoffs. "What can I say, Quinn? I'm a risk taker, I saw a dead spot and said to myself, 'What the hell, Berry, let's go remake the movie Cujo with not one, but three of his minions!' and that was about it." I finish with a smirk and she lightly hits me. I cower. "Ow, woman, easy! I'm injured too, ya know!"

"Stop complaining, you big baby!" She scolds, but letting out a laugh. I smile at her and then can't help but sigh.

"Well i'm gonna go, let you get some rest. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." I say and stand up, letting go of her hand. I instantly hate the feeling of loss. I smile at her but she continues to frown. I send her a wink. "I'll come by tomo-"

"Stay." She says and I freeze. I don't think I heard her right. I look into her eyes and for the first time since I arrived here, I see vulnerability. It makes my heart ache. I don't like seeing that in her eyes. "Please, stay."

"Quinn." I say, not knowing what to do. I can't ignore her plea. However, I don't know if I can be that close to her and _not _kiss those delectable lips. My head is telling me that it wasn't a good idea but my heart was telling me to stay. My heart won. "Ok."

She instantly smiles and scoots over, making room for me and I can't help but suck in a breath. Ok, you can do this. I carefully climb into bed, next to her and as soon as i'm settled and have turned off the lantern, I feel her shift closer to me, making my heart race. She's turned towards me because I can feel her breath in my face. Oh fuck. I gulp loudly and pray to god that my nightmares won't wake her.

"Thank you, Rachel. I-I just don't want to be alone." She whispers and I can, once again, feel my heart ache at the tone in her voice. I clench my eyes shut, thanking god that it's dark so she can't really see my face.

"I'll always be here, Quinn. I'm not going _anywhere_." I emphasize, bravely putting an arm around her waist. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Ok, what the fuck Rachel? You're freaking out, just like the old Rachel Berry would. Don't do this shit. I relax by taking a deep breath and tightening my hold, slightly. I feel her shift even closer to me but I remain relaxed.

"Good." She whispers and I can feel her breath against my throat, her lips only mere centimetres from my pulse point. Oh fuck. This woman is driving me crazy.

A few moments later I can hear her breathing evening out and I sigh. I move my head slightly, and lay a kiss on her forehead. Not really badass, but I don't care. It's Quinn. Besides, she's asleep. I smile and snuggle into her deeper, my eyes slowly closing. I'm so exhausted. Moments later, i'm out.

NEXT MORNING/QUINN'S ROOM

I know i'm awake, but I really didn't want to open my eyes. My body was sore and my leg was fuckin' killing me, god, why did if feel heavier and more painful? Why the hell did my ribs feel like they wanted to explode? I just want to die peacefully right where I-my eyes suddenly shoot open to connect with two hazel ones who were looking at me in amusement. Holy shit. I slept in the same bed with Quinn Fabray. I peer down at our bodies and sure enough, were entangled together. Oh my. No wonder i'm in pain, but what a sweet pain it is. I look back up into her eyes and smile.

"Hi. " She says and my fuckin' heart flutters. It flutters!

"Hey yourself." I reply, continuing to look into those gorgeous hazel swirls. She smiles softly at me and I can't help but continue to look at her.

"How'd you sleep?"

My eyes blink and I realize for the first time in about seven months that I haven't had a nightmare. Oh my god. I actually slept a full night without reliving my greatest regrets! It was peaceful and so comfortable. Injuries or not. One of my hands rested on around her waist and the other held her hand and I have never felt more comfortable.

"I...slept great." I answer honestly, a slow smile spreading along my face. She returns it and continues to just stare at me.

"Me too. You're a very comfty pillow, Ms. Berry." She teases, giggling afterwards. I let out a laugh and attempt a shrug.

"I do try. " I gloat, "You're not too bad yourself, Ms. Fabray." I say, giving her hand a light squeeze. We stay in this position for what seems to be forever, when she sighs.

"We have to get up." She admits, albeit sadly. I nod.

"You shouldn't be getting up, Quinn. You need your rest." I scold, attempting to sit up. I succeed but barely. I can't help but wince in pain. God my body is stiff. I need a hot shower, badly.

"I'm fine, really. Actually this was the first night in forever that i've actually slept a whole night." She confesses, sheepishly and I can't help but let my mouth drop open slightly. She blushes. "You're like my very own sleeping pill." She says, letting out a laugh as she slowly gets up.

"You're mine." I say and then face palm myself. Well _that _sounded possessive and by the look on her face, she agrees. She raises her eyebrow in amusement. "Uh..I mean, you are also my sleeping pill. I slept the full night for once." I admit, rubbing a hand across the back of my neck.

"Do you have trouble sleeping too?" She asks me, her eyes full of concern. I stand up and let out a sigh. I really didn't want to tell her about my nightmares. It's my one weakness and I hate that even Santana knows about them. The only reason she knows is cause we slept together one night...ok, ew, not _slept _slept together, like just sleep, slept together...oh forget it, we were actually sleeping. _Not _having sex. I shudder. Gross. Anyways, as I was saying, we slept in the same area together...ha, and I woke up, yelling and drenched in sweat. It was a tough experience for me and I almost cried that night.

The nightmare had definitley been fueled with what I had gone through the whole day prior. Sure, I had a nightmare every night. But the particular one that I had had that night had made me rethink my status on myself and my recklessness.

_FLASHBACK_

_ After having been together for about a month, Santana and I were starting to grow accustomed to eachother. Except for today. It had been a super long, hot day and Santana and I were exhausted. We got stuck in a mosh pit of zombies and barely escaped with our asses intact. We were both a little on the injured side, nothing of the zombie variety thankfully, and both of us were on our periods so...yay. _

_ We walked into an old, run down, brick building and take a quick inspection of the place before deeming it sleep worthy. I was tired, pissed off, and angry, as usual. Santana was just pissed off at my attitude. Which was, admittedly, horrible and careless. _

_ "You realize that you nearly got not only yourself killed, but me as well." She says, throwing her gun and bat on the ground, beside the makeshift bed. Her body turned towards me and her eyebrows shot up expectedly. I scoff._

_ "Well how about next time, you stay the hell out of my way!" I hiss, throwing my jacket off, and unstrapping my holsters. I hear her let a humorless laugh and it pissed me off even more. "Seriously, if you would just piss off and leave me the hell alone, you wouldn't of gotten near said, death experience, " I mock, making quotations around the last two words, her face glows in anger, "besides, I was handling it perfectly well."_

_ "Oh really? Cause you certainly looked fine when you were cornered by five of them with only two bullets left." She rebutts and I sigh heavily, knowing that she was right. I had run head first into a situation without checking my weapons. I never did that. _

_ "I know, okay?" _

_ "Apparently you don't, dumbass!" She yells, throwing her bag down to the floor, roughly. Her body faces mine as I sit down on a chair in exhaustion. I glared up at her but it didn't bother her in the slightest. "You're so careless! You could of died, Rachel! You just left me and thought you were a fuckin' super hero or something!"_

_ "I was fine! I knew what I wa-"_

_ "Bullshit you did!" She growled, taking a step towards me, causing me to shoot up and go head to head with her. "It's like you don't care anymore! It's like...you __**want **__to die!" She yelled, her voice going quiet at the end. She shakes her head and looks up at me. "You're so fuckin' stupid."_

_ "Fuck you, Santana! I don't need your crap, alright?" I screamed, wanting to hit something. I didn't, but oh did I want to. Badly. "I was just..."_

_ "Trying to kill yourself?" She interupted me and I go silent. I looked her in the eye for a moment and can see a pain behind her eyes that actually surprised me. I sigh._

_ "No, San. I wasn't trying to kill myself. " I reassured her, taking a seat on the bed. "I just wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I'm sorry." I said, looking up into those pained eyes, with pained ones of my own. She stared at me, silently, for a moment before reluctantly nodding and accepting my answer. "Let's just get some sleep. You want me to take first watch?" I asked, and she shook her head._

_ "No, i'll take it. You get some sleep. I notice that you seem to toss and turn a lot. You need it more then I do." She said and for a moment, i'm brought back to High School, because her last phrase usually would have been directed at me as an insult, now however, it was directed with concern and I had to smile at everything that had changed between her and I. _

_ "Thanks, San. Wake me in four hours._" _I said and she nodded, going to stand outside the door. I sank into the bed and let out a sigh of relief. My body was sore from the crap I had put it through today but it felt really good to know that I, at least, had a friend. With that thought in mind, I finally drifted to sleep_

_TWO HOURS LATER_

_ I let out a scream, shooting up in bed. My heart is pounding, sweat is pouring off of me and I know that if you were to look into my eyes, you would see fear and guilt pouring out of them. My troubled scream, apparently alerted Santana because she came rushing in, gun in hand, looking frantic._

_ "What? What is it? Zombies?" She rushed out, her gaze quickly sweeping over the room. Her gaze only softened when she looked at me, drenched in sweat and looking slightly scared. I quickly force myself to school my features but it wasn't quick enough. "Yo, R, what's got you so scared, mija?" She asked, taking a seat next to me on the bed. I don't look at her._

_ "Nothing." I answered her and took a deep breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it calms me slightly._

_ "Wanna talk about it?" _

_ "No." I growled, swinging my glare over to her. She doesn't jump back, or look intimidated, instead, she fired me one of her own and after about a minute of us glaring at eachother, I sighed. "It was just a stupid nightmare." I mumbled out, running a hand across the back of my sweaty neck._

_ "It's not stupid if it hurts you and scares you this much." Santana said, sincerity in her tone. "Come on." I sighed and turned to look at her again. _

_ "For the past six months or so i've been having nightmares. Specifically the same nightmare. Over and over again." I confessed, looking down into my lap, not being able to face her eyes. I hated my weakness. I couldn't stand being vulnerable. "It doesn't always starts the same but, " I pause, taking a deep breath, "I'm at home, it's sunny and nice out. I am sitting on the porch, enjoying the day and then all of a sudden, hell breaks loose, "I pause again, and start fiddle with a stray string on the blanket, "kids are biting kids, people biting people, and my dads' come running out of the house, shoving me into a car with a guy named Liam, " I scowl at the name briefly, " and that's when I remember every guilty thought that comes to mind that day, " I can feel tears welling behind my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, " I sat in the car and watched Dad turn around only to be shoved against my window and be torn apart by a fuckin' zombie, " I growl, but it lacked bite. "Daddy tried to help, but he ended up getting bitten as well. The look in his eyes..." I trailed off, shaking my head, closing my eyes and willing the pain to go away. _

_ "Rach, you don't ha-"_

_ "No, no I do." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "The look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. He looked apologetic and angry, and he looked helpless. I just, sat there, " I pause to let out a humorless chuckle, "I sat there and didn't do a fuckin' thing." I shook my head, angrily._

_ "What could you have done, short stack?" She asked softly, and I scoff, standing up._

_ "SOMETHING!" I yelled, flailing my arms around. "I could have fuckin' done __**something**__!" I shook my head again and turned around, my fist colliding with the wall. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel comfortable either. Santana shot up and twirled me around, her eyes angry._

_ "There was __**nothing **__that you could have done, Rachel. Nothing!" She yelled, her tone underlying concern. "You did the best thing you could have done! You lived! Your dads' would not have wanted you to die because of them!" She said, her tone firm. I looked down but she forcefully pulled my chin up to look at her. I was angry too, but not at her. _

_ "But I, " I trailed off, not knowing what to say. She shook her head, her face melting. _

_ "You are proving to them everyday, that you are still their go getter little girl that can take on anything. They would be proud of you. They wouldn't want you to feel pain and regret. They wouldn't want you to feel guilty." She said, softly. I looked into her eyes and for the first time, I understood. I understood why Brittany loved Santana so much all those months ago. I understood why everyone kept telling me that Santana wasn't who she seemed. I just...understood. _

_ I instantly throw my arms around her neck and pulled her close, hugging her with all my might. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I sighed, knowing that I would always have her as a friend, a sister of sorts. I vowed to always protect her, no matter what. I wouldn't let her end up like my fathers. I just wouldn't._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I knew from that moment on that Santana would forever be my best friend. She has been there for me ever since. Calming my crazy, i'm-so-reckless moments and keeping me out of trouble and in return, I have saved her ass, so many freakin' times. Ha.

"Rach?" I whirl around to face the beautiful blonde in front of me. She looks so innocent and I can't help but feel my heart beat louder. I smile.

"Sometimes, I do." I answer, leaning against the wall before letting out a sigh, a lazy smile appearing on my face. "But you make it better." I finish and a blush instantly tints her cheeks. "Everything about you makes it better, Quinn." I confess, shrugging my shoulders.

"I..."

"No, you don't need to say anything." I cut her off, shooting her another smile. "Just take it as a compliment, Fabray." I smirk, watching as she frowns a moment before letting a small smile cross her face. "I'm gonna go, I have to go talk to Santana. I'll see you later, " I say, turning to open the door, but I pause and back around to face her, "Make sure you go see Lilah about your head." With that I was gone.

I needed to be gone. I couldn't stand to be around her and _not _want to throw her against a wall and kiss her senseless, or do other...inappropriate things...hmmmmm. No! Mind. Gutter. No. Bad Rachel. I close my eyes and shake my head as I walk down the hallway, heading towards the Messhall. Fuck. I'm in trouble. I'm stuck in a rut and the rut't name is Quinn Fabray.

MESSHALL

I realize as soon as I walk into the hall that things were different. People were talking amongst themselves but it was different. Some stop talking the moment I enter the room, others would look at me with unreadable looks. A couple glare at me, huh, which in all reality doesn't bother me. Who cares about Bitchface and Dick anyways? I glare right back.

I take a look around and instantly find who i'm looking for and I either want to swoon or gag at the _disgustingly cute _scene that is Brittany and Santana. The two are sitting on a couch, wrapped up in eachother. Brittany has her legs thrown over Santanas' and Santana has one arm around Brittany's neck, playing with her hair, while the other is holding one of her hands. Awwwww. My bitch friend...I mean, _best _friend is in love and it makes me smile and frown at the same time. I wish I had that. I wish I could _feel _that. Period. I smile and make my way towards the two.

"Hey Britt, " I greet the blonde who instantly smiles, "Satan." I nod at her and she sends me a small glare, causing me to smirk. "Aren't you two just adorable!" I gush, mockingly of course. Santana's glare deepens but Brittany just nods her head, enthusiastically.

"Piss off, mighty mouse. Go find some cheese for your annoying ass whine." She mumbles and I laugh when Brittany nudges her in the ribs.

"Be nice, San. Rachel is our friend." Brittany scolds and I almost burst out laughing when Santana rolls her eyes and mumbles an apology. Ha. Whippppped. I'm happy for her though.

I open my mouth to retort when I see something that makes my blood boil. I've been pissed off before, but all those times dont' compare to what I am currently seeing in my line of vision. Santana seems to see where i'm looking and her gaze snaps back to mine, waiting to see if I was going to freak out.

Not even twenty feet away from me, I see Bitchface _holding _Quinn, with her arms wrapped around her waist, stroking her back and whispering, what is undoubtedly, sweet nothings into the blonde's ears. Oh fuck no. That is _my _blonde that she is touching! My fists clench as I watch the scene and I have to literally fight every urge in my body not to go over there, rip Quinn from her arms and pound the living shit out of her.

"Rachel." I hear Santana say. I ignore her.

"Ray Ray?" I hear Brittany say. I, reluctantly, ignore her.

"Jewbabe!" I hear Noah say and I roll my eyes at the endearment.

"What?" I growl, my eyes not leaving the two girls, who are _still _hugging. Fuck sakes.

"You need to calm down babe, before you light this place on fire with that glare of yours. I know C is being grabby with your woman but..." Noah trails off and honeslty, I _hate _when people tell me what to do. Or insist that I do it. I want to punch him and then walk over there and rip the red headed whore apart and throw her scraps to the undead outside. Yep, that's what I want to do right now.

"Whatever, Noah. Quinn isn't mine. I have no say." I relent, tearing my eyes away from the scene. I can feel an unknown sadness creep into me and it tears me to my core. I need to kill something. I need a smoke. I _need _to kick this feeling to the fuckin' curb. I can't stand it. I know it very well and it has never come at me full force until the very moment that red headed whore touched her like _that._

"She's yours, Rach. She just doesn't know it yet." Noah says softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off and sigh, my eyes turning to Santana for support. She gives me a slightly sympathetic look before shaking her head.

"_Make _her yours, mini!" Santana says, forcefully. I stare at her a moment longer before letting out a sigh. I chance another look over at the only girl who's ever made my heart race, and although she is no longer holding onto the red headed skank, she's laughing along with her and it actually hurts me a bit to watch. Not that I would ever voice that aloud.

"I'm gonna go to the training room." I say and from the moment the words leave my mouth, I know it's a lie. I wasn't going to the training room. No. I was going to finish what had been started yesterday. I was going to complete what I hadn't finished. I gave Santana a smile and a wink before heading off towards my room. After hearing a conversation yesterday, I knew what I had to do.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "I don't know what else to tell you." Trina said, shrugging her shoulders while giving Finn a sour look. "We didn't get everything that was there because of the attack." _

_ "Why did everyone go to help her? I know that she is one of us now, but that didn't mean that everyone should have went running to help her." He paused and it caused me to frown from my position around the corner. Ass. "Quinn should have known better, but her head is so far stuck up her own ass when it comes to Rachel, that she can't think straight. Literally." He snickered and then frowned. I growled quietly to myself. That fuckin' prick. _

_ "Look, it isn't Rachel's fault, Finn. She fell down a hole, and nearly got killed. She also saved Quinn, so that's a big plus in my books." Trina said and I mentally patted her on the back. Yay Trina! "Besides, who can honestly say that they took on three Zogs and won?"_

_ "That doesn't matter, yes, it's great that she's alive and i'm happy that she and Quinn are alright." He said, his voice ringing a sincerity that I haven't heard in months. It made me hate him a little less. Sort of. "But they screwed up big time." And there it goes. Yup. Hate will remain for this bitch._

_ "Ya. I know. " Trina reluctantly said._

_ "Did you also know that Rachel accused Carly of cutting the rope on her?" He asked and my blood began to boil at his snarky tone. Trina's head shot up in confusion._

_ "Carly wouldn't do that." She said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course not. Sweet innocent Bitchface, wouldn't do anything to mess things up. Not at fuckin' all. Pffft what a joke._

_ "I know, but she came up to her, gave her a shove and accused her in front of everyone. I mean, who does she think she is? She ruined our trip, caused us to lose a lot of stuff that we needed, and then she accused one of our own. That sound like a stand up girl to you?" He questioned and it was official. I was going to throw Finn off the roof with a well aimed kick to his non existant balls. Cause you know, he sucked in bed. Horribly. Santana and I both agreed. _

_ "I...guess not." Trina answered, unsure. I sighed. There goes another one on my side. Damn it. _

_ "Look, we'll let it go for now, but one more screw up and that's it. I'm in charge too, not just Puck, Britt, and Quinn. I'll have a say." He informed her, puffing his pyramid nipples in the air. _

_ When the two walked away I shook my head. Although Finn was a gigantic ass and a half, I knew he was right. I caused the mission to fall through, and although I knew that I would never get verbally blamed, I knew people were thinking about it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When I reach my room, I instantly throw on my jacket, and tie my holster's to my leg. I was gonna make this right and show them all that i'm a badass that still has it. No more sulking over Quinn. I'll show them the Rachel _before _seeing Quinn again and I am fully prepared to fuckin' amaze them. I don't need anyone but myself. I would go back to this place and get the shit. Come back and throw it in their faces. I would show them.

When my holsters where strapped around my bare thighs, I check to see how much ammo is in them and reach under my bed to the spare box that I kept. I pull out a large bag, much like the packs that we took yesterday and throw the ammo in, along with my lucky bat. I turn and grab the keys to my Hummer. My baby. It was still in all its pride outside the facility and it would definitely come in handy. I was about to turn around when something on the floor caught my eye. Santana's lucky tie. It was bloody red, but it was there. I hesitate a moment, before reaching down and picking it up. I was probably gonna need it. I wrap it around my slightly injured hand and go to my door.

I look out the door, cautiously and when I don't see anyone, I slip out and walk down the hallway with purpose. I had to make a quick stop at the armory to get a few things, but then I was on my own.

After picking up a couple of flashlights, some more ammo, and a shotgun, I crept out of the armory and made my way towards the back door. When I reach it, I curse when I see a Mark standing there, obviously guarding it. Fuck. Like he was gonna let me walk out of here with this pack on my back. Alright. I can handle this. I can-

"Hey Mark." A seductive voice says, and my eyes go wide. Wow. Trina and Mark. Who would of guessed. I mean, Mark was handsome. Brown, short hair with curls, brown eyes. Killer body. Sure. If you were into that. Trina was pretty hot too. I wasn't a fan of gingers but, hey. Alright. They are just gonna have at it on that door. How the hell am I gonna get around that? "Come to the closet with me for a couple of minutes." She purrs and I nod my head in agreement. Yes Mark, go sex her up _away _from the door.

"I don't know, Trina." He says, unsure but moans when her hand comes in contact with his...jewels. "I...only a minute. " He states, "If Puck knew that I left..." He trails off with another moan as she pulls him away from the door. Gross. I cringe and then smile when I run to the door, opening it and exiting through it. Easy peasy.

OUTSIDE OF HOLLYWOOD/ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

I look across the vast amount of desert and sigh. I knew I was gonna be in trouble when I got back but it was going to be worth it. I didn't need anybody's permission though. I was nobody's bitch. I would prove my worth and not even for them. For myself. I would show myself that i'm good enough. Someone that my father's would be proud of. I would show Liam, I would show everyone.

As the creaky, old warehouse comes into view, I realize that i've broken a cardinal rule in my list and although it should bother me, it doesn't. I was walking into death's doorway and telling him to go fuck himself.

**RULE 12: NEVER GO IN A PLACE YOU KNOW HAS ZOMBIES, ALONE**

As I reach the old warehouse and pull into the lot, I mentally calculate the time it will take before people will notice i'm gone. With most, I would have about half a day. With Santana though, I will have about two hours, if that. The girl knows me. As soon as she realizes i'm not in the facility she will curse in spanish, throw all her shit into a bag, and come after my ass. She'll know where i'm at too. How, you ask? Who the fuck knows. She just will.

I hop out of my Hummer, and give my neck a crack before grabbing my pack, and my shotgun. This was it. I look up at the old building and sigh. I was badass. I could do this. I had to.

I square my shoulders, a confident look on my face and that was it. I was Rachel Fuckin' Berry: Before Quinn, before Santana. I was the badass I used to be before all those stupid _feelings..._yuck...started messing up my badassness. Oh god. That was _totally_ something Noah would say. I let out a laugh at the thought.

I pull my lucky bat out of my pack, slinging it back around on my back along with my shotgun. I was ready for this shit. I walk towards the warehouse and reach the same enterance that Santana, Kaydence and I went through yesterday. I kick open the door, with a smile, and when no zombies pop out, I stroll in. I had this, nothing was gonna ruin my mood now.

INSIDE WAREHOUSE/15 MINUTES LATER

"Fuck me." I curse, quickly rounding a corner and taking off down a hallway. Two Zogs on my tail. "I couldn't have just kept my fuckin' mouth shut!" I growl to myself, as I hear the two creatures behind me snarl and gain on me. Great.

I eye a door at the end of the hallway and decide that it looked heavy enough to keep dumb and dumber out and away from my flesh. However, I needed to stop them from chomping down on me before making it there. I smile. I knew what to do. It was a move I saw off Buffy i'm sure, but oh well. Hopefully it would work. I speed up as I near the end of the hallway and the door and drop the pack to the floor before sliding towards it as if i'm in baseball, sliding to the base.

When my feet make contact with the door, I push roughly against it causing me to propel backwards on my back, just as dumb and dumber jump over me. Holy fuck, it worked! I smile, pulling out my shotgun and blowing two holes through their heads. I sigh in relief and allow myself a moment to rest before jumping up, grabbing my back and going inside the room, stepping over the gore in front of the door. Ha. I was a poet and didn't know it. I could rhyme too.

When I close the door, I instantly notice that it's dark and I reach into my back grabbing one of the two flashlight lanterns, before turning it on and what I saw made me almost jump for joy! The room was full of useful shit! From what I could see, there was some medical supplies, some food, some cases of water. Hmmm odd. I look around the room briefly and realize that this was a office room. It was kind of odd that it would be filled with all of this stuff. Unless...no. There couldn't be anyone, living here, could there? No. It was impossible. There were Zogs everywhere! Unless the person _used _to live here, before getting ripped to shreds. Probably.

I shake my head and start filling my pack full of stuff. I put some medical supplies in there, along with some cans of food. Thank god my pack was somewhat big. Unfortunately for me, I would have to make a second trip. Probably. Or not. I see another pack sitting by some water and I smile brightly. I thank whatever god is watching over me right now and I continue to fill both packs to the brim.

WAREHOUSE/HALF HOUR LATER

Satisfied with all the supplies that I got, I allow myself to smile. I would now have to find a way out of this hell hole without getting myself killed and unfortunately, the weight of these packs were going to cause me some grief. I wouldn't be able to outrun a zog if one found me.

I go over to the door and lean my ear against it, listening for any sounds. When I hear nothing, I sigh. You never know with those zogs. They are evil geniuses and just because I don't hear them, doesn't mean they aren't there. I pull out one of my Desert Eagles and cautiously open the door, peeking out. When I don't see anything, and I mean anything...stupid creatures that just won't stay dead...I make my way out into the hallway.

I walk down it with hesitant steps. Making sure that nothing will pop out at me. I hate knowing that shit is lurking around here, yet I never know where it is. As I hit the corner, I peek around it and sigh in relief when I see that there is nothing there. Thank god. I go around the corner and continue making my way down the long corridor. This might actually work out.

WAREHOUSE/15 MINUTES LATER

"Why do I open my fuckin' mouth?" I growl, raising my gun and shooting a zombie between the eyes, its body falling to the ground. I whirl around to shoot another one, splattering its brain over the stairway. Fuck sakes! Where the hell did they all come from? I take off onto the main floor, the packs causing my steps to be wobbly and uncoordinated. Another zombie steps in my way and I blow a hole through its head as well, stepping over the grotesque body.

I glance around and notice that there are about eight more zombies around me and I realize that i'm in trouble. I mean, I can take eight zombies but with these packs, I can't. I needed to find the exit. I search around quickly, and smile when I see the one I came in. Yes! Score! I run towards it, kicking a guy zombie in his bitty's before reaching it. Santana would be proud. I push through the door, not bothering to check on the other side, and I run towards my vehicle, stopping only when I reach the trunk. Yes! I successfully made it out alive and infection free! Could this day get any better?

"Don't you move." A voice says, so dark and cold that I actually comply. FUCK! Really? I drop the packs and am about to turn around and say something when I feel a gun against the back of my head. What was it with people holding guns to my head?

"I'm not to fond of fuckin' straglers, so I will warn you now to back the hell off or i'll kick your ass." I say, and I try to keep my voice neutral but i'm pissed. "I'm not someone you want to mess with, buddy." I growl. I really don't like people pointing shit at me. I refrain from kicking this guy's ass though. Which I could. A simple turn here. A little judo chop there.

"I know." The guy says, anger in his voice. "I know _exactly _who you are, Rachel." My blood runs cold, I knew that voice. It was one that sometimes haunted me to this very day.

"Liam." I whisper, shaking slightly. There was no way. He couldn't be...

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Rachel." He says, angrily. "Where's your little pitbull?" He questions with a sneer and I _really _don't like the tone he uses to associate himself with Santana. He pushes the gun into my head a little more and I can't help but whimper, my badass attitude instantly gone. "I really am disappointed in you. Especially, considering you left me to die."

Although i'm not to happy to see him and i'm actually slightly afraid of this man, I can't help but get angry at his accusation though.

"I did _not _leave you to die, you ass." I growl, my confident, badass persona coming back to me. I wouldn't let him tear me down again. "You left yourself to die, _after _throwing me to the wolves." I feel the gun get shoved into my head again. Ok, seriously? That was starting to get annoying. Really fast.

"I did no such thing! You fell!" He retorts, and although I can hear slight regret, I could care less. I was angry now.

"Ya, is _falling _what they call _shoving_ these days? Here I thought shoving meant _shoving_!" I bark, trying desperately to remain calm. I feel myself being whirled around and I then feel the cool metal of the gun under my chin as I look into the cold, dead eyes of one, Liam Courtley.

"I didn't shove you." He says, angrily. His voice was so low, and hollow sounding that I almost feel bad for him. "You ran away from me on that roof. It was unstable!" He yells into my face and I resist the urge to vomit at the smell of his breath. Gross.

"Ya, I ran away cause you're a prick and a pervert. My daddy would be ashame-" I don't get to finish before I feel myself being thrown backwards, a stinging feeling taking over my face. I run my hand over my eyebrow and feel a sticky substance. That bastard. I look up and for the first time, I can see his whole profile. He looks horrible. Absolutely horrible. I gasp when I realize why. "You're infected." I say, watching as he unconsciously rubs at his clothed leg.

"You shut your mouth! You shut..." He trails off, only slightly guilty as his eyes bore into mine. "You don't...just shut up!" My eyes shift into a nasty glare.

"What? Can't handle it? You almost took away something that I would of never been able to get back, you bastard!" I yell, my eyes piercing through his. "Now it's your turn to pay." He continues to look at me a moment before throwing his head back and letting out a laugh. I growl.

"Your what? Your selfishness?"

"No, my dignity, you creep." I growl, my anger growing more then it has in the past few months. I promised Santana I wouldn't get this angry again. I promised. I'm sorry Santana but I don't think I can control it. "Face it, Liam. You were a dirty old bastard that liked to..." I once again I don't get to finish my sentence when I feel a boot being connected to my stomach. I fall to the ground, the air having been taken from my lungs. I try to regain my breath, but he doesn't give me a chance before grabbing my throat, menacingly.

"You didn't have any fuckin' dignity, Rachel!" He growls, his hand going a little tigher. "You are just a stupid little girl that nobody likes. You're worthless and a waste of space. Why your daddies loved you is bey-" Now I don't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I pull a Desert Eagle from my holster and blow a shot through his kneecap. He immediately lets go of my throat, in favor of his knee, and I quickly thrust my palm upwards, knocking the gun out of his hands.

He falls back on the ground, holding his kneecap as tears produced in his eyes. Serves him right, the old bastard. I stand up, finally regaining my breath, and rub a hand to my throat, attempting to soothe it. I stare down at him and shake my head.

"I've come a lot farther then you, assface." I hiss, watching as tears made their way down his face. "My daddies will always love me, because I am still who they raised deep inside. I could easily blow your head off and think nothing of it." I continue raising the gun to his head, glaring at him as his eyes raise to mine in fear. "All I have to do it blow your brains out and your taunting would be finished." I pause, lowering the gun. "But that would make your life too easy, Liam. I would be helping you." I say, looking at the packs on the ground. I turn to my trunk, open it, and throw both packs inside before turning to Liam one last time. "Daddy always taught me to stick up for myself."

"You can't...leave..."

"You made a big mistake that day, Liam." I say, closing my eyes briefly. "You made me into who I am today. I'm not the same girl, just a shell of who I used to be and you are a big part of the reason why I am." I say, opening them to look him in the eye. His face is contorted into pain, as his hands continue to grasp at his knee. "You broke a little part of me, and took it with you. Destroying that part of me completely." I pause, slamming the trunk shut, causing him to flinch. "You ripped away my adolescence the moment you touched me... "

"I...I"

"...and now, you'll get what you deserve." I say, my voice ice cold. I look up briefly into the distance, and smile. "You touched me, now i'm gonna let them touch you." I say and his eyes widen in fear, as he shifted to look behind him.

"Oh god, please...don't leave me here to die." He pleads but I simply let out a laugh.

"Like when you shoved me off that roof to die?" I question and when he says nothing I nod. A whimper escapes his throat. "Goodbye Liam. I hope betraying my fathers' was worth it." I finish and hop into my Hummer, starting the engine. I sigh as I pull out of the lot.

All I could hear in the distance was screams of pain, and shouts of death. I hate what i've become. I hate it and I will forever wish that he had just left me alone that day and protected me like he was supposed to.

_I'm sorry daddies, I had to. _

HOME BASE/AN HOUR LATER

As I pull up to the base my stomach feels sick. I hate that I had to do that to him, but he was a disgusting and vile man and in all honesty, he was going to turn into a zombie anyway. Still, I knew that I would have a new nightmare to add to my collection and I sigh at the thought. I already had enough guilt to flood a small town, what's a little more, right?

I open the door of my Hummer cautiously, looking all around for any signs of zombies. When I see none, I smile proudly and hop out, walking to my trunk. I grab both packs, my baseball bat and the shotgun and head to the door I had snuck out of only three hourse ago.

I lean my ear against it and when I don't hear any sounds, I smile. I put a hand to one of my holsters and pull out two metal pieces. Thank you Noah for showing me how to pick a lock! I struggle at first but finally I hear a lock click and the door opens. Bingo! Damn I am good. I pull the door open, taking a look around before heading inside. Now to show those stupid pricks who's better at this shit! Ha.

**There you have it! Some more badass Rach and don't worry. I will explain a little more about Liam. I know most of you probably know what he did, but there is more then that going on with that man. Mwuahahaha. I bet most of you are excited to see how everyone will react when they see Rachel again. Aka Quinn and Santana. It's gonna be fun! Anyway, till next time folks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed :):) It makes me happy to see that you guys like the story. Lots of fun stuff coming up. There is Faberry galore in this chapter and of course some Pezberry goodness as well. The awaited Lopez/Fabray reactions happen in this chap and i'm excited :):) That damn red head...also there will eventually be some more insight on Liam and Rachel, and their past. Not in this chap, but soon. I'm working on it. Also there will be more of Rachel and Santana's past, showing why they are such good friends. Also...there will be a surprise appearance very soon! So be excited! lol...and send lots of lovely reviews hehe**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

MESSHALL

As I head towards the messhall I can hear shouting and it instantly makes me feel a little more guilty when I hear my best friend's voice in english _and _spanish. She sounds panicked and angry.

As I stroll in, I notice that not one person looks in my direction but is yelling at everyone else. I do take notice that Finn and Quinn are not present. As well as Bitchface. Hmm. Phew. Maybe i'll get off the hook and wow, didn't know people care this much. I smile and, as loudly as I can, I throw both packs on the ground, instantly causing everyone to look at me. A smug smile appears on my face when I see shocked expressions. Didn't think I could do it, huh? Take that Finncompetent! Well...you'll take it when you hear about it.

I watch as everyone seems to be frozen and none of them have yet to make a move, so I decide to pull out a cigarette, light it up and let out a puff of smoke in relaxation. Too tense in here. I watch as Santana's face of shock slowly slips and her eyes turn dark. Ah fuck. I _know _that look and I am in fuckin' trouble. I glance at Noah who also glares at me. Ah shit. I I really shouldn't open my mouth and talk but...

"Here's the rest of your supplies. There's more over there, but I couldn't fit any of it in the packs so-" My sentence is abruptly cut off when I feel a hand connect with my cheek. My head snaps sideways and for a moment, I feel like i've been punched. My jaw stings and my cigarette is now on the ground. Damn! I look up and can see my angry best friend standing in front of me, fuming.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you, you stupid dumbass?" She yells at me, Noah and Brittany standing behind her, both looking equally as pissed. Ah hell. "Are you _trying _to get yourself killed, you bastard!" She growls, throwing her hands up in the air. I sigh. I can see her eyes welling up, just slightly, and it makes it makes me feel guilty.

"First of all, i'm sorry, " I say, giving her a small shrug and a half smile, she glares at me, "..second of all, OW!" I say, holding a hand to my cheek as I flex my jaw a bit. She really knew how to hit.

"Why would you go _alone_?" Noah asks, his voice full of disappointment and worry. Aw. He really does care. I go to open my mouth again but I feel a hard punch to my shoulder and my face contorts into pain before I glare at the Latina.

"_Quit _hitting me, S." I growl, but she doesn't back down in the slightest. "Look, i'm sorry, okay? I'm fine, " I gesture around my body with my hands, " See? I'm back in one piece, safe and sound." I finish and give them both a smirk. Santana nods, a pissed off look still adorning her face and she lifts a hand to my forehead and flicks me over a cut that I had forgotten about. "OW!" I yell, flinching away from her.

"Oh, ya. You look mighty fine, you stupid bitch." She growls, her glare getting overmasked by the worry in those eyes. "Why the fuck did you go out alone, R?" She whispers and as her eyes soften, I sigh.

"I'm sorry, S. I needed to prove to myself that I still had it by myself, ya know?" I say and when she goes to open her mouth, I hold up a hand, instantly silencing her. "I needed to prove that all that time I spent alone, wasn't wasted when we became friends. I _really _fucked up yesterday and nearly got Quinn killed as well as myself. I wasn't careful enough." I confess and I hear her sigh as well as Noah. "So I went out, got what we need, kept my badassness intact and here I am with a smile on my damn face. On my very red and bruised face." I say, giving a pointed look to the Latina who simply shrugs.

"I can kind of see your point, tiny." She admits, and I smile, but it gets wiped off at her next words. "However, if you ever put me through what you did today, again, I will make sure that those cigarettes stay lodged into your throat." She threatens and I nod. "I was _actually _worried about your midget ass."

"You always worry about me, San. Admit it. " I tease, with a playful smile, "You love me." She rolls her eyes and pulls me into a small, but very brief hug. Quickly following that hug, I recieved another one and am lifted off the ground.

"Don't do shit like that, Jewbabe. You had us extremely worried." He whispers into my ear and I smile as he puts me down. "And by the way, you are _totally _badass!" He chirps, holding out a fist, which I bump with my own.

"You know that Quinn, is like, super mad at you, right?" Brittany says and I almost groan. Shit. Quinn knows. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "She was so angry that she started banging things around and yelled at Finn and Puck a lot." I turn to Noah.

"Oh, Jewbabe, " He starts, his expression turning into fear, "It was scary! It was like HBIC Quinn and it was just...scary." He shutters and looks at me with wide eyes. "She tried to casterate me when I told her we had to wait another two hours before our gear was all charged and shit. She nearly succeeded too, " He says, his tone small and pathetic, "my boys were in plain view of her skillful legs, but luckily, Finn was an idiot and tried to tell her to calm down and that we would wait the two hours." I wince at this. If there was one thing you _weren't _suppose to say to Quinn Fabray, it was the phrase 'calm down'. "Therefore, she bag tagged him. Thank god it wasn't me." He says with a sigh. "Finn cried."

I really shouldn't laugh, because it was a painful area for a boy to get kicked. Or so I had heard. Yet, it was Finn. The same Finn who was a self rightous bastard that only cared for himself and loved to play upon people's emotions. Under it all, he was a good guy, but his ugly side was showing. Horribly.

"Well. I'm going to go take a shower and clean up. I smell like ass." I say, giving a chuckle, while unconsciously rubbing a hand across the back of my neck. On top of my griminess, I was also sore. My legs and shoulders, specifically, due to the amount of running and carrying I had done in the last three hours. Damn. Also, I really want to avoid Quinn's wrath so...ya.

"I hope you slip and fall on your incredibly dumb ass." Santana says innocently but I can tell she's still upset with me. I know a conversation will be happening later and I am very reluctant to tell her about Liam. Well. Maybe I will leave that part out. I'm not exactly proud of what I had done.

"Just make sure that if you see Quinn," Noah starts, his face turning fearful. "Run, Jewbabe. Just run." He states and it makes me want to laugh. He was terrified. I turn to wink at the Latina who rolls her eyes and stalks away from me. I look to Brittany, who swoops in quickly, giving me a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rach." She whispers and then lets go, following after Santana. I turn to Noah who looks amused.

"Is she really that mad?" I ask in a slight grimace. He looks at me and nods his head.

"Q was freakin' her shit. It was so crazy to see her like that." He admits, his face turning thoughtful. "Usually she gets all serious and thinks of ways to solve a tough situation. She's the smart one who plans out everything accordingly for missions and stuff. She'll protect you no matter what and she's a true team leader." He confesses and I feel a surge of pride, for my...I mean, the blonde goddess. I nod. "However, when she found out you were missing, she went apeshit, Jewbabe!" He says, his eyes widening comically, "Started laying orders about going out to find you, and then she threatened to kill you when she did, then she started barking at Carly when she made a comment. Then they both got in a fight and well...ya." I let out a laugh.

"Wow." I'm actually surprised and estatic that she was worried about me that much. Maybe she felt the same way I felt...or _feel _I suppose. Damn you heart, you trecherous bastard!

"Tell me about it! It was insane! Plus, she also threatened to casterate me, which I told you about, " He says, cringing slightly, "and then about how she bag tagged Finn, who cried like a little girl. " We both let out a laugh at that. Stupid giant. "Then, she started to..." He trails off, shaking his head. I want to tell him to continue but honeslty, i'm too tired to bug him.

"Well, i'm gonna jet and maybe make it back to my room before she finds me." I say, with a small chuckle. I'm not scared of anyone, including Quinn, however, knowing that she was pissed off at me, it was a little unerving. Noah nods eagerly, giving me another hug.

"Probably wise, Jewbabe. Meet me in the training room, tomorrow morning and we'll spar a little." He states and I nod, with a smile and a wink.

"Sure thing, Puckerman." I say, turning around and walking towards the showers. Oh holy grail. I will gladly bow down to your great watery spray and give myself to the magic of your watery hands. Ok. Saying that was awkward for me too, okay?

RACHEL'S ROOM/HALF HOUR LATER

After my amazing shower, which actually stung more then I thought it would, I head back to my room. I clean myself off, and feel less stiff afterwards. Thank god. I walk into my room with my head deep in the towel as I run it through my wet locks. It wasn't until I enter through my doorway that I feel a presence. I instantly pull the towel away from my face, and I freeze. Oh shit. Oh fuckin' shit. As I curse the high heavens, my eyes land on a pair of deeply pissed off hazels and I swear that if there was such a thing as a hellmouth, it would be in my room right now. Holy sweet jesus she looks pissed!

"Hi." I say, hoping that that is the right thing to say at the moment. Her eyes continue to pierce through mine and I swear I feel hot, like burning in hell, hot. I watch as she stands up from the bed, calmly, and walks over to me. She looks really calm so i'm hoping that she's calmed down enough to maybe ta-

SLAP!

Ok, nope. Not calm. Not at all. Fuck, that is the second time i've been hit, maybe i'll just say that my face has now become a punching bag, or a slapping bag. Free for all slapping bag! Come get your slap on! Damn. I flex my jaw and look into her hazel eyes. I sigh and throw the towel I have in my hand, onto the bed.

"Look..."

"Are you stupid?" She barks, and although I should probably back away from her weapons, a.k.a. her hands, I don't and instead continue to look her in the eyes, although slightly apologetic.

"Quinn, i'm sorry..."

"You could have been killed! You just, go without any back up and you just leave!" She says hysterically, waving her hands in the air. I wince as her hand once again comes in close contact with my face. She turns on her heel, and I quietly close the door behind me to give us more privacy. Although now, i'm trapped with a caged lioness. Fuck. "I mean, how stupid can you be!"

"I am _not _going to apologize for getting the supplies that you guys need, alright?" I say, firmly. I really don't like being called stupid, but because it's Quinn, i'll give her a free pass. She whirls around to face me and although the look in her eyes would scare anybody, I stand my ground. Holy fuck she looks hot, angry. I think I already established this the last time she was angry with me, though. Oh well.

"Nobody asked you to go get them though!" She yells, her look incredulous. "Least of all alone!"

"Look, I messed up the yesterday and I needed to fix it. Besides, "I pause, watching as she looks at me expectantly. "I was alone for five months and i'm still alive!"

"Barely!" She yells out and I freeze, watching as a look of slight regret crosses her face. "You're not you, Rachel! This, " She gestures to me with her hands, "...isn't you. It's a shell of the person you used to be!"

I look at her and can't help but agree more. However, I hate that she has to be the one to tell me this. I hate hearing how much i've changed. I hate hearing how much of a souless, life sucking, succubus I am. (Santana's word, not mine.)

"I know i'm screwed up! You don't need to remind me!" I yell, glaring at her. I may love the girl but I sure as hell wasn't gonna stand here and let her insult me. She looks taken aback for a moment, before the fire in her eyes returns. Oh, she wants a fight, does she?

"Well somebody has to!" My glare deepens, "Before you end up getting yourself killed, you moron!" She growls, stepping just a little closer to me.

"Quit calling me names!" I hiss, watching as a small smirk appears on her face, "I'm not the only one who's changed, Quinn! What about you, huh?" I yell, smirking. "Since when does Quinn Fabray roll over to what Finn Hudson says?" I question and I know i've hit a nerve. Oh god, I want her lips on me. _Everywhere. _Damn her sexy ass mouth. Oh fuck...is she speaking to me?

"-never do!" She says and I tune back in, keeping my glare in place and pretending I heard what she just said. I sigh, turning around towards the door. I was done with this conversation. Really done.

"Look, I don't wanna deal with this, alright? I'm just gonna sleep it off and maybe we can deal with this tomorrow. I went, I got, I came back. Simple as that." I say, opening the door, holding it open and motioning for her to leave. Her eyes turn dark. Darker then i've ever seen. Uh oh. Hello? Yes reaper, I would like for you to burn my soul with your eyes. You've already sent Quinn Fabray to do the job? Oh, why thank you.

"No." She states and slowly, yet sexually, stalks over to me. Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus. Strong, Rachel. Stay strong. "I'm not going _anywhere._" She says, so low that I almost have to strain to hear her. Her eyes are just...fuckin' beautiful. And so sexual. Oh damn. No! Stop it, body! Stop reacting to her sexualness! Stop...Damn.

"Actually, " I start, giving her my own, smoldering look. "..you are." I finish, continuing to hold the door open for her as she reaches me. We're a mere foot apart and I swear that I can feel her delicious body heat. Oh so delicious. My body and heart are betraying bastards!

"Actually, " She almost purrs, making my knees want to collapse. However, I hold them strong. "...i'm _not._" She finishes, grabbing the door from my hand and slamming it closed. Oh hot. God. It's like twenty billion degrees in here. I hold her stare though. I may want to rip her clothes off, but I will not break! I am the wall of freakin' China!

"Get. Out." I say, trying to sound angry. I really was. She doubts my abilities. She basically said so herself. I was sick of it.

"No." One word never sounded sexier. I should just...take her. Shouldn't I? No. I can't. I couldn't.

"What did B-, "I pause, knowing I can't say that name in front of her. "Carly, what did she say about me that got you so angry at her?" I ask, watching as her eyes shift to the ground. If I didn't change the subject, I _was _going to take her. On the floor. With no clothes. Damn mental images. Damn you to hell!

"She..." Quinn pauses, licking her lips and lifting her eyes to meet mine. Or the wall behind me, that is. "She asked why you were so important to me. Why you were important enough to risk our whole team by going out with no gear." She answers and i'm dying to hear the answer. Her eyes shift to the ground again and she takes a deep breath.

"Why am I important to you?" I ask, almost in a whisper. I _need _to know. "Why do you care what happens to me so much?"

"I..." She stops but doesn't lift her eyes to meet mine. I sigh. Of course she wasn't going to magically tell me that she loves me. I knew this. I have always known it. I nod my head.

"Can you just go? I'm tired." I say, and that's when her eyes shoot up to mine, in shock. I stare at them a moment before once again opening the door. She stares at me a moment with what I know is hurt, but I ignore it, pulling my eyes away from her and looking straight ahead.

"No." She whispers and I once again hear the door getting shut. Oh for fuck sakes. I turn my eyes to hers, hoping to express my anger but it dies immediately when I notice the tears there. "I was so worried." She whispers, a tear making its way down her beautiful porcelain skin. Oh no, not tears. Damn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried." I whisper, giving her an apologetic smile. I see her nod, but it's not until I feel her arms around my neck that I realize just how worried she was.

She holds me tight and I feel like i'm being squished but I don't mind. Her body is pressed against mine in such a way that it feels very intimate. She leaves no space between us and I can't help but comply to her need for comfort. I wrap my arms around her waist, in the oh so familiar position. I start to rub small, soothing circles around her lower back and can't help but feel completely relaxed. This is what i've always dreamed of. Minus the tears and anger.

I feel my shoulder getting wet and it clenches at my heart when I hear an accompanying sniffle. Ah damn. I made her cry. Fuck sakes. I squeeze just a little harder, hoping to ease her pain somehow. I feel her lift her head from my shoulder, and I watch as her tearful hazel eyes pull back to look into my brown ones. She looks at me a moment, her gaze full of...I don't know.

Suddenly I feel soft lips on mine and my senses go cold and my lips stay frozen. Holy shit. She's kissing me! Respond you dumbass, respond! However, I don't listen and stand stock still. Her lips continue to move over mine and my body definitely reacts, however, my lips don't. Move your lips, Rachel! Fuckin' move them! She pulls back after a minute and her eyes are overcome with hurt and confusion. Oh no.

"I-i'm sorry." She whispers and goes to pull away from me. Her arms start to pull away. No! Damn. Fix this, Rachel! Do something!

"No." I growl, taking a hand from her waist and wrapping it in her hair, swiftly pulling her down to my lips once again. Fuck ya! I move my lips rapidly over hers and I honestly think i've died and gone to complete bliss. Thought I was gonna say heaven again, huh? Nah. I'm already here. Oh god. Her lips are so soft, so delicious.

I slowly run my tongue across her bottom lip and when her mouth opens and her sweet tongue meshes with mine, I feel like i'm high and she's some sort of drug. I push her against my closed door and press into her as much as I can, my hand on her waist moving to run up the side of her ribs. Oh so sexy.

I hear a moan of approval and it turns me on even more. This is what i've always wanted. What I will _always _want. I let out a groan when I feel her hands caress my lower back and-holy crap. She just...yep. She is actually...yep. She's grabbing my ass. Or...caressing it. Nope. Definitely grabbing it. I moan and tear my lips from hers, going for that slender, incredible neck.

I latch onto her pulse point and immediately hear her whimper. Hmmm. A weak spot I see. I continue to suck on it expertly and then lick a trail up to her ear, gently taking a nip. With a speed I knew she possessed, i'm flipped around and thrown back against the door which only proves to make me wetter then I already am. Oh fuck. Her lips are all over my neck. My shoulders. My chest. I think I can get off by just having her near me.

"I want you." She whispers against my neck. I shiver at the touch, bringing both of my hands to her hair, roughly pulling her back to my lips. She will forever belong to my lips. Our tongues instantly collide, and I can't help but take a bite out of her lip to which she only moans. Oh god. I want her too. No. I _need _her. I don't just want her. Is that all? She just wants me? For my body? Oh fuck. As much as I know I am going to regret this...I pull away, breathless and still horny.

"You want me?" I repeat, watching as her lustful eyes wander mine as she nods and before I can say anything else her lips are on mine again and I just...oh god. Where did she learn that? Her tongue is most delicious thing i've ever tasted. Oh god, I want it to...NO! Rachel! Clarify. I pull away again. "Is this all you want?"

I watch as she pauses, looking at me strangely. My hands are still in her hair, her long, _gorgeous, _blonde locks, and her hands remain on my ass but she looks at me like she's confused. She should be. I don't even know what i'm saying. I should just shut my mouth and let hers do the talking. Or kissing. Oh god her lips.

"What?" She says this in utter confusion and I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't going to end well for me. At all. However, I dig myself deeper.

"Is this all you want from me?" I ask, still slightly breathless. Her confusion remains and I sigh. "I don't want to mess with your feelings, Quinn." I say and wince when she instantly backs off, a look of anger on her face. "I know that you and C-"

"Oh so now you care about my feelings?" She asks, hurt undertoning her voice. Ah crap. "You didn't when you just left here, with no back up. What's the difference now?" She growls, and I sigh once again. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"There is a difference. You know that I care about you. You know that." I say, giving her a meaningful stare. "But I also know that you might..."

"You don't know a damn thing about me anymore!" She yells, and I am pretty shocked at her tone. She was _really _angry. I've never heard her this angry before. Ever. "You just, come here a-and, a-a-and..." She pauses, trying to will herself not to cry. I honestly feel like crying myself and I haven't done that in...oh god. It's been awhile.

"Quinn..." I try, reaching a hand out to her but she pulls back, like she's about to be burned and I reluctantly will admit that seeing that reaction out of her hurts. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't just want your body..." I'm immediately cut off by her angry and hurt voice and I internally panic.

"You don't want me?" She asks, hurt and slightly angry. I feel like I shoud throw myself out to the zombies. I should of finished my sentence. I should of. But in my heart, I know that i'm no good for her. I'm a broken girl. Would I even know how to love her right, in this crazy world full of undead creatures? I'm not good enough. I can't let her in all the way. I can't even let myself in all the way. I can't even deal with my own demons. So, I decide that breaking my own heart is punishment enough, for what i'm about to do.

"I just...don't feel that way." I mumble, but I know she hears me because I hear a small intake of breath. A painful one. My eyes shoot to the ground and I can't help but close them. I hate myself. I really, really hate myself.

"Neither do I." It's said in a ice cold tone that makes me want to cry. A my-heart's-completely-shattered-thanks-to-you kind of way. Oh god. My heart hurts. So much. I chance a look at her and am angry at myself for what I see.

Her glare could freeze hell over. The hurt is barely there and I see the old HBIC resurface and honestly, i'm ready to hear one of my very old nicknames from her. Her posture is straight, her eyes are cold and there are no longer tears on her face. Just anger. Maybe hate. My heart clenches at the thought. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm just protecting you from me. I don't deserve you. Please forgive me.

"Quinn I..."

"Don't bother." She says, her tone still ice cold. "I don't want to hear it. We're done here." She says and I reluctantly nod. No! I love you! Please fight...make me! My inner ramblings don't make it to her mind though. I take a deep breath and straighten my own posture. "Go wherever the hell you want. If you want to leave, then leave. I don't care anymore." With that she opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind me.

I close my eyes, pain radiating from my very core. She basically just told me to go die. I just ruined everything. Because of my own stupid insecurities. Fuck. Suddenly, nothing really matters to me anymore. Absolutely nothing. I sigh and reach into my coat pocket to grab my smokes. When I feel the packet, panic and anger take over me. Empty. I pull it out and throw it at the wall, angrily. Great. Just fuckin' great. Now i'm out of smokes which is the only thing that seems to calm me these days.

I sit on my bed and throw my head into my hands. What have I done? I fucked up with the one girl that i've ever loved and now I have nothing. Well. Honestly, with everything going on, I kind of just want to jump off the roof and be done with it. However, I can't. Although I may have lost Quinn, I still have Santana. I couldn't do that to her. Although, she'll probably take Quinn's side cause I did fuck it up.

I shake my head, and lay back against my pillow. I wasn't going to sleep. I knew this. Without Quinn, I don't think i'll ever sleep properly again. Ever. Especially after having slept with her last night. In peace. Without any nightmares.

I close my eyes and for a moment, I honestly think that i'm going to start crying, but I don't. It's almost as if my tear ducts took a damn hike. Good. I don't need the stupid things. My heart starts to hurt as I begin to fully realize what i've just lost. Not even falling from a two story building hurt as much as the pain I am currently feeling.

I sit up abruptly and head out the door, knowing that I really need my best friend. No matter if she is angry or not. I need her to tell me I did the right thing, I need her to tell me that reassurance. With those thoughts in my head, I walk down towards her and Brittany's room, praying to god that they weren't having sex. Gross. Please no.

SANTANA AND BRITTANY'S ROOM

I hesitantly knock on the door, not knowing if they were awake or asleep. When I receive no answer, I knock again, a little louder, and still receive no answer. I sigh. I am about to turn around when the door suddenly flys open to reveal a half dressed Latina with an angry scowl on her face. Ah fuck. She was having sex. Damn! Mental images. Ahhhhhhh! Make it stop!

"I messed up." I say, my voice full of emotion that I thought I wasn't capable of anymore. I look at her and the moment her eyes look into my sad, pathetic ones, her face instantly calms. She sighs, holding up a finger and walking back into the room. I lean against the wall opposite the door and lean my head back against it. When she walks out the door, fully dressed, she closes it softly behind her and motions for me to follow. I nod silently and follow her up onto the roof of the building. It kinda has become our place, I suppose.

ROOF

"Alright, tiny." She starts, closing the big metal door behind me as we step out onto the roof. "Spill. What happened with Q-ball?" It still amazes me that she knows exactly what i'm talking about. Most people would assume that by coming to her, I would be telling her that I messed up because I left without any back up. However, she knew me well enough that she knew I wouldn't be apologizing for that. I let out a large breath and sit back against the large concrete block. She stands in front of me.

"Quinn was in my room when I got out of the shower." I start, and usually she would make some sexual comment, yet she doesn't, and this is why Santana knows me better then anyone. She knows that's not what I need right now. "She hit me, " Santana makes a noise of approval and I roll my eyes, "..and then proceeded to tell me how stupid I am. "

"True." She states and I give her a glare. "Please continue."

"We got into a fight about stupid things, and then she told me she was worried and hugged me." I say, a small smile eliciting from my face. It falls quickly. "She kissed me and I felt...alive, San." I say, looking up to see a small smile on her face. "For the first time in almost eight months I felt alive and unburdened by my past." I pause, letting out a sigh, "I screwed it up though."

"You started bullshitting yourself into believing that you aren't good enough for her, blah, blah, blah, " She mumbles, starting to pace back and forth, shaking her head and using a voice which I assume is meant to imitate me, "_I'm all broken, nobody understands me. I'm not good enough because I can't let you all the way in. I'm not who I used to be, i'm just a shell. I don't want to hurt you, _" By now, i'm beyond irritated. She finishes her mocking session and turns to me. "Am I close?"

"Kind of." I say, through my irritation. I hate when she mocks me and I friggin' hate it when she is right. Damn her intuition. Santana takes a seat next to me and lets out a frustrated breath. "I told her that I didn't feel that way about her."

"God. You really are stupid." Santana says, turning to face me. I glance at her and nod. "Was she mad?"

"Furious." I say, banging my head against the cement block. "She told me she didn't care if I left here or not. Basically told me she wouldn't care if I was dead." I say, the pain I felt very obvious.

"You know Q is just pissed and trying to hurt you. She put her best HBIC face on and told you to go to hell, " Santana pauses, letting out a humorless laugh, "..but I bet you that right now, she's balling her eyes out in her room or something. Hurt cause you don't feel the same...or cause she _thinks _you don't feel the same." She finishes and I sigh. I don't want her to cry over me.

"I did the right thing, right San?" I ask, turning to face her fully. "I made the right decision by doing this. I'm protecting her, so I did the right thing, right?" I'm so unsure that what I did could classify as the right thing, especially when my heart was torn to shreds. She looks me in the eye but doesn't say anything. It's almost as if she's studying me.

"Honestly?" She starts, continuing to look me dead in the eye. "I think you messed up the only thing that could of put you back together." She says and my heart drops. I didn't want her to tell me what I already knew. I wanted her to tell me that I did the right thing. That i'm a good person that deserves praise for breaking her own heart to protect someone else.

"But.."

"You know that you are my best friend, Rachel. You know that I only want what's best for you. You _know_ that, right?" She says, her tone firm, yet gentle. I nod, looking down at the ground. "But I don't think what you did was right. I know that you want to protect her and that you are only thinking of her in this scenario." She pauses, waiting until I look up at her, when I do, she continues, "...sometimes, you _have _to take something for yourself. Be a little selfish. You need to have this, Rach. She loves you. You love her. It's something you can always have."

I look at my friend and know that she's right. Like always. She's the only one who can knock some sense into me, whether it be literally or figuratively. No really. She's actually _hit _me to get her point across some days. I'm like her own fuckin' punching bag. However, she never fails to get me to realize what a stupid ass I am. Maybe I can love Quinn and fix myself. Just maybe. I did sing to her. She did get me to open up a little. Maybe she will still...maybe she can fix me.

"You know I love you, right?" I say, watching as Santana smiles. "Not like _that_, cause you know, gross, " I say, a smirk in place. She rolls her eyes at me. "But, you are the closest thing to a sister that I have." I admit and she lets out a laugh, pulling me in for a one armed hug.

"Same goes, _mija._" She says, pulling away and standing up. "Now, haul your barely-there ass up, and go get your girl." She says, holding a hand out to help me up. I slap it away and get up myself, shooting her a small glare.

"I have a great ass, " I mumble, dusting myself off. "Let's go."

HALLWAY

We get down to the hallway and begin to walk down it. I was a jumble of emotions right now. Scared. Excited. Relieved. Horny. Ok...that last one was a joke...no is isn't. She's just so damn sexy. I can't wait to...do sexual things with her. I'll keep my talk PG. For now.

"Hey, let's stop at the Messhall and we can get a drink first. Loosen up the nerves. I know where Puck keeps the Whiskey." Santana says, a smirk on her face. I nod. I could definitly use a drink. I was about to tell Quinn that I love her. So ya. My nerves were sky rocketed.

MESSHALL

We enter the messhall and it's really dark. Hmmm unusual. There was usually always some sort of light in that room. I turn to Santana who is looking at me and although it's dark, the light from the hallway gives me enough light to see her.

"I'll go hit the switch. It's just along the hall here." I say, and she nods, watching as I go to wall. Hmm now where is that damn switch. I feel along the wall until I finally find it. Ah ha! There you are, you silly switch you. I flip it on and instantly light floods the area. When I turn around, I see two people that I really didn't want to see at the moment.

"What the fuck are you two doing here, Finnocence?" Santana barks, seeing Finn and Sam sitting at a table. Sam looks guilty and Finn gives a look of innocence. Hm.

Finn looks up at the two of us, as I go stand beside Santana and I end up glaring at him. What the hell was he doing here with Sam in the dark? Oh. Is Finn gay? Hmm. Ha. Oh wow.

"Are you swinging for the other team now, Finncompetant?" I say, smirking. Santana lets out a laugh.

"Oh, I totally see now! You wanted to get it on with your honey in the dark, dough boy! You chanting with us at the gay parade now?" Her tone smug. Oh Santana, how I enjoy you.

"No!" He growls, standing up. "I'm not gay. I just needed a place to talk to Sam about yesterday's botched mission." He growls, sending a glare my way. I instantly want to copy Quinn and bag tag the bastard.

"Careful beanpole, I might go for your girls down there. Bet it would hurt a second time, huh? I say, highly amused. He instantly puts his hand in front of his area, in a way to protect them.

"Hey. Nobody's gonna judge you if you like sticks shoved up your assh-"

"Shut up, Santana! I'm not gay!" He growls, taking a step forward. I take one as well. Oh hell to the no, if he thinks he's gonna get in her face.

"Watch your tone, godzilla, you don't talk to a lady that way." I say, my eyes narrowing. He scoffs.

"I don't see any ladies here." He growls and I roll me eyes.

"Hm, funny cause I certainly do." Santana says, looking pointedly at Finn. I laugh. Finn turns beat red in what I assume is anger, either that or constipation.

"Hey, we should all just calm down." Sam intervenes, stepping up beside Finn. "Just chill man. Go back to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He says, low enough for us to almost not be able to hear. I do though.

Finn lets out a breath and shakes his head, turning and stomping past us, shooting us both a glare before exiting. Sam lets out a sigh of relief and walks towards us, a hesitant smile on his face. Santana glares at him but I send him a small smile. I didn't have anything against Sam.

"Sorry guys. Finn can be an ass." He says and we both nod. "Anyways, i'm just gonna go to bed. Night guys!" He says with a smile and I can't help but think that he is hiding something. I'll have to find out later. When he exits the messhall, Santana turns to me.

"If Finnconsiderate isn't gay then what they were doing in here seems kind of fishy to me." She says and I nod. We are definitly two peas in a pod.

"Ya, i'll ask Sam about it tomorrow. He might tell me." I say, sending her a glare when her mouth raises into a smirk. "Leave Sam alone, San. I'll deal with it."

"Oh come on!" She pouts, "I'll only rip a _couple _of Trouty Mouth's hairs out. Only a couple." She tries to reason and I simply shake my head in the negative. "Damn."

"Come on, Punisher, let's go get that drink, ya?" I say, dragging the Latina with me over to the counter. She grumbles in defeat.

QUINN'S ROOM/HALF HOUR LATER

I sigh heavily as I stand outside her door. Oh god, even the whiskey didn't seem to be helping with my nerves now that i'm actually standing there. You can do this Rachel. You can raise your hand and knock on the door. Do it. Raise it. Ah fuck. Ok. New plan. I'm just gonna throw open her door and tell her how it is. I love her. I want her. I will always be there for her. Ya. Dominate the situation Rachel. She likes that. I take another breath. I open the door and walk in.

"Quinn, look, I-" And that's all I get out before my heart completely shatters. I watch as Quinn scrambles to get off Bitchface who has the widest smirk on her face. Fucking. Bitch. I stand there as Quinn finds her shirt and puts it on, her face showing a little shame. Good. I want to punch that red headed slut so bad but my heart prevents me from doing so. Cause, you know. It's in pieces right now.

"Rachel..."

"You couldn't even wait a fuckin' day?" I growl, my anger taking over. Not necessarily all at her but that was where I was directing it. I mostly blame myself. "You know what? Forget it." I say, knowing my tone sounds defeated. I quickly turn on my heel and exit.

However, I didn't make it far down the hallway before Quinn puts a hand on my shoulder and whirls me around to face her. There's anger on her face, but I can see that she's more hurt then anything. When i'm facing her she lets go and throws her hands in the air.

"What do you want from me, Rachel?" She says, angrily. "I tried to...I put myself on the line for you and..." She pauses, trying to reign in her anger. I roll my eyes.

"Ya. I can see that you are _so _willing to throw everything away for me." I sneer, not being able to help myself. It's just that...seeing Quinn with Bitchface _that _way...it hurts. More then anything. "I'm sorry about what I said, Quinn. I just...you don't know me anymore. You don't understand..."

"You won't let me in! You confess everything to _Santana, _" She says my best friend's name with bitterness and it almost makes me want to slap her. However, this is the love of my life here, and I would never purposely hurt her. She is pushing her limits though. "...and I just can't understand it! I can't understand why you are so close with her!"

"You weren't there, that's why!" I yell, causing her to shut up. "You weren't there for certain things and you can't understand them like she can. I didn't tell her those things willingly, Quinn! She found out herself half of the time!" I yell, frustrated beyond belief. "She is my best friend because she was the only person I had that gave a damn about me!"

Quinn looks at me with what I know is pity, and I hate that she's giving me that look. I absolutely fuckin' hate it. I stare at her and my anger was once again starting to rise. I love this girl, I do, but sometimes she can be such a hypocrite. What about that redheaded whore? She was friends with her and probably told her shit to. Hmm, I think i'll ask.

"Rach.."

"What about that redheaded slut? Hmm?" I growl, watching as her face turns into anger once again. "You're friends with her. You tell her shit. How's that any different from what Santana and I have?" I question and before she can open her mouth, I continue, "Oh wait! I know. Santana has _Brittany_, and Carrot top in there, "I motion towards her bedroom, "..is in love with you and will do absolutely _anything _to get you. Even attempted murder." I growl out and instantly regret it. Shit. I wasn't going to tell her about that. Quinn's eyes widen in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" She asks, her voice sounding so innocent that my heart starts to beat wildly. Fuck.

"I mean..." I pause, licking my lips for the inevitable fight that's about to happen at my accusation. "When we were at the warehouse, and I was in that hole. The rope that supposedly 'snapped', " I pause, air quoting the last word, "...didn't snap, Quinn. It was cut." I say, watching her expression carefully. Her eyes widen a bit more. "And who was the one closest to the hole?"

I watch as her eyes widen even more in realization of exactly what I was saying. We both go silent and I pray to god that she would believe me. I know it was long shot but maybe she would. Just maybe. I continue to watch as she processes the news. Finally after a minute or two, she looks up at me and her face is unreadable.

"Carly...she wouldn't do that. Maybe you thought that you saw..." She starts but I interupt that with a snort.

"I _know _what I saw, Quinn, and what I saw was that bitch cutting the rope, so that I would fall back down into the pit of hell with those three monstrosities." I hiss, anger clouding over me in such a way that I want to go and bash Bitchface's skull into the cement walls. Ohhh...calm the hell down Rachel. Calm. Down. I look into Quinn's eyes and can tell that she's having an internal battle and it kills me that she even has to think about this. Although...I suppose if the situation was reversed...I can see her point. She had come to trust the nasty skank. Quinn always saw the good in people. Ever since Senior year of High School stared.

"I don't know what to believe. Carly has been there for me through this all. She's stuck by me and she's never given me a reason to doubt her but, " She stops then, her face overcome with emotion and I almost feel sorry for her. She was struggling with so many things all at once. 

"But?"

"I don't know, Rachel! I just...don't know." She whispers, looking up at me with broken eyes. I shake my head.

"Well, until you know, you and fuckin' _satan _in there, " I shift my eyes towards her door angrily, "..can kindly stay out of my face. I don't want to have to listen to it or see it. It fuckin' disgusts me." I say, and I know that my words are harsh, even before Quinn flinches slightly.

"Who are you?" She asks and my heart breaks at the absolute devastation in her voice. I know she's as hurt as I am, and I want nothing more then to tell her every little dark secret that i've kept inside for so long, but I couldn't do that. I just couldn't.

"Someone you don't know anymore." I whisper, not caring if she heard me as I quickly turn around. I head to the one place that was going to make me feel better. The one place that I so desperately need and where I can let out all of my frustrations about the whole situation. Fuck i'm mad. No. I'm _furious. _That red headed, slutty ass, birdfaced, piece of crap. She took what I want. She took Quinn from me. That's it. I've had it!

As I stalk towards the training room, with more adrenaline then i've had in months, I can't help but feel like i've lost a piece of myself. One that I didn't think I still had. Liam might have taken a part of me, but Quinn destroyed everything else. Or rather...Bitchface did. Damn her to hell!

**Awww poor Rachel! I know that all of you are probably cursing that red headed skank right now...I know I am! Damn her! She made me write this...I swear! However, Faberry goodness will prevail! I can feel it! Until next time folks! :):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Almost at 100 reviews guys! That is freakin' awesome :):):):):):):) I lovvvvvvvve every single review that you guys throw my way! Such amazing words and amazing alerts and favorite authors and I...*sniff sniff* ...ok, enough happy tears. Here is the next chapter and let me tell you, folks, it's a doozy! Not really any Faberry in this one, unfortunately, not in the present anyways ;) The usual is in it though, some Puckleberry friendship...lots of Pezberry of course. Also, there is a little curveball thrown in here. Something that you probably won't see coming. I thought it would be interesting to add a...character of sorts. You'll know when you read lol Anyways, as always, enjoy, review and revel in the awesomeness that is **_**Uncharted Territory**_**! RAWRRR...:) hehe**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

TRAINING ROOM/MORNING

I punch the bag with more adrenaline coursing through my veins then i've ever felt. I honestly feel like I can pound a hundred zombies into the ground with my fists alone. I had been in this room all night, and I didn't feel tired. Ok, a little. However, all that was erased when the image of Bitchface and Quinn came into my mind. I punch the bag a little harder. Not caring if my already swollen hand was throbbing once again. Fuck it.

The punching bag had been through a hell of a beating yet it didn't compare to what I feeling in my heart. If you ask me, Quinn had done exactly what I was doing to this bag, except she did it to my heart. She gave it a good pounding and i'm honestly hoping that she killed the damn thing and that it never resurrects again. Fuckin' useless piece of an organ. Not good for much in my books. Just gets you killed if you thought with it, rather then your head.

I throw a powerful roundhouse kick to the bag and it flys back at me faster then it had before, yet I still manage to side step it. I take a deep breath and stare at it. Oh how I wish Bitchface was here instead of the stupid bag.

"Whoa Jewbabe. Not that you kicking that things' ass isn't hot, but what's got you in such a frenzy, huh?" I hear Noah say as he walks into the room. Was it that time already? I turn to face him and give him a shrug.

"Nothing. Just pissed off, I guess." I reply, giving the punching bag one more punch for good measure.

"Now who's face are you picturing on there?" He asks, a smirk in place. He probably already knows the answer. I smirk.

"Like you don't know who i'm picturing." I say, sending him a wink before taking a seat on the bench. He's about to reply but stops and looks at me in concern.

"How long have you been here, Rach?" He asks, and I sigh. I've been caught. "You have circles under your eyes and you are covered in sweat." He says, staring at me. I look up at him and give him another shrug.

"I don't know. Since last night. I work out when i'm stressed." I say and take off both of my gloves, favoring my injured hand. It really was damn sore. I hadn't punched the bag all night but my hand still hurt like I had. Damn.

"Rach, you don't want to overexert yourself. I mean, when was the last time you ate something?" He asks and I try to recall the last time I actually ate something more then a bag of chips. I can't remember. I shrug. He shakes his head. "Get your hot, sweaty ass up and let's go to the Messhall. I'm getting you some _real _food." Noah says with a smile, motioning for me to stand up.

My stomach growls and it makes me want to punch Noah in the face. _Now _I was hungry, since he mentioned it. I really do want to go eat something that didn't taste like ass half the time, but I was worried that I was going to run into Quinn. Or worse. Bitchface. Am I scared, you ask? Ha! Fuck no. The only thing that i'm scared of is beating the living shit out of her when I see her. She touched..._MY _woman. Ya. That's right. _Mine._ Ok, so I haven't officially claimed her and i'm still pretty pissed at her, but I still love her. Besides, it's not like I haven't been with another woman. I know right?

It would shock anyone to know that Rachel Berry had hooked up with another woman, but it was true. I wasn't always a lesbian, you know? I realized I was about the start of Senior year, like eleven months ago. Roughly. Anyways, I was in love with Quinn back then too, but was only her friend. I was afraid that she would resent me if I declared my feelings for her. So I didn't. But, there were times where I could have.

_FLASHBACK/TEN MONTHS AGO_

_ I was sitting outside on Quinn's deck, laying in a lounge chair, enjoying the sun and the way it warmed my body. It had been a crazy summer and although school had already started, I still felt like summer had never passed. Quinn and I had become amazing friends over the summer and it made me happy to think that we could put aside our differences and get along. Also, I was in love with her so getting to be close to her was just a plus. _

_ "Hey midget!" I heard Santana yell at me from inside of the pool. God I hated her. She ruins everything. Just everything. I wish I was more confident around her and maybe she would just leave me alone. "Make yourself useful and go get me and Britts a drink, would ya?" She said, and I sat up. I really wanted to tell her to go mind her own business, but I couldn't do that. One, she would kill me, and two, she would kill me. I watched as Brittany gave her a disapproving look and I smile when Santana looks like a scolded child. They were so cute together. "Midget! Vamoose!" I let a sigh out and go to get up but am halted by a hand on my arm._

_ "Get off your lazy ass and go get it yourself, Satan." Quinn growled, shooting the Latina a pointed glare. Santana glared back for a minute, before shooting me a glare. I recoil back at the intensity of it before she yields her gaze and hops out of the pool, pulling Brittany along with her. "Sorry about that, Rach. Santana's a bitch."_

_ "It's perfectly alright, Quinn." I said, a smile on my face. "Santana is just very pressured in all her academic studies and is highly aware that this year at McKinley is going to the be hardest. By realizing that her academic future is at risk, she takes her frustrations out on the easiest targets, which consequently just so happens to be me." I finished and Quinn lets out a laugh and shakes her head. _

_ "Do you ever take a breath when you talk?" She asked, giving me a smile to let me know that she is teasing me. I shrugged. _

_ "Sure. It is highly appropriate that I..."_

_ "Rachel. Calm." She teased, sitting on the lounge chair next to mine._

_ "Santana hates me, doesn't she?" I asked, after a moment of silence. Quinn turned her head to look at me and shoots me an apologetic smile. _

_ "She doesn't hate you. I think she's just upset that you stole her best friend away and kept her as your own." Quinn said, smiling that oh so gorgeous smile. Her eyes, stay connected to mine, her gaze intense. Oh god. Who's melting? This girl! She just said that she was mine! Oh Rachel. This is it! This is..._

_ "Hey easy bake oven," Santana called out, coming back onto the deck with Brittany in tow, " you're out of soda." She barked, and I see Quinn tear her eyes from mine, her face angry. _

_ "Quit calling me that! I'm not easy and I..."_

_ "Oh calm down, Tubbers, " Santana said, smirking at the goddess in my sight, "..you __**used **__to be an oven. It was a joke, calm your christian ass down." I roll my eyes. God I hated this girl. She was mean to everyone. Of course, I would never say it out loud. That would be suicide. _

_ "You know what? If you want a soda, how about you walk your fat ass down to the store and get one! Maybe it will warm you up for all the damn suicides you'll be running tomorrow!" Quinn growled and I suddenly felt extremely hot. Damn she was sexy when she was angry. Stop it Rachel. Ladies don't think like that. I shook my head, clearing myself of those thoughts. _

_ "Fine! Have fun staying here with Rupaul! Adios whore!" Santana barked before pulling Brittany into the house, causing her to frown and send us both a wave. I barely contain the flinch at the old nickname. Unfortunately Quinn noticed it._

_ "Don't listen to her, Rach. She's just trying to get a rise out of you. I'll handle her tomorrow." Quinn revealed with a smirk. I sighed. Although Santana wasn't my favorite person, I didn't want her to suffer because of me. _

_ "It's ok, Quinn. Don't worry about it. I think her hanging out with me is punishment enough." I said, smiling and trying to lighten up the atmosphere but Quinn frowns at me._

_ "Hanging out with you is not punishment, Rach. " She said, putting a hand on my arm, which suddenly burned. "However, hanging out with __**her**__, " She motioned towards the house, "...is. She's a nightmare sometimes." Quinn said, letting out a laugh. "Hanging out with you is like a breath of fresh air."_

_ I smiled at her analogy. God, is there anything that this woman wasn't good at? Making me laugh and smile? Check. Looking like a freakin' model? Check. Lighting up a room with her smile? Check. Oh i'm falling soooooo hard. _

_ "Quinn...there is something that I wanted to tell you." I started, my hands were already beginning to shake. She looked at me, her eyes curious and somewhat...excited? No. Couldn't be. "I'm glad that we've become friends. I love hanging out with you and I just wanted to tell you that-"_

_ "Quinnie! Supper is...Oh hi, Rachel!" Mrs. Fabray greeted us. Crap. Quinn looked angry and frustrated for a moment but turned to look at her mother. "Are you going to be staying for supper, dear?" She asked and I hesitated. I wouldn't have the guts to tell Quinn now. Especially with her mother home. She would probably crucify me or something. Thou shalt be gone, lesbian! I shudder. Crazy. _

_ "Um, no thank you Mrs. Fabray. I must be going home to my fathers'. They are expecting me." I said, with a hesitant smile. Lie. Big. Fat. Lie. _

_ "Oh honey, how many times have I told you to call me, Judy?" Mrs. Fabray scolded me with a smile. Ya, you wouldn't be smiling at me if you knew I loved your daugther, would you?_

_ "Sorry Mrs- uh, Judy. Old habit. " I said, shrugging my shoulders with a smile. She returns it. I stand up with Quinn watching my every move. With a frown, I might add. "I'll see you later, Quinn. Perhaps we shall get together and work on our History homework at a later date." I said, and I can see a range of emotions flash through those pretty hazel eyes before she finally nods. _

_ "Ok. Later Rach." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I remember that day very vaguely. It was a day that had only made me realize that I was definitley gay for Fabray. Ha. It was also a day that reminds me why I hated Santana. She teased me relentlessly and it baffles me why I am best friends with her. Then again, I _know _why i'm friends with her. She helps. Tough love, I suppose. She's my conscience, when mine goes out for a drunken binge. She stops me from doing stupid things. However, just being around Quinn makes me want to be a better person. Yes. She did hurt me. Deeply. I just don't know if I can actually blame her for it. Or can I?

"Rach?" Noah questions and I realize that I must have spaced out for a few minutes. I give him a small smile.

"Sure Noah. Let's go." I say, standing up, instantly feeling my body seize up a bit. I guess working out all night wasn't the best idea. I stretch a bit. "Any smokes here?"

"Uh, there might be some down in the basement. However, nobody goes down there. Too creepy and dark." He says with a shiver. Interesting. A creepy basement, eh? Challenge accepted. "I could uh...help you look...but..."

"Point out the way and i'll head down there by myself before I go to the Messhall." I say and before he can protest, I interupt him. "I need a damn smoke." He sighs and nods before heading out the front door with me on his heels. It couldn't possibly be _that _bad, right?

BASEMENT

Ok, I resend my words. This is the creepiest basement i've ever been in, and I would rather face ten zombies then be down here. It's dark, damp and there are a lot of sounds happening. I would rather face off with Finn, Bully, and Tweetie again.

I point my flashlight around the dark area and discover that this _Bank _was a very messed up bank. There were things down in this basement that surely would of caused some speculation. I mean...wait. Is that a fuckin' electroshock chair? Oh wow. I think I saw a Reaper blade around here too.

As I continue to shine my light all over the basement, which was huge by the way, I realize that this place wasn't just a bank. From what I could see, there was about eight, large cement pillars scattered around the place. Plenty of dust floating around as well. This place almost resembled a parking garage. Or a murder chamber. Eek. Why was I down here again?

Damn addiction. That is the only reason I am currently wandering this stupid ass basement. Fuck! Where are the damn smokes! I shine my light up ahead and see what looks like a vending machine. AH HA! Eureka! I make my way towards the machine but stop abruptly when I hear a sound from right behind me. Very quickly, I pull one of my Desert Eagles from my holster and flip around, pointing it straight ahead. Nothing.

_Mew_

What the fuck? My eyes narrow in confusion as I look down at the ground, pointing the flashlight and my gun so that I could see what i'm looking at. I'm honestly shocked by what I do see. A little puffball. What the flying hell?

_Mew_

I look at the small creature and can't believe what i'm seeing. It was a little grey puffball with stormy blue eyes and a tiny little body. It had a small white patch around it's left, hind paw and a patch around it's right eye. Where the hell did this thing come from? It looks at me with those damn beady eyes and...ah fuck. I'm nervous that it's just gonna, I don't know, sprout fangs and launch itself around my neck. Ya, I seen the movie _Critters._ I hate demon animals. Although...this is...a _kitten_. Not a cat, but a _kitten_. A cute one. It doesn't look evil, I suppose. Hmm.

_Mew_

"Pssssssssssst." I say, trying to coax it towards me. It stares at me a moment before slowly tumbling towards me. When it reaches me, I stick my hand out and it automatically runs its head along my fingers causing me to smile slightly. Cute lil bugger. "How did you get down here you little puffball?" I coo gently. Yes. I have a fuckin' soft spot for kittens, alright? Get over it.

_Mew_

I gently pick up the little creature, holding it above my head for a second to check to see what the gender was and bring it down to hold it in my arms. She instantly snuggles against my body. Awww. I put my Desert Eagle back into its holster and stroke the kitten's head. She begins to purr and I can't understand how this little creature is alive. Most animals were either dead, zombified, or just plain fuckin' evil.

My attention turns away from the kitten as the need for a cigarette starts to overwhelm me. I walk over to the vending machine and am delighted when I see it full of cigarettes! Woohoo! I look down to the puffball in my arms who is apparently asleep and purring still.

"Sorry kitty, it's gonna be loud for a second." I say softly, rearing back and swinging my leg up, shattering the glass to the vending machine. I feel the kitty shift slightly in my arms, but nevertheless, remains asleep. I shake my head as I pick up a couple of packs of cigarettes, stuffing them into my pockets. "Alright, let's get out of here...hmmmm you need a name." I say, pausing to think. I'm still a badass, you know? I just...I can't leave this innocent creature to die. She's just so cute, she reminds me of that candy I used to eat as a kid. "Oh! I know! I'll name you Pez!" I say, a smile on my face as I stroke the kitten's head once more. I really did like that candy.

I smile and begin to make my way towards the stairs. I shine my flashlight ahead of me so I can see where i'm going and I sigh when I see three dead bodies spread around a cement pillar. A cat and two kittens. Well. That's where this lil cutie came from. Poor little puffball.

"It's ok, Pez. It's too creepy for you to stay down here, and that's coming from me." I say, scratching behind her ear, to which she purrs a little louder. God. I'll never hear the end of it if Santana ever sees me with this kitten. Then again, she would probably be the same way. Damn thing is too cute. "Let's get you some water and...hmmm something to eat." I coo, shining my flashlight towards the stairs.

MESSHALL

I honeslty don't know what to expect when I walk in here. I know everyone is in there. I can hear most of them. However, it's going to be super awkward when I see Quinn and Bitchface. It might also be awkward when I see Noah and Santana. Who knows. It will most definitely be awkward when I walk in with a kitten, snuggled into my arms. I wish I had my jacket. Maybe I could of hid her in there, until I reached the 'kitchen' area.

Badass or not, I walk into the Messhall with my head held high, and a tiny puffball in my arms and almost instantly, most people turn their heads to look at me. Great. I can't stand people staring at me. The only good thing at the moment is that it seems Quinn isn't here. Bitchface is, with a shit eating grin on her face. You stupid little...

"What the fuck is that in your arms, _puta_?" Santana asks, walking up to me with Brittany in tow. Before I can even reply, Brittany squeals, and darts past Santana to get to me. I see Santana's face drop momentarily but it turns into a smirk again as quicky as it came. I take note to ask her about it later. When Brittany does reach me, she immediately begins to rub the kitty's head. Pez's head sounds weird.

"It's a kitty!" Brittany says excitedly, continuing to rub the purring kitten's head. Santana peers over Brittany's shoulder and her eyes go wide. She looks at me and I shrug. "Aww...does it have a name?"

"Uh..." I pause, looking over to Santana who slowly erupts into a smirk. Damn her." She does, Britt. I named her Pez." I say, and Santana raises an eyebrow.

"You really love me enough to name a cat after me? Awww Berry, I never knew." Santana teases, holding a hand to her heart. I roll my eyes and shoot her a glare.

"Fuck you satan. I named it Pez after the candy, dumbass." I say, but can't help but let a smile peek through when Pez shifts in my arms, getting more comfotable. Brittany coos. "I found her down in the basement. All by herself. I couldn't leave her down there." I say, and I wait for the teasing to continue.

"Well. Probably best you didn't, _mija, _" Santana says and I look at her curiously. She shifts her eyes over to Brittany who is smiling so bright that it could hurt my eyes. I nod and smile. "Besides, maybe having a cat will make you stop being a bitch or something. " She shrugs and I shake my head with a laugh.

"Can I hold her, Rach? Please?" Brittany pleads, and although, for some reason unknown, I don't want to let Pez go, I simply smile and nod. Brittany squeals once more.

"Sure Britt. Can you go get her some water and maybe some tuna or chicken or something?" I ask her and she nods her head enthusiastically. I slowly hand over Pez to Brittany, the former yawns, opens her eyes for a moment, only to close them when Brittany holds her close. Cute.

When Brittany walks away from us without a word to Santana, which is weird, she is still cooing to the little kitten. I sigh and turn to Santana. She looks at me with worried eyes and I realize instantly that she knew what happened. I pull a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and pull one out of the package. Santana frowns as I light it.

"I take it you heard." I say, sighing in relief when I take a drag of the cigarette. Instantly calm. My eyes meet hers and she waits a second before hesitantly nodding.

"Q came to me, really upset." She says with a sigh. "Why people come to me with their feelings and shit, i'll never know," She mumbles to herself causing me to smile slightly. "Anyways, she told me that she messed up and that she wanted me to tell you that she's sorry and that she's ashamed of herself." Santana recalls, a sad smile on her face.

"I'd be ashamed too if I was close to hooking up with _that, "_ I say, slightly amused and resentful, nodding in Bitchface's direction, who was talking to Sam and Finn. Hmm. I don't trust any of them, including Sam now. Santana follows my gaze and lets out a laugh.

"Fuck, I know right?" Santana says, her voice full of humor. "I mean, that girl is all skin and bones. No curves or nothing. Poor Q probably got all chaffed and shit from rubbing against her ribs." Santana laughs and I let out a small chuckle. It might have been funny, but the pain of seeing them together was still there. Very raw.

"Ya."

"Ah shit, i'm sorry Ray." She says, her tone more apologetic then i've ever heard. I shrug. Ya, it hurt. My heart was probably a black hole now, but it wasn't something that I couldn't deal with. My eyes drift towards Bitchface again and I get the urge to go over there and boot fuck her face. I wish she was a damn zombie. That way I could _actually _kick the shit out of her. Or kill her. Either one. "You gonna be alright?"

"Ya, i'll be fine. I haven't really slept yet, so I might see if I can catch a few hours of sleep." I say and she nods. She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

"If you need anything, R, you tell me. Alright?" She tells me and I give her a small smile and a nod.

"Thanks S. I'll keep that in mind." I say, giving her the tiniest one armed hug. She smiles. "Can you and Britt look after Pez for a little bit?" She nods, giving a grimace. Hmmm.

"Ya, we got the little fluffball. No worries. Only you would find a fuckin' cat in a dark basement. You're such a freak." She teases and I punch her shoulder before turning around and walking out of the Messhall.

"Rach!" I hear a voice yell, causing me to stop. I turn around to see Noah walking towards me with a sandwich. And there goes my stomach. Good god, i'm starving. When he reaches me, he holds it out and I examine it a second before taking it. He's smiling like an idiot. "Here you go, m'lady. One jam sandwich. I know you're vegan so..."

"Thanks Noah. I'm not vegan anymore cause of the apocolypse, but it's the thought that counts." I say, sending him a smile and a wink. He looks at me shocked for a moment before returning it. I turn around and start to head out of the Messhall again, taking a bite out of the sandwich as I did so. Oh god, it's so freakin' delicious. I _really_ miss food.

HALLWAY

I honestly was going to go to my room and attempt to sleep, but for some reason, my feet didn't take me there. No. My fuckin' feet decided to lead me to Quinn's room. Ah fuck. This is a bad idea. I'm still angry. I will probably say things to hurt her and I really don't want that. I do love her. I hate seeing her hurt in any shape of form. However, as I stand directly in front of her door and can hear sniffles from inside. Aw crap. I can't turn away now. I _hate _hearing her cry. It always makes me a bumbling idiot.

_FLASHBACK_

_ When I reached the Fabray house, I honestly didn't know what to suspect. All I knew was that Quinn was upset and needed her friends. Why I qualified in the same league as Santana and Brittany is beyond me. Sure Quinn and I were friends, but I wasn't sure if I was classified as a 'best' friend. Time to find out, I suppose._

_ I hop out of my car and slowly make my way to the front door. Ok. Nothing scary here. I've been in this house before, with Mrs. Fabray no less. I can comfort a friend in the time of need. Even if I am in love with said friend. Oh god. _

_ "You just gonna stand out here all night, midget?" Santana growled, standing in the now open doorway. She looked angry. So, her usual self. "Get in here and go deal with her blubbering highness. She just won't. Fucking. Stop." Santana made sure punctuate each word. I rolled my eyes. "She locked herself in her room and won't come out and won't stop her whining."_

_ "You know, Santana, you can be a little more respectable and can try to communicate with Quinn as to why she is currently in a state of distress. It is an actual fact that most girls this age have problems that deduct..."_

_ "Jesus, do you ever shut up?" She asks, a little harshly. "Just go in there and deal with her. She'll probably tell you what's wrong since you two are like besties now." She almost said it bitterly and it kind of makes a little sense. Maybe she thought she was going to be replaced by me? Perhaps that is why she is so hostile with me? "Dont' just stand there, dumbass, go!" She growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door. _

_ "Hi Rachel!" Brittany said, smiling brightly. I always did like Brittany. She was never mean to me and did not participate in any of the slushie throwing. It was a relief that she at least seemed to like me. _

_ "Hi Brittany, how has your day been, thus far?" I ask and her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "How are you doing?" I try again and her face lights up into a sad smile._

_ "I'm good. Quinn is really sad though. Are you gonna make her feel happy again, Rach?" She asked and I honestly do not know what to tell her. I hope? Quinn and I were good friends, maybe even the best of friends, yet I still worry that i'm going to say something to upset her and she won't want to be my friend anymore._

_ "I promise to try, Brittany." I said with a small smile and she instantly beams. Her arms are wrapped around me before I have a chance to say anything else. Her hugs are awesome but she really squeezes you tight. I honeslty feel like my lungs are going to explode._

_ "Alright Britt Britt, let go of the Hobbit and let's roll. I'm sick of listening to Q blubber like a baby." She said it angrily but I knew different. I know that Santana and I didn't get along and that she hated me as much as I disliked her. (Hate is such a strong word) However, I knew by the look on her face that she really cares for Quinn and it bothers her that Quinn apparently wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Yet she would do so with me. _

_ "Don't worry Brittany. I'm sure that Quinn will be better just by seeing your happy face tomorrow." I said, managing to croak out the words. She really was squeezing the life out of me. _

_ When Brittany released me, and I can finally breathe again, I give her a smile to which she returned. I know that I wasn't liked at school because of my incredible talent and for the fact that people were jealous, but it never occured to me that perhaps it was more then that. Quinn used to hate me, and I never knew what I had done to deserve her treatment. Santana was different. She hated me because of who I am, as a person, yet sometimes I catch her looking at me with appreciation when i'm nice to Brittany or with Quinn. At this moment, she's giving me that look. It's quick and if I had blinked, I would have missed it, but I didn't. I saw it and it made me have hope that one day, she and I could be friends. _

_ "Shut your big trap and go up there to Madame Blubbs-a-lot, and make her see the Berry light." She mocked, with a bitter smile, once again. Annnnnnnd she's back. I used Berry light in __**one **__sentence and she mocks me for life. Sheesh!_

_ "Thank you for calling, Santana. I will surely do my best." I said and before I can actually finish my sentence she and Brittany have left. The Latina dragging Brittany out the door and slamming it shut. Ok. Rude._

_ I shook my head and hesitantly make my way up the stairs. I can do this. I can help Quinn. I can push all the feelings I have for her to the back of my mind and help my friend. Cause that was all she is ever going to be. _

_ As I reach her doorway, my heart slowly breaks when I hear soft sobs emitting from the room. I heard a few sniffles as well and it kills me to hear her so upset. I just want to go in there and comfort her the best way I know how. Hug her to death. Maybe sneak a kiss? No. I can't do that. Friend, Rachel, just a friend. I raised my hand and lightly knocked on the door. The sniffling instantly stopped._

_ "Go away, San." Quinn mumbled miserably, her voice even more nasally then it usually is. So cute. No. Stop. Friend._

_ "It's me, Quinn. It's Rachel." I said, hoping that it make her perk up a little bit. Maybe she would come open the door and let me in. After a moment of silence, my hope started to deflate. However, I hear the click of a lock and the door opens and what it reveals make my own heart break. _

_ Quinn is standing there, her eyes puffy and red, tears falling down from them still. Her short blonde hair is up in every direction but I still think she's the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. She looked at me with sad eyes and give her a small smile. Without a word to me she turns around and sits on her bed, her head down. I sighed and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. I make a daring move and put my hand on her back, beginning to rub soothing circles. She hesitated for a quick moment before quickly wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head into the crook of my neck. Oh god. _

_ "My f-father's so s-stupid." She whispered into my neck, but I still heard her. I begin to softly run my hands through her hair and eventhough I know i'm entering dangerous territory, I continue to do it, especially when I hear a sigh of content. _

_ "Yes, w-well...he doesn't...he shouldn't...that is..." I stuttered out and instantly want to smack my head off a wall. Oh yes, very comforting Rachel. I feel Quinn let out a small sob, and my heart aches. Pull yourself together, Berry! "If he doesn't realize how incredible you are, Quinn Fabray," I paused, using my index finger to tilt her head up so that her eyes meet mine, "Then it is his loss." I finished and her eyes begin to water even more. Oh dear. Did I say that wrong?_

_ "Y-you think?"_

_ "No. I __**know.**__" I replied, my tone firm. She continued to stare into my eyes and I honestly feel uncomfortable at her stare. Her lips her only mere centimetres from mine and I could easily kiss her. But I won't. She doesn't need anymore stress. "You're amazing, Quinn. Don't let him get you down." I said, giving her a reassuring smile before averting my eyes. _

_ "You are too, Rach. I don't know how to thank you." Quinn said, starting to quietly sob once again. I know of only one way you can thank me, you blonde goddess. Oh sheesh. Her arms tighten around my waist and she buries her head farther into the crook of my neck. Oh hot damn. Friends. Just friends. _

_ "Uh...t-there's n-no need." I stuttered, god, why won't me voice work? "W-we're f-f-friends." I have got to stop with the stuttering. _

_ "Ya. Friends." Quinn whispered into my neck, letting out a small sigh. I just wrapped my arms around her shoulders, enjoying the closeness._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had always been the one to calm Quinn down any day after that. When she got angry at someone or at Santana, rather, I was the one that could simply lay a hand on her shoulder and BAM! Calmness.

I really want to go in there right now and comfort her. Tell her that it doesn't matter, that I will always love her, no matter what. However, I know that I can't do that. Well, I could, but I won't. I figure that I should sort through my own issues before taking on hers. Or both of ours. I didn't want to risk her heart down the line if I suddenly get depressed one day in the future and go on one of my 'joy rides', as Santana calls them.

A joy ride in my book, consists of me taking my two Desert Eagles, my shotgun, and my bat and go forth in a zombie lair, where there are tons of them, and have killing spree. Total suicide, yet i'm still alive. No idea how, maybe because of my skills, I suppose. Either way, i've almost gotten killed tons of times. Most of those times by Santana, actually. Ya, whenever she found me after one of my joy rides, she usually took _her _lucky bat and beat me with it. Literally. I'm pretty sure I have a couple of scars just from her alone. Crazy Latina.

I take a deep breath and have to mentally tell my feet to start walking away. Go! Start moving feet. As I look down to somehow try and move them, I notice a small cross and chain on the floor and I instantly recognize it to be Quinn's. I pick it up and hold the gold memento in my hand as delicate as possible. So many memories. I shook my head and put it in my pocket for now. I'll return it to her later. My feet do start moving after a minute or two and it's not long before I reach my room. When I enter it however, I almost jump when a hand suddenly yanks me in and slams the door shut. Ah fuck. What now?

RACHEL'S ROOM

"Alright. You've been acting weirder then usual since you got back from your little joy ride, bitch, so what the hell went down?" An angry voice asks and I sigh, knowing this voice belongs to my best friend.

"San..."

"Na uh, no way gremlin, you're gonna tell me what went down or imma beat you with Henrietta again." Santana says, in a serious tone. Oh yes, she has recently dubbed her bat as _Henrietta, _in case you were wondering. I sigh, knowing that i'm going to have to tell her. She won't like it.

"I ran into Liam." I say, taking a seat on the bed and putting my head in my hands. I hear a small gasp and then an angry growl. I run my hands tiredly over my face before looking up at the now, visibly angry latina. She pounds a fist into the wall.

"That scumbag found you? Did he do anything to you? Tell me that piece of trash isn't responsible for that cut on your face!" She yells, and when I don't respond, she shakes her head, growling, "I'm gonna kill his pale, white ass!" Her eyes are full of fire. I look to the ground before I say my next words.

"No need." I whisper, keeping my eyes trained on a speck of dirt on my boot. I didn't want to see the look on her face. It was one thing to kill a zombie. But to kill a person? Sure. Liam _was _infected, but to leave him like I did was an act of cruelty, and I don't do that.

"Wait, he's dead?" She asks, and I simply nod in confirmation. "What..."

"I killed him." I say, deciding that looking into her eyes would be the brave thing to do. What the new Rachel Berry would do. So I do it. I lift my eyes to hers and I expect to find a range of things: disgust, shock, fear, anger. However, i'm the one who's shocked when all I see in her face is relief and sympathy. What the-?

"It's about time." She says, taking a seat next to me.

"Aren't you, like, disgusted by what i've done?" I question, looking ahead at the wall. I was disgusted with myself, so why wasn't she? "I _killed _a human being, Santana. I killed him, and I don't care that I did it."

"You shouldn't care." She states, resting a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn and look her in the eye. I was upset. Doing what I had done to Liam shouldn't upset me this much, but it did. "Rachel, the man tried to _rape _you." She emphasizes, causing me to wince at the reminder, "He tied you to the wall, ripped your clothes and began to beat you into unconsciousness. He did that to you. He stripped you away of your dignity." She recalls the story I had told her long ago. I close my eyes, wanting to cry. But I don't. I never did. Not since that day.

"He...grabbed me by the throat and kept insulting me. I was so angry, San." I whisper, feeling like my heart was caving in. I hate guilt. It eats a girl up. "I couldn't help it. He was infected and he kept pushing me..." I trail off, unsure of my reasoning anymore other then the fact that I felt like the man deserved to die.

"Rachel, you did nothing wrong." Santana says, her tone firm and angry that i'm blaming myself. "He was infected, he was gonna die eventually..." She pauses, turning thoughtful, "...you just helped speed up the process a little."

"I shot him in the knee cap and left him to become a three course meal to two zombies." I deadpan, to which her eyebrows raise into her hairline. "Ya."

"Ok. Well. Damn, _puta, _remind me not to make you too angry with me anymore." She jokes and I do manage a small smile, but it falls. I let out a large sigh and I really want to change the subject, so I do.

"So what's up with you and Britt? You two not talking?" I ask and her face immediately falls. She sighs.

"She's...angry with me." Santana starts, shrugging her shoulders. "We got into a little fight about you and Q and about me and my bitchiness with Finnocence. S'okay. She'll get over it." Santana finishes nonchalantly, but I can tell that Brittany being angry with her is eating her up. Damn. This must be the fuckin' emotional house. Never had any until this stupid ass base. Fuck sakes.

"San, don't let this fester. Go talk to her before it turns into something worse." I say, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "You are the most selfless person I know, " I pause, giving her a smile, "You've got heart of gold, eventhough you hide it, and I know that not talking to Britt is killing you. Go fix it before it's too late. Loyalty to me, be damned. Be with Britt, agree with her about shit, even if it's about me, and love her till you die." I say, hoping to be inspirational. "As for your bitchiness, well, that can't be helped, so sorry." Santana stares at me for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Wow, small fry, that was horribly crafted for a Rachel Berry speech of inspiration." She teases with a smile. "I kind of feel cheated." She says, and I let out a laugh, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"She loves you, San, so much. You two are the epitome of perfect. You two give the rest of us hope, even when the situation is dire." I say, pausing to take a deep breath, "I truly believe that you two are meant to be together. We may be best friends, San, and we've been through a lot together." I say, giving her a smile, which she returns. "But if the situation ever arose where you had to choose between her or I. You choose her, San." I say, watching as she frowns for a moment. She must be in thought.

"Ok." She whispers, leaning her head on my shoulder and I smile. "But it will never come to that, R. We will always protect eachother. Forget the others. It's me, you, Britt, and Q all the way. No matter if Q is being a stupid bitch or not." She says and I can feel myself nod. She pulls her head off my shoulder and stares at me a moment before pulling her hand back and smacking me upside the head. FUCK! Why do people insist on beating me?

"What the fuck?" I growl. Here I thought we were having a moment. A time where I could comfort her instead of her always comforting me.

"That's for telling me that I shouldn't be loyal to you, dumbass." She hisses, sending a glare my way. "You've saved my ass more times then I can count..."

"You've saved mine too." I interupt, only to stop when her glare intesifies. Damn. Old Santana Lopez anyone?

"But our friendship is more then that. I wouldn't be who I am if it hadn't of been for you. I was scared, Rachel. I had given up back then." She says quietly, her glare fading. "Until you came along and kicked my ass into gear and here we are." She motions around us. Like it's some fuckin' mansion. I scoff.

"Guess we did that for eachother then, huh?" I say, giving her a small smile. She returns it.

"Guess so." She says, standing up and stretching. "Well, imma go take your advice and go talk to Britt and pull the gerber baby from her room before she recreates a scene from the movie Posiedon. God that girl can cry, " She mumbles as I freeze slightly, knowing she is talking about Quinn. "Come by later and pick up your pussy." She says, sending me a wink. I roll my eyes. "Oh, you can come get your cat too, I guess." I laugh as she walks out of my room. God.

I lay back against my bed and let out a giant sigh. At least that whole conversation about Liam is over with. However, I almost guarantee that he will be the center of my attention in my latest nightmare this evening. Great. I reach into my pocket to grab my lighter when my hand hits a chain. I smile, pulling it out and running it through my hands. I may not have the real thing, but I have this chain and cross that reminded me of Quinn. It was something that I could hold onto, if only for a moment. I'm still smiling when my eyes close.

THREE HOURS LATER

I honeslty don't know what wakes me, because for the first time in forever, my nightmare doesn't. I look around my room and notice that it is dark, which is odd. I'm sure that I kept on my lantern. My door was still shut and theh room was shrouded in darkness but I had a horrible feeling in my gut. I quickly sit up, reaching out to flick on my lantern. When I do, my blood turns cold.

"Lights out, Berry." And my world goes black.

**Please don't hit me...I know. A cliffhanger. I know you are all wondering who hit our beloved heroine. Might not be who you think, who knows? I feel good about this chapter. For me, it was a filler of some sort until the real action begins lol hehe. Also heartbreak. Also, how many of you would of guessed that I would throw in a kitten? Haha, it wasn't intentional at first, but I couldn't help myself. Little puffball Pez will be in the story as our heroine's side-...pet. Nuff said. Anyways, till next time folks ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Awesome guys! Over a 100 reviews! Yeehaw! Thank you guys sooooo much! You are all awesome and I will bow down to you. :) Here is the next chapter! It's not as long as I would have liked but i've been busy, sorry guys! However, there is goodness in here. It's more of a filler for me, but it does hold some important bits and humor of course. Oh Rachel, you're humor is fun to write lol Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

TWO HOURS LATER

When I do wake up, i'm very groggy. My head is killing me, and my eyes feel like they are on fire. I slowly begin to blink them open, fully aware that they are indeed going to explode into my skull. Ok, so that was a _little _dramatic but I am not kidding when I say that they, along with my head, hurt like a bitch.

I slowly continue blinking away the blurriness. I really have to stop getting knocked out. It kind of sucks. Who knocked me out again? Fuck. I can't even remember. I don't think anyways. I shake my head, finally making most of my vision return and almost instantly i'm aware that i'm staring at pretty much everyone in this joint. They're all watching me. Why? I have no idea.

"Oh look who finally decided to join us." A voice said to my right and I scowl. I would recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Fuck you, Finnept." I manage to get out, before letting out a small cough. I go to get up but realize that i'm tied to fuckin' chair. What the hell? I pull at my binds, hissing when they only seem to tighten around my wrists. "What the hell is going on?" I growl, looking up at the tall boy who was apparently beside me. "Why the fuck am I tied up?"

"You didn't think you would get away with what you did, did you?" A female voice enters the picture and my blood boils. However, that feeling lessens slightly when I see the large bruise on her face. Ha. Maybe I can just throw myself at her and squish her or something. Fuckin' carrot top. "I mean, it's one thing to threaten and hit me, but to touch poor Brittany? You disgust me." Bitchface growls, her eyes blazing into mind. However, I can see the hint of a smile. She reall-wait what?

"I'm sorry, but what?" I question, squinting my eyes in confusion. I turn to look at the crowd and see everyone looking at me with disappointment and anger in their eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about, Bitchface?" I ask, my eyes continuing to roam the audience before I do spot Brittany. She's looking at me with tears in her eyes, and I can instantly see that she has a large gash along her forehead. My eyes soften. Who the flying fuck would hurt Brittany?

"There's no use in denying it, Berry. You hit Brittany over the head with a shovel, and left her there. Then when I tried to stop you, you went after me too. We have two witnesses that seen you do it." Bitchface says, an angry yet happy scowl on her face.

"I did _not _hit Brittany!" I yell, anger surging through my veins. How can they all blame me for this? "I would never hurt her!" I growl, "I was the one who was taken by surprise and hit, you stupid-"

"I had no choice, you were practically standing over her body. She needed help and I didn't want to risk you hurting anymore of my family." Bitchface says, and it shocks me at how good of a fuckin' actress she is. That bitch.

My eyes search out Santana's but she isn't looking at me and for some reason that hurts. There is no way that she believes these fools. She just can't. My eyes glance over to Quinn's and I honestly don't know what she's thinking. Her face is a cold mask, yet her eyes aren't angry. They're rather pensive.

"Look Rachel, they saw..."

"Who fuckin' saw this, Finn?" I growl, starting to once again struggle against my binds. Fuck! "Tell me that you and the slutty raggedy anne didn't want me gone from this facility! You both have wanted me gone since the moment I came here!" I growl, glaring at both. "Of course you would say something as stupid as this!"

"It was me that saw you do it." I quickly snap my head to see Sam, stepping ahead with his eyes down on the ground. What? He...wait. Sam was coherced into doing their fuckin' dirty work and now I have to pay the price. Great. Just great.

"You _know _you didn't see anything, Sam. You _know _that." I say, my voice unaturally calm. "Look at me!"

He quickly looks up into my eyes and I can see remorse there. As if he _had _to do this or something was going to happen to him. Like he would get abandonned. I stare into his eyes and realize that there was no way that he would stick up for me and tell everyone that one of these assholes was the one who hit _me._

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But I saw what you did to Brittany." He states, his eyes quickly moving to the floor again. I scoff. Fuckin' pansy.

"Everyone has discussed what is going to happen with you and we have all...well, _mostly, _" Finn pauses, sending a glare in the direction of Brittany and Santana, "..agreed that you need to be banned from here." He finishes and i'm actually shocked. They are just gonna throw me to the zombies? Really? Quinn is going to let them? I mean sure, I can handle myself. But it's the thought that they didn't give a crap as to whether or not I would die or not that really upset me.

"So, what? You tell everyone that I did something and now you're going to throw me to the zombies? Or, more accurately, you _lie _about something and I get thrown out on my ass?" I growl, turning to look up at the dumb boy. He nods. I laugh humorlessly and turn to stare into Bitchface's eyes. "I guess you are apparently getting what you want, you fuckin' Ronald MacDonald imitation, " I growl, her eyes turning dangerous, "...i'm getting thrown on my ass for something I _didn't _do. However, you on the other hand, get to fuckin' stay for attempting murder. Real fair there guys!" I yell, my glare piercing through everyone's souls, i'm sure. However, I know it's no use.

My eyes make land on Quinn's and in all honesty she looks torn. Perhaps she doesn't agree with this. Maybe she believes that I am innocent? I sigh, knowing that believing that is useless. My eyes then shift to Noah and my heart drops. By the look on his face, he must believe. At least somewhat, cause he's looking at me in disappointment. Just great. I tear my eyes away from his and stare down at the floor.

"So it is decided, " Dick starts, standing up beside Finn, Bitchface and I, "..you are to grab your belongings and you are officially banned from this compound. You have half an hour to get your things, and someone will accompany you and then escort you out of the building." He says, looking around the room before his eyes land on mine. Of course, when I see his face, I see that damn smirk that lay there as well. Bastard.

RACHEL'S ROOM/10 MINUTES LATER

I sigh as I grab my bag, throwing in whatever I had brung here. Luckily everything is still in place. My smokes included. I throw it all in the bag, knowing that about two feet away, Finn is standing behind me. Probably smirking. Fuckin' pastry nipples.

"You can't come in here, Sant-" Finn starts to say but is interupted by a voice that I am going to be either happy to hear or devastated.

"Haul your beached whale ass outta ma way, Pastry Nipples." See? Santana and I are two of a kind. I smirk, hearing her insult. "Lemme talk to my best friend, " _Efore's I endz you, _I think to myself. "...efore's I endz you!" She growls and I can't help but smirk. I know her down to a tee. But will she know me enough to believe me? I hear Finn growl but he must of been pushed out of the way, because I hear the door close and I can hear his muffled growls.

I slowly turn around to face my best friend and the moment I lay my eyes on her, I don't know if i'm happy with what I see. Her face is almost unreadable. Whether she thinks I _actually _would hit Brittany, the love of her life, I don't know. I notice my tiny little puffball in her arms and I give a small smile. She's sound asleep, and purring if i'm not mistaken.

"You big softie. " I tease quietly, not exactly knowing where we stand. She looks down at Pez and shoots me a glare.

"Damn thing won't stop laying on me and shit. I think it's you in a past life. Except it don't talk about feelings, unlike you." She growls, but it's playful, which a good sign. I smile as she lets out a sigh. Here we go. "Rachel..."

"You _know _me, San." I start off, looking her right in the eye. "You know I would _never _hurt Brittany in a million years. I would rather cut off my own limb then hurt that girl!" I continue, my eyes pleading with her to believe me. I really hated not having anyone on my side. I needed her to believe me.

There's silence. It's killing me to just sit there in silence waiting for the answer that will either make or break me. If she believes that I did this, then I will officially be alone. As much as I spew out the fact that I don't mind being alone. I _do _mind. I hate it. I don't want to have to be alone anymore.

"I know you didn't do it." She whispers and my head snaps up. Her eyes look tired and I feel so relieved. "Ya, you're badass, but Britt, Q, and I are the only ones you would never hurt. I know that." She pauses, shifting the little kitten in her arms a bit. "When skanktron, flipper, and trouty mouth told me they saw you do it, I told them they were trippin." Santana says and I nod.

"Those bastards set me up, S!" I yell, picking up the lantern on the desk and chucking it across the room, letting it smash to pieces against the wall. I'm so angry. "They want me out of here." I say, quieter. I know that Finncompetent is just outside and I don't want to let him hear too much.

"So let's go then." She says, and my eyes shoot up to hers in shock. What? "Let's leave this fuckin' place and continue what-"

"No San. " I deny quickly. "Brittany's here and you are not leaving her." I say, firmly. The Latina looks like she was gonna protest but she doesn't and visibly deflates. She knows i'm right. "I told you before, the hell with the loyalty to me. Britt is the love of your life and that automatically trumps the best friend card."

"But..."

"But nothing, S. I'll be fine." I say, giving her a half hearted smile. "I've went alone before and I did fine." I tell her and although I see her nod, I know she hates the thought of me leaving.

"I don't want you to go." She admits, and it pains me to see a small tear make its way down her cheek. She quickly swipes at it, hoping that I don't see it, but I do. "What if..." I sigh and stand up, walking over to her. When I reach her, I pull her in for a hug which she immediately returns, albeit not fully due to the puffball snuggled into her arm.

"I'm gonna be fine, San." I whisper in her ear, hugging her tighter then before, careful not to squish Pez. "I promise you that it's going to be fine. Stay here. Be with Britt and enjoy what you can."

"I'm gonna prove your innocence, _mija,_" Santana says, her tone telling me that she was dead serious. "I'm gonna find who actually did it and fuckin' _kill _them." She growls, pulling away from my embrace. Her eyes are dark yet I can't help but smile. No matter what, she will forever be loyal.

"Tell you what, " I begin, giving her a serious look, " I'll do the best I can to stay in the state. Always close by, never too far away." I promise with a nod. "If you need me, i'll be here in a flash." She quirks her eyebrow at me and I let out a laugh. "Ok, well not _that _quick but if you want to meet me, i'll be at that warehouse every second night for an hour at sundown, alright?" I say and she lets out a sigh of relief, nodding.

"Ok." She says, turning her gaze towards me. "I'll find out who did it, Rach. I promise." I nod, hoping that she did and that she could prove my innocence to Brittany, Noah, and Quinn. "I love you, ya know?" She whispers and I nod. "Don't go spewing that shit around, _puta, _cause I gots me a rep to hold, ya know?" She jokes, puffing her chest out a bit. I let out a small laugh.

The door suddenly bursts open and in walks in Finny boy with his whore partner, Bitchface. They're both red in the face. Ha. Try me, bitches. Just fuckin' try me.

"It's time for you to go, _Rachel_." The bitch says it with such distaste that I want to punch her in the mouth. So bad.

I'm about to open my mouth but I feel a sudden pain against my jaw and I stumble back a bit. I'm in shock, but I still manage to look up into Santana's eyes. They're hard and stony, to anyone who didn't know her, but to me I see that she's on my side, that she believes in me, and that she has to keep the others aware of her hate for me. I rub my jaw tenderly.

"You won't be touching my Britt again. Good riddence." She growls, turning and stomping out of the room. I sigh.

"Ya whatever, i'm ready." I say, shooting bitchface a glare when I see her smirk. Finn throws my pack to bitchface and pulls my hands around behind my back. Ew. He's touching me.

MAIN LOBBY OF BANK

I watch as people stare at me as i'm being ushered to the front door. I feel like i'm about to be exectioned or something. My eyes catch Santana's after a moment and I see that her eyes are hard; as to not let anyone be suspicious, however I see the pain in them as well.

When we reach the door, Finn lets go and gives me a little shove, to which I turn and glare at him. He throws my backpack at me which I catch easily. My eyes shift to a figure walking closer to me. My heart pounds wildly as I see the flash of blonde hair. When she reaches me, I almost expect her to slap me. She doesn't though. She stares at me, her expression cold. She then leans in so that her mouth is right next to my ear.

"I know you didn't do it." She whispers, shivers going down my back. I want to look surprised, but if I do, it might raise suspicion, so I keep my face neutral. "You wouldn't hurt Brittany like that. Carly maybe. " She continues and I feel a small smile on her lips as they ghost over my ear. Oh god. Fuck Carly. I want Quinn like right now. I'll make her forget that bitch. "I'll find out the truth, Rachel. I lied before. I will _always _lo..." She pauses and she really doesn't have to say anything else. I _know_ what she is trying to say.

She pulls back and nods to Finn who backs off, a smirk on his face as he turns his eyes to mine for a moment. He then stalks away. Quinn gives me a hardened stare before backing up slightly, letting Santana come up to me, Pez in her arms. When she gets to me, she hands over my little fuzzball and also leans in.

"Quinn knows." I whisper, my face a mask void of any emotion. She nods and understands what i'm saying. I shift Pez in my arms and throw my backpack over my shoulder. The kitten _mews _quietly, but she hushes when I run a finger across her ear, scratching it slightly.

My eyes land on Brittany and I feel guilty as if I had done the crime. Her eyes are angry, yet heartbroken and it hurts to know that she thinks it was me. That she thinks that I would ever hurt her. I close my eyes tightly as I hear another person step up to me. It's Quinn again, except she has my lucky bat and shotgun with her. She hands them to me and I send her a grateful nod. She goes to turn away but I grab her arm gently, turning her around. I can feel everyone on edge at my movement, but Quinn shakes off their offers to help. Instead she lets me lean in to put my mouth near her ear. Nobody can see my face, as hers blocks mine, so I feel safe in what i'm about to do.

"I will always love you too, you know?" I whisper, hearing her small intake of breath. "I promise to, Quinn. Don't...don't give up on me." I know I sound broken and pathetic but i'm more sad now then I ever have been. I feel my eyes well up but I push the feeling back down. No way. I don't cry. I clear my throat and place my lips on her cheek, letting it linger for as long as possible. I pull away from her after a little bit and sigh.

"I wish you all the best." I say loudly, looking around the room, my eyes landing on those of Noah Puckerman. His eyes are stone cold, yet carried a hint of hurt. I stare at him a moment with sincerity before my face morphs into what I like to refer to as my 'warrior face'. "Well, _most _of you." I let out a cold laugh as my eyes catch Bitchface's and Finn's. I turn around, with Pez still safely in my arms, and push the door open. I'm ready to start my journey, once again. Alone.

TWO WEEKS LATER/PETE'S GROCERY STORE

"All I want is a fuckin' bag of Friskies you undead bastards!" I yell, letting my bat swing once more, knocking a large woman onto her ass, her head rolling about two feet away. I hear another moan from behind me and quickly turn around, narrowly missing a grabby hand from a rather old man zombie. Gross. I swing my bat once more, and _homerun_! It's outta here!

I look around the aisle that i'm in and sigh heavily when I don't see anymore zombies around. Thank fuck. It's been a crazy two weeks. I shift my eyes down the shelves and smile when I spot what I am looking for. I pick up the last five bags of Friskies cat food and put them in the shopping cart that I acquired. I'm gonna have to somehow get said shopping cart over the dead zombie body, but i'm sure I can do it. Damn you Pez! You cute little, fluffy bastard. So cute. I shake my head.

I throw in a couple of cans of tuna on my way along with a small little mouse toy, and pick up a few items for myself as well. I gotta eat too, ya know? When I reach the front of the store, I take a look around and notice that the place is pretty run down. Not much left here. Thank god it had cat food and some water. Pez was starting to eat my hair.

I walk out the door with the cart, taking precaution as I step up to my large Hummer. I take a quick look around before popping open the trunk and chucking all the stuff in, minus a bottle of water, a bag of cat food and the mouse toy. I take another look around before slamming it shut. Once it's shut I hop in my Hummer and smile when my little fuzzball starts to meow. Loudly. She quickly hops onto my legs and rubs against my stomach. I smile.

"Look what I have Pez!" I coo, grabbing the cat bowl I had acquired at Mel's Pet Store. _That _was an interesting trip. Almost got butterballed by a turkey. Don't ask. I pour some food in on one side and water on the other. Pez meows again and when I set the dish down on the floor of the front seat, she happily jumps down and starts to eat. "There you go, you like that huh?" I coo once again and smile, as I tip some water into my mouth, wincing at how warm it is. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers.

After Pez is done filling her gut, I haul her up on the seat once again and give her the mouse toy which, instead of playing with, she simply cuddles up next to and sleeps. Wish I could do that. I shake my head with a smile on my face. Cute little thing. I start up the engine adn begin to head towards the warehouse.

It had been a real hectic two weeks since being kicked out of the bank. I miss Santana and Brittany. I miss Noah. Most of all I miss the only girl that makes my heart work. Quinn has been on my mind daily and in my dreams when I manage to grab a couple of hours worth of sleep. I'm lucky that i'm not completely alone, I suppose, even if my company is with a cat that I talk to. Oh well. No one to judge, I suppose.

The first week was insane. I had to find food for both me and the little puffball which proved to be a harder task then I had originally thought. The first store I went to had lots of food still there, but no cat stuff. The second place I went to, I nearly got doggie piled. Literally. The third place I went to had so many zombies that a Colosseum would be embarrassed. At that point I was pretty pissed. So I had gone to the forth and final place. Mel's Pet Store. I walked in and quickly found what I was looking for. I grabbed a bowl and some food with a smile on my face. Then the unthinkable happened.

You know how people love Thanksgiving? Ya, well, i'm not one of those people. Considering I was vegan and all. I just didn't enjoy the holiday. Well, in that pet store, my nightmare came true. You see, I had found some turkey at a shop a couple of weeks after the zombie apocolypse started. I ate it. This was its revenge.

As I strolled down an aisle to go grab a collar for my kitten, there it was. Standing in all its' glorified, zombie state. A giant fuckin' turkey. How it got in a pet store, I will never know. But it was there. It looked at me with those beady little eyes of hell and I actually shivered out of fear. A zombie was one thing. A Zog, was another. However, this _thing _was in a whole fuckin' different category. It had fangs. It had a beak. It had god damn _feathers_. Ruffled, mind you. It had blood soaked into said feathers. Mmmmm delicious. NOT.

I remember is slowly making its' way towards me, gobbling its' evil ass towards me. It was like a Batman sound too. Real low and monotone. Creepy. I remember seeing it open its' beak, teeth flashing and stuff and...I shiver.

Nope, I can't think about it anymore. It was too horrifying. Santana would have laughed if she could see my fear of a damn turkey. Eventhough she would have been right there with me. She probably would have killed it though, whereas, I simply ran my ass away from it, cat food and bowl in hand. Fuck the collar.

The second week was a little better but not by much. I had run out of food eventually for the little puffball and went in search of more for her and for myself. I had went to a couple of strores but no luck. For some reason, the zombies seemed to be getting more frequent around these parts. I don't know why though. Then, my car had broken down and I had to fight off like twenty zombies, which was tough. I made it through, barely alive, and had to go to a store to get some medical supplies...where Bully, Tweetie and Finn's cousins lived. The zogs chased my ass around that store like I was the bunny in a dog race. I managed to get out of there, unscathed with some supplies but I was dead tired.

Like I said, it was a long two weeks. On top of all that, I had sat and waited at the warehouse every night, hoping to see Santana or Quinn to find me and tell me that it was alright. That everything was sorted out and that I could come back to them. They never came. My hope was starting to dwindle down and so was my body. I was making it through, sure, but my body just wasn't healing fast enough. Not enough to keep up with the injuries I got everyday anyways. Something had to change, and soon, cause in all honesty, I don't know how much more I was going to be able to handle alone.

**So we won't be finding out who hit Rachel yet but i'm pretty sure that you can all take a guess on who it is. But will you be right? Hmmm lol Anyways, Rachel is on her own and will be for next chapter as well, which means no present time Faberry or Pezberry, however! There might be flashbacks...maybe lol I can tell you that a surprise will happen in next chapter though! Another two additions will be in the story! Yay! Oh, and just so you all know, yes, I am keeping our little puffball Pez in the story. Don't know why, but I like the thought of Rachel having something to care about when she's alone...hehe...anyways, until next time folks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys! Tough couple of weeks! Anyways, thank you guys soooooo much for your incredible reviews! I almost cried at a couple, like literally! I don't know how long this story will be, but for about a week I felt like writer's block was coming towards me, but I have overcome it and now have lots of ideas for this story :):) I am also working on another story, also in Rachel's POV. I just can't seem to stop doing it :) lol Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this...lots of awesomeness in this chappy, not as good without out Santana and Rachel kickin' some ass, but it will do lol**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

THREE DAYS LATER/ABANDONNED HOTEL

I was highly aware of the fact that walking around an old hotel was a stupid idea. I honestly thought that before I even stepped foot into the place. Now, I realize that I would rather of came across that damn turkey again. This place gave me the creeps. It was dark, except the light from the windows, and it was freaky. Something right out of Silent Hill.

The long narrow hallway I was currently walking down, my lucky bat and flashlight in hand, had more doors then I would of cared ot admit. Too many, in fact. I was also well aware that things seemed to just pop out of nowhere, when you least expect it. I'm glad I left Pez in the Hummer with her water, food, and toy. She is better off. At least nothing has popped out on me yet, lik-...ah, fuck. I spoke to soon.

I stop my stride as I see a pair of glowing eyes at the end of the hallway. Fuck me with a stick. I _hate _things that have glow-y eyes. What...it's a word, ok? I stare at the pair of yellow eyes looking at me and i'm unsure if it is a zog or a damn turkey, considering those are the only things i've ever really seen in the animal world. When a large growl erupts, my eyes widen. Definitly not a zog or turkey.

As the creature starts to step out of the shadows, I can't help but stick my flashlight in my mouth, reaching for one of my Desert Eagles, resting in its holster on my leg. When I can see what i'm looking at, my stomach drops. What the fuck is _that?_! It doesn't even look human. It is, somewhat.

The thing walks on two legs, has big yellow eyes and more claws then I would have liked to see. It had a large mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, and its' stomach looked like it was ripped apart, ribs obviously protruding from the skin. It honestly looked like a hollowed out shark with legs. Plus certain human attributes. Holy hell it was ugly! I take the flashlight out of my mouth and continue to shine it on the nasty looking thing...also out of Silent Hill. It looked to be anyways.

"Seriously? What the fuck are you?" I growl, mostly to myself as I absentmindedly begin taking steps back as it approaches me. "I mean seriously? What kind of fuckin' virus did this?" I could probably take the thing down, however, my body was so sore right now, I don't think i'd have the energy to run too long if things turn sour and I end up pissing it off instead of killing it.

The massive creature continues to take large steps towards me and I can't help but picture Finn. Ha. This is what he would be if he every became a hybrid with a shark. Ha. I'm hilarious.

Back to the problem at hand. I watch as the thing opens its' mouth and lets out a large growl...howl? I don't even know what it sounds like for crap sakes. It continues to make its way towards me when I decide enough is enough. I swing my shotgun around from my shoulder, instantly putting my D.E. back in its' holster and throwing my bat to the ground. When it is in position, I fire a shot to the things stomach and am immensely pleased when it howls in pain and doubles over. Ha, take that!

My happiness is instantly ripped away, however, when the thing stands up straight and starts to walk towards me again. What the fuck? How did it? Oh balls. It looks even angrier now. Well, only one thing to do. I swing my shotgun back around onto my back and pick up my lucky bat. I snort in its direction, with a smirk on my features.

"You can't run forever, you overgrown bitch! I can outrun you." I say to it, turning on my heal and taking off in a sprint. I can do this. I can get away from the thing, no problem.

HOTEL/20 MINUTES LATER

"Oh fuck me sideways with a damn stick." I growl, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. I realized about halfway through my sprint that I had no idea how to get out of here. This place was a damn maze. I have been running for a long time and it was starting to take its toll on my poor battered body. I sigh and take another long breath before I hear the familiar growl of that damn thing. I had made into a large dining hall, but I was still trapped. Stupid hotel.

My eyes flit to the side door where the damn thing appears once again, looking in better shape then I had left it. Seriously? I had not only shot the thing in the gut with my shotgun, but I let my D.E.'s do some talking into the head of it, and I also gave my bat a workout on its' legs. Still, the damn thing won't quit. Fuckin' hell!

"Why won't you fuckin' die, you bastard?" I yell at it, finally able to catch my breath. I know it won't be physically answering me, but it didn't stop me from yelling at it anyways. I began to take some more steps back when I suddenly trip and land on my ass. Hard. I groan and look up to the roof. Thank you god. No seriously. Thanks. I'm so tired.

For a moment, I really want to give up. I just want to sit her and maybe put a bullet through my damn head. Haha. Nah. I love myself too fuckin' much. I shake my head and am about to get up, so that I can once again run from the beast when I hear a hissing sound and then I see a red thing being thrown into the creature's ginormous mouth. What the-

BOOM!

I close my eyes as I feel pieces of the Finn monster fall all around me. Fuckin' gross. Great, demon juice. All over me. Just what I needed. I grimace as I begin to take pieces of...*_gag_*...the thing off me. Gross.

"Gotta be careful around these parts, darlin', " A voice says, behind me. It was smooth, yet very low and that of a baritone. Hmm sexy sounding. I mean, i'm not into guys anymore but, damn. "Too many crazy creations around here." The man says, stepping in front of me so I can see him properly. He's got his gun pointing at me, however. Oh great. Another bitch who chooses to point a damn gun at me.

The man is fairly tall, average build, with a lot of scruff around his face and a deep southern drawl. Sexy to any straigh female, I suppose. Hell. Even I found the man sexy. His body was covered in what I assume was armor. Black, sexy armor. He almost looked like a soldier of some sort. Hmmm. His eyes are a deep blue to go with his short, crisp black hair. I probably would have liked the man based on looks if he wasn't pointing a gun at me...and if I wasn't a total lesbian.

"So I seen. You mind getting that fuckin' gun outta my face?" I bark, wiping some more of the monster pieces off of my bare legs. GROOOOSSSSSS. I stand up slowly, shaking any pieces off of me. I then wipe the dust from my hands and look up at him once again. His gun is _still _in my face. "Seriously dude, back off. I've had a shitty couple of weeks and i'm PMSing something fuckin' wicked." He chuckles at that and puts down the gun.

"Hmm a sense of humor. Haven't seen that too often. You from away, darlin'?" He asks and I nod. What's with the darlin' bit? I hate pet names. I roll my eyes and stretch my sore back. "You travelin' alone?"

"Ya. For now." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why do you care?" I ask, a menacing tone taking over my voice. He chuckles once again and smiles genuinely.

"Just wondering. " He pauses, looking me over once again. He tilts his head to the side slightly and continues to smile. "My boyfriend and I have a place you can stay in, you know, to get cleaned up and stuff." He offers and my eyebrows shoot into my hairline, causing to him to outright laugh. "Didn't think I was gay, huh? Disappointed?" He teases and I let myself smile for the first time in awhile.

"Sorry bubba, but no. I'm all for the ladies." I say, in a creeper voice. He laughs. "Why are you trusting me to come into your home?"

"You look like you could use a good night's rest." He answers sincerely and my smile widens slightly, turning into that of a smirk. "Maybe a fresh shower too. You smell like death." He says, holding in a chuckle.

"No kidding." I say, grimacing once again as I pick off a piece of skin. I really don't know if I can trust this man but-

"Oh my god. Rachel?" A high pitched voice calls out and I instantly know who it is. My smile widens as I quickly turn around. My eyes widen and I feel like I could just cry with relief.

"Kurt!" I yell, running up to him and throwing my arms around him. However, after a moment I quickly pull away. Wow. Old Rachel moment. I look him in the eyes and can't help but let the smile stay on my face. I thought he was dead. "I can't believe you're alive." I whisper, in disbelief. He lets out a laugh.

"I can't believe _you _are alive, !" He jokes, pulling me in for another small hug. I return it briefly and pull away. His nose is scrunched up and he looks disgusted. "I mean you look alive, but you certainly don't _smell _alive." I let out a small laugh.

"Ya, I had a bad run in with a sushi bar." I joke, hearing the other man laugh from beside us. I look at Kurt and give a slight nod to the man beside me. Kurt smiles widely.

"Oh, Rach this is Ryder Davenport. My boyfriend." He says and I look briefly to Ryder, who nods his head in greeting. I smile. Good for Kurt. "Hun, this is Rachel Berry. The girl I told you about?" He says and Ryder's eyes light up in recognition.

"Kurt has nothing but good things to say 'bout you lil lady." He says with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at Kurt who shrugs and smiles.

"I did tell him you used to be annoying." He adds, shrugging his shoulders. I let out a small laugh and shake my head. "So enough of this stuff. Have you seen anyone else? Why are you alone?" Kurt looks at me expectantly but i'm honestly too tired to answer.

"Can I explain everything later? I'm exhausted and bathed in sushi." I say, and Kurt nods in understanding. "You don't mind if I stay with you for a day or so?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, hunny. Let's go." He says, motioning for Ryder and I to follow. I sigh.

KURT AND RYDER'S PLACE

When I step into their place I realize right away that it is perfect. It's small, but not too small that you were cramped. It had a couch in the center and a couple of chairs scattered around. It felt slightly homey, besides the blood stains that splattered the windowsills from the obvious zombie attacks. There was a fireplace over to the side of the room and what looked to be a cot, resting directly beside it. It was somewhere that I could feel somewhat safe. Plus it had three exits so that was a plus.

"Would you look at that lil thing?" Kurt coos, looking at Pez who was resting in my arms. Damn thing slept more then a bear does when it's hibernating. I smile. She was cute though. "Does it have a name?"

"I named her Pez." I reply, setting down my pack by the door. Ryder comes in from behind me and shuts the door, deadbolting it immediately.

"Cute name." Kurt says, running his hand across her head. She continues to purr and unconsciously rubs against his hand. He smiles. "Where on earth did you find her?" I sigh. I knew I was going to have to spill to Kurt sooner or later.

"Can I at least get cleaned up before we head into specifics?" I ask, almost pleading with him. He stares at me a moment before nodding his head.

"Of couse, Diva. Just head down that hallway and it's on your left." He says, and I smile in thanks. I walk over to the cot and set my tiny little bundle of fur on the bed, close to the pillow. She stretches out lazily and then walks in a tight circle before curling up again. I shake my head with a smile. "Just use the string above the shower to get the water. It's not the best system, but it works." He says, giving me a smile. I nod my head.

"Thanks Kurt." I reply before heading down the hallway and into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and let out a long breath. I was damn exhausted. My body aches, and my heart aches. Not that I would ever fuckin' admit that shit. Least of all to Kurt.

I slowly, painfully strip myself free of my clothes and take off my holsters, setting them on a lone chair that sat in the bathroom. Once stripped bare from everything, I look up to the shower stall which indeed held a string, that was attached to some pipe thing. Don't ask me what it was caust I don't even know.

I shake my head and stand in the tub, hesitantly pulling on the string. As soon as the water hits me I feel like a million fuckin' bucks. It feels so glorious to be able to clean myself and not having to worry whether a zombie is gonna come munch on my ass like an eggroll. It felt good knowing that I wasn't going to have to sleep my two hours away, and then talking to a cat. It just felt good.

I reach over to a bar of soap resting on the side and begin to scrub myself of all the dirt that managed to pack on my skin after about three days. It was amazing how dirty you got when you were running for your life. Hmm. Who would have known? As i'm scrubbing my skin, carefully avoiding some wounds that had accumulated over the last couple of weeks, I suddenly feel the need to cry. I don't. Of course fuckin' not. Rachel Berry _does not _cry. Not anymore. I still, however, can't shake the feeling like I want to.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Rachel, sweetie, are you ok?" I hear Kurt's worried voice float through the door. I sigh. "You've been in there for about an hour and..." Has it really been an hour? I look at my skin and realize that it's red raw. I must have been scrubbing myself pretty hard, I suppose.

"Ya, i'm alright. Be out in a second." I say, setting the bar of soap back on the shelf. I step out of the shower and groan at the sudden stiffness of my limbs. Holy sweet mother, i'm sore. Water really does make everything better and worse. It really does.

LIVINGROOM

Once i'm dressed and out of the bathroom, I make my way to where Kurt and Ryder sat. They were both sitting on the couch and looking at me expectantly. I sigh and look to the cot where Pez was still asleep. Lucky bastard. I wish I could sleep for more then two hours.

"So..."

"It's a long stroy Kurt, " I sigh, leaning my head back against the wall i'm currently leaning on. I pull my head up and shoot him a pointed glare, "...so i'll give you the cliff note version." I say and he nods feverishly. "I was alone for about five months, I met up with Santana, we stayed together for about two and half months, fighting zombies and shit, we came across a base where we met up with Noah, Brittany," I pause, grimacing as I say the next name, "_Finn, _" I roll my eyes in disgust and then my appearance softens, "..Quinn and some other randoms." I take a deep breath and force myself to continue. "We stayed with them, then after awhile, some of those fuckers set me up, got me kicked out, and now i'm by myself in the cold of the fuckin' night." I growl, looking away from the shocked duo. Kurt, more so then Ryder.

"I...don't know what to say." Kurt finally says, his face sheepish and in shock. Understandable. I would have been too if I was in his shoes. "They just kicked you out?" He asks and I nod. His face twists into anger and I hide the smile on my face. I did always love Kurtn. "I can't believe they would j-just kick you out!" He was outraged, I could tell. However, it was nice for someone to stick up for me.

"Yep, believe it Hummel." I say, shifting and crossing my arms over the front of my chest. "Pez was found in the dirty basement of their base, she was all alone and I took her." I say, chancing a look at my little furball. Yep, still sound asleep.

The three of us are silent for a moment and I couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if I was still the same loud mouthed diva. If I wasn't what I was now. I mean, it's not like I wanted to be that Rachel Berry again or anything but that feeling still lingers in me no matter what I do.

"You've changed." I hear Kurt whisper, his face sad. I hesitate a moment before nodding in agreement. "It's like you've...I don't know." He says, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kurt. " I say, letting out a long sigh. I honestly didn't. As much as I love Kurt, there wasn't anyway in hell that I would open up to him. There were only two people that I ever opened up to and i'm sure that by now, you know who those people are.

"There's nothing you really can say, Rach." Kurt whispers, reaching over to grab my hand. "I just, I see the difference in you. It's like you're there but you're not." He says, sighing as he lets go. "We should all get some sleep."

"I agree. It's been a long day for you, love. 'Bout time we all rest." Ryder cuts in, smiling at both Kurt and I. He rubs Kurt's back soothingly and I get a feeling that I haven't felt in awhile. Envy. I couldn't have that with the person I love. It wasn't allowed. Not any more.

"Alright, thanks for letting me stay here guys." I say, my tone is meant to sound grateful but I realize that it sound somewhat hollow. Kurt looks up at me and for a brief moment it looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. He simply nods his head and sends me a smile.

I sigh and watch as they both head down the hall to a room I am assuming was their bedroom and I sit on the cot, stirring Pez from her sleep. She looks up at me and stares, tilting her head slightly. I let out a small laugh and scratch behind her ear, earning another purr fest. I carefully remove my two holsters and set them down beside my bed. I lean back up and manage to slide myself onto the cot. Almost immediately, Pez hops up on my stomach and curls into a ball. I can't help but smile slightly.

One good thing about having Pez is that she sleeps with me no matter what. Or rather _on _me, I suppose. All the time. Sometimes she sleeps on my stomach, like she would be tonight, other times she would curl herself onto my feet, and some nights I wake up with a face full of fur. Still...the cat never failed to bring a smile to my face.

I sigh as I look out the window, noticing that the moon is shining bright, providing some sort of light. It rains down through the windows and bathes the entire room i'm in, in a white hue. I know that I wasn't going to get much sleep. I never do. I just wish that I could go back to that one night, ten months ago and change things.

_FLASHBACK_

_ It was that time of the year again where Puck's annual birthday bash was in full swing. Everyone from Glee club was there, obviously as were most of the jocks and the cheerleaders along with other randoms that I didn't know. I didn't even want to go to this stupid thing. I hated parties. They were pointless and only served to get you either sick or do something you regret. However, a blonde cheerleader with a pout was hard to resist. _

_ "RACH!" I turned around when I hear said cheerleader make her way over to me, a wide smile on her face. Oh dear god. When she reached me, she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug and I couldn't help but gulp. Oh sweet jesus, her whole body is against mine. Go away feelings. Shoo!_

_ "Are you drunk?" I asked and I honestly feel stupid at having asked that question. It was quite obvious that she was. She pulled back to see my face, not relinquishing her hold on my neck. _

_ "Yeeeeeeep, suuuurrrre am." She slurred, smiling even wider if that was possible. Her fingers started to play with the hair at the back of my neck and I had to stop myself from closing my eyes in pleasure. Oh god. Stop it. Bad Rachel. Instead of closing my eyes I let out a chuckle. _

_ "I can tell, Quinn. Don't you think you should slow down a little?" I questioned, watching as her face suddenly frowns. "I mean...you're going to be hungover in the morning." Her face lit up again and she shook her head. _

_ "I'll be okkkk, Rachhhh." She slurred, continuing to smile at me. I'm about to open my mouth to say something when she interupted me. "You're sooooooo beautiful." She whispers, leaning in so that she was close to my face. I gulp again. O-k._

_ "U-umm, uh, " I stuttered, not really knowing what to say at her confession. "...th-thank you, Quinn." I say, smiling nervously. "So are you, absolutely stunning." _

_ I watched as her face went from happy to really, really serious. Or was that-? No. Her eyes zeroed in on mine and she suddenly pulled away, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards Noah's house. Uh oh. _

_PUCK'S ROOM_

_ When we arrive in Noah's room, Quinn quickly shoves me inside and closed the door over. I gulp again, holy crap. She's going to kill me. This is where I die. The look in her eyes right now is crazy. She has crazy eyes. _

_ Quinn slowly started to walk towards me, causing me to take steps back. Oh no. That's a death stare. Isn't it? Her eyes are crazy. Yep. Goodbye world. I continued to step back until I felt a solid object behind me. The wall. Oh crap. _

_ "Did you mean that?" She asked, seemingly sober, as she began stepping into my personal space. Which, normally, I wouldn't mind. However, right now, I was a tad bit scared. _

_ "Did I mean what?'_

_ "What you said in the yard about me being stunning." She said, coming to stand about a foot away from me. Her eyes bore into mine and I feel like a caged mouse with a hungry lioness looking at me like i'm her prey. My eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape but it was no use. I really didn't want to admit my feelins for the beautiful blonde. Not now. Not when she's drunk. _

_ "Umm...I...I mean...it's c-complicated." I answered, stuttering up a damn storm. Why couldn't I be cooler?_

_ "Well uncomplicate it for me then." She said, her voice softening from the intensity I had just seen moments ago. Her eyes are suddenly lighter and I can see the caring Quinn that i've gotten to know for the six months. "Why did you say it?"_

_ "Cause it's true?" I answer, starting to get confused. Why wouldn't I compliment the beautiful girl in front of me. Even if I wasn't totally in love with her, I would still compliment her. Everyday. _

_ I watched as several emotions float through her face before she finally picks one. One that i'm honestly confused and a little scared of. She looked to be intrigued or lustful? No. There was no way. Quinn smirked and took another step closer to me, her face mere inches from mine. Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

_ "You mean it?" She asked, her eyes looking hopeful and all I can seem to do with her so close to me is to nod. So I do. _

_ "Always, Quinn. You are absolutely beautiful and have the most prettiest eyes i've ever seen." I said and immediately wanted to face plant myself. Oh god. Why don't you just tell her you frickin' love her Rachel! "Any boy would be extremely lucky to be with you." It hurt me to say it, but I had to. _

_ I go to move, already wanting to get out of here so I don't further embarass myself, but Quinn sticks her hands out, holding me in place against the wall. Her stare is intense and that's when I get a little frightened again, and if i'm not mistaken I am a little turned on as well. Ok, incredibly turned on. _

_ "Can you help me with something?" Quinn asked, her eyes looking hopeful once more. I looked at her in confusion. What could she possibly want me to do? _

_ "Um...sure Quinn. What do you ne-mmgf" I am abruptly cut off when her lips are on mine. _

_ At first, I am so surprised that I don't respond. I mean...she is freakin' kissing me! Rachel Berry! A girl, no less. It's only when she pulled away that I register that I hadn't reponded. I look up at her and she looked hurt. I shook my head as she started to back away from me. _

_ "No...Quinn.."_

_ "I-i'm sorry...I" She muttered, stumbling away from me and beginning to head to the door. I then began to panic. Oh no. Please don't leave. I quickly hop towards her, instantly pushing the door closed when she opens it to leave. That move, however, leaves my whole body pressed up against her back. She stiffened and angrily turned around to face me. _

_ "Let me...let me leave." She growled and the tone in her voice made me even more turned on. Angry Quinn was hot. I shook my head. "I said move!"_

_ "No." I answered, looking deeply into those angry hazel eyes. I can see that she is hurt but it doesn't register in my brain as all I can think about it the fact that i'm so close to her. Oh the things she does to me. I really don't want her to regret this in the morning, which was why I hesitated. _

_ "Move...man hands!" She yelled at me, and I can't say that it didn't hurt. It did, but I had seen the quick moment of regret that flashed in her eyes the moment she said it, therefore I knew she was just trying to protect herself. I glared up at her. _

_ "No." _

_ She suddenly looks enraged and goes to open her mouth, probably to hurl another insult but my resolve suddenly breaks and I reach my hand up and around her neck, quickly yanking her lips down to mine. _

_ The moment our lips connect I see sparks. I feel alive. Her lips are so soft and inviting that it simply drives me wild. I slide my lips over hers and she started to respond, flipping us around and pushing me against the door. Her lips taste like strawberry and I immediately know that she's been drinking wine coolers all night. However, it tastes better when it comes from her lips._

_ I had never felt so aroused in my life. Her body was pushed against mine as her lips did things to me that...oh god. I don't even know how to describe it. I finally decide to push boundaries a little more and I slip my tongue out, tracing it along her lips. For a moment, I don't think she's going to open up, but she does. My tongue slides into her mouth and connects with hers and it's absolutely glorious. _

_ My hands are deep in her blonde locks and her hands are fastened around my waist. Our kisses are rushed and bruising but they feel so damn good. However, I know that we have to stop. If we don't, she will probably regret this in the morning. _

_ Before I can decide anything, however, she suddenly lifts me up and I immediately wrap my legs around her waist. Holy cow! She's damn strong and so, so so, hot. You have to stop this Rachel! You are better then this. You are-oh god, she's sucking on my neck now. Yep, she's sucking my neck...oh, and licking it too. Oh dear lord. Her body is still pressing me against the door and I can't help but let a moan out as she sucks a particular spot on my neck that never failed to drive me wild. Her reaction is to suck harder and push into me harder. Oh...god. _

_ "Qu-...oh god...Quinn." I did try to say her name, without the moan, but it didn't go so well. I have to try again. I pulled her head away from my neck and go to speak but she quickly puts her lips over mine again. I'm slowly losing my self control. _

_ Her tongue enters my mouth and that's when I hear __**her **__moan. Oh what a heavenly sound. I run my hands through her locks, massaging her head slightly and she seems to like that. She bit my lip suddenly and i'm pretty much soaked. Wet and dripping. Damn you Quinn Fabray._

_ I finally get the little burst of will power and pull my lips from hers. She tried to connect them to my neck again, but I pull on her hair so that she looks at me. She looked confused and the innocent look in her eyes made me smile softly. _

_ "Quinn, we have to stop." I said quietly, hating the words coming out of my mouth. "You're drunk." She immediately shook her head and I simply unwrap my legs around her waist, dropping to the floor. _

_ "N-no. I'm n-not...I..." She stumbled on her words and it pains me to know just how drunk she actually is. I wish to god that she wasn't. _

_ "It's okay, Quinn. Let's just sleep this off ok? See what you think in the morning?" I asked her, knowing that she won't even remember. She hesitated for a moment, looking very pained but then simply nodded her head. "Come on, you sleep on Noah's bed." I said, walking her over and letting her lay down on the bed. I can see that she pretty much passed out as soon as she hit the bed. I'm frustrated but I can't help but smile at how adorable she looked. I turned around, ready to go when I hear her._

_ "Stay." I looked over to see her hazel eyes pleading with me to stay. I smiled and nodded. _

_ "I'll always stay."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Of course, when we both awoke the next morning, she hadn't remembered a thing. She simply smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to hang out later. It hurt more then words to know that I could have told her what had happened and how I felt about her and maybe she would of felt the same. However, that time had passed and the world was a very different place now.

I sigh before beginning to close my eyes. I was exhausted. Everything was starting to pile up and I realize now more then ever that I really miss Santana and her snarkiness. I miss her and I miss Quinn. Even if she is with Bitchface.

KURT AND RYDER'S PLACE/THREE HOURS LATER

I am woken up by a large noise coming from outside. My eyes shoot open, and I immediately sit up, careful not to hurt Pez. I quickly reach to the floor, grabbing one of my guns out of its holster. I swing my legs to the edge of the bed and stand up, making sure to be extra quiet as another large sound erupts from outside. I point my gun forwards as I make my way to the window, watching for any signs of movement.

When I reach the window, I quickly look out and see a sight that actually frightens me. I quickly run towards Kurt and Ryder's room and push the door open, noticing both boys bolting awake at my intrusion.

"What the-?"

"We have to move, _now._" I say, my tone firm and serious. They both look at eachother before starting to pack up some stuff. I walk back towards the livingroom, quickly making my way over to my holsters. I strap them to my legs and pick up my stuff beside the cot. I hear the front door rattle and my heart sky rockets into my throat. No, no, no. I pick up Pez and hold her my arm, while throwing my bag over my shoulder. I hurry to the guy's room and watch as they grab as much stuff as they can.

"What is going on, Rach?" Kurt asks, quickly putting stuff into a bag. He gets his answer when a large bang was heard at their front door. Kurt and Ryder look to eachother and then look back at me.

"Straglers." I answer, the fear in my eye suddenly there. "About fifteen of them." Now normally I would care less about straglers. I don't deal with them and I could always kick their ass, no problem. However, there were too many this time and by the looks of things, they were packing heavy artillery. "Hurry up, we can escape through the back way, and get to my Hummer."

It didn't take another second before there was another loud bang at the front door. Then, I hear a window being smashed. Shit. The boys grab their packs and all three of us run out of the room, heading towards the back exit. Hopefully those bastards didn't find my hummer.

Just as we reach the back door, the front door is blasted open, revealing a large black man, with arms bigger then i've ever seen. My eyes widen and as Kurt scurries past me, I hand over Pez and the keys to the Hummer. He looks confused for a moment.

"Take them and go to the hummer. I'll be out in a second, we won't get away if I don't do something. Start it up and wait for me." I say, pushing him out the back door before he can protest. I quickly look around me, trying to find anything to stop the massive giant that is currently heading towards me. Shit, shit...come on. There has got to be something. My eyes light up when I see a can of lighter fluid and I thank god for small miracles. I quickly tip the can over making sure to cover a section of the hallway, just as three more guys come in the front door, both with guns. Shit.

"You can't run, little girl. We'll get you." The black man says and I can't help but scowl as I throw the empty bottle to the ground. I was a little girl. Ok, well I technically _am _but he didn't have to know that. So I smirk, pulling out my lighter from my boot.

"No you won't." I say, my smirk widening as they approach closer. No way are they going to be raping me. I don't think so.

"Rachel, come on!" I hear Kurt yell from outside, and I decide that enough was enough with these douches.

"Adios suckers." I say, throwing my lighter at the hallway which instantly bursts into flames, sending the black man onto his ass. My smirk remains, as I watch his eyes turn dark. "Consider yourselves fired, boys." I say and wow, I think that was the cheesiest line I have ever come up with. That is also something that Santana would say. Holy shit i'm channeling her. I shake my head for a moment before returning my gaze to the four men on the other side of the flames. The three other guys raise their guns at me but i'm quick, I pull out my Desert Eagle and fire a shot before I hop out the door. The last sound I hear before it closes is a yelp and a 'this isn't over bitch!'

Luckily, my Hummer was still safe and sound, and as I hop in, I watch as Kurt's expression turns sad as his home is suddenly racked in flames and the sound of laughter fills the air. Those bastards were the largest group of straglers I have ever seen. My eyes suddenly dim as I realize that a group like that could overturn any other group. My thoughts immediately drift to Quinn and the others...

**Oh my! How did you all like that? Kurt is back baby! Whooooop! Hopefully him and Rachel will smack some sense into the others. Maybe seeing Kurt again will make Finn be nice? Hmmm nah, probably not lol You will just have to wait and see ladies and gents. anyways, until next time folks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I lovvvve all of your reviews and all the alerts i'm getting! It makes it easier to write for you guys :) I love this chapter. I don't know why, but I do. It was fun to write. Next chapter will be better for me, but I still loved writing this one :) Hope you guys enjoy this one! It's got some action in it. Not much yet but enough to keep your cravings down! hehe**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

ON THE ROAD

By now we've been driving for about two hours. Where to, you ask? To the very place that is the ban of my existence. The place that I got kicked out of. The only reason i'm going back is to warn Quinn and Santana of the straglers. Together, I know those two will hatch a plan and be able to take down the group of disgusting terrorists. Yes. Terrorists. That is what I am going to call them. It was either that or giant-pack-of-assholes-with-creepy-looking-men, and in all honesty that name was just too much of a mouthful.

So here the three (four if you count Pez) of us are, driving through the desert like streets, heading back to the base. As we continue to drive, Ryder and Kurt up front with me in the back, i'm having a lot of time to think. Think about how incredibly angry I am. I mean, I thought by now, one of the girls I trust the most in the world would come see me and tell me something. Just _something_. But no. No one had come.

I realize that my anger is now starting to build up more then I would have liked it too. It was starting to overcome me in a way that it hadn't since the first time I killed a zombie. That was the moment where I changed. Where I had stopped caring about things and people. It all changed that fateful day.

_FLASHBACK_

_ I panted heavily as I rounded a corner and stood, hunched over, by a dumpster. I was being chased by three zombies and I couldn't remember a moment in my life where I had been this scared. I seriously just wanted to cry. So I did. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to catch my breath. I was so tired of running from these things. Not knowing where to go, or if i'll be safe. I was so tired. _

_ When I heard another moan, I choked on a sob and was about to take off in another sprint when I come face to face with two more zombies on my right. I looked at them with panicked eyes, and turned around, only to see another one on my left. I was completely surrounded. I twirled around as my nerves took control of my body. I had no escape. I was done. _

_ I let out another sob, but I then spotted a crowbar lying by the dumpster beside me. I hesitantly picked it up and held it in a batter's swing. I could do this. I could kill a zombie. I watched as one particular zombie stood out from the rest. I gasped. Mercedes. _

_ My eyes continued to water as I watched a girl I once called a friend, travel towards me at an achingly slow pace. This couldn't be happening! How could this happen to Mercedes? I was starting to get angry. She didn't deserve this! It wasn't fair! I watched as different zombie started to approach me, and my anger rose even more. How could those undead...those undead __**bastards**__, do this? Thos worthless pieces of...shit. I couldn't believe the angry words that were in my thoughts. I had never thought like this. What was happening to me?_

_ Before I realize what's happening, I am shoved up against a dumpster and Mercedes is attempting to bite me. No way in hell! I'm so sorry, Mercedes. I just can't. I raise the crowbar over my head before slamming it down on top of my ex rivals head. I had hit so hard that her head had cracked open and there was brain matter all over my favorite sweater. I cried heavier when I see Mercedes fall to the ground, even more lifeless then before. Oh dear god no! I'm so sorry! _

_ I watched as the other zombies approached and my anger skyrocketed. I had had it with these stupid...bastards! They took three people that were very important to me and I was sick of it! Before I knew what I was doing, the crowbar in my hand was doing the talking to the other zombies. I was so angry that I really didn't give a damn about what happened to them or the people that they used to be. I just swung, and swung, and swung. Blood splattered everywhere as did a lot of brain goo, but I didn't care. I was too angry at what I had lost. At what I will never get back._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I knocked out the last zombie that was near me. When he fell to the ground, I was breathing hard and attempting to calm down my intense behavior. I was so angry. I looked around and could see more then several bodies littering the ground before me. I was almost shocked. _

_ My anger started to subside but it wasn't completely gone. I was so tired of being scared. I hated it. I looked at all the poor unfortunate souls, lying around me and I felt a small surge of guilt which was quickly replaced with satisfaction. I had killed them. I had survived by killing them. A smirk adorned my face. _

_ My eyes spotted a store across the alleyway called 'Carl's Gunz n Accessories: Gun-na come?' It was a lame sounding slogan but I knew what I needed. I walked over to the shop with the smirk still on my face. Enough was enough. Time for a change._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Thus began my incredible journey from resident diva to badass motherfucker. It was a long journey but in the end i'm glad that I had experienced that moment in time. It's what made me into what I am today. A broken ass bitch. But one that is able to survive this world.

For a moment, my anger turns into concern. What if there was a reason that Quinn and Santana haven't been able to come see me? What if there was something wrong? Suddenly I can't seem to get these thoughts out of my head. It made no sense. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and suddenly i'm really anxious to get there. Like _really_ anxious.

"How long till we're there?" I ask, leaning forward between the seats. Ryder looks at Kurt for a moment before turning his gaze towards me.

"I'd say another ten minutes, darlin, why?" He asks, "What's your rush?" I look at him and can see that he isn't teasing me. He is actually asking me that question. I sigh. I hadn't really told Kurt or anyone other then Santana about my crush for Quinn back in the day. He had no idea about recent developments and for reasons that I would like to keep private, I wasn't really in the sharing mood.

"I'm worried about my friends." I state and it's not a lie. I am extremely worried about them. I know it would take about a day for the straglers to reach this area, but that didn't quell my fears. Those bastards were crafty and really dangerous. Somehow, I was starting to believe that they were more dangerous then the zombies, and that is saying something.

"Don't worry, Rach. We'll get there and Ryder and I will go in and warn them." Kurt says, trying to sound reassuring. However, I knew otherwise. He was nervous. Why though? His tone of voice instantly piqued my curiosity. Why was he so nervous?

I really want to ask why he was so nervous about seeing everyone again, but words eluded me at the moment. I have spent enough time with someone to be able to read their body language and although Kurt is driving and isn't really looking at me, I know something is up. He's hiding something. What, I don't know. But I knew he was. His skin was still as flawless as ever, but the single line of sweat that traced down his temple had me wondering. Sure it was hot out here, but it wasn't _that _hot. Not in this car, with the windows down and the breeze sweeping through the whole vehicle. No, Kurt was nervous about something and that alone, was enough to make me suspect something was off.

I lean back in my seat, mindful of Pez who rested on a blanket right beside me playing with a ball. Usually she would be asleep and purring softly but this time she was awake and seemingly very playful. She really enjoys her ball. I let a small smile peek through before turning my gaze up front again.

I look up at Ryder as best as I can and I realize that he has been pretty unaffected by the attack. I mean sure, he was a strong willed guy. He didn't seem like he let anything bother him to severely but still...

I shook my head, willing my thoughts to stop. For some reason, I couldn't shake the horrible feeling that I got about Kurt's boyfriend. He was a charmer, for sure. Very attractive for a dude, but all in all, I felt like something was a little loose when it came to him, and I don't mean in a good way. I mean, I feel like he has a screw loose somewhere that is just begging to fall out. I know i'm probably not making much sense here, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something i'm missing.

"We're here, Rach." Kurt says, turning to take a look at me. My eyes shift from Ryder and focus on Kurt. He's back to himself, I note. A smile on his face. I nod, grabbing my bat and shotgun from the floor of the vehicle. I look to Pez.

"You stay here, lil one." I coo quietly, hoping that the two boys don't here me. Damn. I'm getting attached. I sigh and pet her on the head, to which she closes her eyes and rubs against my hand. I take my hand away and hop out of the Hummer, followed by Kurt and Ryder. I take a moment to look up at the large building and my heart instantly starts to beat faster. I know she's in there and it feels so good to be able to feel this feeling again. I turn to look at both boys. "Look, I don't know how this is going to go down, but i'm going in there first. If i'm not out in twenty minutes, come in and find Quinn or Santana and warn them."

"What about you though? They can't just..." Kurt starts but I hold up a hand and shake my head. Now wasn't the time to be worried about me.

"Don't worry about that Kurt. Just worry about warning them if I can't. Plus, I need you to take care of Pez if things go south." I say, not giving him a chance to protest as I head for the window Santana and I had once used.

When I reach the window, I feel a presence beside me and I whirl around ready to swing my bat, but i'm stopped when a hand is on my wrist, halting my movements. I look up and am relieved to see that it is just Ryder. Ok, relieved is not really the word I am looking for. He unnerves me, but seeing him is better then coming face to face with a zombie.

"Sorry, 'bout that, love." He says, a smile on his face. It takes me a moment to register his words, but I simply just nod. "I simply can't let you go alone into this place, sweetheart." He drawls, a smile on his face. "Plus, Kurt wanted you to have someone with you."

I look at his face and notice that he seems sincere and I really want to believe him, but i'm Rachel Berry. I used to be the queen of acting and all that is theatre. I _know _a fake smile, and the one he is currently giving me is definitely fake. As is the sincerity he thinks he's fooling me with. I don't know why, but I suspect that this guy wasn't being truthful about some things.

"It's ok. I'll be fine alone, " I say, after a moment, "...but if you insist. Just don't get in my way." I finish, knowing that I wasn't going to win an argument with him at the moment. He smiles at me, flashing his white teeth. Hmm...

He lets my wrist go and we both attempt to get into the window that leads into the building. It takes us about fifteen minutes to finally hop into the building but once we do, i'm relieved. I feel different when I enter the building. My mood suddenly shifts. I don't why, but I feel as though the air in here is different from the last time i'm here. I look around, hoping to avoid a run in with Dick and Bitchface, like the last time.

Ryder looks at me, before starting venture into the lobby further. Something isn't right in here. Just like the first time I entered this building with Santana. I just feel like something isn't right. Why? I don't know, maybe it's because I feel estranged with this place. However, I don't really get much time to dwell, because I feel the cold, metal part of a gun at the back of my head. Fuck me. I let my bat drop to the floor, alerting Ryder who turns around and raises a gun at the person behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, mate." Ryder says, his angry tone filling the air. Hmm...that wasn't acting. God, this guy was seriously confusing me. First he was fake, now he was...fuck. I hate this world.

"Shut up!" A familiar voice sounds behind me and I sigh a little in relief.

"Noah." I whisper, and I immediately feel the gun being taken away from my head. I slowly turn around and watch as many emotions flick through my fellow Jew's face. Surprise. Fear. Anger. But most of all relief.

Noah looks at me and although I know he is still slightly angry, he looks more relieved and worried then I have ever seen him. For a minute, I think he is going to let me have it and start yelling at me, but what he actually does surprises me. He leans over and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"Oh Rach, i'm so glad to see you." He whispers into my ear, and in all honesty, it's the first time in a while that I feel the ache in my chest. I really missed Noah. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze the damn life out of him. I pull away after a minute though, not wanting to seem weak in his presence. "I'm so sorry."

"Noah, what...what is.." I can't finish my sentence however, because Ryder strolls up beside us and looks at me in confusion.

"I though they all hated you here, love?" He questions and he has a right too. I never really told them in detail what had transpired here. Noah looks at Ryder with confusion written on his face. He seems to be sizing the guy up and I can't help but chuckle a little at that, earning me the attention of both boys again.

"No, they don't hate me. They just don't trust me exactly. Noah, what happened here?" I question him and the boy's face immediately darkens. He lets out an angry sigh.

"We sent a team out ten hours ago, Rach, and they haven't returned and we can't make contact with them." He starts, running a hand through his unruly mohawk. He looks at me and his eyes are apologetic. My heart rate increases. No. No fuckin' way. "Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were on that team, R." This is when my heart explodes. Fear creeps into my empty chest cavity and I am suddenly consumed with an unexplainable rage. _NO. _

"Why the fuck are you still here then!" I growl, louder then I had originally intended. Noah seems to shrink back a little, as does Ryder. Good, you fuckers. You should be afraid. "Why are you not out there looking for your fuckin' team, you gigantic asshole!" I scream, giving my fellow jew a shove. He looks down at the ground for a moment before shooting a hopeless gaze at me.

"I tried to! It's not like we were gonna leave them out there!" He says defensively. My eyes narrow. "The last team we sent out, they got injured, so they're resting in the recovery room. The only people that are here and aren't injured are me, and two others who control all the electronical stuff for us. I can't leave home base unprotected with injured people, even though all I want to do is run out there and find my friends." He answers and I can tell that he is pretty torn up about it. My rage calms slightly.

"Where are they?" I ask, my tone firm and definitely has a don't-fuck-with-me vibe. Noah sighs and runs a hand across the back of his neck. "I said, " I growl, "Where. Are. They?" I make sure to punctuate every word to get my meaning across. He looks at me with a little bit of fear before motioning Ryder and I to follow him over to the desk situated in the corner. When we get there, he opens up a paper and points his finger on the corner of the map.

"That is the last place we got communication from them. After that, there was nothing. " Noah says, his tone full of guilt. I knew he felt like shit that he couldn't go after them. It still didn't alleviate my anger, but I knew I had to be the old Rachel Berry, for just a moment. I soften my gaze towards him and grab his hand, causing him to look up at me.

"I know this isn't your fault, Noah. I'm just worried." I say softly, giving his hand a small squeeze. "We'll find them. I promise." He looks at me with sad eyes and nods briefly. I sigh and let myself think for a moment. There was only one way to solve this, and although I love Kurt like a brother, there was no way that I wanted him out on the field and I figure we have at least 24 hours before the straglers reach around this area. I didn't need that long to find the others. This could work. So with one last breath, a plan already forming in my brain, I turn to Ryder. "What are the chances of getting Kurt to stay here with the injured?" I ask, ignoring Noah's widening eyes.

"Kurt is alive?"

"I think he'll be alright with it. He's not much of a fighter anyways, love." Ryder drawls with his accent. I nod. "Why?"

"Because Noah is coming with us to find the others." I say and Noah's eyes widen even more. Ryder turns to Noah and seems to size him up a bit. I can't help but roll my eyes. Boys. "Quit sizing eachother up." I scold them both, and they have the decency to look slightly baffled by my tone. I turn to Noah. "Go gear up." I then turn to Ryder. "Go get Kurt and tell him to come in here with Pez." I say firmly. When neither boy moves, I growl, "Haul ass!" They both scramble away to their expected tasks and I smirk. Oh ya. I still got it.

I take a moment to look over the map again and notice that there is a large...ah fuck. I can't escape the fuckin' things! Why on earth would they even go near one of those, when they know that...fuck me with a long stick. I'm really pissed off at their stupidity. I shake my head and sigh. Oh this was going to be a long and irritating day. I'm gonna be doing a lot of shooting, a lot of running, and a lot of...running. Oh wait. I said that already, didn't I? Well. What do you expect when you have to go next to a damn zoo...literally. As if the damn turkey wasn't enough. I sigh once again. Fuckin' animals.

ON THE ROAD/ONE HOUR LATER

By now, i'm really damn irritated. I've been in my Hummer driving with dumb and dumber for about half hour now and all I can hear is the two of them arguing about what our plan of attack is going to be. Listening to the two of them argue is like listening to Santana argue with a dead zombie who got goo on her. It isn't going anywhere. My knuckles are white as I clench the steering wheel tightly. This was just not my day.

"We can't do that! If we do that, then we could easily be caught in a corner!" Noah yells, his eyes narrowed dangerously at Ryder who was in the back seat. Ryder scoffs.

"Ya, but if we do it your way, then we'll definitely be bloody killed! There isn't..." Ryder growls, but he was suddenly interrupted by Noah again.

"There is! We have an ad-" I've finally had enough. I slam on the brakes, sending both of them flying forward. Ryder smacks his head off the seat and Noah smacks his head off the dashboard. They both groan.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiots!" I yell, my anger rising even more. I was already pissed and worried about the love of my life and my two best friends, and yes I consider Brittany a best friend, so I really didn't need to hear this shit. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you squabble about bullshit plans!" I glare at the both of them, taking note on the fact that they both seem to shrink in their seats. Ha. "Here's the fuckin' plan, we go in, we get the others, we get out and we go on our merry fuckin' way!" I growl, keeping my glare on both of them. "You both got that?" They both immediately nod and I blow out a breath and start the Hummer again.

It's silent for the next ten minutes and I revel in it. It is heavenly to be able to sit here in silence. Wow. Now I know how everyone felt in Glee club when I would open my mouth to preach about how awesome I was. Wow. I sigh softly to myself. My nerves were shot. I wasn't sure what we were going to be walking in on or if everyone was alright and I was very tense. I just want to hit something.

"I'm sorry." Noah says softly, resting a hand on my arm. I nod, not bothering to respond to him. I'm too worried about everyone. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt. I'm worried about them all, but in all honesty i'm more scared about the fact that I may not be able to save them. I would never forgive myself.

"Ryder, " I call his name, to which he leans between the seats to see me. I sigh. "When we get there and find some of the others, I want you to take the injured back to base with their vehicle, ASAP. I don't want Kurt alone for too long." I say evenly, trying not show my fear. I hear him sigh. "I know you can handle yourself, and I need Noah because he knows how everything works." I finish and I let my eyes drift to the rear view mirror just in time to see him nod. He didn't like it, but he would do it. Noah stays quiet and i'm thankful for it. I knew that he is just as worried as I am, but I was beyond that point.

To me, Santana was my sister. My only confident. The one who pulled my head out of my ass, long enough for me to see some light. She picked me up when I fell, dusted me off, and then slapped me back into reality. She was always there for me when I couldn't be there for myself. She's saved my ass more times then I can count and has never complained about having me around. She never looked at me with pity, because of who I am today. She just rolled with it, and made me see that in this stupid, fucked up world, there is someone I can trust. She trusts me like I trust her. If I lost her now, I would never forgive myself.

Brittany was another story. Without Brittany, Santana would be broken and just as lost as I am, and I don't want that. I don't ever want to have her feel the way I feel most days. Brittany may not have believed me that day, but she also never hated me. Not even in our earlier years at McKinley. She had been actually nice to me. No insults. No slushies. She just followed Santana wherever she went. She even picked me to be partners with her in our classes that we shared together and she would hug me and tell me I was nice when Santana wasn't around. She's a sweetheart. I never felt sad when I was around her. Ever.

Quinn. She was the love of my life, as far as i'm concerned. She knows it, and I know it. I didn't have to verbalize it. Her and I became friends senior year and it was the best decision that i've ever made. She was the light at the end of my very long, dark tunnel. She was the angel to the demon on my shoulder. She gave me air, when I can not breathe. I know I sound cheesy but it's true. I will never love anyone more then I love her and if I don't get that chance to tell her that, I don't know if my measly life will be worth living anymore. I'm not suicidal or anything but I don't know how much longer i'll be able to fight.

These three girls were my life, along with Kurt and Noah. I couldn't lose any of them. I _wouldn't _lose any of them. I refuse to. Plus, you know what they say about a determined Rachel Berry, don't you? _Never _get in her way, or she will stomp on you to get to the top and i'll be damned if I let these undead bastards win. I'll. Be. Damned.

IN FRONT OF THE ZOO PARKING LOT/HALF HOUR LATER

"Holy balls this is a big zoo." Noah says, looking in awe at the large place and i'm inclined to agree. Holy balls is right. This place is gigantic. I look up at the gate and see half a sign there. L_S ANG_L_S ZO_...I know that it stood for the Los Angeles Zoo. I know this place. I've only been here once, but I know that this place is freakin' gigantic. It held so many damn animals. Great. It even held fuckin' Polar Bears!

"Look, this place is big and it carries dangerous animals. Be on your guard." I say, pulling out one of my Desert Eagles. My bat and shotgun were securely on my back, but as of right now I feel the need to carry a gun in my hand. I quickly turn to Noah. "Why the fuck did they go to a zoo?" I question, incredulously.

"Meds. They have a lot of meds here." He answers and I nod. Ya ok. They do have a lot of meds here, but aren't they for animals and shit? "They have a storage full of Penicillin." He answers my unasked question. I nod. Ok, that makes a little more sense.

"So what's the plan, love?" Ryder asks, carrying his own rifle in front of him. I think for a moment. "Are we splitting up?" I shake my head immediately. That would be stupid.

"No. We stick together. This place is too dangerous." I say, as we all enter through the gate. "Watch everything around you. There are a lot of small animals and there is no telling if those bastards are still hanging around here." I say and just as I finish the last word my eyes spot something on the stairs ahead of us. Well i'll be damned. Poor Brittany. I hope she never has to see this.

"What the...what the fuck is _that_?" Noah questions, his eyes wide on the creature in front of us.

"That, mate, looks to be a duck." Ryder fills him in and even my eyes widen. The thing looks deranged. It's eyes are blood red and there are spikes all over, where feathers are supposed to be. "A pissed of duck, by the looks of it."

The three of us stand there, watching the thing stare back at us. Honestly, I was getting tired of this, so I simply step ahead of the boys, aim, and fire. I'm not disappointed when the thing gets a bullet straight through the brain, sending it backwards into a gooey heap. Noah and Ryder both look at me in shock. I shrug.

"What? It was eyeing me like a piece of meat." I say with a frown. "I used to be vegan so I don't appreciate the gesture." Both of them look at me like i'm crazy and I sigh. "Enough of that shit, let's go." I say, carefully making my way deeper inside of the zoo.

The three of us make our way up the stairs, careful to see if there were any zombies. Unluckily for us, when we reached the top of the stairs, there were plenty. Not a lot, but enough for the three of us to handle. We fire off shots left, right, and center as the zombies bare down on us. Thank god they're human zombies. I hate fuckin' animal ones. Damn ugly bastards.

Once the zombies are dead, we continue to make our way farther into the zoo and finally end up at the Conservation Carousel. I want to call out to see if anybody is still alive but I know the noise will just draw attention to ourselves. So I don't. The zoo is huge though. As much as I really didn't want to say what i'm about to, I have no choice. This plan needs to go faster.

"Look, I don't want to split up but we aren't covering very much ground this way." I say regretfully, turning to my other two companions. Noah opens his mouth to protest but I hold a hand up to stop him. "I know it's a bad idea but it has to be done. I want you and Ryder to go to the left side of the park. There's much more ground over that way and i'll go to the right." I say and give both boys a glare when they open their mouths to deny me. "I can handle myself, assholes. Just do your job, and find them. Here, " I say, handing both Noah and Ryder a whistle. They look at them in confusion. "When you find someone, blow on it. If you find two people, blow on it twice, you see my pattern here?" They look at me for a moment before they nod in understanding. "I have one too, i'll do the same. If you're in trouble blow and hold, Noah."

"I don't wanna send you off on your own again, Rach." Noah says, his eyes watering slightly. He wouldn't cry, but he was scared and felt guilty. I could tell. I sigh and grab his hand briefly. "I'm so sorry I believed them. I just...I'm sorry." I really did appreciate his apology, but now wasn't the time.

"I know, Noah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've survived five months on my own, a couple of minutes won't kill me." I say, sending him a wink. He lets out a little laugh.

"Be careful, love." Ryder says, taking my hand a laying a kiss on it. How charming. I kink an eyebrow at him, to which he only shrugs and smiles.

"Stay safe, jew babe." He says seriously, pulling me into a brief hug. I nod.

"You guys too." I say, pulling away as my smirk reappears. "If you need me, just blow me." I say, walking backwards away from them. "Blow _for _me, I mean." I say, sending them both a wink. They both let out a laugh and we all turn in our separate directions. This was going to be a hell of a time. I was sooo excited to be dealing with a bunch of dead animals. No really. Ok. Not really. I told you before, and I will tell you again. I fuckin' _hate_ dealing with dead animals. They were so much quicker and craftier then people zombies. Damn th-

Ok. This is new. I mean. I've seen many animals. Dead. Alive. Both dead _and _alive. This, however, was new. Standing before me was a human zombie _with _an animal zombie. Hmm. Odd. I have never seen such a sight. However, before I can really dwell on what it means, I hear a large growl coming from my left and my right. Oh fuck. I hesitantly look to my left and yep. Sure enough. There was the damn Polar Bear. Great. It looked more fucked up then the damn duck. I turn to my right and...oh great. Not one, but _two _Polar Bears. Hm. I look up ahead of me again, to the human zombie who had what looked like a cat in his arms. No. Maybe not a cat. A...jackel? If so, it was fucked beyond belief. Oh fantastic. I was trapped.

"Ummm...I know we don't know eachother, but I was thinking we could go for coffee sometime." I say, sending a smile towards the human zombie, but keeping my eyes trained on the zombie bears on either side of me. The zombie groans at me and sets down his...jackel? Cat? A raped dog? I don't even know. "No? Here I thought we had chemistry." I say, pulling out my other Desert Eagle very slowly. No need to alert Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb on either side of me. Did I mention I _hate _zombie animals?

The human zombie groans again, and I _swear_ that I see a fuckin' smile on his little pet as it starts to...hop? Ohhh...so it's a bunny. Ok. A rabid...rabbit. I smile. I can deal with that shit. At least until it opens its fuckin' mouth. Holy teeth! My eyes widen slightly as it bares them at me and growls. Like actually, fucking growls at me and begins hopping one pace at a time towards me. Hmm. I have two options. Shoot the damn rabbit and alert the two assholes on either side of me. Or I can shoot the rabbit and run my ass off. From _bears_. I think I read somewhere that you aren't supposed to do that shit. However, they _are _zombies. Maybe they're slower.

I watch as the tiny rabbit continues to hop its way towards me and I kink an eyebrow in the air. I think I could have showered by now. Fuck this. I lift my gun and fire off a shot, instantly setting three things into motion. The nasty looking things on either side of me instantly react, I instantly react, and...ok so maybe two things happen. I do take a chance and put a bullet through the damn human zombie too before I sprint off. Oh fuck me. What was it that daddy always said? Oh yes. _Don't _try to outrun a bear. Play dead. Ha. Seriously? Do the rules change when they actually like flesh?

I don't really give it a thought as I run through the park, the two bears barreling behind me, growling and...uh...snarling? Is that even a damn word? Wow. My vocabulary has _really _taken a beating these past like nine months. I shake my head as my feet pelt against the road before me. Where to hide, where to hide? Hmm. Wait. Why the fuck am I running? I stop and swirl around, firing off two shots, hitting exactly where I want them. Both creatures fall to the ground, bullet holes through their heads. I forgot that these were zombies. One good blow to the brain and it's night night. I let out a sigh of relief and blow on the tops of my guns. Oh ya.

"That's how it's done, boys." I say, a small smirk on my face. Suddenly I hear four loud whistles echo through the park and my heart rate quickens. Four people have been found. That means that there are only five people left. Did they find Quinn, Santana, or Brittany? Oh god, I hope so.

Before I have time to think any more, i'm suddenly knocked on my ass, my guns sliding across the road. My head is pounding and it takes every ounce of strength I have to pull the shotgun from my back and swivel around enough to point it in the direction of where I was hit. What I see, shocks me.

**I know, I know. I'm horrible! Leaving you all with a cliffhanger again! hehe It will just make you want to review more to see the next chapter! haha I know it's pretty crazy and i'm sorry for not having Kurt in this chapter more but you will definitely see what's going on with him! And yes...I am addicted to writing animal zombies, I have no idea why but I think it's hilarious. haha oh and Los Angeles Zoo is a real place, obviously and I was going by a map that I saw of the zoo so if you are curious as to where each of our team are investigating, you can take a look! Until next time folks! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Haha I know, I know! The cliffy was mean but totally awesome haha. I have reached over 200 reviews! OMG you guys are all incredible! So many awesome things are being said and I can thank each and everyone of you enough! They are amazing! Which is why I decided to really push myself to write another chapter for you guys! Some awesome action going on in this one! :) Plus Rachel being awesome and absolutely hating all the animals lmao haha anyways enjoy my friends :):):):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

Holy shit balls. My eyes look up at a tall, familiar, black figure that looked like he had just come out of a fuckin' circus. His eyes were googly, his face was _fucked _up and he looked about twenty times stronger then he did before. Holy crap.

"Well hello Dick, you've certainly been taking your vitamins." I mumble, watching as the now-zombie version of him...growls. No he did not moan. He growled at me. Hmm. That can't be good.

Before I really have time to contemplate about my next course of action, I feel myself being lifted off the ground by my damn throat causing me to drop my shotgun on the ground. Yep, definitly something _else _going on with this guy, though his hate for me seems to have stayed. I struggle wildly in his grip, kicking where I can and making sure to try and get him to loosen the hold he has on my throat but it's no use. This guy was fuckin' like Arnold Schwarzenegger when he was in Terminator. He was damn relentless! He just kept squeezing, and in all honesty i'm starting to lose this battle.

Fuck sakes. Suddenly my eyes light up. My bat! If I can just grab it off my back I might have a chance. I don't really have anything to lose, so I blindly grab behind me and it is at this point that my vision starts to blur with the lack of oxygen. Oh shit. My grabs become more frantic and...thank the heavens! Got it. I then bring my bat around and swing it as hard as I can against the guy's skull and-

CRACK

His instantly lets go, causing me to fall to the ground, trying to greedily suck in some much needed air. Dick falls to the ground and lays there. I let out a sigh and rub my now tender throat. Fuckin' stupid bastard! Take that! I just showed you who's boss!

"Nothing personal, " I mumble to the guy, as I begin to stand up, "...you're just not my type." I say and sigh as I watch him continue to lay on the ground, unmoving. I shake my head and turn around, picking up my shotgun, and walking over to my two babies. I pick up both of my Desert Eagles and holster them, sighing in relief when I have them where they are supposed to be. "Well...that was eventful." I say with a small smirk on my features.

GRRRRRR

For fuck sakes! Can't a girl catch a damn breath? I mean, I get that i'm in a zoo but damn! I slowly turn around, my shotgun raised, and my eyes widen. What the hell? No way. It wasn't possible. I mean, I smashed...oh crap balls. There standing in front of me was fuckin' Dick! Alive. Er...well, undead but alive. Half of his skull was gone but he was still kicking. Damn. I glare in his direction, but it's short lived when I see a line of...oh crap. Really? Mice? Zombie...mice? What the hell is this world coming to? Like holy hell!

I shiver, involuntarily. I hate those small, sneaky lil bastards. Ew. I watch as a trail of them are heading my way, flanked by Dick who was beginning to walk towards me. Great. Just great. I look at the stupid man...zombie...thing again and then look behind me.

Hm. I have two options. Stay and fight this creep and kill the mice or run away like a little girl. Unfortunately for my reputation, I took the latter option. I can't handle zombified mice. I just can't.

I quickly swung the shotgun around on my back and hightailed my ass out of there. Although he wasn't my favorite person, it kind of sucked that he was a zombie. I mean, sure he was an ass. A gigantic one. But he was also a highly trained...whatever Quinn had said. It was a big loss, considering.

My legs carried me all the way to the back of the park and by now i'm sure that I lost him. However, i'm now at the back of the park, with no way out, with a bunch of animals. Zombie animals. God only knows what else i'm going to find. I mean, mice? Really? That is just freakin' crazy! I sigh and lean back against the wall and try to catch my breath. It probably wasn't the best idea to split up, but at least Noah and Ryder had found some people.

"Help!" I hear a voice very close to me and I instantly stand. I _know _that voice. I look around, trying to locate where exactly it came from when I hear it again. I look inside a...oh great. Above the large door I need to enter, it reads 'Reptiles". Fuck me behind a barn. Ok that's a new saying. Sounded better in my head. Anyways, I really don't want to go in there. There's gonna be some nasty zombified snake or something and...oh god. Without thinking much more about it, I enter the large doorway. Here goes nothing.

REPTILE HOUSE

I enter the reptile place and pull out one of my Desert Eagles and a flashlight. Great, it was really dark in here too. I sigh and start to walk ahead. Slowly. Usually i'm ok with going through dark places. I don't like walking through them but it never really bothered me much until about right now. I really don't like anything creepy crawly and I know that there are like...salamanders and crap in here. It makes my nerves go haywire, although there was no way that I was going leave her in her. No. Fucking. Way.

"Stay away from me!" I hear further down the tunnel. Yep, that's what i'm going to call it. I mean, you know those caves that you see at some amusement parks or at haunted houses? Ya, that's what this place reminds me of. It's gots rock like walls, with a tanks on either side. Most are smashed open though, meaning the things inside of the tanks are free.

I quicken my footsteps, hoping to find her before anything serious happens. I quickly round a corner into a large room and freeze. What the flying hell? Sure enough, there's Brittany curled up on a rock about two feet off the ground, trying to get away from a...umm...actually i'm not sure what that is.

"Britt!" I say, gaining the tall blonde's attention. She quickly looks to me and her features show relief. I raise my Desert Eagle at the thing but Brittany shakes her head frantically.

"No Rachel! Don't shoot it! It won't die!" She says, eyeing the creature as it snarls. Yep. What the hell is with these animals and all of their snarling? Geez. I roll my eyes and holster my gun, pulling my bat from around my back. I take it and sneak towards the creature which I believe is some sort of a lizard? Maybe? I mean, it's only about the size of a shoe so I don't really see...oh. Ok. _Now _I see why it's frightening.

By the end of my internal monologue, the creature is now facing me and I swear it has fangs that are about as long as its' whole body. The eyes are glowing yellow and are freakin' HUGE. Like the size of golf balls. Very disproportionate. I roll my eyes and am about to swing when it suddenly morphs itself. Yep. It _fucking _morphs itself. Suddenly the damn thing is the size of a bulldog with long fangs and a serial killer look. It growls at me and spits at me. Damn thing. I look at where the spits lands and I see...smoke? Oh shit. Actually it isn't just smoke, the ground actually disappears under the spit. Ok, so that means like acid spit. Great. These things just get better and better. What the hell is in their food?

"Britt, you need to distract it so I can get it out of the way." I say to her, not taking my eyes off the demon lizard. It takes a step towards me, and I take a step back. Oh no fuckin' way are you spilling some acid on me buddy! I like my boots!

"What do I do?" She asks, and I can tell by her voice that she's really scared. My heart breaks. As much as I hate the thought of her thinking that I injured her when I last saw her, I couldn't stop caring for Brittany. She was so innocent. She would believe anything.

"Stomp your foot or something. I just need it to turn around for a second." I say, lifting my eyes for a second to meet hers. They shift back to the creature as it opens its mouth and...I suddenly drop to the ground as a wave of spit comes flying my way. That was fuckin' close. I look behind me and my eyes widen. Half of the wall was gone. Oh hell. "Quick Brittany! I would like to keep part of my skin." I say, making sure that I kept as much annoyance out of my voice as possible.

Suddenly Brittany lifts her feet and hops up and down a couple of times. I watch as the creature seems to flinch but it doesn't turn around. I nod at her to do it again and she does. A couple of rocks break off and that's when the thing turns around and opens its mouth but before anything happens, I quickly step up behind it and batters up bitch.

"FOUR!" I yell and swing my bat as hard as I can. It connects with the creature and it goes sailing into the wall on my right. It connects pretty hard and before I can give it time to react, I grab Brittany's hand and pull her with me down the path, not bothering with a flashlight.

OUTSIDE

Once we reach outside, I let out a small sound of relief. I reach into my pocket and pull out the whistle, blowing on it once. I put it back in and am about to turn to Brittany when I feel myself being pulled into the tall blonde's arms. It takes me a moment before I respond. I hug her back, as best as I can with my bat still in my hand.

She lets go and looks at me with tears in her eyes and I soften immediately. I put the bat back on my strap and slide it around my back again. She looks so sad and the look pulls at my heart strings.

"I'm sorry Rachy." She says, her voice full of emotion. Now, i've seen Brittany upset, but what i'm seeing now is more then i've ever experienced with the girl. She looked like she had just killed a puppy. I put a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"We'll talk later, B." I say and give her a small smile. She nods. "Have you seen Santana and Quinn?" I ask, hoping that her answer was good. She shakes her head and a couple more tears fall. My heart falls as well.

"We were looking for the medicine together and they just attacked us. We got separated." She says sadly. I nod and take a look at our surroundings. I turn back to look at Brittany.

"Can you show me where you were?" I ask and she brightens up a little bit and nods, starting to walk. I follow her, pulling out my Desert Eagle as a precaution. As we walk, I keep my guard up, praying that nothing hops, runs, or waddles towards us. I've had enough of animal day. I don't want to see anymore.

After walking for about ten minutes, only spotting one zombie which I took care of, we finally reach a rather large looking house. I look up at it and sigh. Being in enclosed spaces was never good in the zombie world.

**RULE NUMBER 2: ENCLOSED SPACES ARE DEAD ZONES**

I really don't know about my list of rules anymore. They're all messed up, but I know for sure that that particular rule was definitly there. I mean, look what happened in the reptile cave. I nearly became a food in stomach acid. Gross. I shake my head. I think dealing with this shit was turning me crazy.

I look to Brittany who was looking around the place. I mean, it wasn't a huge place. It was probably only one floor but still. God knows what is in there. We're at a zoo, remember? I sigh. I turn to Brittany.

"Ok, let's go take a quick look inside, and if we can't find them, we'll regroup and take another look around the park, ok?" I ask and she looks at me a moment.

"Do you think S and Q are ok?" She asks and for a second, I don't know what to say to her. I'm not sure. I know that Santana and Quinn are fully capable of taking care of themselves, but things happen. Mistakes happen. You just never know. Plus, we're in a park of animals. Need I say more?

"I think they are, B." I say, hoping to squash the girl's fears. She gives me a small smile as we open the door to the place. Once again, here we go.

HOUSE

When we walk inside, i'm actually surprised at the look of the place. It looks almost untouched. Like zombies haven't taken over the place. I hold my Desert Eagle out in front of me, prepared to shoot any thing that decides to walk or crawl into my way. I wasn't fucking around anymore. I am sick of this shit. My eyes scan all open areas before walking by them. I want to make sure they are all safe before I let Brittany pass them. Santana would kill me if I let anything happen to her, and I would rather die then let it happen either. Brittany was too innocent.

I'm about to walk into the kitchen when I hear a crash. I stop immediately. That sound came from just ahead and I am sure that it wasn't something I was looking forward to see. I grit my teeth and take a hesitant step into the kitchen, my gun still raised. At first I can't see anything, so I take another step and I easily spot the zombie as it pops out in front of me standing a mere foot away. I shoot it before it grabs me and it falls back, hitting the tile floor with a thud. Too close. Brittany grabs onto the back of my shirt and looks over me.

We step into the kitchen and my eyes open wide. Holy. Shit. This is so not what I was expecting to see when I walked in here. I quickly take another look around the kitchen before lowering my Desert Eagle back into my holster. Brittany gasps when she sees what i'm looking at.

"Carly!"

Brittany runs over to Bitchface's side and takes a look at her, all the while checking her over. She's slumped against the counter, sitting on the floor with blood dripping down her face and from her leg. She looks like somebody bet the crap out of her, however, my eyes linger on her leg at the wound that was there. It looks bad. Really bad. Bad enough to be a...zombie wound. I watch as Brittany gives her a little slap, instantly waking the red head up. Carly...I mean, bitchface opens her eyes and smiles a little when they focus on Brittany's face.

"Hey B. You found me." She says, her voice very hoarse and by the way it cracks a little, I can tell she's in a lot of pain. I may hate the woman, but I know what it's like to be in pain, and it sucks.

"Actually, Rachel found you. A zombie tried to eat you, but Ray saved you." Brittany says, smiling brightly. I want to face palm. Couldn't she of just said something else. I feel the glare before I see it. As my eyes land on the red head again, I see her glare turn into a grimace. Yep, definitly in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growls, although it lacks bite. It makes me think that she's actually trying to be nice to me or something. I let out a scoff.

"Saving your ass, carrot top." I say, a smirk on my face as she scowls in my direction. "Your welcome." My smugness is endless. Ha. This is so priceless. I shake my head when she lets out a grunt and I look at Brittany. "Let's get her up and out of here."

"Take the bag on the table. I got the medicine we need." Bitchface says, her voice even lower in volume.

"Britt, grab that bag and take it outside while I help her up. Here, "I say, pulling my shotgun from my back and handing it to her. "...you know how to handle one of these, B?" I ask and she nods, smiling brightly. "Ok let's go."

Brittany grabs the bag and walks out into the hallway, leaving me and Bitchface. I turn to look at the girl and sigh. I kneel down beside her so that she is the only one that can hear me.

"Have you seen...have you?" I'm unable to finish my sentence, praying to got that she knows who i'm talking about. Bitchface looks up at me with a look that makes me want to cry. She looks heartbroken and shakes her head. It's at this moment that I realize that she wasn't just trying to screw with me when it came to Quinn. She was actually in love with her like I was. It made me hurt and feel for her at the same time.

"I haven't seen her." She whispers, "Or Santana." She adds and I nod.

"That wound on your leg looks pretty nasty." I say and give her a pointed look. She scowls. "Look, I didn't want to ask cause Britt was here, but did you..." I pause, hoping that she gets my meaning. She does.

"No. I wasn't bitten. They have bear traps around here and I stepped in one." She admits, looking down, embarrassed. I nod and give a little sigh. "I was looking for Dick..."

"I actually found him." I say, wincing slightly. She looks up at me, confused. "He tried to eat me.." I say, "...and not in a good way." I finish and she looks down into her lap. I can tell she's upset and although I hate this woman with a passion, I feel sorry for her. He was a good friend of hers. Damn my compassion. Damn it to hell!

"I knew he should have stayed with me." She whispers and I sigh. "Make yourself useful and get me out of here." She orders and I glare at her. I _really _don't like being told what to do. I'm about to tell her as much when she speaks again. "Please." Without another word I put an arm around her shoulders and help her up, almost wanting to smile when she grunts in pain. We may have called a silent truce, for now, but that didn't mean I couldn't still make fun of her. Ha.

Once we're standing, we slowly make our way towards the front door. My eyes are still roaming around us, making sure there isn't any danger. We finally make it outside, and I can see Brittany scoping the area, a backpack on her back and the shotgun in her arms. I smile. She looks innocent and badass all at once.

When she sees us step out, she smiles and walks over to us. She puts an arm around Bitchface's waist and we both walk with her, keeping her upright. We continue to walk, slower then usualy because of the red head's leg but we're moving. I pull out the whistle in my pocket and blow on it once before putting it back in my pocket. I turn to see Bitchface glaring at me in annoyance.

"Don't even, i'm in no mood for your shit. I'm letting the others know that we've found you." I hiss, sending a glare right back at the red head. She rolls her eyes but says nothing. Good.

"There's Puck!" Brittany says excitedly, and both Bitchface and I raise our heads and sure enough, there is Noah with two other people. Ryder must have went back to base. Good. They're fighting some zombies at the moment but my eyes light up when I see that Santana is one of the two people he's with. Well, her and Finn. My heart pounds wildly. Oh thank god Santana is alive! Then my heart sinks at the fact that I can't see Quinn. Where is she? "San!" Brittany shouts, happily and I know instantly that it's the wrong move.

GRRRRRRRR

Really! Fuckin' hell! All three of us stop. I look at Bitchface and she looks at me with scared eyes. I unwrap my arm from around the girl's shoulders and turn around to look at whatever creature was gonna try to eat me now. Uh oh.

"Britt?" I say, my eyes staying on the thing that is looking at me with hungry eyes. Brittany makes some sort of a sound that lets me know that she's listening. "When I say so, I want you to take Carly and get to the others as fast as possible. Don't stop. Don't turn around. Just go when I say. Understood?" I question, continuing to watch the creature. I hear her mutter an approval.

"I don't want to just leave you, though Rach." She whispers out and it breaks my heart a little more. I sigh.

"She needs medical attention. I can't give her that." I state, hoping that she will just drop it and go. "Besides B, I got this. Nobody's gonna take me down, princess." I say, a brief smirk on my face.

"Be careful, Ray." She whispers and I nod, eventhough she can't see me. I wait a moment and watch as the creature seems to be...bored? Of course. I pull out my two Desert Eagles and pray to god that I can hold this thing off without getting myself killed in the process.

"Go Britt!" I shout, watching as the creature instantly comes to attention. I hear the two behind me make a run for it, as best as they can with Bitchface's leg.

Now, I know that i've explained the creatures i've come across and what they look like. This thing before me though. It looks normal. A little...darker, but otherwise normal. However, I had seen what that lizard could do. It morphed and grew. I am honestly hoping that with this thing, it isn't the case. For what I was currently looking at was rhino. A large, fat, rhinocerous. They were dangerous without being a zombie.

I was a little confused though. For some reason, anytime I crossed a zombie animal, they always seem to pause and look at me. They never just _attack_. Oh no. They stop, they stare and _then_ they go after me. Am I like, hideous to look at or something? Or am I like, scary looking? I don't get it. I mean, it's not a bad thing. It gives me a moment to think. However, in this case, I don't know what to think. I'm sure that my guns aren't going to do much damage to it, and neither would my bat. Hmm. Before I can process anything more, it starts to move towards me. Oh shit. It's gaining speed to. I can just dodge it. Dodge it and shoot.

It comes towards me faster now, and I cringe when I feel the ground start to shake a bit. Oh shit. Not my best idea. It comes towards me at an alarming pace and i'm about to move out of its way when another body flies towards it, taking it down to the ground. Well this just got more interesting.

I dive to the ground, when the two animals crash together, nearly hitting me. I try desperately to get away from them, but it seems like everytime I move, they block my way. The gray and white fur of the large cat i'm looking at is scary. I _know _that it is zombified. Tigers are usually orange and black. My eyes widen when I see a large grey body heading towards me, and I manage to roll out of the way in time. I _need _to get out of here.

I look over to where Brittany and Bitchface headed off too and can see that they made it over to Noah, causing me to sigh in relief. Thank god. My praise is cut short when I feel myself being plowed over, a heavy and furry body over me. I look up in time to see sharp teeth being aimed at me throat and as quick as I can, I grab my bat and stick it in between its' teeth, stopping the animal from coming towards my face. However, where as a zog wasn't as strong, this thing was about twenty of them put together and my arms were failing me. Shit. I pushed as hard as I can, put the animal was easily over powering me.

I kick my feet upwards, trying to push it back but it was no use. It was too damn heavy. Too strong. I feel the urge to cry in frustration as my arms start to give way. It's teeth were getting closer and closer and my head was becoming painful as I realize that this is where i'm going to die. Without telling Quinn how I _really _feel. Without holding her again.

Just as i'm about to give up entirely, I hear a gunshot and I feel blood splatter along my face and then I feel the large body above me, sag. It falls on me like dead weight. I sigh and push as hard as I can, sending it rolling to the side. Holy balls that was close. I wipe the blood that adorned my face and continue to lay on the ground, completely exhausted.

I see a hand come into view and I grab it, being pulled up instantly. Once i'm standing, I look at my saviour and my face relaxes into a smile. I'm being pulled into a hug before I know what's happening.

"You gots to stop associating with things that try to eat you, _mija_." She says and I chuckle, squeezing her a little tighter before pulling away. I look at her face and heave out a sigh.

"I'm glad to see you." I say, resting hand on her shoulder. I grab my bat and my guns off the ground quickly and stand in front of her again. She looks at me and I _know_, without her saying a word that she misses me as much as I miss her. I pull her into another hug, a tight one, before pulling back and looking towards the others. "Quinn?" I question, my eyes meeting hers. Santana gives me a soft smile.

"She's safe. A little bit banged up, but safe." She says and I let out a large breath of relief. I close my eyes, willing the sudden onslaught of tears that were trying to fight there way to the surface. _Quinn is safe. She is still alive. _I open my eyes to look at my best friend and she gives me a smirk. "Just make sure that when you two bang your berries around that it ain't too loud, cause we may be friends.." She states, grimacing, "..but I don't wanna hears you." She finishes and I stare at her a minute before laughing. I throw an arm around her.

"No worries about that, my friend. I'm just glad you're both alright." I say sincerely, "Now hug me again, so I can get the _awful_ feeling of helping Bitchface out of my system before I throw up." I mutter and Santana laughs, putting her arm around my waist as we start to walk towards the others. God I missed this.

HOME BASE

When we all arrived back at home base, it was semi joyous. I was pissed because I didn't get to see Quinn at first. That's all I care about. I _need _to see her. However, Kurt is quick to step in my way, giving me a hug and handing over my little...and I quote, 'evil puffball from hell'. He said that about _my _baby. Apparently Pez wasn't the best little kitten for him. She had scratched him multiple times and had tried to eat his hair. I roll my eyes. It's actually hilarious, when you think about it. However, I still believe that she was just doing it because he probably annoyed her more. Kittens are smart.

Also when we get back to the base, Finn has yet to speak to me. Honestly I could care less, I hate his pastry nipply ass anyways, but it was like he was sulking. He was sulking because he couldn't protect his team. That a _girl _had to do it for him. Oh and I know you're thinking that I mean me, but nope! I actually mean that Quinn had to save their team, or what was left. Quinn and Santana did that. Quinn saved his ass from being eaten by a damn Lemur. Ha. My girl knows how to kill some shit! I mean...you know, Quinn isn't my girl. Yet. Anyway, how sick is that? Noah just came up to me afterwards, fist bumped me, called me the biggest badass ever, and told me that I was having a drink with him later. Finn could have been a little more grateful. Oh well.

Santana and I had also been glued to eachother's sides since we got in the car to get away from the park from hell. She just ended up muttering about how much she now hated monkeys. I will _definitely _be finding out about that story later. Ha. We, unfortunately, had little time to discuss about why it took so long for her to contact me. But we will get the chance. _After _I see Quinn. Which is what I am currently doing right now.

QUINN'S ROOM

I am vaguely aware that this situation seems familiar. The nurse had said that she was awake and alert so I would finally be able to see her. To talk to her. To tell her everything that I am feeling. Although I was pissed at her for doing that crap with Bitchface, I realize that it doesn't matter anymore. I love her. I want her. Why can't I have a happy ending too? This thought is exactly what is running through my mind when I open the door to her room.

When I step in, I look at the bed and notice that her eyes drift to mine, looking almost annoyed. However, as soon as she sees that it is me that is in her room, her eyes light up and glass over slightly. She smiles at me and I return it. I take off my bat and my holsters and set them on a chair by her door, my shotgun already been deposited in my room. I walk over to the bed.

"Sit." She pleads and I do as told. I'm not even in my own body anymore. I just want to be with her. Consequences be damned. For the first time since the whole zombie apocolypse started, I _want _her to fix me. I _want _her to make me whole again.

"Quinn, I..." I start to say, but i'm cut off when I feel a finger on my lips. She sits up and is about a foot away form my face.

"Please don't, Rachel. I...miss you so much. I'm so sorry, " She whispers, reaching down to hold my hand. I know it's only a little moment but it's enough to make me fall in love with her all over again. God. This woman just...I can't _not _love her. "...I want you to know that I never doubted you and that you are the only thing that has been on my mind since you le-"

I don't give her time to finish her sentence. My lips are on hers immediately and it feels fanstastic. It isn't rushed. It isn't bruising. It's just lips against lips. My hand goes up to ghost down her cheek and the other one goes through her blonde locks. I'm desperate to be close to her because earlier on today, there could have been a moment where I _wouldn't _get to see her anymore. I can't have that. I won't have that.

Her hands are both on my face, pulling me into her as far as possible. This kiss wasn't meant to be based on anger or any other feeling. Only love and patience. My heart did a flip and it takes me a minute before I realize that she is the only person to make it work. She gives it life. Before, I felt dead inside. I was only a bitter, sarcastic asshole that tried not to care about anyone other then myself. Santana changed that, but Quinn ruined me for anyone else. I will never love anyone, more then I will love this woman in my arms. Never.

When we pull away, we rest our foreheads together and it reminds me of a time when I saw Brittany and Santana do the same thing. I had made fun of her for it at the time, but I would cut anyone that tried to laugh at Quinn and I. It's such an intimate moment that it makes my heart pump dangerously in my chest.

"Can we sleep?" I ask timidly, and it shocks me to hear my voice come out like that. It must shock her too, however, she just smiles and gives me a nod. She lays back and although she expects me to spoon her, I don't. She's even more surprised when I snuggle into her, laying my head on her shoulder as she lay on her back. Her arms circle around my waist.

"Of course we can. Anything." She replies and I nod against her shoulder, trying not to cry. I can't...I just...oh god. It all hurts. Being here with her...almost _losing _her. I can't. I need her but in order for her to see that I do, I need to let her in. I need to show her the real me. I need to _admit. _"I will always be here for, Rach."

"You're the only thing that makes my nightmares go away." I whisper brokenly and it's the first time in so long that I actually do cry and just let go. I know I sound like a small child, but she doesn't care. She simply stays quiet, strokes my hair and kisses me on top of my head. It only causes me to cry more silent tears.

I hadn't cried since the day my daddies...since...I just haven't really cried since then. I hate feeling weak, but being here with Quinn made things seem better. It made me hurt less. Maybe, just maybe, I can let her in. Just maybe.

**Awwww there's a nice Faberry ending. That's it guys. It's been a fun ride...Oh wait! You guys didn't actually think this was it, did you? Hells no! Haha there is tons of other awesomeness that is coming your way! Tons! So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I have started the next chapter, but I don't know when i'll have it out. I know what I have planned is awesome and I do have in store some badass Quinn on the way. I said she was gonna be kickass and I will deliver. I'm not very good at channeling Quinn though, so I don't know if i'll write it in her POV or not. We will see :) Until next time folks! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the lack of update! Here is another chappy, not too long unfortunately and I feel as though this is a bit of a filler, until the next incredibly awesome chapter! However, there are some good parts too! There is some Faberry, Pezberry goodness :) So I hope you enjoy this, eventhough it isn't as awesome as some of my chapters :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

THE NEXT MORNING/QUINN'S ROOM

When my eyes open, i'm sort of confused. My body feels heavy and I feel suffocatingly hot...yes, that is a word. I open them a little wider and look over to me right and I suddenly smile. Sprayed all over me was blonde hair and an arm around my waist. God it felt good. I brought my arm up and brushed some blonde hair out of her face, gently. My heart fills with...oh god, dare I say...joy? She looks so peaceful asleep. She makes _me _peaceful. I feel like i've slept for days.

"Hey you." I hear her whisper. I didn't realize that she has woken up. I smile down at her.

"Hey." I say, clearing my throat. It was a little bit hoarse. Quinn smiles up at me and bites her lip, which absolutely drives me bonkers. All the damn time. Damn that is SEXY! "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when you're here." She says and my heart thumps in my chest with happiness. It feels good to hear those words directed at me. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." I say, a leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. Quinn smiles and pulls back enough to look up at me. Yet another night with Quinn, and i've probably slept more hours then I would in a week. She made everything better.

"Will you tell me about the scar you have on your hip?" She asks after a moment and I suck in a large breath. Telling her about that scar, meant that I have to let her in. I told myself I would. I close my eyes.

"When the apocolypse started, I was on my own. I was nothing like I am now, " I pause, letting out a sigh to which Quinn squeezes me a little tighter, "..however, the second month, I started to change. Grew bolder and more reckless with what I did. It continued on like that until I met up with San." I say, taking a look into Quinn's eyes. There was nothing but love and patience. "So one day, I wandered away from San and went strolling down a street with zombies everywhere, not caring how many there were. I walked down the street, my bat in the air when all of a sudden, there was a man. One that still haunts me." I pause and take a deep breath. This was harder then I thought. "His name was Liam. He was the one that protected me for the first month of the apocolypse. Anyways, he was there with an axe. This man hated me, so he went after me. We fought, insert axe to hip, and then San had to save my ass."

When I finish I look away, slightly ashamed. Santana had been so mad that day. Not just at Liam, but at me as well and with good reason. That day, she punched me in the face so hard that I fell on my ass and had to sport a bruised jaw for a week. I wasn't proud of what I did, but at the time I felt like I needed to do it.

Liam was stronger and I was more reckless which made me lose to him. I bled like a motherfucker from that wound but it helped me realize that I couldn't do that shit anymore. Not to Santana and not to myself. Of course, that didn't stop me from going on zombies killing sprees, it was just that nowadays, i'm more cautious.

"The last time we slept in the same bed together, you had said that name. I wanted to ask about him then, but I didn't think you were ready." Quinn says, turning my jaw so that my eyes lock with hers. "You don't have to tell me, Rach, but I want you to know that i'll always be here for you. In whatever capacity." She states and I feel my heart...melt? Aw crap. She's turning me into goo! I can't let this happen. I have to maintain _some _badassness. On the other hand...hmmm.

"Thank you." I whisper, giving her a smile. I run a hand through her blonde locks and she closes her eyes in what I can only assume is content. "I want to tell you, Quinn. I do." I start, watching as her eyes open to look at me. "But, I can't yet. Soon. But not yet." I say and she simply nods. I feel her hug my waist tighter and snuggle into me and I can't help but laugh a little. Somehow, over the night, we had shifted positions. She was now cuddled into me, rather then the other way around.

BANG BANG BANG

"Get your skank ass up, Berry! I know you're in there!" I hear my latina friend and I can't help but groan. Can't she just leave me alone for another five minutes? "And no i'm not leaving you for another five minutes! GET UP!" She growls, banging on the door a couple more times for emphasis. She really did know me to well. Damn. "Make sure blondie is up too! Meet you in the Messhall in five! Group meeting!" She finishes and walks off, I suppose. I sigh and shake my head. Damn that woman.

I look down at Quinn who wears a very pensive face. Is there something that she knows that I don't? Hmmm. I run my fingers through her blonde locks again, gaining her attention. She smiles at me and it makes my heart jump.

"We better get up." I say, with a small pout on my face. What? I can be cute. "Although I _really _just want to stay here with you all day." I smile and use a tone that I know is flirty. She smirks at me and runs a hand over my stomach. Oh hell that feels good. Oh god. Maybe I can just ignore Santana and take Quinn right now, on the bed, against the wall, just anywhere.

"I would love nothing more then to stay here with you, Rach." She says, giving me a soft smile. Her hand continues to stroke my stomach and I feel butterflies. Wait. Butterflies? Fuck me i'm going soft and shit. Crap. "However, a group meeting is important, and seeing as I am..."

"Head bitch in charge?" I question, a large smirk on my face. Quinn lets out a chuckle and nudges me in the stomach. I wince. "Easy woman, no need to get abusive." I say with a smile.

"Quit giving me a reason to be abusive then." She retorts, sending me a large smile before sitting up and running a hand through her luscious locks. Damn. Her hair _always _looks good. I sit up as well. She turns her gaze to me once again before standing up and stretching. Tease.

I stand up as well and wince as I move my shoulder. It was pretty sore because of that stupid ass tiger. I roll my shoulders a little, testing out my movements but it didn't help any. I cringe when I move it into a particular position. Fuck sakes. I'm about to stretch my arms out when I suddenly feel two hands start to massage my shoulders. Oh god. That is fuckin' incredible. I moan at the almost instant relief I feel at this woman's hands. Jesus.

"Oh god." I moan, not caring how I sound. I can briefly hear her chuckle behind me as her fingers continue to work out whatever knots were there. "You have hands of the gods. They were made for this."

"They're good for all sorts of things." She whispers in my ear and I swear that I am now soaked through my panties. Very much so, in fact. Damn this woman is hot. I close my eyes, trying to picture anything that is going to get me to stop thinking that I should turn around, push this woman on the bed and fu- "Come on, Rach." She says, immediately stopping her delicious movements. She laughs when I let out a growl. "Let's go to the meeting!" She sing songs and backs away towards the door as I quickly turn to face her. My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. What? She's just gonna...leave? No fuckin' way.

"That's it?" I ask, incredulously. She stifles a laugh as she gives me a nod. When she gives me a wink, it lessens the blow, but I am still wet and now, I am uncomfortable. Oh hell! Why must this shit continue to happen to me! Why? AHHHHH! "I _will _pay you back for that later." I threaten, my look as fierce as I feel. Her eyes darken slightly, but the smirk remains on her face.

"Oh, i'm counting on it." She retorts, and yep...I just got wetter. Great. Fuckin' just great. She sends me one last wink before opening the door and exiting.

I pause and look at the door that she exited out of and I let out a laugh of disbelief. My god. She is _good._ She plays this game much better then I do and if I have my way later on, I will be showing her just how _good _I can be. I smirk. I'll make her beg for it...after asking Santana for some tips. She's a whore, she'll know what to do. Ha.

MESSHALL

"Oh well would you look who decided to fuckin' join us!" Santana shouts as I walk into the Messhall, everyone else already there. I roll my eyes at her. "Should I fuckin' grovel at your feet or something, your highness?" She says with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Nah, i'll give you a break off your knees today, San." I say with a smirk and send her a wink. She glares at me. Burnnnnnn. Ha.

"Bite me, hobbit." She growls, but I know she's just being playful. Finally she shoves, yes shoves, my little puffball in my arms and sure enough, she is sound asleep. So cute. Good kitten. "Here is your spawn from hell, Berry." Santana says, eyeing Pez like she is about to explode. "Next time I have to watch that thing, I get danger pay. She tried to eat me." She whines, and I laugh.

"She didn't try to _eat _you." I say, shaking my head in amusement. "She nips at things when she's scared. She probably looked up at your hair in the morning and freaked the fuck out." I joke, earning another glare from the Latina, who unconsciously runs a hand through her locks.

"Fuck you, Gremlin."

"Maybe later, Satan." I say and send her another wink, causing her to shake her head and laugh. I really missed her these last few weeks. I don't know how I survived without our banter.

I stroll up beside her as we watch Quinn, Brittany, Finn, and Noah discuss something up front. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but it did look fairly serious. I turn my head as Ryder and Kurt come up to stand with us. I send them a small smile.

"Hey Kurt, Ryder." I greet, giving them both a nod, to which they returned. "How was your first night here?"

"It wasn't horrible, " Kurt says, giving me a shrug, "...but it wasn't that pleasant either. Our room is right next to Finn's and I swear his snoring shakes the walls." He huffs out angrily and I look to the ground to hide my smile. However, Santana is less subtle and lets out a laugh.

"I pity you, Boy George." She says through her laughing. "I wouldn't wish sleeping next to that _thing, _" She emphasizes with disgust, "upon anyone."

"Insult aside, " Kurt says, sending a glare at my Latina friend, "..I agree. It was absolutely horrendous." He finishes and shivers in what i'm going to assume as disgust. I let out a chuckle and turn to Ryder.

"So, not the best night?" I question and Ryder scoffs but sends me a charming smile.

"No love, not the best night. But definitely bareable." He says, sending me a small wink as he wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiles at him and I can't help but smile as well. It was the first time i'd seen either of them really be affectionate and it was cute. It didn't make me totally believe that they weren't up to something, but it made me see the old Kurt.

"Well aren't you two just fuckin' precious, " Santana says with a grimace on her face. I shake my head and chuckle. "Save your lady lovin' for another time, Porcelain."

"Oh come on, San, " I say, shifting Pez to one arm and wrapping my other around my latina friend. "..you just want some lovin', " I say, pausing to give her a wink, her eyes widen, "..come gimme a kiss." I finish and lean in, jokingly, causing the latina to freak out and shove me away.

Ryder, Kurt, and I laugh at my friend's obvious discomfort. I watch as she glares at me which only makes me want to tease her more. So what do I do? I look over to Kurt and hand him Pez, to which he complains, and start to walk towards my best friend.

"Don't you come near me, hobbit!" She yells, backing away from me. "I swear I will bury you in the ground until you once again become one with the earth!" She threatens but it doesn't stop me from advancing with a smirk on my face.

"Aw, come on Sannnnnny, " I drawl, the smirk never leaving my face as I continue to walk towards her. Her eyes search around her for a possible escape but she doesn't see any. She knows as much as I do that if came down to her running from me, I would catch her. I'm faster. "Pucker up, baby!" I joke, internally berating myself for sounding like Noah.

I can see a small smile on my best friend's face at my words but it doesn't stop her from backing up. She knew I was joking. We are both in love with two fantastic girls, but the friendship that her and I have will forever be unbreakable now. Besides, we always play around with eachother.

"I'm serious, tweetie bird, you make another step towards me, imma go all Lima Heights on you're hobbity ass!" She growls playfully, once again looking for an escape. I just laugh.

"I just want you to loovvvvvve me!" I whine, and then I pout for good measure. Finally, Santana just lets out a large laugh and stops moving. She shakes her head at me when I smile in triumph.

"I hate you." She says, walking back over to me and slapping me on the arm. Hard. I glare at her.

"No you don't, you pansy ass liar." I say, and give _her _a slap on the arm. She frowns and then hits me again. Oh hell no. The bitch has started a war! I growl and then hit her again.

A short distance away from us, I believe I hear Kurt say something about how childish we both are, but I don't care. I had a war to win and I would do whatever it takes to win. So I do what I do best. I get the upper hand on my enemy.

"What the-? Get the _fuck _off me, you cheater!" Santana yells when I pounce onto her back. My arms go around her neck and hold on for dear life when she tries to shake me off. Mwahahahahah! Beat this, you bitch! Hehe.

"Take it like a woman, San!" I say, my joyous tone floating through the messhall. I wrap my legs around her waist in a tight grip and that's when she starts to buck. However, her plan to buck me off wasn't going to work. I'm so pro at this. I just hold tighter as she tries desperately to get me off. Ok...that sounded sexual. Gross. "Stop fighting it, just let lovvvvve in!" I sing song, wiggling a bit in a dancing motion. I hear Santana growl and it just makes me laugh harder.

Apparently, we're both so caught up in the little game we've created, that we fail to notice that we have now gained the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone, including Quinn and Brittany and let me tell you...they didn't look to happy. Well..._Quinn _didn't look to happy. Brittany was more curious then anything. By the time we do notice, everyone is staring at us. Santana immediately stops moving and looks at them, as do I. I immeditaly let go of my friend and slide down her back. Uh oh. I think i'm in trouble.

"Ok, now that Tom and Jerry have ceased their..._activities, _" Kurt says, a smirk ever present on his face, "...can we get on with this so called meeting, please?" He finishes and Santana and I both blush briefly and nod. We step away from eachother and look over to the four _bosses._ Two of which, were not amused.

"I agree, " I start to say, clearing my throat as I step away from Santana, " Let's get to it. I have something important to say as well." I look at Quinn who apparently is angry with me. Her eyes are practically on fire and it kind of turns me on a little bit. Okay...a lot. Damn.

"Well before we were interupted, " Finn growls, shooting Santana and I a glare, to which we both readily return, " we were discussing the fact that we lost some good men yesterday and many were injured, " He says, stopping to look over at Carl- I mean, Bitchface. My gaze falls on her and she seems to be pretty withdrawn. She looks up at Finn and gives a nod. Hmmm. She doesn't glare at me or anything? Odd. " That being said, we have decided that we need to make another trip down to _Highlymangers_, " He says and I hear a collective groan from most people. What the hell is that?

"What's that?" Ryder asks, looking at Finn in confusion.

"It's a weapons place. They have every weapon imaginable." He answers and I immediately frown.

"Wouldn't they already be cleaned out solid?" I ask, earning another glare from Finn because I apparently spoke. "I mean, Straglers or other survivors probably would have been there if it is as great as you say."

"Rachel is right, I mean, Ryder and I have been to many weapon stores and most are emptied." Kurt says, defending me. I smile. Santana looks to me and then nods.

"Yep, unless there is a secret stash you got hidden in their Finnocence, i'd say she be cleaned out." She says with a smirk when Finn rolls his eyes at the nickname. Ha.

"If you would let me _speak_, " He growls, "I would tell you that there is a room in that place that is coded and can only be entered with a key card. The room is a panic room, nothing gets in, not even by using a weapon. It's in...it's inpe-" He stutters and I can't help but join in with a smile.

"Inpenetrable?" I chime in with an innocent smile. He frowns at me and I hear a snicker beside me.

"Kinda like what your di-"

"Anyways, " I cut in, effectively stopping Santana's words. "What's that mean for us? Do we have this keycard?"

"We do have it." Quinn says, looking me in the eyes. "But because most of our team is injured, we need the best out there." She says, looking between Santana and I." You two are some of our best and we need you on the field with us."

"That's not what we agreed on!" Finn growls from beside her, turning his angry eyes on _my _blonde. "Are you stupid?" He steps over to her. "We don't need them with us! They'll just slow us down!" Oh fuck no! I don't fuckin' think so! I step in front of Finn immediately and get into his face.

"Back. The. Fuck. Up." I growl, so low that he is the only one to hear me. His eyes are looking from me to Quinn and that only serves to anger me even more. He looks like he wants to hit me and I hope he does. I will end him. "_Now._" I order, my voice now dangerous.

"Why? What are you going to do?" He challenges me and I growl even louder, his eyes briefly flick over to Quinn and he just smirks. I see red. I pull a hand back and punch him square in the nose. BAM! He stumbles back and puts his hands to his nose. I hear laughter from beside me and I know that it is Santana. She definitly loves to see Finn get hit.

"What the hell?" He yells, glaring at me. I shake my hand a bit before putting it back to my side. Instantly I feel a hand go around my waist, pulling me back into a familiar body.

"Watch what you say and who you're saying it to, dumbass!" I growl, loosely trying to pull free from the arm around my waist.

"You think you're better then me?" He questions, his anger rolling off him in waves. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, I don't think, Free Willy," I hiss, my glare intensifying as a small smirk appears on my face, "I _know _I am." He opens his mouth to say something when I see him being pulled back by Noah.

"That's enough man. Don't be such an ass." Noah scolds him, giving him a shove towards one of the doors. "Go cool down." Finn glares at him and sends me one glare that threathens to break my resolve.

"Have fun letting two bitches lead you to your death!" He yells, stalking through the door. I growl and start to run towards him when I see my best friend step in front of me.

"Let it go, _mija._" Santana says gently, putting a restricting hand on my shoulder. "He will get his eventually, plus he needs to go wipe his bloody nose." She snorts in laughter.

"He's not worth it, Rach." I hear from behind me and I instantly calm down when I feel the hand around my waist tighten. I know she was putting it there to stop me from going after that fuckin' tree trunk, but it felt good to feel her. Her touch was my sedative. Ok, that sounded odd, but in my head it sounded much better. I meant to say that she calms me when I get crazy. I sigh and nod. Santana steps back but Quinn continues to hold a hand around my waist. "Thank you."

"I will always protect you." I whisper, low enough for only her to hear.

"I will always protect you too, you know." She says and I smile. I turn around to look at her and give her a nod. She suddenly takes the hand off my waist a brushes a hair out of my face, making me smile even more.

"Gross." I hear from behind us and I let out a chuckle, looking over my shoulder at my best friend who is smiling with her arm wrapped around Brittany's shoulders.

"So, now that the meanie is gone, " Brittany starts, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. "...we can have fun!" She states and we all let out a little laugh.

"I agree with Britt here." Noah says, stepping up between the four of us. "Let's just enjoy ourselves a bit. The past couple of weeks have been rough on some of us." He says, and I do notice it when his eyes casually meet mine for a brief moment. I sigh.

"As much fun as that sounds, I did come back here for a reason." I say, stepping away from Quinn to look at everyone. Santana raises her eyebrows at me when Kurt and Ryder come stand by me. "I met up with Kurt and Ryder in a hotel. They saved my ass and took me back to the place where they were staying. " I say, looking around the room, yet sending a brief glance at Kurt who looks crestfallen. "During the middle of the night we were attacked by a group of Straglers, " I say causing most of the people in the room to gasp slightly. It was known that Straglers usually only attacked in daylight. Never at night. "..there were many of them. Probably around 15 and they weren't fucking around either. I could tell that some of them were military trained." I say and watch as many faces in front of me went rigid.

"4114 or no?" Santana asks, using a code we made up in our days together. A 4114 meant DAN. DAN meant that the group was dangerous. We created the code for when we would encounter Straglers and couldn't let them know what we were up to. There were a couple more codes and I was sure that Santana and I would have to use them once again.

"A high 4114, San." I say and her eyes widen. She had only heard me say this once and it took everything we both had to survive that one time that the phrase was used. Everyone around us looks at me in confusion.

"What's a 4114?" Noah asks, looking slightly worried.

"It means that these guys are fuckin' dangerous as hell and that we best be watching our backs." Santana answers, turning to me. "How far off?"

"Roughly 36 hours on foot." I say and she nods. "They don't know that people are here, but you can bet that they will check it out for sure." I say and she nods. "Therefore, you have to be prepared to defend what is yours." I say loudly, looking around at everyone there.

"Don't you mean defend what is _ours_?" Quinn says, earning nods from everyone around me. She walks up to me and looks me in the eyes and I instantly want to kiss her. I don't though. I can wait. I look at her and give her a soft smile. She turns to face everyone else. "We are all in this together and we will all fight _together_." She emphasizes, watching as people seem to agree with her once again. She has such a commanding presence. It's so hot.

"Quinn is right." Brittany adds, pulling away from Santana to stand by Quinn. "No more fighting eachother. It's time to fight along side eachother." She finishes and everyone, once again, agrees by nodding.

"Today we train." Noah cuts in, looking at me and Santana. "Tomorrow we go to Highlymangers at dawn. We will prepare for this, and we will win." He states, in a commanding tone.

"Hell ya we will!" Santana shouts, earning a couple of cheers from some people.

I look around the room and almost smile at all the people that seem to be banding together. My eyes turn to Quinn who is now talking with Brittany and Noah about what i'm sure is a better plan of action.

"You ready for this?" I hear a voice say from beside me. I turn to look at Santana, Kurt and Ryder who have walked up to me. "This is gonna be a big fight, _mija_." Santana says, giving me one of her few worried glances. I smirk at her.

"I say, " I pause, looking at the three eyes glued to mine, "...bring on the assholes." I finish and Santana smiles along with the other two. Kurt gives me a wink and holds his arms out. I chuckle and take the, now awake, kitten in to my arms. Pez looks up at me and lets out a quiet _mew, _causing me to smile even wider. I stroke her head briefly and look towards Quinn once again. Oh hell ya. Let the games begin.

**Fini! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Lots of awesome stuff for next chapter and I promise that it will be longer :):) Anyways, until next time folks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I've been super busy with work! I have to do midnight shifts...booooo lol Anyways this chapter doesn't have any Faberry, unfortunately :( but it has some Pezberry and it has some confrontations in this chapter that I think you will enjoy! Hopefully! Also thank you to everyone that reviews, alerts or anything! I just lovvvvvve you all! :):):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Fuck you!" Santana yells at me, bending over to put her hands on her knees in what I assume is exhaustion. I smirk.

"Oh come on, Sanny," I mock, jumping around her in a boxer's stance. She glares at me but doesn't move from her position. She's breathing hard and covered in sweat, however, I am in top physical form. Ok, i'm sweating a little.

Everyone at the base has been training hard for the past four hours. We finally decided that we would all take a break. Santana and I were at the top of the 'class' due to the accuracy of the training we were doing. Quinn and Noah were tied for third but I wanted to be number one. I know. Old Rachel Berry peeking through for a little bit. However, I couldn't just let the title go unclaimed so I strolled over to Santana and asked her to spar with me and here we are. Me, kicking her ass, and her, telling me off.

"I swear..." She starts, pausing to gulp, "...if you don't piss off, imma kill you when you sleep." She threatens and I just laugh at her. Which only serves to anger her more, causing her to lunge at me. She misses. Again. "AHHH...Stop fuckin' moving!"

"San, the point of training is to _not _get hit." I say, the smirk never leaving my face. She growls and lunges at me again. Another miss. "It defeats the purpose."

"I hate you and everything you stand for, Berry." She mutters out, finally falling on the ground and laying on her back. I smile and walk over to her. I look down at her and let out a chuckle. Haha. I won.

"No you don't. You love me." I say with a smile and sit down next to her. We're both silent for a moment before she breaks it.

"Does it bother you that she still talks to the she-devil?" Santana asks and I look at her. I then turn my eyes into the direction she was looking in and I can see Quinn and Brittany sitting with Bitchface. Did it bother me? I don't know, so I simply shrug. "Even after she helped those bastards kick you out?"

I turn to look at her and notice that she was now sitting up and looking at me with an emotion I hadn't seen on Santana in awhile. Guilt. I smile softly at her, trying to let her know that eventhough she didn't contact me when I had been kicked out of the base, I didn't hold it against her. I couldn't.

"I'll admit that i'm not happy with the situation but, "

"You should be pissed, Rach." Santana interupts, her eyes narrowing when Bitchface places a hand on Brittany's, causing the two of our girls to let out a laugh. I turn to Santana once more and sigh. "That girl helped ruin you. She took..."

"Look, let bygones be bygones, San." I say and it actually shocks me that I said that. I wasn't normally one to just let things go. Santana finds it shocking too, apparently, because her gaze snaps to mine.

"You're gonna let the person that beat you while you were down, go free?" She growls, incredulously. I know by the tone in her voice that this was going to turn into a fight if I didn't defuse the situation quickly.

"I don't even know who it was that hit me, San." I lie, hoping that she believes me. I know _exactly _who hit me and I do plan on getting my revenge. Soon. Nobody fuckin' messes with Rachel Berry and gets away with it.

Santana stares at me a moment and i'm unsure if she can read through the lie I just fed her. She closes her eyes in anger and shakes her head. She didn't believe me, but she was going to let it go. For now. I sigh in relief. I really didn't want to deal with this shit. Not now.

"Ladies," I hear a voice greet us, causing me to look up with a small smile, "..how's the sparing going?" Ryder says with a smile, sweat dripping from his brow. Santana grunts and lays back on the floor. I chuckle.

"Not bad. You?" Ryder chuckles as well and sneaks a glance at Noah who is also on the floor, mimicking Santana's position.

"Could be worse." He replies with a shrug. I nod. I look over at Kurt, who chose to not partake in the training, as he sits with Pez. Kurt's expression is one of distaste and i'm assuming it is because he has to watch over Pez, who has yet to warm up to my old friend. I smile. "Listen, Rachel, I was hoping we could talk in private." He says and I look back at him, my gaze questioning. Why would he want to speak to me in private?

"I suppose. What's it concerning?" I ask, slightly suspicious. The feeling of uneasiness had slowly started to melt away around him. I no longer see him as a threat, but that didn't mean that I could trust him right away.

"A tall giant." He answers and i'm suddenly intrigued. I nod, seeing in the corner of my eye that Santana also looks interested. I swiftly get up, dusting myself off.

"Let's go to the recovery room." I say and he nods in approval. I then turn to Santana. "Go train some newbs and make sure to keep an eye on Bitchface, " I say, my gaze hardening, "I still don't trust her with Quinn." I finish and Santana nods. I know she wants to say more, but she doesn't, and i'm incredibly happy that she leaves it alone for now.

Ryder and I walk off together, and I swear, for the briefest of moments, I feel a set of eyes trained on my back. I shrug it off though. Probably wasn't anything.

RECOVERY ROOM

When the two of us get there, I let him walk in first and I close the door behind us. I turn to him and watch as his eyes lift to mine. I raise my eyebrows at him to start the conversation. He sighs.

"I overheard something the other night." He starts, letting out a sigh, "I don't know what to make of it, really, but it got my senses into alert."

"What did you overhear?" I ask, urging him to continue his train of thought. He looks at me a moment, not saying a word and it's at this point that i'm starting to get fairly impatient. I really don't like to be kept waiting. "Ryder!"

"I overheard the giant talking to a blond boy." He says, and I instantly know that he is refering to Sam. I nod. "They were talking about some sort of a plan." He says and my eyebrows narrow. A plan? "I don't really know the specifics, love, but it sounded serious and i'm very aware that your name was invovled in it. Santana's as well." He says and I let out a large sigh before sitting down on a chair.

Can't people just leave me the fuck alone? Why is it that these bastards continue to poke and prod until I finally explode? Which, in this case, I am very fuckin' close to doing. I'm not gonna sit here and wait for gigantore to pull his stupid shit on me. No freakin' way. Finn is going too far with this crap. He's even involving Santana and...god.

"Fuckin' hell." I whisper, running a hand through my face. I'm so sick and tired of this shit. "Okay." I say, standing up and looking at Ryder who looks at me sympathetically. "Here's what we're gonna do. You are going to go back in the Messhall and train with everyone," I say, pausing to see if he dares to defy me. He doesn't. Smart boy. "..while I am going to go _hunting_." I finish, a dangerous look in my eye, i'm sure. Ryder goes to open his mouth but I cut him off. "Tell everyone i'm not feeling well or something. That i'll be back out in an hour and tell blondie that he can go take a nap in his room." I tell him and he hesitates before nodding.

Ryder walks out the door, nothing more to say to me. I sigh again and watch him briefly as he goes. Fuck. This is why i'm a lesbian. Men suck. Stupid Finn. Stupid Sam. I roll my eyes and head out the door. Soon enough, a predatory smile makes its way onto my face as I stalk down the hallway.

SAM'S ROOM/15 MINUTES LATER

I know that it's really creepy to sit in a room, in the dark, waiting for someone to enter. It really is. However, i'm so mad right now that I don't particularly care. This boy has fucked up a lot of shit for me and I wanna know why. If this was the only way I was going to be able to do it, then so be it. I don't like to threaten defenseless boys with knives but...oh well.

I smile, when I hear the knob on the door turn and I wonder if he'll be able to see me when he opens it. Of course, i'm in the corner of his room, sitting on a chair, but still. When he enters his room, I stand up, trying not to make much noise. Don't want my gazelle to escape before i've caught it, do I? When he shuts the door and stalks over to his bed, taking a seat on it and sighing in relief, this is when I decide to make myself known.

"Hello Samual." I say in what i'm hoping sounds really creepy and scary. Apparently my voice reached its goal, because Sam freezes and lunges for the door. However, I am much faster and much more pissed off to let him escape, so I lunge at him and pin him against the wall, my arm coming around his throat and the cool middle of my knife resting on his abdomen. He gasps. "Don't you think about moving or making a sound or I will gut you like a turkey." I say and cringe. I fuckin' hate turkeys.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" He stutters out as best as he can, considering where my arm is placed.

"Well Sammy, i'm pretty fucking pissed right now." I growl, letting out a frustrated breath. "First of all, I was bitch slapped with a shovel and _then _I was accused of something I certainly did not do. Can you tell me anything about either of those events?" I ask, glaring at him. His eyes lit up with fear and I couldn't help but smirk. Ahh fear. How i've missed you on other people. He suddenly shakes his head in the negative and my blood boils. Lies! I push a little harder on his throat. "I don't like liars."

"I-i-i don't...I don't k-know." He answers and I roll my eyes. Now i'm just getting frustrated. Really. Fuckin'. Frustrated.

"Are you serious, buddy?" I question, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. He would rather I gut him then just confess? Talk about loyalty. "You're really gonna lie to me when I have a knife against those pretty little abs of yours?" I say, demonstrating by pressing the blade a little harder. He squeaks, and closes his eyes. "Fuckin' admit that you hit me, you little pric-"

"It wasn't me! It was Kaydence!" He shouts, barely able to breath. Wow. Didn't see that coming. I instantly let go of him and step away. He chokes a bit and looks at me fearfully. Kaydence?

"You mean that scrawny kid that Santana and I worked with at the warehouse?" I ask, slightly dumbfounded. That kid was nothing. He was...damn.

"I swear to you! Him and Finn made me tell everyone that I saw you hit Brittany!" He pleads, watching my hand that held the knife. I sigh. I sheath the knife in my boot and look at the ground.

There was no way. That little, scrawny, brown haired, green eyed kid, did this shit? He hit me? He...there just wasn't anyway. I mean, he was just there. He was scared half of the time, he was polite. Friendly even.

"Are you sure, Sam?" I ask, looking up into his eyes. He gulps and then nods.

"Yes. Please don't tell them I told you..." He pleads, once more. His eyes are fearful once again and I know that this time, it isn't because of me. I'm confused.

"Why are you so afraid of them?" I ask, pausing to take in his appearance. He was buff. He could take them. "What do they have over your head?" I ask, looking at him expectantly. He gulps again and then lets out a large sigh.

"They have this plan." He starts and I nod, urging him to continue. "They want to take over this place..." He hesitates telling me the next part, and it intrigues me, "...and cut everyone else out." He finishes and my eyes widen. I should have fuckin' known. I should have seen this shit coming, honestly.

"You mean they were planning on _offing _everyone?" I question, making sure that i'm getting the story right. He looks at me and sighs.

"Not exactly." He answers and stops talking. I growl and raise my hand, making a flicking motion, urging him to continue. He gulps. "They were gonna make it look like an accident, take everyone out on a mission and then sabotage them." He says and I let out a large breath, a sudden realization coming at me like a freight train.

"Those fuckers planned the whole zoo thing, didn't they? That's when they were going to do it." I say in disbelief. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I look up at Sam and when he nods, my blood boils.

"They were gonna start to execute it there because Puck wasn't with them but Santana and Quinn messed everything up." He says, watching me with fearful eyes. He must be able to see the pure rage that was etched across my face. "He split Brittany and Santana up first and then separated Quinn from them and that was when..."

"I don't wanna here anymore." I say, my voice low and dangerous. I am fuckin' furious! I wanna tear that bastard's throat out! All this fuckin' time..."Is he gonna try this shit tomorrow?"

Sam doesn't answer and by him doing that, I have mine. Finn Hudson is going down! I'm sick of his bullshit. I shake my head in annoyance. I knew he was up to something but I hadn't known that he went to such an extreme. Why would you want to kill your crew? The people that helped protect you when you couldn't protect yourself? Did he do this all for a little more power? I just didn't understand.

"Uh..." My eyes flit to Sam's when he looks at me, slightly awkward. Oh. I guess I am kind of in his way. Still...I suddenly smirk, causing Sam's eyes to widen. I stalk towards him, making him walk back into the wall, deathly afraid. That a boy.

"You listen here, guppy mouth, " I warn, resting a hand beside his head, on the wall. He flinches. "...you no longer work for dumb and dumber, you got that?" I growl, my eyes most likely gone black. He nods up and down continuously for a moment. "Good. Now, I want you to play a double agent for me and figure out what the little shits are planning to do and then I want you to come and report back to me, ok?" He nods, his eyes holding more fear then i've ever seen. I sigh. "I'll protect you from them, Sam. I promise, alright?" I say, my voice much softer.

Sam looks into my eyes, and waits a moment before letting out a breath and nodding. The fear in his eyes is now replaced with...trust? Admiration? I don't know. He seems to be truthful to me though.

"Thank you." He whispers and I nod, leaning away from him. I give him a disarming smile, hoping he doesn't take what I say next to personally.

"Not a problem, Sam." I say, sending him a wink and walking towards his door. "Oh, before I forget," I say, leaning against the doorframe, he looks at me with interest. "...double cross me and there isn't a place on this earth that you can hide from me." I say, still smiling. Fear enters his eyes again, causing me to let a little laugh before I exit his room.

Well, now that I know what is actually going on around here, I have one more stop to make. This one is mostly out of curiosity, but I could say that I was trying to get information about the whole plan thing. However, it's mostly to satisfy myself. I am dreading have to spend any more then a minute in the room with this woman, but I want to know. So, off I go. _It's off to see the bitch, the wonderful bitch of oz, _I sing song in my head.

RECOVERY ROOM

When I enter, i'm aware that bitchface is sitting there with Brittany, who smiles upon seeing me. I smile in return. She's wrapping up the red head's leg, and making sure that it's secure. Bitchface looks at me and her smile instantly falls and is replaced with a scowl. I smirk internally.

"Hey Britt." I say, taking a seat beside the two.

"Hey Rach!" She says, slightly loud. I smile at her and look at the bandage around the red head's leg. Hmm. I look up at Bitchface and notice that she looks a little pale.

"San wants to see you in the Messhall, Britt." I say with another disarming smile. Brittany smiles even wider at the mention of her lover.

"Ok!" She says, standing up. "You need to apply another wrap on Carly's leg, Rach." She says and before either of us can protest, she's out the door. I turn to look at Bitchface who is now looking at me as well. I sigh.

"Keep your leg still." I say, picking up another wrap. She doesn't say anything, but does what she's told. I start to wrap it around her leg.

"Why did you help me yesterday?" She asks out of the blue and I look up at her, pausing my work. I think about it for a moment. Yes, I hate her. Yes, I could have left her ass to be eaten. No, I couldn't disappoint Quinn and Brittany like that.

"Brittany and Quinn, " I start, pausing to scoff, "..for some reason unknown to man, " I then hear her scoff, "..care about you and I love them both too much to let anything happen to your ungrateful ass." I answer and for a moment, she's silent. I continue my work, wrapping the bandage around her leg. I hear her sigh.

"I tried so hard to get her to love me." I hear her whisper, and i'm so shocked that I stop completely and look up into her blue eyes which were glazed over. She sighs. I continue to give her my full attention. "I was there when she needed me to be, I held her when she would cry, I even risked my neck just to make her smile." She says and although I hate this woman, I feel compassion swim through me at full force. As if yesterday wasn't enough. Damn you heart.

"I..."

"But she could never love me." She says, sniffling a little. She clears her throat, swallowing back tears. She looks me straight in the eyes. "Not like she loves you." I gasp quietly. Hearing it from Quinn, is one thing. Hearing it from _someone _else that she loves me? It was the reassurance I hadn't known I was looking for.

"Why did you cut the rope?" I ask, breaking out of my Quinn stupor. Bitc-...I mean, _Carly..._seems shocked at the question. She sighs. "Because you were jealous? Or did you have an ulterior motive?"

"I was given some false information." She answers, looking me in the eye to let me know that she's telling me the truth. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"False information?"

"Finn told me that you were the one who killed my sister." She answers and I look at her in disbelief. "When the four of them found me, I was in bad shape." She starts, looking up at the ceiling to reign in her tears. She lets out a shaky breath. "My sister was killed by a brunette wielding a shotgun and a baseball bat." She says, giving me a pointed look. I nod, "She was only 12 and she was all that I had left in this world. He told me that it was you he saw, and that you killed her because she got in your way."

I was in shock. Finn was really this sadistic? He was really this cruel? I couldn't believe that this was the same boy who used to hold my hand in the hallways and sing duets with me in Glee. The same boy who, although not always considerate, took me to a vegan restaurant just so I would be able to eat something. The same boy who would sometimes stand up for me in front of his jock buddies for picking on me. How could that boy...be _this_? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I turn my eyes to the floor and shook my head.

"I can't believe he would say that." I whisper in disbelief. I know Carly hears me but I could care less.

"It...wasn't you?" She guesses and that's when I look up at her. She looks distraught and it makes me angrier then I already am. I shake my head.

"I would never kill someone." I say, honestly. "Unless they were the undead, that is." I add, smirking slightly. Carly does too, but it stills holds that sad look to it.

"I'm sorry then. I'm not...i'm not _this _person, you know?" She says, looking down at the floor in what I assume is shame. "I was never this mean and I would never kill anyone, but I was just so angry, you know?" I nod in understanding.

As much as I thought I hated this woman, I would have felt the same way, had I a younger sibling. I would have killed the person that did it too. I would have done everything in my power to bestow karma on the person that did it. I actually understand this woman now. Which is why it was going to be hard to ask her what I have to ask her.

"How long ago were you bitten?" I ask hesitantly and she startles, shooting her eyes to mine in panic. Her face contorts into anger, but morphs to utter defeat.

"It'll be 13 hours in ten minutes." She answers, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. "I-I didn't want to be left out there alone." She say, and I nod.

"You have 35 hours left." I whisper, more to myself then anyone. She looks at me with confusion. "It takes 48 hours for the full infection to kick in, though I guess people will start noticing very shortly." I say, sighing. "The wound won't be able to be covered." She looks down at the bandage and then back up to me, "It will itch, it will burn, and your whole complextion will diminish within another ten hours." Her eyes widen at my knowledge. "Soon enough, you'll start to get hungry, you won't be able to think about anything else other then your hunger." Tears make their way down her face as I recall the events of an infection. "Eventually your mobile functions will deteriorate and your verbal skills will be lacking, and then you will simply just..." I pause, trying to think of the right phrase, "...lose yourself."

"How..."

"I watched a friend of mine go through it." I answer, not needing to tell her that my friend wasn't actually a friend at all. Just a lab rat in someone's cage. "Look, I won't tell anyone." I say and she sighs in relief, closing her eyes briefly, "You have to, though." Her eyes shoot open and look frantically into mine.

"I can't!" She growls, her anger starting to rise. "They'll kill me!" I look at her and realize that she is probably right. Well, where some people are concerned, anyways. Others, wouldn't let anyone touch her.

"No they won't." I answer, watching her open her mouth in protest. "Look, Quinn and Britt wouldn't let that happen, ok? They both care about you and will want to spend every last moment they can with you." I say with as much honesty as I can. It's true. They will be devastated that this happened but they wouldn't let their time go to waste.

"I can't believe I was so careless." She says, a couple more tears falling from her eyes. "I thought I...I thought I got away. He...he was just there, on the floor." She cries quietly. I listen to her crying and it makes my insides sad. Oh god. Fuck no. I couldn't let this affect me. I have to be strong and tough so that we all make it through this alive. Or most of us.

"Quit your crying, carrot top." I say with an authoritive tone, standing up. Her eyes snap to mine in anger. "Look, we don't need this weepy, little bitch that's gonna cry about what she lost." I say, and although it is a little harsh, it needs to be done. "We need the red headed firecracker that whipped people into shape and got shit done. Even if she was the one who tried to _off _me." I say, smirking a little. She stares at me, almost emotionless. "You have a take charge attitude. Make your last hours here worth it. Make sure that these little bastards don't take down what you helped build up. Help us train everybody and go down fighting." I finish and stare hard at her, willing her to see that she can help everyone.

Carly is motionless and I can't for the life of me, read any single emotion on her face. Finally, after a moment, she looks up at me and...there it is. The fire that I saw when she first tried to kick my ass. That bitch facade that got her that nickname. I see it, and i'm proud that I do. She stands up, painfully and starts to walk out the door. I turn to her just as she reaches for the handle.

"Well?" She questions, eyebrows raised. "Get your fat ass over here and lets go whip these pussies into shape. I don't have all fuckin' day." She says seriously, but I see the twinkle in her eye at her own sad joke. I smirk. She needed us, to be us.

"Whatever Bitchface." I growl, giving her a shove aside as I open the door, "See if you can hobble your ass fast enough to keep up with me." I hiss, walking down the hall, not waiting to see if she was behind me. She needed this, so who was I to deny her? If she wants me to be a bitch to her, I will deliver. 100%. After all, she did kiss _my _woman.

**Soooo? What did you think? Carly isn't actually evil...well, she is, but she's gonna make up for some shit...or will she? Hmmm only time can tell, I suppose. Also, just so you know...in later chapters, I might recall a tale that involves Finn, Santana and a monkey. Some people have asked that I write about that and I will definitly try to get it in there! Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time folks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, so this is one of the shortest chapters that i've ever written but I felt as though you guys deserved something for being so awesome. It is more of a filler for the awesome stuff to come, but I figured that you all deserved it. By the way, I will be writing another one shot with Pezberry titled Butterball. You will see why in this chapter and I know a lot of you will enjoy it cause it will be hilarious. If you can't figure out what it will be about, just look in the frozen food section. Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy and hopefully you won't kill me because I haven't updated this in forever! :)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

RACHEL'S ROOM

After my talk with Carly...yes, i'm going to call her by her actual name now...I decided that I need to take a little 'nap'. I'm freakin' exhausted. Of course, when I say 'nap', I actually mean i'm going to plot my revenge on the Pilsbury Dough boy and the Twig man. I hadn't really thought about anything, thus far, but i'm getting there.

On one hand, i'm thinking torture. Maybe i'll tie them both outside to a pole just above the zombies heads. Maybe set the pole on fire and toast their asses extra crispy for the zombies. Ya. That could work.

On the other hand, I could just get revenge by being better then them. Take the high road...pffffffft, ya right. Fuck the high road. I'm so pissed right now that I could munch on barb wire. I'm just that badass. What would Quinn think though? I don't want to upset her. I really don't. I want her to...I don't know...be proud of me, I suppose. I want her to...god. I'm so fuckin' whipped and I didn't even get any. Yet. Ha. I shake my head out of my musings as I sit idly on my bed. I am extremely tired.

"Knock, knock."

I turn my head to the door and smile when I see one of my favorite people. Quinn smiles at me and enters the room, shutting the door. My heart picks up briefly. Oh dear god she looks good.

Quinn is wearing the _tiniest _shorts, known to man, and this sexy, half shirt thing that shows a hint of her delicious stomach. Oh sweet jesus. I lick my lips, absentmindedly. Her hair is loose and sexy and wavy and god...i'm in heaven just looking at her.

We hadn't really discussed what was to happen between us, but I know what I want. I want her. All of her. She's everything that i've ever wanted and for the first time in awhile, I feel confident enough to go for it. To just take her like I want to. However, I hold off. I want to see what she's going to do.

"Hey there." I reply, giving her a smile of my own. She stands there, taking me in with a look of curiousness on her face. For a moment, I felt a little scared. The look she is giving me is so intense, I feel as if she's reading my soul or something. "What brings you by, beautiful?" I ask and do an internal victory dance in my head when Quinn blushes and smiles back at me.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." She says, looking me over. I feel a shiver. "Carly said you were really tired and went back to your room. She said that I should go check on you." Quinn explains and, for a moment, i'm in shock. Wow. Carly actually...just wow. Maybe there was hope for...I frown. There wouldn't be any hope for her in about 35 hours. "What's the frown for?"

"Nothing, Quinn. I'm fine." I say, sending the blonde a soft smile. She frowns for a moment and opens her mouth to protest but she shuts it, letting the subject drop. Something i'm internally grateful for. "So now that i've got you alone in my room..." I trail off with a smirk on my features. Quinn smiles. I stand up and walk over to her, the nervousness in my stomach threatening to break my confidence in front of the blonde.

"What are you going to do about it?" Quinn's breathy question snaps my confidence back into place. She wants this just as much as I do. I can feel it. So I smirk, stand in front of her, and begin to play with a strand of her golden hair. I hear her breath hitch, ever slightly.

"What do you want me to do about it, Quinn?" I reply, my voice turning husky. Quinn gulps and I knew I had her, I just had to...whoa.

Suddenly Quinn's whole demeanor changes and i'm the one who has to gulp. Her hazel eyes turn dark and her face turns into that of a...I don't know, a predator? Holy hell, this woman is damn sexy. Quinn reaches her hand up to grab mine, which has stopped playing with her hair. She interlaces our fingers together and it feels right.

I don't take my eyes off hers and I think that is what makes this situation so much more intense. My body is already on fire, but the way she stares at me makes me feel like i've been thrown into an inferno. She grabs my other hand and pulls me closer, our bodies molding together like glue.

"I want you to forget about jumping on Santana, " She whispers in my ear, causing shivers to race down my spine, "..and jump me." She finishes and my body instantly reacts.

"Done." I growl, and smash our lips together without hesitation. It makes this whole situation even hotter when I realize that Quinn was slightly jealous of Santana. Ha.

I wrench my hand out of hers and run it through her blonde locks, tugging her even closer, if that was physically possible. Our kisses are rough, teeth clacking and lip biting, but beneath all of this, I feel the passion. The love that I feel for her. It's all there. Hidden beneath the roughness. I can't and don't want to escape it. It feels as if everything hadn't gone to shit and that we were still going to school and fighting for solos in Glee club. I felt normal being with her.

Quinn flips me around and pushes me roughly against the wall beside the door and...well damn. My state of arousal just went through the fuckin' roof. God did I need this...but, oh fuck. I shouldn't be thinking this but...should we be doing this? Especially when we are on the brink of a war? Shouldn't I be...ok...ya, nope. I need to stay here and let her ravish my body just like she is doing to my ear. Fuck the war. It can wait until I officially claim this woman as mine.

Not one to be outdone, I push Quinn back, making her fall onto my bed and I waste no time climbing on top of her and reattaching our lips. She seems to enjoy my roughness, considering how loudly she is moaning. Hehe. How-

"Oh fuck." I growl as she thrusts her hips up into mine, her thigh hitting my core roughly. Oh god, sweet jesus and all that is freaking good and holy and pure and however the fuck that saying goes. "Fuck Quinn."

"You like that?" She questions, playfully, thrusting her thigh up again, causing me to close my eyes in bliss. I don't reply, I simply rip my lips from hers and start to suck on her pulse point. "Rach- oh god...right there. Just..."

"You like _that_?" I mock, grinding down on her and sticking my thigh between her legs. Two can play at this game, sexy. She groans loudly and hisses in pleasure. Oh ya. Then...the most sexiest thing happens, she starts to freakin' ride my thigh! Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. So fuckin' hot. I...oh wow. "That's right...just...oh god, I love you, Quinn." She freezes slightly and i'm afraid that i've gone and ruined it all. However, she just looks up into my eyes and smiles.

"I love you too, Rachel." She says and my heart fuckin' explodes in happiness. Those words alone could get me off at this point. It feels so good to hear. I smile widely and bring my lips to hers instantly, running my hands down her glorious thighs. I can't believe this is happening. I mean, there isn't anything in this whole world that can...

"Oh gremmmmmmlinnnnnn!" A loud voice sounds from out in the hallway. NO!

"FUCK SAKES!" I yell, loudly. I'm so turned on that I am actually hurting right now and Santana is the biggest fuckin' cockblock in the world. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I shout, from my position on the top of this beautiful and extremely hot looking blonde.

"Jump off the Fab-whore train for a bit, I needs to..." I cut her off, not in the mood for her shit.

"I don't care!" I yell, leaning back on Quinn and bringing her lips to mine without another thought.

"Rachhhhhhellllllll!" She yells and although I want to go out there and punch her in the face, I don't because...well, look who is writhing underneath me? I pry Quinn's mouth open with my tongue and we duel for dominance. It's only when I hear a knock on the door and i'm about to get up that Quinn flips us around, resting on top of me.

"Oh no you don't." She whispers, her voice sexy as fuck. She leans down and brushes her lips across my ear and I can't help but shiver. "You're going to ignore her, and stay here with me." She whispers and I immediately grab her ass and pull her in to me. She gasps and then lets out a moan. I smirk.

"I love your ass." I say, showing my point by squeezing just a little bit harder. She groans and then drags her lips downwards towards my...oh fuck. Those delicious lips are sucking on my collarbone like you wouldn't believe. I can only imagine how good she would be at sucking my...

"RACHEL 'LEZ-IN-THE-BOX' BERRY, GET YOUR SKANK ASS OUT HERE, RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW BEFORE I BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND CATCH YOU NAKED WITH BLONDIE!" I hear Santana yell from outside and I actually feel like crying because I know that I have to go see what she wants. She won't leave otherwise. I sigh.

"Fuck off, Santana!" Quinn growls, and I can see the actual fire in her eyes. I bring both of my hands to her face, and turn her to look at me. She does and her face instantly softens.

"Trust me when I say that she won't stop until I see what she wants. " I say, chuckling when there's more knocking on the door, followed by spanish cursing. "We will always have time for this. I promise." I say, causing her to smile at me and then sigh. I lean up and kiss her, leaving my lips on hers for as long as possible.

"BERRY BERRY BO BERRY, BANANA FANA FO FERRY, M-"

"Ok!" I yell, after prying my lips off of Quinn's. She sighs as I slip out from under her. I stalk over to the door and rip it open, my glaring eyes landing on a smirking Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Fuck them. "What the fuck couldn't wait?" I growl.

"Well, we were planning on going to Highlymangers a little bit early." He says, quirking an eyebrow at me. "We think it's better if we go get out gear now, while we still can." I stare at the two and realize that they are definitly up to something. I narrow my eyes at the two of them. What the fuck are they up to?

"What does this have to do with Rachel?" Quinn asks, coming out from behind me and folding her arms in front of herself. Fuck she's hot. "Who authorized this?"

"I did. " Noah says, seriously. His tone gives off a 'don't fuck with me' vibe. I look to Quinn who immediately bristles.

"It's too dangerous to go right now. Not without proper planning..."

"Fuck planning, Q-tip." Santana says, interupting her. Quinn opens her mouth but Santana cuts her off once again. "This needs to be done now. What if we get hit with something else before these bastards get here? We need to be prepared. Right, Rach?" Santana asks, causing all three sets of eyes to turn to me. Fuck balls. I look between the three of them and realize that although Quinn has a point. So do they. Fuck.

"Well..." I start, gulping. I look at Quinn, who looks highly interested in my answer. Plus, her hair is messy and even sexier then I thought possible and that fact makes me sad. Why, you ask? The reason is because i'm definitly not going to get any after I say what i'm about to say. "Although Quinn has a very valid point, " She smiles at me, "...I also think that we should go to Highlymangers." Quinn then frowns and I rush to explain, "...it's not that I don't agree with you, baby, but Santana is right, we need to be prepared for anything and I just...what?" I ask when I find all three sets of eyes staring at me in shock. Ok, Quinn was in shock, the other two had smirks on their faces.

"You called me baby." Quinn says, a soft smile on her face. I blush. Fuck. I let out a nervous laugh and clear my throat.

"Ya, well...I thought...that...you know...I just.."

"Well I...golly gee." Santana mocks me, causing Noah to laugh. I turn and glare at the both of them, effectively shutting them up.

"Do you not like that?" I ask, looking like a child that has just been scolded. Quinn smiles.

"I love it." She answers and I smile back. I hear someone make gagging sounds and I turn back to Santana.

"I think i'm gonna barf all over the floor." Santana says, causing Noah to chuckle. I scoff. "_Oh, I like being called baby, Rachel, please do it again. _" Santana mocks in a voice that definitley does not sound like Quinn. I glare at her.

"Fuck you, Butterball." She gasps loudly, when a smirk makes its way to my face. HA! "That's right, shut your fuckin' mouth or i'll call you butterball from now on." She glares at me.

"You're a bitch." I shrug and nod.

"Butterball?" Noah and Quinn question together and I let out a laugh. I really do want to tell this story, but I hold off. Maybe another time.

"_Rachel's _just joking around, aren't you?" She says, gritting her teeth. It's been awhile since she's called me Rachel. I shrug again and then eventually nod.

"Sure." I say, and then let out a laugh. "Anyways, let's get this show on the road, Noah. You, Santana and I can..."

"Umm, excuse me?" Quinn questions from beside me. I turn to look at her. She looks pissed. Great. "You honestly don't think that you aren't taking me with you, right?" I open my mouth to tell her that she's not coming when Noah interupts.

"Of...of course you're coming." He says and I turn to glare at him. He shakes his head, slightly afraid.

"Oh, ok. Carry on then." Quinn states, walking in front of us as we head towards the mess hall. I turn to Noah once she is out of earshot.

"What the...why would you tell her that she can come? She could get hurt..."

"I am not saying no to that woman, ok? She's really scary when you are involved with anything and there is no way in hell that I am going to let her rip my balls off just because you feel like you need to do everything by yourself. No fucking way." He says and huff out a breath as Santana laughs.

"I can't believe you are scared of Fabray, Puckerman, that is just so..."

"Move it! We're doing this now!" We hear Quinn growl from in front of us and it honestly makes me hotter then I previously was. I sigh in both content and frustration.

"Ok." I hear Santana say and then I just laugh. Fuck me this was going to be good.

**Ok, so not my best work, but it is something :) Now i'm starting to get my spark back for this story. I'm excited to write the next chapter which I will make sure is much longer and I will be writing about them going to Highlymangers. Which will be awesome. Cause imma add some awesome things :) Anyways, Faberry cookies will be given to reviewers that still read this story and are still interested in my writing :):):)**

**_O_  
[****Faberry ****]  
======= **

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well. I have no words to describe how sorry I am for all the people who like this story! All I know...is that i'm back :) This chapter as taken awhile so if it's horrible, i'm sorry but I rather like it. Awesomeness happens...of course. Fighting, animal creatures. Blood. Tears. Angry hot blondes. Goodness. :) For those of you who always wondered about the Butterball story, involving Santana, I have wrote a oneshot for that if you are interested. I enjoyed writing it and am in the midst of writing a oneshot about Santana and the monkey. Which is also mentioned in the story after the whole zoo fiasco. Some people wanted to hear about that story. Anyways...enjoy guys! I hope it lives up to what you wanted it to be :):):)**

**I do not own anything other then my own fictional characters! Wish I did though!**

HIGHLYMANGERS

"This place looks fuckin' ridiculous." I say, staring at the shop in horror. It looks like something out of a comic book. I turn around to look at Puck and he just shrugs.

"Ya, I know, but what can we do? It's got the best stuff inside." He answers sending me a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Can we get this show on the road? I'm bored." Santana says, looking at her nails. I sigh and open my mouth to yell at her when Quinn places a hand on my arm, instantly calming me. She smiles and looks up at the place.

"Let's just get what we need and then get out. No harm, no foul." Quinn says, looking towards the others, who nod.

I hadn't really planned on letting Quinn come because I don't know if I could really pay attention when she's this close to me. I mean, have you seen her? However, I wasn't really given a choice. The woman is stubborn. As is Brittany who happily stands by Santana who also does not look pleased. The five of us were originally going to go alone so that we had less to worry about, however when Finn found out, he suggested that Sam come along, in order to help us take some stuff back. Sneaky little bastard. Also, Carly decided to come, just to make the party more fun. At least she's still useful.

"Alright, let's go." I say, motioning towards the back enterance of the store. I pull out my two Desert Eagles and aim them ahead. No fuckin' way am I taking any chances. Things fuckin' pop out of everywhere these days and I will be damned if I let myself get bit. Fuck that shit.

"Be careful of that dumpster. Things always seem to live in there and pop out at the very last second." Carly warns, eyeing the dumpster carefully. I look at it briefly and huff a breath. Of course, the moment I let out a breath, said dumpster pops the fuck open and a Zog hops out. It only takes me a second before I shoot that fucker down, mid air. Yaaaaaaaaaa.

"Fuck me and a half!" Puck half yelled, jumping back slightly. "WHY!? Everytime this happens and it still scar-" He pauses, puffing out his chest a bit, "...I mean, it _startles _me." I roll my eyes.

"You just have to prepare yourself for it." Brittany states, rubbing a comforting hand on Santana's arm. She looks scared. The both of us really don't have the best memories with zombie animals. We honestly don't.

"I...fuckin' hate those things." Santana says, glaring at the dead Zog. I sigh.

"Well get used to it, sweetcheeks, because it's almost guarantee that there are more creatures in there and around here." I say, giving her a cheeky smirk when she growls at the nickname.

"Here I thought _I _was sweetcheeks." Quinn states with a smirk of her own and I snap my eyes to hers.

"Awww, baby, you are! You are!" I say, and Quinn along with Santana and surprisingly Carly start to chuckle. Especially when Santana makes a whipping sound. Bitch. I growl. "Fuck you all." I bark out and head towards the door.

"Is she always this nice?" I hear Sam ask. I hear a few other choice words as I open the back door, but they quickly fade away when I walk into a scary fuckin' place. I look around the room for a moment and quickly shut the door again.

Everyone looks at me oddly and I swear that i'm probably a little pale. I reallllllly don't like what I just saw in there. Pretty sure something like that was seen on the movie, "The Mist." I turn to everyone and suddenly Quinn seems worried.

"What's wrong?" She asks, and I take a deep breath and try to gather every ounce of authority I can get and look into her eyes.

"You, Brittany, Sam and Puck are staying out here. That's _final_." I growl and although I notice the immediate anger on Quinn's face, I ignore it. There is no fuckin' way that I am letting her go into this shop.

"Final? You can't..."

"Yes I can. You told me that you wanted Santana and I here because we are the best, so I am ordering you guys to stay out here." I say, and Quinn gets this angry, sexy look on her face and I know there is going to be a fight. I watch as Puck opens his mouth to protest so I beat him to the punch. "Noah, what is the one thing that you are absolutely terrified of?" I question him and he looks confused at the question for a moment until his eyes widen in fear and he yelps.

"No way." He mutters and I nod my head.

"Way." I answer and turn to Santana who knew exactly what Puck's fear was. Her face contorts into disgust and I can't help but smirk.

"Fuckin' gross! Are you serious?!" She growls and I nod. She then turns to Brittany.

"Baby, you have to stay out here with Puck, ok? He needs protection." She says and although I kinda expect Brittany to protest a little, she simply nods.

"Ok Sanny! I'll protect them!"

"Wait, wait a second! I am not going to stand for this! I am going in there whether you like it or not Rachel Berry!" Quinn barks, glaring at me so fiercly that I almost wanted to take a step back, however I couldn't. I needed to show my dominance, because there was no way in hell that I was gonna let her in that death trap in there. "You don't even know your way around in there!"

"That's why Carly is coming in with us." I state, looking to Carly and she nods. We both knew that if she was to get bitten, it wouldn't matter, considering she was already infected. "Look, you just don't wanna go in there ok?" I say, trying to ease this inevitable fight that is gonna take place. Quinn growls.

"It isn't..."

"Q, trust me. You do _not _want to go in there." Noah says, his face pale as shit. He realllllllly didn't like what was most likely floating all up in there. "They're...creepy...and uh...god." He shivers and I really do want to laugh. He's such a big baby. '

"Rachel!"

"It's not up for discussion." That is probably the worst thing I ever could of said to her, and I proved myself right when fuckin' steam nearly came out of her ears. "Sam." I say and he turns to me and nods. He looks slightly frightened. "Keep her here."

"Are you fuckin' insane! I am NOT going to stand here and let you go in there alone, Rachel! I am fully capable of-" I cut off any more of her words with my lips. I press them roughly against hers and although she fights for a second, she gives in and sticks her tongue deep into my throat. I wanna moan at the taste of her. God. I pull away after a moment and look into her eyes.

"You can be mad at me all you want later, but I really don't want you going in here, Quinn. Santana and I have experience with these things and I know we can handle them. I know you can too, " I add, after seeing her open her mouth to protest, "...but I would be safer knowing that you are safely outside with the others." I say, and she stares at me hard for moment. "I swear that this will be the last time, ok?" I promise and although i'm sure I won't be able to keep this promise, I watch as her eyes soften slightly.

"I don't like it." She says and I nod. "I'm gonna be mad at you for awhile."

"I can make it up to you, sweetheart." I say, and place a kiss on her nose. "I love you." I say, quietly and Quinn's eyes melt and a soft smile graces those beautiful lips.

"I love you too." She replies, sighing deeply. "Don't die or i'll bring you back so I can kill you myself." I smile.

"Will do, love." I finish and then turn to Santana who is mocking me by fake gagging. I glare at her as her eyes meet mine and she smiles sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "Alright whore," I say to Santana, "...bigger whore, " I say to Carly, who rolls her eyes, "...let's do this."

I take a deep breath and open the door to the place once again, looking around a moment before flicking on my flashlight and aiming one of my Dersert's straight ahead. Santana and Carly are right behind me and as we step in, I can immediately smell what i'm going to call 'death.'

"Oh god, it's like a scene straight out of Eight Legged Freaks." Santana says, grimacing as she moves a cobweb out of her way. Oh yes. _Cobwebs. _Now, i'm sorry if you've missed the memo, but what usually goes hand in hand with cobwebs? Things that creep and crawl. That's what. "I feel disgusted and old right now."

"Here I thought you would be used to cobwebs, seeing as Brittany has cut you off from sex." I joke, laughing along with Carly as the three of us head deeper into this obvious death trap.

"Fuck you, non-slut," She says and before I can tell her that that is not an insult, she continues. "...cause you ain't gettin' any either." There it is. I frown and growl in her direction.

"Thanks to you, you fuckin' cockblock." I hiss at her.

"Ok, as much fun as listening to you two argue is, we need to keep quiet and head through that doorway." Carly says, pointing towards a large door situated in the middle of the room. Santana and I both look at it and then turn to Carly.

"What the fuck is behind _that_?!" Santana asks, and Carly just lets out a laugh.

"That is a large, underground aquarium tank and beyond that is the weapons room." She states and I raise an eyebrow. An aquarium tank in a fuckin' weapons store? I don't...understand.

"Why is there an aquarium tank in a weapon store?" I ask, quickly surveying around us. You never know if something is gonna pop up. Especially when it involves spiders. Yeeesh.

"They use to have diving lessons." She answers and I nod in understanding. Odd.

"Can we just cut the fuckin' chit chat? This place gives me the heebie jeebies. I wants out." Santana states, nervously looking around. I sigh as we reach the large door. Hopefully I could just open the handle without there being a lock. I reach out and turn it and am elated when the door opens. Thank god.

"Ok, we don't know what's gonna be behind these doors so be catious and..Pay Attention!" I say, emphasizing this point to Santana who just rolls her eyes.

"Ya, ya goblin. Lead the way."

"Whatever you do, be careful of the water. Last time we were here, there were creatures in there." Carly warns and I sigh. Great. Just fuckin' great.

"What kinda fuckin' creatures we talkin' bout slutbot?" Santana asks, her eyes wide. "Like Free Willy sized things or like...guppy size?"

"Jaws." Is the only word she says and I feel a shiver rack through my body. I always did hate that movie.

"Fuck me. Well if a fish tries to eat me, I is pushing you in there as bait." Santana informs us, looking at Carly who rolls her eyes.

"Whatev-" Her words are cut off as she holds her side in pain. My eyes stay glued to hers immediately. It's not time for her to change, but it would be starting.

"Whoa, skank. You good?"

"Carly?" I question, dipping to look into her eyes. She sighs and stands up straight, taking a deep breath before nodding.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with, ya?" She says and I nod. Santana still looks weary but I shake my head and push open the door.

What we see upon arriving is both terrifying and disgusting. The whole room is covered in webs. The tank has plenty surrouding it and I find myself become nervous when I can't see _inside _the tank. I can only see the slight webbing on top. I don't like that. Especially when we have to walk by it. I look around the rest of the area and realize that it is pretty dark in here. I mean, we can still see but not as good as we should of been able to. Our lights are good, but they aren't that good. I cringe. How the fuck is this going to end well?

"Holy fuckin' hell." Santana whispers, but loud enough for the two of us to hear. "What the hell is this crap? It's like Spiderman blew the fuck up in here."

"This is a really dangerous situation considering our visibility is limited, and we can't see what's in the tank...or pool for that matter." I say, knowing that this was going to be a tough battle.

"Maybe we should get some help from the ot-" Carly starts to say but I cut her off immediately.

"No." I say, firmly. I would not put Quinn in danger. "We can't risk them. Your team needs a leader and Quinn is that leader. Her and Noah need to stay safe, even if Santana and I don't make it out of this." I say, gravely. Santana's eyes shoot up towards mine.

"What th- are you bonkers?!" She asks, increduously. "I am not risking my neck for a couple of weapons. I would rather take my chances with the straglers." She admits and I sigh frustratingly.

"Well fuckin' go outside with the others then, you fuckin' coward!" I growl, whipping around to face her. She looks surprised and slightly hurt. "We don't have time to listen to you belly ache and complain about dying! Just go outside and I will do this myself!" I hiss, turning and walking into the web infested pit.

I hear Carly whisper my name and it's only seconds before I hear her come up beside me. I look at her a moment, as the light fades out and give her a small smile, to which she returns.

"Listen for clicking sounds." Carly says, quietly and I furrow my eyebrows, hoping that she explains. "That's the sound that the creatures in here make." She answers and I nod. We flash our lights around the area and so far, there isn't anything in sight. Thank fuck. However, that is short lived when all of a sudden we hear a clicking sound. Fuck. "You hear that?" Carly asks, and I nod.

It seems to be coming from the left so I turn towards the pool and shine my light on top of the water and suddenly i'm glad I did. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have seen the creature staring at us with hunger in its gaze. It was like nothing i've seen before.

Now, think of a spider from the movie Eight Legged Freaks. A jumper spider. If you haven't seen the movie, google that shit. This thing is twice that size, probably about the same size as two grizzly bears put together. It has two legs, two arms, is laying on its stomach and it's long, alligator like snout is resting on some of the webbing. It's 12 inch claws, rest just under it's mouth and the large tail behind it is curled around its body. If I didn't know any better, i'd say it was asleep.

"What. The. Fuck." I whisper and I know my voice is wavering. This thing is just so big.

"I don't know. It wasn't here last time. There was just...oh god." She whispers and I turn to look at her frightened. eyes. "There were mini creatures. Things that resembled eels. They...could they have...mutated?" She asks and I honestly don't know. Fuck.

"Maybe. Look, I think it's asleep. I heard something about some reptiles keeping their eyes open when they sleep or something." Honestly, I had no fuckin' idea if that was true, but the creature didn't seem to be staring at us anymore as we continued to make our way to the weapon's room. "Let's just get to room and get the fuck out of here." I say, hoping that we would make it there in time.

Just then another clicking sound is heard and I whip my head around to shine the light in front of me and sure enough, there is this big spider, sitting there about two feet tall. Fuck me.

"Shoot it already." Carly says, glaring at me. I shake my head.

"If I shoot it, it could wake the thing on the water." I say and she sighs in realization. We stare at the creature ahead and i'm actually starting to feel slightly terrified. What am I gonna do? I put my gun away and pull out the bat that I have and weild it towards the spider creature. Oh fuck me. With a stick. I don't think this is gonna end well. Why? Why do I always have to deal with fuckin' animals? Why!?

"Umm..." I shake my head of those thoughts and sigh as the thing starts to make its way towards us.

"Imma Babe Ruth you, bitch." I growl, momentarily stunned at the use of one of Santana's lines. I roll my eyes and take a large swing at the creature as it nears us. I expected it to fly a couple of feet away from us. What I don't fuckin' expect is when it lets out a piercing scream, causing me to drop my bat. Fuck sakes.

Carly is shivering next to me and I turn to look at her for a moment and my blood runs cold when I see two yellow eyes staring directly at me. And blinking. Fuck. It moves and stands up on two legs like a fuckin' raptor or something. Shit, fucking, cocksucking bricks. Oh crap. I quickly turn and see that the spider is now looking at us as well...I think.

I know we are in deep shit. The only thing between us and the doorway is that damn spider. However, even if we managed to make it to the doorway, there is no guarantee that it is gonna hold off that damn creature. I'm worried. I usually don't get worried. At all.

"What do we do?" Carly whispers from beside me and I sigh. I don't know. I just don't fuckin' know. I stand there a moment, trying to come up with a plan when I suddenly know what I have to do. The only thing I can do. I look at Carly and sigh.

"Get to the room. Get the weapons. Get the fuck out of here." I say, making sure to punctuate every sentence. Carly frowns at me.

"But what about you?"

"I'll hold them off." She opens her mouth to protest but I shake my head. "We desperately need those weapons. We need them and I don't know the place well enough to get them all. So you go, get them, and then get out." I say, firmly. "You don't look back."

"Are you kidding me?" She whispers, harshly. Her eyes are trained on the spider in front of us as it slowly closes in. My eyes are trained on the rather large creature, detaching itself from all the webs. We don't have the time to discuss this. "If I went out there without you, Quinn would..."

"I don't care what Quinn would do. Your guys' safety is more important then mine." I bark, a little louder then I had intended. "Do this one thing for me. For all the shit you put me through. Just do it." I say and although I know it was a low blow. It was necessary. Carly glares at me, but sighs before reluctantly nodding. "Ok, go on the count of three. We'll both run towards the spider, i'll whack it, you continue to the weapon room and i'll deal with dumb and dumber." I say, causing her to nod again. "Three!" I yell and we both spring into action.

I pick my bat off the floor as we make our way towards the spider who is like...hissing or something. I swing my bat back and swing it hard, knocking the spider towards the water. It's sliding, it's sliding and BOO YA! Right into the water! Hole in fuckin 'one bitches!

I watch for a moment as Carly runs or hobbles towards the weapon's room and she briefly stops at a box and flips something. Suddenly the room is flooded with dim lighting that allows me to see pretty much everything. Well holy shit. This place looks worse then I thought. I take a deep breath and turn around to face the large creature as it finally steps onto solid ground. Fuck me. It stretches high into the air and then it growls. Its eyes lock onto mine as it takes a step towards me. I put the bat into its place on my back and pull out my two babies. I aim them at the creature and fire off four shots. It screeches, causing me to drop my guns and hold my hands to my ears. Holy shit balls.

I wince at the intense pain, as my ears continue to pound, but I manage to look at the creature as it closes its mouth and starts to run towards me. I barely have time to pick up my guns and dodge the large creature as it barrels past me, skidding along the slightly wet ground, and turning around to face me. It growls again and opens its mouth. I feared that it would screech again but it simply bares its teeth and damn. Those are some sharp motherfucking teeth.

"Come on you bastard. Come at me!" I yell, glaring at the creature. I fire off another shot and I do a fist pump when it blows out one of its eyes. Hells ya! My fist pump is short lived when the eye in question, slowly reappears in the socket. Well i'll be damned. It regenerates itself. Shit. "Why do they always have to be hard to kill?" I whisper to myself as it prepares to make another run at me. I reach into my bra and pull out the one thing that i've been trying to avoid using. It was my secret weapon for shit like this. You couldn't regenerate if you fuckin' explode.

The creature charges at me and I attempt to dodge it again but the damn slippery floor prevents me from getting out of the way and the creature barrels into me, causing me and it to tumble into the water.

Now, let me tell you, I hate the water. I hate everything about it. Mostly I hate the fact that I feel like a damn trapped animal, especially when there are other things in the water that can move a hell of a lot faster then I can. However, none of this is the reason why I really HATE the water.

When I was little, I had a near death experience. Most would think that I nearly drowned but that wasn't the case. I was nearly eaten. Dads and I had gone to a water park and I somehow fell into the shark tank. Suffice to say, I never hated water more after that incident.

So, let's go back to me being emerged in this watery hell with this demon shit practically on top of me. I would never admit it aloud, but i'm panicking. I'm freaking out and flailing my arms like an idiot. Though, one can not blame me considering this creature is somewhere around me.

It takes me a moment, but I finally reach the surface and I gasp for air. I look around at the water, nervously and though I can feel small things moving at my feet, I don't really pay attention to them. I'm trying deperately to keep my cool. I don't have long, however, before I feel myself get pulled down under the water by a solid force around my leg. What the fuck?

I feel myself being pulled down the bottom of the pool which has to be at least 50ft deep or something. Eventually the pressure around my leg disappears. I hesitantly open my eyes, mentally cursing at the pain of the water flooding through them. Once I can see, I can't help but want to widen my eyes. It's fuckin' disgusting down here. My eyes roam the bottom of the pool, which is littered with bones and dead bodies. If I could throw up right now, I would.

However, I don't get the time to feel sick because I can see movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly turn and am just able to move out of the way as a large, snapping jaw passes me. Phew. Too close. I reach behind my back for my bat and then soon realize that it isn't going to do much in the water. I need to get out. I quickly look around me for the creature but I, instead, see a large metal rod in the pool...odd. I grab it, though.

I look up towards the surface and see that it isn't that far. I take another quick look around me and when I don't see this creature, I start to swim upwards. However, the damn comes out of no where and opens it's mouth wide, I manage to dodge it again, and send the rod in my hands down into its eye socket. Without another look, I continue to swim upwards.

After a moment or two, the oxygen in my lungs starts to run out and I can feel my body starting to slow down. Fuck no. This isn't how i'm going to die. No fuckin' way. I push myself as hard as I can, fighting the burning pain I start to feel in my chest and in my limbs. Just a little bit longer.

I do make it to the surface, eventually, and I breath in deeply, greedily sucking in all the air I can manage. Oh god. When I look around again, before even thinking about anything else, I swim to the edge of the tank...or pool. Whatever. I quickly hoist myself up out of the water and roll away from the edge. Fuck me. I breath heavily, while laying on my back and although I technically don't have time for this, my body is full of exhaustion. That doesn't last long.

The water in the pool suddenly bursts up, and I see the creature emerge, giving me just enough time to roll out of the way as its mighty jaws crash against the edge, near where I hoisted myself out. I quickly scramble up, and start backing away slowly. I keep my eyes trained on it as it slowly crawls out of the water onto solid land. Not this again.

"Are you fuckin' serious!?" I growl, looking around the wet floor for anything that might make this thing die. "This is _not _how I plan to spend my fuckin' day." My eyes light up when I see my device from earlier, and before I really think about it, I take off running, causing me to slip and fall on my ass. Again. Fuck sakes.

I try to get up, I mean, i'm only about ten feet from where the device is, but my body is exhausted. I have god only knows how many tons of water pounding through my body. I'm just...tired. I look up above me and see the creature, just above my body. This can't be fuckin' it. No way. I sigh and try to push myself up, only to feel a large claw holding me down. I stare up at the creature, and do the only thing that may keep my dignity a lil bit. I spit on it...ya...not the most smartest thing ever. I growls at me and opens its large mouth, causing me to close my eyes...

_Whoooosh_

I open my eyes immediately when I feel the claw of the beast lift and the creature howl in anger. I furrow my eyebrows when I see an arrow sticking out of the creatures head. I look at it and..

"Fuckin' move it, hobbit!" At hearing my best friends words, I scramble out from underneath it, which is hard to do, considering how wet the floor is, as am I. Once I manage to get a grip, I slide across the floor, grabbing my little device that rested a few feet away. I press a button and slide off a small square from the bottom of it. Oh, please dont be broken.

"Rachel!" I hear my love's voice, instantly causing me to turn around. Her eyes are worried and pissed at the same time. Fantastic. I shake my head and turn back to the creature.

"Stay back there!" I yell, desperately. I can see that Santana and Quinn aren't happy, but fuck them. This is _my _battle. I had to think of a way to kill it.

I couldn't just set the thing in front of it, it would blow up half of this place and probably kill us all. Plus, Carly is still in the weapon's room. Hmm. She's _still_ in there. How is it that she's taking this long? Focus, Rachel. Creature. Bomb. Boom. I think for another moment before a smirk lights up my face.

I look over at the pool and take a deep breath. I got this. I quickly scramble up and slide over to the pool. I stand in front of it and let out a loud whistle, instantly gaining the creature's attention. It growls loudly and looks about ready to charge. That's it big fella. Come my way.

It growls loudly one last time, and starts to run the little distance towards me. I huff a breath and throw the tiny device at him. As I thought he would, he open his mouth and swallowed it. However, it didn't stop his stride. He kept running, and I kept smirking. Just as he was about to pounce, I hopped out of the way and he slid directly into the pool, causing a loud splash.

"Get down!" I yell towards Quinn and Santana and the obey immediately. I slide a little bit away and press the tiny button in my hand.

_BOOM!_

"Boo ya!" I yell, as little bits of nastiness fall around us. Fuckin' disgusting. I sigh drop to the floor on my back, exhausted. I'm breathing deeply, but I don't care. Not really. I hear footsteps coming towards me, but I honestly don't think I have the energy to move right now. Fuck.

"Rachel." I hear my sweet angel's voice. God she sounds lovely. I look up into the those worried hazel eyes, and I smile.

"Hey baby." I reply and she frowns, flicking me in the nose. I flinch. "Ow! What the hell?" I growl, sitting up and holding my battered nose.

"You jerk! Were you trying to get yourself killed!?" She hisses, and i'm about to answer when the door to the weapon's room finally opens and out emerges Carly. She's carrying two full bags, hobbling slightly.

"Go help her with the weapons, while I sit here and nurse my nose back to health." I say, glaring at my lover, while still rubbing my nose. She snorts and walks towards Carly.

"I'm sorry." I look up at Santana and can see guilt in her face. "I just..."

"It's cool. You came back in the end." I say, sighing and dragging myself up. I'm sore, i'm wet, and i'm exhausted. Not a good combination. However...I smirk. "You came back for your bestest fwiend." I say, in a baby voice. Santana frowns. I give her a smile and open my arms.

"Don't you fuckin touch me with all that nastiness you got on you." Santana warns, her eyes never leaving my form. I chuckle and walk towards her. "I'm serious, gizmo, just fuck right off." She takes a step back and before she has another chance to move, I pounce on her and pull her into my arms. She growls and gags slightly as I wrap myself tightly around her. "Oh sick! Fuckin' sick! I think i'm gonna hurl! You smell like something that crawled out of the ass of a whale! Sick!" She yells, trying to shove me off. I chuckle and shush her. Ass of a whale? Sometimes I don't know about her...

"Quiet, bitch. There are probably other creatures in here and you are just disturbing them with your loud ass mouth." I joke, rubbing my face against hers. "You're so soffffffffffffffffft."

"Ew! Fuckin' bitch! Grossssssssssssss." Santana says, her voice laced with disgust. I must smell bad. I chuckle once more and pull away from her just as Quinn and Carly reach us. "Now i'm covered in this gross shit!"

"Ya, you're covered in dead people water...and you know, feces." I say, a smirk on my face. I laugh when Santana's face pales and she hightales it out of the door. "Careful out there!" I yell in warning. I didn't want her to get hurt because of a stupid joke. Except...the dead people water thing wasn't.

"Ok, we have the weapons, let's get the hell out of h-what the hell is that smell?" Carly says, scrunching up her nose. I sigh as Quinn chuckles.

"That would be me. Let's go." I say, turning and starting to walk towards the exit. On my way there, I see one of my babies laying on the floor where I had dropped it earlier. I smile and pick it up, putting it in its proper place alongside my other baby.

"Rach, we're talking later." Quinn states, strolling up beside me. I sigh. Fuck. I _knew _that was coming.

"Ok." I answer, taking the second bag off of Carly, who smiles gratefully. I go to turn around and notice that she is a lot paler then she was before. I think in my head for a moment, trying to calculate the amount of hours since she's been bitten. In my calculations she should have about 24 hours left, but by the looks of her, it seems as though it is progressing faster. Too fast. I sigh. She will be telling Brittany and Quinn _tonight_.

OUTSIDE OF HIGHLYMANGERS

"Oh god! You're ali-whoa...that's nasty." Noah says, plugging his nose as I step near him. I send him a glare.

"Fuck you, you chicken shit." I growl, huffing as I toss him the bag of weapons. He catches it and smiles.

"Yaaaaaaa...sweet." He says, setting the bag on the ground, and looking inside. I look to Quinn who just rolls her eyes. She then tosses the other bad into the back of my Hummer. I sigh and lean against the bumper.

"We should get out of here, who knows how many zombies are gonna come here." Sam say, stepping up to both Quinn and I.

"Sam's right. There were quite a few out here, when you guys were in there." Brittany says, stepping up to the three of us with Santana.

"Alright. Let's go cause I need to shower." I say, cringing when I actually do smell myself.

"Me too, you dick." Santana growls, causing me to smirk. "..and don't even joke about joining me to conserve water." She finishes, giving me a shove before hopping into the Hummer. I let out a laugh. Brittany puts a finger to her chin.

"You can join, Rachie. Cause you and San would kinda be hot." Brittany states and I cringe at that thought.

"Fuckin' gross, B!" We hear from inside the hummer. We chuckle.

"She's mine, Brit. She only gets to shower with me." Quinn says, sending me a wink. "When she doesn't smell like death's door, that is." She finishes, sending me a beautiful smile and hopping into the Hummer. I sigh happily.

"That conversation was slightly uncomfortable for me...but also arousing." Sam states, a blush lighting up his cheeks. I look at him for a moment before rolling my eyes and punching him in the shoulder.

"Get in the vehicle, douche." I say. I look over at Noah. "Come on, Noah! We're leaving." I yell, causing him to look up at me. He nods his head and brings the bag over, putting it alongside the other one in the Hum. I sigh. I rub a hand over my face and then gag slightly. Oh wow. That's nasty. Just nasty.

I look across the street and can see a few zombies floating around. Nothing serious, but we all knew that where there was one...there were more. Much more. I walk around the back and slide into the driver's seat. I tear off onto the road and comtemplate what is gonna be next for us all. We were going to be in battle in less then a day. We're we ready? Could we handle it? Let's hope. .

**Well? What do you think? Was it any good? I know you are all waiting for more Faberry and I can promise you that there is some hot scenes in the next chapter between them. It could finally be...their time alone. Together. Naked. :) Could be...unless Santana interupts them again ;P Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this long awaited update...Now, haz some cakez and cookiezzz :):)**

**_O_ _[]_[]_[]_  
[****Faberry ****] {_**Pezberry**_}  
======= -{_}-**

**Tasty, aren't they? Hehehe, until next time folks!**


End file.
